All I Want For Christmas
by Yumi Kate
Summary: FICTION CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT ! Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri! P
1. Introduction

_**Résumé :**_ _Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_**

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fiction !  
Bon, qu'on soit bien clairs, elle sera **courte**. Les chapitres ne devraient pas dépasser les 5000 mots. Et puisque c'est une fiction **Calendrier de l'Avent** , elle comportera 24 chapitres et un épilogue.

Je ne sais pas encore si je posterai le matin ou, comme aujourd'hui, le soir. Je verrai selon mon humeur.

Le résumé est pourri, j'suis vraiment désolée, mais je crois que je suis vraiment pas douée pour ça. En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Elle se passe durant la sixième année. Donc, pour rappel, nos personnages ont seize ans. La situation extérieur est la même que celle du canon, quoi qu'elle n'est pas forcément en concordance (je ne me suis pas replongée dans les livres depuis un moment). Mes personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC mais, de mon point de vue, à partir du moment où un personnage est exploité par quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qui l'a créé, il l'est forcément un peu.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction. Pour le moment, j'ai cinq chapitres d'avance. Mais c'est toujours possible d'intégrer ce que vous attendez, vous, en tant que lecteurs. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des envie particulière au niveau des autres pairings... Je suis preneuse ! Parce que je ne me suis pas encore décidée.

Voilà voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour votre information, et pour ceux qui me suivent ailleurs, je n'ai pas abandonné le Poids du Silence, je suis juste... bloquée. J'ai déjà écrits 12000 mots sur le prochain chapitre, mais j'hésite un peu... Est-ce que je publie maintenant, ou est-ce que je continue l'écriture du chapitre (en sachant que j'en suis à la moitié de ce que je voulais, à l'origine, écrire dans le chapitre en question) ? Bref, ça ne vous semble peut-être pas très clair, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai fait une petite pause dans l'écriture dudit chapitre pour me concentrer sur cette fiction (parce que l'idée m'est venu le 29 novembre et qu'il me restait donc deux jours pour monter toute cette histoire et commencer à l'écrire) et je vais m'y remettre rapidement. J'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite d'ici la semaine prochaine.

 **Dabisous !**

 **Yumi Kate**


	2. La Liste

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 1 : La Liste**

* * *

 **Jeudi 1er Décembre**

Draco Malfoy quitta la salle de bain de son dortoir, non sans s'admirer une dernière fois dans le miroir en pied situé derrière la porte en bois sombre. Il se trouvait beau, comme à l'accoutumée. Quoique les légers cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux gris lui donnaient l'air fatigué. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit Blaise qui l'attendait, comme tous les jours, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la salle commune des Serpentards, un détail perturba le blond qui s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer ses camarades de classe. L'ambiance était… étrange. Curieux, il se dirigea vers un petit groupe de deuxième année et leur lança un regard hautain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, son insigne de préfet brillant de mille feux sur sa poitrine, bien qu'il ne remplissait plus ses fonctions depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait, après tout, d'autres choses en tête que de rabrouer les autres élèves…

« C'est la liste de recensement, Monsieur Malfoy » lui répondit une deuxième année terrifiée, d'une si petite voix qu'il dû se concentrer sur ses lèvres pour y lire les mots qu'il n'entendait pas. « Pour les élèves qui ne rentreront pas chez eux pour les fêtes. »

Il hocha la tête. Chaque année, le premier jour de décembre, les listes étaient placardées dans chaque salle commune et les élèves avaient deux jours pour y noter, ou pas, leurs noms. En général, l'apparition soudaine de ces listes faisait naître une excitation palpable dans tout le château, y compris chez les froids serpents. Mais cette année…

« Pourquoi tout le monde semble paniquer ? » s'interrogea-t-il lui-même, à voix haute, sans plus aucune considération pour les cinq deuxièmes années qui l'entouraient.

« C'est parce que beaucoup d'élèves ont peur de rentrer chez eux, Monsieur Malfoy » avoua un garçonnet sur sa droite, s'attirant immédiatement son regard moqueur.

« Peur, dis-tu ? » lui lança-t-il avec curiosité. « Pourquoi auraient-ils peur de rentrer chez eux ? »

Pourquoi ces _cinq là_ semblaient terrorisés à l'idée de rentrer chez eux ?

« A cause de ce qui se passe dehors, Monsieur » répondit la petite brunette qui avait pris la parole en première. Il l'observa rapidement, de ses boucles brunes à son air triste, jusqu'à ses robes de bonne qualité et sa posture fière, malgré sa terreur affichée. Louise Goyle, se souvint-il. La petite soeur de Grégory. Sang-Pur. Bien élevée. Son père était un Mangemort. Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait aussi inquiète à l'idée de retourner chez elle pour les fêtes…

« Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner » leur lança-t-il avec plus de douceur. « Envoyez un courier à vos parents pour leur demander ce qu'ils en pensent... » S'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà faits eux-même pour supplier leurs enfants de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances…

Les cinq enfants lui sourirent et le saluèrent dignement, certains avec plus de maladresse que les autres, et détalèrent sans se faire prier.

Blaise, qui était resté en retrait durant l'échange, poussa un profond soupir dépité.

« Tu crois que vous serez nombreux à retourner chez vous, pour les fêtes ? » demanda son meilleur ami, le pli soucieux qui barrait son front prouvant son inquiétude sincère. Il ne s'incluait pas dans le lot, puisqu'il ne retournait jamais chez lui pour les fêtes, sauf quand sa mère avait un nouveau mari à lui présenter - ce qui n'était arrivé que deux fois depuis leur première année.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de suivre les enfants en direction de la Grande Salle, son meilleur ami sur les talons. .A quelques mètres des grandes portes ouvertes, dans le hall d'entrée, sa meilleure amie attendait patiemment qu'ils la rejoignent.

« Vous en avez mit du temps ! » s'exclama Pansy, en les voyant arriver, s'attirant par la même occasion quelque regard curieux. Draco, lui, se contenta de lever un sourcil, une moue dubitative et quelque peu réprobatrice sur le visage. La jeune fille leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer les bonnes petites aristocrates. Vous avez vu la liste ? »

Blaise hocha la tête, et se tourna vers lui, attendant toujours une réponse à la question qu'il lui avait posé dans leur salle commune.

« Je ne rentre pas chez moi » annonça Draco en soupirant. « Je vous expliquerai. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et amorça leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant d'un pas fier jusqu'à leur table. Il prit place en plein milieu, éjectant trois quatrièmes années qui lui lancèrent des regard admiratifs et respectueux. Là, à sa place, comme un roi, il se sentait enfin lui-même.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda malgré tout Pansy, dans un chuchotement inquiet.

Il lui lança un regard moqueur qui la fit taire. Elle eut la décence de paraître gênée. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas stupide, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens s'imaginaient. Elle était juste… trop curieuse. Et avait une tendance marquée à oublier le protocole et à parler avant d'y avoir réfléchi au préalable. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle était comme ça et il l'aimait ainsi. Impulsive. Sournoise. Prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils prirent leur déjeuner en silence, savourant le calme rare qui semblait habiter toute l'école.

Un calme qui n'aida nullement le blond à ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer. Ne pas penser était devenu une occupation plus importante encore que celle qui requérait sa présence dans la salle va-et-vient. Ne pas penser à son père qui pourrissait dans une cellule à Azkaban. Ne pas penser à sa mère, seule, entourée de Mangemorts dans son propre Manoir, prisonnière du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa noirceur… Ne pas penser à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ne pas penser au fait qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être impliqué dans cette guerre. Encore moins dans un camp qu'il n'avait pas choisi...

Il se plongea dans la contemplation des feuilles de thé qui noircissait le fond de sa tasse, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la forme étrange d'un chien - ou d'un loup - qui hurlait à la lune...

Lorsque les hiboux firent enfin leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter un léger coup d'oeil en direction des cinq deuxièmes années avec lesquels il avait discuté un peu plus tôt. Une enclume lui tomba dans le ventre lorsqu'il vit la jeune Louise Goyle fondre en larme - non sans dignité, ce qui restait paradoxal - en lisant un parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Les Goyle ne voulaient pas de leurs enfants près d'eux pour Noël…

Cette année, rien n'était plus pareil.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Je déteste cette ambiance » marmonna Ron en touillant nerveusement ces céréales qui, à présent, devaient être molles et totalement infectes.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager l'ensemble des élèves réunis autour d'elle avec une compassion teintée d'amertume. Elle aussi détestait ça. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Rien. Rien, si ce n'était gagner la guerre. Et encore, ils ne pourraient réellement prendre part aux combats que d'ici un an et demi, lorsqu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard et qu'ils pourraient officiellement intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix. En attendant…

« Tu crois qu'ils seront beaucoup à rester à Poudlard ? » lança-t-elle dans un chuchotement, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer les regards sur eux, qu'ils soient amers, terrifiés ou suppliants…

Elle en avait déjà affronté trop, ce matin là, dans sa salle commune.

En général, l'apparition des listes de recensements des élèves qui comptaient rester à Poudlard pour les vacances faisait naître une excitation mêlée d'allégresse dans toute l'école. Les élèves chuchotaient fort - ce qui revenait à essayer d'être discrets, mais correspondait plus à des cris impatients - et se mettaient à planifier leurs vacances, invitant les uns, promettant des cadeaux et des lettres aux autres, et rêvant d'un sapin entouré de cadeaux, de cookies, et d'une odeur de cannelle étouffante…

Enfin, non. Ça, c'était ce qu'évoquait Noël pour Hermione… L'odeur de la cannelle que sa mère ajoutait dans toutes les boissons chaudes qu'elle préparait - thé, café ou chocolat chaud.

Elle se sentait d'ailleurs légèrement coupable d'être impatiente à l'idée de rentrer chez elle. D'autant que les regard angoissés qui l'entouraient n'amélioraient pas l'ambiance lourde de la Grande Salle en ce premier matin de décembre.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, beaucoup d'élèves étaient terrifiés à l'idée de retourner chez eux pour les vacances. Certains n'avaient pas très envie de retrouver le deuil que leur familles endossaient depuis quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois. D'autres avaient simplement peur de ne plus revoir le château s'ils le quittaient. Et tous, sans exception, culpabilisaient à l'idée d'émettre de tels aveux à voix haute - ou même simplement par écrit - à leur parents, de peur de les blesser…

Enfin, si. Il y avait bien _une_ exception. Une exception qui s'appelait Draco Malfoy, et qui venait juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle avec son air arrogant, comme si rien de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui ne pouvait l'affecter. _Sale fouine_.

« Malfoy ne rentre pas chez lui pour les vancances » leur annonça Harry en s'asseyant juste à côté de Ron. Hermione sursauta, renversant quelques gouttes de son chocolat chaud sur la table. Elle fusilla le brun des yeux, pour la forme, et essuya le liquide d'un coup de baguette négligé.

« Comment tu le sais ? » lança Ron en relevant subitement la tête, sourcils froncés.

« En quoi ça nous intéresse ? » demanda Hermione en même temps, une expression lasse sur le visage.

Elle savait, avant de l'entendre, ce que son meilleur ami allait lui répondre.

« Je l'ai entendu en parler à Parkinson et Zabini, dans le hall » répondit-il à Ron, avant de se tourner vers elle. « Il prépare quelque chose » ajouta-t-il avec méfiance. « J'en suis certain. Malfoy rentre _toujours_ chez lui pour les fêtes. »

« Sauf en deuxième et en quatrième année... » rappela la jeune fille avec exaspération.

« Son grand-père venait juste de mourir... » se souvint Ron, comme si cette simple raison pouvait tout justifier. « Et en quatrième année, c'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et le bal de Noël. »

Ça ne justifiait rien. Harry se prenait la tête pour _rien_.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre est décédé ? » tenta-t-elle, exaspérée.

Oh, elle savait bien que ce qu'elle faisait là était totalement inutile. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Harry vouait un véritable culte haineux à Malfoy. Il était persuadé que le Serpentard portait la Marque, et préparait un sale coup. Lequel, il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais il en était sûr. Hermione était d'avis que son meilleur ami devenait paranoïaque, mais elle ne le disait jamais à voix haute. Elle tenait trop à lui pour qu'ils se disputent sans raison valable.

Encore moins à cause de Malfoy…

« Écoute, Hermione » commença le brun en baissant d'un ton. Elle dut se pencher pour pouvoir l'écouter. « Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais j'en suis _certain_. Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup. Et je vais découvrir ce dont il s'agit. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. « Tu ne vas pas chez les Weasley pour les vacances ? »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu, et Hermione pressenti qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'ils lui annonceraient dans l'instant.

« Non » répondit le brun dans un soupir. « Il est plus urgent de découvrir ce que prépare Malfoy. »

« Je suis d'accord » ajouta Ron avec un hochement de tête. « J'enverrai une lettre à maman après. Elle ne sera peut-être pas ravie, mais au moins, Ginny rentrera, elle, et je suis sûr... »

« Attends, tu vas rester aussi ? » lui lança la jeune fille, de plus en plus choquée.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça _du tout_.

 _Qui_ prenait la décision de manquer des vacances en famille simplement pour espionner une fouine sur le simple prétexte de soupçons paranoïaques ? Harry et Ron, bien sûr ! Elle se retint de justesse de les insulter d'idiots.

Lorsque le rouquin hocha la tête, une expression dubitative sur le visage - comme si elle était idiote de penser qu'il laisserait son meilleur ami seul pour les fêtes - elle leva les yeux au ciel et ravala sa colère.

« Et bien, je suppose que je vais rester avec vous également » répliqua-t-elle, et elle retint de justesse les remarques cinglantes qui lui brûlaient les lèvres en voyant leurs sourires ravis.

 _Pour vous empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise_ , ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Elle ne croyait pas un seul instant que Malfoy préparait quoi que ce soit. Et elle ne voulait pas découvrir, en revenant à Poudlard après ses vacances, que les deux garçons avaient été renvoyés pour cause de meurtre sur condisciple.

Sans elle pour les réfréner, ils en étaient bien capables.

Tant pis pour les chocolats chauds à la cannelle… Elle passerait voir les Elfes de Maison pour savoir s'ils pourraient, éventuellement, en rajouter un peu dans le lait. Et elle enverrai un courrier à ses parents dans la matinée pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas hâte de recevoir leur réponse attristée. Mais ses amis avaient besoin d'elle… Et il y avait très peu, pour ne pas dire rien, qu'elle ne ferait pas pour eux.

Bien que, présentement, elle était assez en colère de se voir privée de vacances à cause de leurs idioties.

Lorsque Coquecigrue se précipita vers eux, toujours aussi excité à chaque nouvelle mission qui lui était confiée, elle eut tout juste le temps de protéger son bol de chocolat avant que le volatile ne le percute de plein fouet. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, non sans un léger sourire attendrissant, et se saisit de l'enveloppe accrochée à la patte du hibou.

Son visage perdit toute trace d'amusement lorsqu'il parcourut la missive.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, regrettant de ne pas se tenir à ses côtés pour lire par dessus son épaule, comme le faisait Harry en ce moment même.

« C'est une lettre de maman » annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Luna ! » appela quelqu'un dans son dos, et la Serdaigle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir bondé pour se retourner et faire face à la jeune fille qui courait après elle. Elle attendit patiemment que Ginny l'ait rejointe, à bout de souffle, et lui sourit.

« Bonjour Ginny » lança-t-elle de sa voix chantante, un sourire authentique aux lèvres.

Tout le monde semblait triste, ce jour là. Et Luna n'aimait pas ça. Luna préférait quand les enfants riaient et s'amusaient. Quand le Soleil habitait chaque personne qui l'entourait.

Le Soleil n'habitait plus grand monde, ces derniers mois.

« Salut » répondit Ginny en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Dis, Luna, tu rentres chez toi pour les fêtes ? »

La question avait été prononcée rapidement, presque hésitante. Comme toutes celles du même genre qu'elle avait pu entendre depuis ce matin là. Tout le monde semblait hésiter à poser la question. Trop de réponses possibles. Trop de réponses tristes. Et personne ne semblait vouloir se décider. Certains laissaient leur parents faire les bons choix. D'autres souhaitaient d'abord savoir ce que leurs amis comptaient faire. Les gens attendaient.

Dans la tour des Serdaigles, la liste était encore vierge. Personne n'osait inscrire son nom.

« Non, je ne rentre pas » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire toujours sincère. Ce n'était, pour elle, pas une mauvaise chose. « Papa part en voyage en Australie. Il pense avoir découvert la cachette du Ronflak Cornu. Je voulais l'accompagner, mais c'est bien trop dangereux. Alors je reste ici. Et toi ? »

La Gryffondor sembla soulagée par sa réponse, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Non » annonça simplement la jeune fille en tentant de cacher sa tristesse. « Ma mère pense que c'est plus sûr que Ron et moi restions à Poudlard pour les fêtes. »

Luna hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'était pas particulièrement étonnée. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient reçu, ce matin là, un hibou qui leur apportait le même genre de directives. D'autres encore semblaient avoir apporté des suppliques, des promesses de solutions vaines, de réconfort. Les mots "fuites" et "protection" peuplaient toutes les lèvres, sans que quiconque n'ait réellement pris de décision. Ces nouvelles avaient semblé provoquer beaucoup de tristesse parmi ses camarades de classes. Et Luna n'aimait pas la tristesse. Luna n'était que rarement triste. Même jamais, en fait. Un peu nostalgique, parfois. Mais pas vraiment triste.

« On pourra passer le réveillon ensemble, alors » déclara la Serdaigle en sautillant légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, comme remplie d'excitation à cette simple idée.

Ginny lui sourit enfin pour de vrai, ses yeux brillants d'amusement. Luna s'en sentit immédiatement fière. Elle se faisait, continuellement, un devoir de remettre du Soleil dans le coeur des gens. C'était sa mission, à elle. Elle n'était probablement pas promise à un grand avenir, aucune prophétie ne pesait sur ses épaules et elle ne souhait pas particulièrement remanier le monde magique ou protéger sa famille - son père n'avait pas besoin de sa protection, il était suffisamment fort et intelligent pour se protéger lui-même - son nom ne serait probablement pas écrits dans les livres d'Histoire, et tout cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne vivait ni pour la gloire, ni pour la reconnaissance...

Elle était une Serdaigle avant toute chose. Pas une courageuse Gryffondor, pas une ambitieuse Serpentarde, pas une loyale Poufsouffle. Elle était une Serdaigle. Elle était intelligente. Assez pour comprendre le rôle qu'elle devrait jouer dans cette guerre. Et son rôle n'impliquait pas de grands sacrifices. Elle n'avait, de toute façon, rien à sacrifier. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner, elle le donnait déjà. Son amour, ses sourires, sa gentillesse, et ce que les autres appelaient sa folle naïveté. Elle leur donnait un peu de joie, tout simplement. Un peu de Soleil dans leurs coeurs où régnait toujours la nuit.

Bras dessus-dessous, les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction des serres pour leur cours de botanique. Et tandis qu'elles traversaient le parc, Luna se promit de remettre du Soleil dans le coeur de tous ceux qui seraient éloignés de chez eux pour les fêtes.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Installés dans les canapés près de la cheminée - les meilleures places de toute la pièce - le groupe de Serpentards dominait la salle commune et personne ne trouvait rien à y redire. Blaise écoutait d'une oreille distraite les diverses interrogations que se posaient ses camarades, contemplant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre avec une attention soutenue.

Tout n'était qu'apparence et politique, chez les serpents. Le nom prédominait sur le pouvoir ou sur l'âge, la soit-disant pureté du sang valait plus que tout le reste. Et aucune Maison n'était supérieur à celle des Malfoy - malgré qu'elle ait perdu un peu de son prestige depuis l'arrestation de Lucius. Pas même celle des Greengrass, pourtant moins ancienne mais bien plus riche. Ni même celle des Parkinson qui, elle, était bien plus ancienne mais bien plus pauvre. Celle des Black équivalait mais… Sirius Black était mort cet été là, emportant le nom et le prestige de l'antique famille avec lui - il se demandait d'ailleurs avec curiosité ce qui était advenu du patrimoine des Black. Quant à la famille Zabini… Elle ne retrouverai son prestige d'antan que lorsqu'il aurait atteint sa majorité, et qu'il pourrait ainsi accéder au coffre familial et récupérer les biens que son père lui avait légués, même s'il ne serait jamais supérieur - en rang ou en richesse - à son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » demanda Daphné Greengrass avec un soupir découragé, le ton employé lui faisant immédiatement relever la tête vers elle, inquiet. Sa posture était tellement droite qu'elle touchait à peine le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Elle se frotta doucement les tempes, seul signe distinct de son inquiétude et de sa fatigue.

« Vous, je ne sais pas... » lui répondit Draco en pinçant les lèvres. « Moi, en revanche... »

Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui… Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il venait tout juste de leur expliquer la situation. Il était resté vague une bonne partie de la journée. Mais, une fois tous rassemblés dans la salle commune après la fin du dîner, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de leur raconter ce qui se passait. Tout le monde, dans leur petit groupe, semblait attendre de connaître ses raisons, avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Les autres serpents, eux, refusaient simplement d'être les premiers à noter leur nom sur la liste - toujours vierge, sauf pour le nom parfaitement calligraphié de son meilleur ami - qui attendait patiemment sur la table basse située entre eux.

Les parents de Draco lui avaient écrits quelques jours plus tôt. Les lettres n'étaient, bien entendue, pas très explicites. Mais, pour qui savez lire entre les lignes, elles regorgeaient d'informations. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait élu domicile au Manoir et Narcissa ne voulait pas de son fils auprès d'elle pour l'instant. De son côté, Lucius affirmait vivre parfaitement bien sa pénitence, Azkaban étant, soit-disant, moins difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, et lui ordonnait gentiment de mener à bien sa mission. Ce dernier point, évidemment, n'était connu que de Pansy et lui. Draco ne partageait pas ce genre d'information avec n'importe qui, et Blaise se targuait de ne _pas être_ n'importe qui...

Draco vivait très mal la situation. Il se sentait dépassé par les événements, ce qu'il ne supportait pas… Il avait peur d'être responsable de la mort promise de ses parents en cas d'échec, tout en craignant pour sa propre survie en cas de réussite. Il angoissait pour Narcissa, qui était seule, prisonnière de son propre Manoir, entourée de Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Il s'inquiétait pour son père, enfermé depuis des mois à Azkaban, depuis cette nuit fatidique au Ministère. Et, plus que tout, il se sentait pieds et poings liés, forcé de subir une décision, _un choix_ , qui n'était pas les siens.

Et Blaise ne pouvait que le soutenir et tenter, vainement, de le rassurer, de lui changer les idées dès qu'il le pouvait.

Dans la poche arrière de son pantalon de costume, la lettre qu'il avait reçue de sa mère pesait lourd et lui donnait mauvaise conscience. Aristide Zabini, qui n'avait jamais changé de nom depuis son premier mariage - malgré les sept qui avaient suivis - lui avait écrit le matin même pour le supplier de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Fuir. Le plus loin possible du Royaume-Uni et de la guerre qui y faisait rage.

Malheureusement… Malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère - et Merlin savait à quel point il en éprouvait, surtout pour accepter son côté… _veuve noire_ \- il ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard. Pas maintenant… Pas lorsque son meilleur ami risquait sa vie et celle de ses parents en permanence… Pas alors que Draco avait tant besoin de lui… Et c'était exactement pourquoi il avait mauvaise conscience. Abandonner sa mère dans une telle situation, tout en sachant qu'elle ne partirait probablement pas sans lui, c'était la mettre en danger au nom de son amitié pour Draco Malfoy.

Mais, Blaise en était persuadé, son meilleur ami aurait un rôle majeur à jouer dans cette guerre. Un rôle qui n'était pas encore totalement défini. Et Blaise ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sortir de cette mauvaise situation…

C'était une promesse qu'il ne comptait pas rompre.

« Je ne retournerai pas chez moi, non plus » annonça-t-il tout d'un coup, brisant le silence étrange qui s'était installé dans leur groupe.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, curieux. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation d'Aristide Zabini, et tout le monde se doutait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à prendre la tangente pour sauver sa peau. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que le fils suive les traces de sa mère. Il n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

Il ignora les regards surpris, et se concentra sur celui, presque effrayé, de son meilleur ami.

« Ma présence est plus importante à Poudlard qu'auprès de ma mère » ajouta-t-il d'une voix claire, avec une conviction sincère.

Le visage de Draco se voila d'une douleur fugace, avant que le masque froid ne reprenne place sur ses traits.

« Tu n'es pas obligé » souffla le blond en le suppliant du regard.

Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre qu'il voulait le protéger, qu'il ne voulait pas que Blaise se sacrifie pour lui…

« Non, mais j'en ai envie » assura-t-il.

S'ils avaient été du genre tactile, il aurait posé une main puissante et rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, en un soutien sans faille. Mais Draco ne l'était pas, et il n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié ce genre de démonstrations publiques, alors Blaise se contenta de faire passer ses sentiments dans son regard…

Il prenait ouvertement position pour Draco Malfoy. Il en avait conscience. Et les autres aussi.

Sa déclaration provoqua quelques murmures - approbateurs ou non - et, rapidement, presque tout leur groupe avait prit position. Certains resteraient parce que leurs parents les y obligeaient, comme Goyle dont le père voulait avant tout protéger sa fille - se privant donc de la présence de son fils pour les fêtes, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son Maître. D'autres resteraient en dépit des suppliques de leurs parents, comme Daphné et sa soeur - Mr et Mrs Greengrass étaient assez riches pour assurer leur position sociale qu'importe l'issue de cette guerre, et voulaient quitter le pays avant d'être forcés à prendre une position quelconque, mais les filles, comme lui, avaient fait leur choix. Ceux qui, en dépit de tout, rentreraient chez eux pour les fêtes restèrent silencieux, comme Millicent Bulstrode et Vincent Crabbe - l'une parce qu'elle semblait trop effrayée pour refuser la possibilité de fuir avec ses parents, l'autre parce qu'il avait hâte de suivre les traces de son père et prendre la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En quelques minutes, les noms des concernés venaient s'ajouter à celui - en tête de liste - de Draco Malfoy sur la liste de recensement qui étaient toujours posée sur la table basse, entre eux tous.

Le blond, justement, observait le groupe avec effroi, visiblement surpris du nombre de personnes qui prenait position _pour lui_ , probablement persuadé d'en être indigne. Blaise, de son côté, observait Draco, en priant de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à le sortir de ses problèmes une bonne fois pour toute.

Quitte à chambouler toutes ses croyances. Quitte à lui retourner le cerveau jusqu'à causer, peut-être, plus de mal que de bien. Il se battrait de toutes ses forces pour le sauver, de lui-même s'il le fallait.

Foi de Serpentard.

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Et voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura, au moins, intrigué. Il faudra compter encore deux ou trois jours pour que l'intrigue devienne vraiment intéressante et que la situation se mette en place._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre_ _: De la timidité, des rumeurs, des invitations, des révélations et des baisers... oui oui, vous avez bien lu !_

 _A demain tout le monde !_


	3. Rumeurs

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !_ _Et me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre plein de promesses ! Merci à tout ceux qui, avec un seul chapitre, on déjà adhérer à mon histoire !  
Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !  
_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 2 : Rumeurs**

* * *

 **Vendredi 2 Décembre**

Assis en tailleur à même le sol, appuyé contre le mur, sa besace entre ses jambes comme substitut de table, un parchemin posé dessus, Ron faisait courir sa plume à toute vitesse sur le papier pour ajouter quelques points supplémentaires à son devoir de potions. Hermione, assise à côté de lui, lisait un livre sur les runes avec concentration, et refusait de l'aider.

Il n'en était pas vraiment surpris, cependant. Depuis la veille, sa meilleure amie semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'ignorer, comme pour se venger. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il le comprenait amplement. Mais, têtu comme un hippogriffe, il refusait de se sentir coupable. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas forcée à annuler ses vacances. Elle avait pris sa décision elle-même. Et Hermione en était parfaitement consciente, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle rongeait son frein en silence…

Une besace négligemment jetée à ses côtés lui fit relever la tête et il haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir Harry de si mauvaise humeure. Le brun se laissa tomber à côté de lui et grogna, mécontent.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda-t-il, un peu trop conscient des cheveux bouclés de sa meilleure amie qui lui chatouillaient la nuque tandis qu'elle se penchait devant lui pour observer le brun. Il se concentra sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Tout, plutôt que la poitrine d'Hermione pressée contre son avant-bras.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu les rumeurs ? » soupira Harry en appuyant sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés, comme pour tenter de se détendre. Il semblait vraiment fatigué. Lorsqu'Hermione lui répondit par la négative, il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. « Dumbledore prépare quelque chose » déclara-t-il alors en se tournant vers eux. « Pour ceux qui restent à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il ne m'en a même pas parlé pendant nos leçons... »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Harry avait régulièrement des leçons particulières avec le Directeur, depuis quelques semaines. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à enquêter sur le passé de Voldemort pour tenter de trouver un moyen de le vaincre. C'était une bonne chose. Il en était persuadé. Si Harry était vraiment destiné à détruire Voldemort…

« Mais... » commença Hermione d'une petite voix hésitante. « Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, non ? »

Le roux se força à ne pas tourner la tête vers elle, malgré l'absurdité de sa question - évidemment que ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, mais, à Poudlard, les rumeurs étaient presque toujours fondées. Hermione était encore bien trop proche de lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de percuter son visage. Quoique, si ça semblait involontaire…

Elle s'écarta vivement et referma son livre sur les runes, visiblement satisfaite de sa conclusion - puisque ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, pas la peine de s'en préoccuper. La seconde suivante, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, bras dessus-dessous, arrivèrent à leur niveau, et la blonde lui lança un tel sourire que Ron ne put rien faire d'autre que de rougir. Lavande était bien trop… _trop_. Trop blonde, trop mince, trop belle, trop avenante… Son sourire était trop soutenu pour être innocent, sa poitrine était trop généreuse pour ne pas attirer ses regards - qu'il s'efforçait toujours de rendre discrets - et la façon dont elle prononçait son nom était trop… _perverse_ pour qu'il ne se sente pas immédiatement envahi d'images explicites.

Il n'avait, après tout, que seize ans. Et même s'il se sentait bien plus attiré par les boucles brunes désordonnées, les tenues scolaires parfaitement ajustées comme le préconisait le règlement, et une intelligence presque mystique… Lavande et ses boucles blondes comme les blés, ses jupes trop courtes et ses chemisiers trop décolletés, ainsi que son intérêt pour les rumeurs et autres ragots de commère pourraient parfaitement faire l'affaire. Lavande, elle au moins, semblait lui porter un certain intérêt…

« Salut Ron » minauda sa camarade de classe en papillonnant des yeux. Intérieurement, il fut assez satisfait qu'Hermione se soit écartée à temps avant l'arrivée de la blonde. Lavande paraissait toujours de mauvaise humeur quand Hermione était physiquement trop proche de lui. Possessive…

« Euh… Salut... » balbutia-t-il en se sentant idiot.

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut, à sa droite, Harry qui se retenait de rire et, à sa gauche, Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel. Il les ignora tous les deux.

« Tu rentres chez toi pour les fêtes ? » lui demanda Lavande, sans se préoccuper de leurs spectateurs ou de leurs réactions. A côté d'elle, toujours accrochée à son bras, Parvati coulait des regards intéressés vers Harry. Visiblement, l'échec du bal de Noël en quatrième année n'avait pas suffit à annihiler tout son intérêt pour le Survivant. Ou, plus probablement, les nouvelles rumeurs concernant la prophétie avaient attisé ses sentiments pour "l'Élu"...

« Euh… non » répondit-il, toujours en rougissant d'être le centre d'intérêt de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Le regard de Lavande était… plus qu'intéressé. Elle semblait prête à le dévorer sur place. Et il ne savait pas s'il en été effrayé ou excité.

« Moi non plus » annonça la blonde avec un sourire plus que ravi. « On se croisera peut-être... »

Ses yeux disaient tout ce que ses lèvres ne disaient pas. Et quelles lèvres… Le regard de Ron s'attarda quelques secondes de trop sur sa bouche pulpeuse, si bien qu'il perdit le fil de la conversation et ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsque la jeune fille se tut, le regardant avec attention, attendant visiblement une réponse qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner, puisqu'il ne savait tout simplement pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Euh... » hésita-t-il, persuadé que ses oreilles devaient être rouges pivoines.

« Personne n'a encore parlé d'un bal, Lavande » rétorqua Hermione à sa place, avec un agacement certain. Pour lui ou pour elle, il n'en savait rien. « Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a fait aucune déclaration. »

La blonde lui lança un tel regard de dégoût que, le temps d'une seconde, il eut envie de prendre la défense de sa meilleure amie. Il était trop habitué aux insultes racistes de Malfoy et sa bande… Cependant, Lavande ne semblait pas en avoir après son sang soit-disant impur. Elle réagissait ainsi pour la simple raison qu'Hermione n'avait clairement pas été invitée à participer à leur conversation et, bien qu'elle vienne tout juste de lui épargner l'humiliation de ne pas être capable de répondre à une simple question - dont il ne connaissait toujours pas la nature, mais qui semblait avoir un rapport avec un _foutu_ bal - il ne pouvait être que d'accord avec Lavande. Plus à cause du ton dédaigneux qu'elle venait d'employer pour parler à une jeune fille qui lui portait, à _lui_ , de l'intérêt, que parce qu'elle était intervenue sans qu'on ne lui demande son avis.

L'arrivée des Serpentards et l'apparition de Slughorn l'empêcha de dire une bêtise à sa meilleure amie, ce qui aurait, immanquablement, provoqué une dispute - parce qu'Hermione était toujours en colère contre lui et Harry à cause de cette histoire de vacances - ou de s'humilier davantage devant Lavande. Il n'eut pas besoin de prendre parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre et fut bien trop soulagé de suivre le reste de la classe à l'intérieur de la salle de cours, se souvenant à la toute dernière seconde qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini le devoir que Slughorn réclamait à présent.

Maudites filles. Maudites hormones. Maudites rumeurs.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Ce type va finir par tous nous faire mourir » soupira Pansy, mécontente, en observant le chaudron de Crabbe et Goyle dont le contenu avaient l'air à l'opposé total de la potion de force qu'ils devaient préparer. A _aucun_ moment elle n'aurait dû être verte et bouillonnante. Et le Professeur Slughorn, à l'autre bout de la pièce, semblait trop occupé à minauder auprès de Potter et sa bande pour prêter la moindre attention au reste de la classe.

Combien de fois le Professeur Snape leur avait-il répété qu'il ne fallait jamais s'éparpiller ou se déconcentrer lorsqu'on travaillait sur potion aussi instable ? L'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce était… angoissante. Pour elle, du moins. Elle n'était pas assez bonne élève pour surveiller les chaudrons de ses camarades. Elle avait déjà du mal avec sa propre décoction. Et les chuchotements et les rires de ses camarades ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

Et la peur incessante d'être témoin - ou victime - d'une explosion dans sa salle de cours ne l'aidait pas beaucoup plus.

Elle s'assura que son chaudron, qu'elle partageait avec Blaise, n'était pas sur le point d'exploser, et s'accorda une petite minute pour souffler. A côté d'elle, son meilleur ami hocha discrètement la tête, signe silencieux qu'il gérait la situation. Elle se tourna donc vers son autre meilleur ami - aucun des deux ne prenait l'ascendant sur l'autre dans son coeur - et attira son attention d'un raclement de gorge tout sauf subtil.

« Draco ? » Il ne releva même pas la tête, se contenant d'un grognement pour toute réponse. « Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'oeil au chaudron de Crabbe et Goyle, s'il te plait ? »

Le blond lui accorda _enfin_ toute son attention. Ou, plutôt, il l'accorda au binôme de bras cassés qui allait, sous peu, fair exploser toute la salle, et leva les yeux au ciel en grognant avec encore plus de mécontentement. D'un coup de baguette, il baissa l'intensité du feu sous son propre chaudron, puis se frotta les mains sur le chiffon posé précautionneusement sur sa table, lança un regard furieux en direction du Professeur Slughorn - ou de Potter et sa clique, elle ne savait pas très bien - et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers Crabbe et Goyle pour sauver leur potion - et leur note, par la même occasion.

Il n'était pas bien compliqué de savoir comment ces deux-là avaient pu être acceptés en classe de Potions après leurs B.U.S.E… Draco avait grandement participé à leurs notes plus que convenables, profitant de l'indulgence du Professeur Snape envers ses serpents pour aider les deux nigauds. Et puisque le Professeur Slughorn acceptait dans sa classe les élèves ayant obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel, là où leur Directeur de Maison n'aurait jamais accepté moins qu'un Optimal, Crabbe et Goyle avaient sauté sur l'occasion de poursuivre la matière. Pourquoi, ça restait un mystère. Ils étaient nuls, n'avaient aucun talents, et finiraient par tous les tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne les appréciait que parce qu'ils obéissaient aux ordres. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Lorsque Draco revint s'installer à sa table, juste derrière celle que Pansy partageait avec Blaise, la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Que crois-tu que Slughorn soit en train de dire à Potter ? » lança-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Elle était trop curieuse. Ses parents ne cessaient de le lui répéter, ses amis aussi. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle adorait les ragots. C'était sa passion. Ce dont elle se nourrissait. Et elle était prête à tout pour assouvir sa curiosité, même aux pires bassesses.

« Le couvrir de félicitations, probablement » répliqua le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

Comment Potter était-il devenu aussi doué en potion, en l'espace d'un seul été, c'était un autre mystère. Mais Slughorn ne jurait que par lui, son petit prodige, le fils de la non-moins douée Lily Evans. C'en était tellement… écoeurant. Et Draco, qui était pourtant le plus doué de toute la classe - il surpassait même l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout - avait du mal à accepter de se voir voler des compliments qu'il méritait bien plus que son rival.

Elle se retourna vivement vers sa paillasse lorsque l'enseignant se dirigea vers eux, avec ce sourire qu'il arborait tout le temps, les mains négligemment posées sur son énorme ventre.

« Monsieur Zabini » susurra l'homme en se penchant légèrement vers leur chaudron pour admirer leur oeuvre. « Cette potion me semble tout à fait prometteuse... »

« Celle de Malfoy est mieux réussie, Professeur » répliqua Blaise, non sans une pointe de défi dans son ton poli.

L'homme observa le chaudron de Draco, étonné. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Et bien » s'exclama-t-il soudain. « Il me semble que je vous ai sous-estimé, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Pansy aperçut très clairement l'expression de dégoût certain que Draco dissimula habilement derrière une fausse innocence.

« Cela ne fait rien, Professeur » assura le blond, mais sa meilleure amie entendit parfaitement la note dédaigneuse dans sa voix.

Slughorn, lui, ne remarqua rien d'étrange. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Blaise.

« Tenez, mon enfant » lança-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant une enveloppe. Elle, à son plus grand mécontentement, ne reçut même pas un regard. « J'organise une petite soirée pour Noël, la veille des vacances. Rien de très impressionnants. Quelques amis du Ministère seront présents. Peut-être une ou deux stars montantes de la communauté, quelques joueurs de Quidditch… Vous êtes invités. Une bonne tenue et une bonne compagnie ne seraient pas malvenus. »

Pansy se renfrogna. Dumbledore n'avait probablement pas confirmé l'organisation d'un bal pour le soir du réveillon, mais Slughorn, lui, en avait bel et bien prévu un. Sur invitations très sélectives. Tous les membres de son club, assurément, et quelques élèves qui pourraient s'avérer intéressants dans une moindre mesure. Pas elle, bien sûr. Elle n'était ni riche, ni vraiment douée pour quoi que ce soit - sauf pour colporter des ragots, ce qui ne semblait pas attirer le Professeur. Blaise, en revanche, avait une mère célèbre. Et, malheureusement pour Draco, la Maison Malfoy avait légèrement perdu de son prestige depuis que Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkaban, même si son meilleur ami restait le plus respecté des Sang-Purs de leur génération. Slughorn ne semblait pas considérer le blond comme quelqu'un de suffisamment intéressant pour faire parti des rares privilégiés qui méritaient son attention.

Vexée malgré elle - Slughorn n'était _rien_ , juste un balourd, et elle n'avait que faire de son avis - elle releva légèrement le menton dans une posture digne, tandis que le Professeur continuait sa tournée, n'accordant son attention qu'à quelques privilégiés. A côté d'elle, Blaise ne cacha pas son sourire moqueur.

« Si tu prononces le moindre mot, je te brise la partie de ton corps à laquelle tu tiens le plus » le menaça-t-elle sans détour.

« Dommage, je comptais te proposer d'être ma cavalière » sourit son meilleur ami avec arrogance.

Pansy n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Blaise profiterait de la première occasion pour inviter Daphné. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le lui demander à elle. De toute façon, elle ne voulait _pas_ se rendre à cette soirée. Et puis quoi, encore ? Soit elle était invitée par le professeur lui-même, soit elle n'y allait pas. Elle n'allait surement pas ramper à ses pieds pour attirer son attention.

Derrière elle, Draco rangea ses affaires avec colère, ses yeux déviant fréquemment vers le coin où Potter et sa clique de Gryffondors discutaient discrètement. Elle suivit son regard et se renfrogna quand elle aperçut l'enveloppe - la même que celle que Blaise tenait toujours dans ses mains - que Granger fit glisser dans son sac avec un mépris évident.

Par Morgane ! Cette sale petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout était invitée personnellement, et pas _elle_ ?

Le monde ne tournait plus rond !

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le banc, entre Harry et Dean, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents à ce dernier. Rien n'était encore fait, mais elle espérait bien concrétiser les choses avec le jeune homme. Dean Thomas n'était certainement pas l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais… Il était gentil, ne la regardait pas comme si elle avait toujours onze ans, et, pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, il était assez séduisant. Certes, elle préférait la maladresse chronique d'un certain autre cinquième année à l'assurance intimidante de Dean, mais… Dean était intelligent, amusant et sûr de lui. Il ne serait probablement pas l'amour de sa vie, mais elle pouvait accepter de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Et si, par la même occasion, elle pouvait faire enrager un peu son frère… Cette histoire ne pourrait _que_ lui faire du bien.

Sans compter qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être finir par oublier son obsession pour un certain brun à lunettes dont le front était barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Ou bien, comme l'avait légèrement sous-entendu Hermione, elle pourrait le rendre jaloux. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus onze ans, que ses soutien-gorge n'étaient pas rembourrés, et qu'elle était parfaitement en âge de...

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Slughorn est venu m'apporter, tout à l'heure » lança-t-elle à la cantonade, sans se rendre compte de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait à la table des Gryffondor.

« Non ! Pas _toi_ aussi ! » s'exclama son frère, assis en juste en face d'elle, en relevant vivement la tête de son bol de soupe dans lequel il était plongé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il la fusilla du regard, aussi simplement que ça. Et Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Comment ça "moi aussi" ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione, qui faisaient tout sauf regarder dans leur direction.

« Il t'a invité à sa stupide soirée, c'est ça, hein ? » ragea Ron en laissant tomber - pour ne pas dire "en jetant" - sa cuillère dans son bol, éclaboussant Hermione et Seamus de soupe à la tomate. « J'arrive pas à y croire ! Déjà, que tu fasses parti de son stupide club, c'est… Comment tu as fait pour qu'il te remarque, hein ? Et maintenant, il t'invite à sa stupide soirée ? C'est n'importe quoi... »

« Je te demande pardon ? » siffla-t-elle, outrée.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son frère. Ron, bien qu'il ne soit pas très ambitieux, étaient d'une nature assez… jalouse. Elle l'aimait. Plus que tout. Il était et resterait toujours son frère, après tout... Mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Ron était jaloux. Il l'avait toujours été. De Bill, parce qu'en tant qu'ainé, il récoltait tous les regards admiratifs de la famille, même des parents. De Charlie, parce qu'il avait toujours eu un certain talent pour faire des bêtises sans jamais se faire prendre et qu'il était parti vivre en Roumanie où il travaillait _avec des dragons_. De Percy, qui avait toujours été le plus intelligent d'eux tous. Des jumeaux, pour leur complicité évidente et naturelle. Et d'elle, parce qu'elle était la seule fille, ce qui lui accordait immédiatement une attention qu'aucun de ses frères n'avaient jamais obtenue. Puis, plus tard, une fois à Poudlard, il avait été jaloux d'Harry, pour sa célébrité - bien qu'il ait, apparemment, fini par comprendre que les responsabilités et les gros dangers allaient de paires avec les regards admiratifs, voir craintifs, et les murmures de couloirs. Maintenant, il était probablement jaloux de toutes les personnes faisant parti du "Club de Slug" - même Hermione, la seule qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'être victime de la jalousie maladive de Ron.

Ginny pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Elle pouvait accepter le fait que son frère soit un idiot invétéré. Mais de là à ce qu'il s'acharne sur elle, en public, et sous-entende qu'elle ne méritait pas l'attention du Professeur… C'était une humiliation qu'elle ne _pouvait pas_ accepter.

Sentant la colère en elle, Harry posa une main douce sur son avant-bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Ça ne fit que l'énerver davantage. De quel droit se permettait-il de se mêler d'une affaire _familiale_ alors qu'il n'était pas foutu de faire attention à elle quand elle ne se disputait pas avec son frère ou ne faisait pas des prouesses sur le terrain de Quidditch ?!

« Je ne te permets pas, Ronald Bilius Weasley » cracha-t-elle en se levant d'un geste brusque. La main d'Harry retomba mollement sur la table. « Le Professeur Slughorn a su voir que je n'étais plus _une gamine_ et que j'étais assez douée avec une baguette magique, chose que je me ferais un plaisir de te rappeler si jamais tu oses en douter encore une seule fois. Je n'y peux rien, moi, si tu n'es pas foutu de faire quoi que ce soit avec tes dix doigts. »

Sur cette réplique qui, à son grand soulagement, laissa un blanc à leur table et fit apparaître une expression de choc - mêlé d'humiliation et de colère, mais elle ne voulait pas s'attarder là-dessus - sur les traits de son frère, elle quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière, le menton haut et le regard fier.

Toute à sa fureur, elle n'entendit ni les appels, ni les pas pressés derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, quelqu'un tirait sur son bras pour la faire s'arrêter. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif, sa baguette pointée droit devant elle, prête à riposter en cas d'attaque, et fut infiniment soulagée de faire face à Dean. Le jeune homme ne parut pas se soucier du fait qu'elle le menaçait toujours de sa baguette magique. Il lui souriait avec une admiration qui lui fit chaud au coeur.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une gamine » souffla le Gryffondor, avec une telle sincérité qu'elle en resta muette quelques secondes.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se penche lentement vers elle et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Un baiser d'une douceur hésitante. Un baiser trop court, mais qui eut largement le temps de lui faire oublier son nom, son âge, l'endroit où elle se trouvait et la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors.

Un baiser qui, bien qu'elle s'empressa de le renouveler avec plus de passion que nécessaire, ne lui fit malheureusement pas oublier qu'elle aurait tout donné pour que ce soit d'autres lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle se pressa davantage contre le corps musclé de Dean.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Théo observa la jeune Weasley quitter la Grande Salle en furie, puis cet idiot de Dean Thomas se lever semblant de rien pour partir à sa poursuite. Si le Gryffondor se pensait discret, il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Mais les lions étaient aveugles, et personne ne sembla remarquer la disparition soudaine du sixième année.

Tout au moins, personne parmis les lions.

A une autre table que celles des Gryffondors, et que la sienne évidemment, une jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant les deux lions quitter la salle. Théo observa la Serdaigle avec un intérêt correctement dissimulé derrière son éternelle expression ennuyée. Luna Lovegood haussa les épaules en un geste faussement nonchalant et se leva à son tour.

Le Serpentard aurait bien quitté la Grande Salle lui aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour, enfin, accomplir ce que Dean Thomas devait être occupé à concrétiser avec sa lionne. Merlin ce qu'il aurait donné pour trouver le courage d'aborder la Serdaigle…

Cependant, les postures froides et dédaigneuses autour de lui le dissuadèrent d'agir comme un hippogriffe - ou comme un lion, en l'occurrence - et il resta sagement assis sur son banc, reportant son attention détachée à la conversation en cours.

« Chez les Poufsouffles, les seules personnes que nous connaissons qui resteront à Poudlard sont Abbot, Bones et Macmillan » expliquait Pansy, de son air de commère. « Chez les Serdaigles, Boot, Turpin et Lovegood. Chez les Gryffondor, évidemment, presque toute la clique. Potter, Granger, les deux Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Brown, les Crivey, McLaggen et Bell. Sans compter les quelques dizaines d'élèves _par maison_ que nous ne connaissons pas et qui n'ont aucune importance. »

Autour d'eux, les mines se renfrognaient. Trop de Gryffondors. Beaucoup trop…

« Et chez nous ? » demanda Daphné avec appréhension.

Les mots que personne n'osait prononcer semblaient flotter dans l'air autour d'eux. Ils seraient en sous nombre.

« Nous sommes moins nombreux » annonça tristement la brune. « Draco, Blaise, Daphnée, Astoria, Théo, Grégory et Louise, Malcolm, et moi, plus - là aussi - une dizaine d'élèves plus jeunes et sans importance. »

« Pourquoi presque tous les sixièmes années restent alors que les autres s'en vont ? » demanda subitement Théo, s'attirant l'attention surprise de ses condisciples.

Il prenait rarement la parole, ce qui provoquait toujours une étrange stupeur. Comme s'ils avaient tendance à penser qu'il était muet. En réalité, Théo ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place parmis les serpents. Il aurait préféré être envoyé chez les Serdaigles. Il aimait ses camarades de Maison, mais… il n'était pas fier, pas arrogant, pas vraiment ambitieux… En revanche, il était plutôt intelligent, adorait étudier et ne cessait de vouloir s'enivrer de nouvelles connaissances.

Le seul trait de caractère qui le rattachait à la Maison Serpentard, c'était sa sournoiserie. Théo était… vicieux. Pas dans le sens pervers, loin de là. Mais dans celui, roublard, de ceux qui sont prêt aux pires bassesses pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Théo ne voulait pas grand chose. Mais lorsqu'il avait une idée dans la tête…

Alors pourquoi, par Morgane, n'avait-il toujours pas obtenue la jeune Serdaigle qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps ?

Enfin. Intelligent, il l'était. Perspicace aussi. Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il prenait rarement la parole. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis le rejettent pour le simple fait d'être un Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout - il voyait parfaitement comment tout le monde se comportait avec Granger, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à tenter l'expérience. Mais quand il se mettait à parler… C'était toujours pour dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Il visait juste. Toujours. Parce qu'il réfléchissait avant de parler, et parce qu'il ne parlait jamais pour dire n'importe quoi.

« Ça, mon pote, c'est une bonne question » soupira Blaise, accompagnant sa déclaration d'une lourde tape dans le dos qui manqua lui faire cracher l'un de ses poumons.

Une bonne question, peut-être, mais personne ne semblait avoir de réponses intéressantes à fournir.

« C'est parce que nous sommes de la même promotion que Potter » répliqua Draco au bout d'un long silence. « Qu'on le veuille ou non… On est tous concernés. »

Aucun d'entre eux ne commenta cette déclaration. Ils étaient tous bien trop conscients de la véracité de ces propos. Cela ne les enchantait pas mais… Draco avait raison, comme souvent. Ils avaient le même âge que Potter. Ils avaient grandis ensemble. Que cela leur plaise ou non, ils étaient concernés. Parce qu'ils savaient tous au plus profonds d'eux qu'ils auraient un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphné et lui… Et même ces deux gros balourds de Crabbe et Goyle...

Ils auraient tous un rôle à jouer.

« Vous croyez que Dumbledore prépare vraiment quelque chose ? » demanda soudain Astoria.

Ils échangèrent des regards mi-inquiets, mi-sceptiques. Ce serait étonnant. Et ça ne sentirait pas bon du tout...

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et aura attisé un peu plus votre curiosité !  
_ _Demain, Dumbledore fait des siennes ! Il y aura des machinations, des chocs, d'autres révélations et... Et je crois que c'est déjà pas mal !  
Promis, demain, j'essaierai de poster un peu plus tôt !_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate._**


	4. Tirage au Sort

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde !  
N'avais-je pas prévenu que je posterai un peu plus tôt, aujourd'hui ? Héhé !  
Donc voici ce nouveau chapitre. Découvrez donc ce que prépare Dumbledore !_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Titnini : Oui, qui dit Calendrier de l'Avent dit la suite le lendemain. Et dit aussi Noël mais... Avec l'ambiance pesante qui règne, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps avant que ce ne soit bien installé. En attendant, il va se passer tellement de choses !  
Dramione love : Voici la suite tant attendue !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 3 : Tirage au Sort**

* * *

 **Samedi 3 Décembre**

Albus écoutait avec grande attention les informations que lui apportait le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, buvant ses paroles avec un intérêt sincère.

« … Bien entendu, beaucoup d'élèves espèrent que vous fassiez un miracle » ajouta l'ancien Directeur avec désapprobation. « Ils attendent tous l'annonce d'un bal, ou de n'importe quoi qui pourrait leur changer les idées. Ils sont tous avides de distractions et, si vous voulez mon avis... »

« Merci, Phineas » le coupa le vieux sorcier, peu désireux d'entendre l'avis de son prédécesseur.

Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que le Serpentard, de son temps, aurait prohibé toute distraction au profit d'un travail acharné. Mais la plupart des noms inscrits sur les listes qu'il avait devant lui appartenaient à des étudiants de sixième année. Ils avaient passé leurs B.U.S.E. et n'aurait pas à se soucier des A.S.P.I.C. avant l'année suivante - en espérant que l'année en question se déroule de façon suffisamment correcte pour qu'ils puissent passer leurs examens en toute sérénité, ce dont le Directeur actuel doutait fortement. Et Albus trouvait l'idée d'une distraction tout à fait attrayante. Cela mettrait du baume au coeur aux élèves qui n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix de rentrer chez eux ou pas, et cela pourrait, éventuellement, servir ses plans.

Un bal était une mauvaise idée. Déjà, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de l'organiser. Il était peut-être puissant, mais il ne faisait pour autant pas de miracles. Entre les diverses autorisations, les justifications à apporter au Conseil d'Administration, ainsi que toutes les modalités - décorations, musiques, repas, etc - il doutait fortement de pouvoir y parvenir dans les temps. Et, de toute façon, pour le peu d'élèves présents, cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine.

Néanmoins…

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Albus envisageait de réunir certains des élèves concernés. Il n'avait pas encore réellement réfléchi à la marche à suivre mais… L'idée était là. Et maintenant que l'occasion se présentait à lui, il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser passer. Bien sûr, son projet réclamerait des trésors d'ingéniosités, quelques petites manipulations, quelques uns de ces petits tours dont lui seul avait le secret. Mais le résultat en vaudrait la peine. S'il parvenait à ses fins, d'ici la rentrée, certains Serpentards se seraient ralliés à sa cause - ou tout au moins à celle du Survivant - et tous les élèves auraient retrouvé un peu de gaieté.

Le Directeur n'aimait pas vraiment les mines attristées qu'il avait croisées dans les couloirs depuis l'apparition des liste de recensements dans les salles communes. Il aimait encore moins la tension qui régnait dans la Grande Salle lors des différents repas. Il s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir reçu la visite de sa sous-directrice. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas une lionne pour rien. Elle protégeait ses petits avec la même force et ne supporterait pas très longtemps d'assister à toute cette détresse qui hantait les élèves du château.

Albus lui-même doutait de parvenir à le supporter bien plus longtemps. Surtout pas en période de fêtes. Il avait beau avoir parfaitement conscience de la guerre qui faisait rage, à l'extérieur, ses élèves ne devaient pas en ressentir les effets néfastes. Pas maintenant. Pas pour Noël.

Non. Il s'appliquerait de son mieux à ce que ses élèves oublient, durant quelques jours seulement, la guerre qui menaçait leur monde. Il s'assurerait qu'ils gardent encore un peu de leur insouciance.

Autant qu'il le pourrait. Et si, par la même occasion, il pouvait se débrouiller pour former quelques alliances…

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et observa les listes de prénoms étalées devant lui, une ébauche de plan se formant progressivement dans sa tête…

°O°O°O°O°O°

La Grande Salle trépignait d'excitation. Aussi simple que ça. Depuis le début du dîner, Daphné ne pouvait rien remarquer d'autre. Les sourires étaient un peu plus sincères sur les lèvres de ses condisciples. Et, à côté d'elle, comme toujours, sa petite soeur semblait un peu moins maussade, ce qui lui réchauffait considérablement le coeur et la rassurer grandement. Astoria était bien trop sensible. Evidemment, loyale comme seule une soeur peut l'être, elle avait choisi de soutenir son aînée et de rester, elle aussi, à Poudlard pour les vacances. Daphné aurait pu la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'éviter leur Manoir familial. Leurs parents ne partiraient jamais sans l'une de leurs filles. Si Daphné restait à Poudlard, Astoria aurait pu retourner chez elles pour profiter d'un Noël en famille.

Sauf que la famille ne serait pas vraiment réunie, sans elle. Et Daphné ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner ses amis. D'autant qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Et, par égoïsme sûrement, elle appréciait la présence de sa soeur à ses côtés.

Quant à Astoria… Et bien, elle supposait que l'admiration sans limites que sa petite soeur vouait à Draco Malfoy l'avait largement aidé à prendre sa décision. Et Daphné devrait prendre soin d'elle en même temps que du reste de ses amis.

Présentement, elle devait surtout s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait l'intention de faire la moindre bêtise lors de la sortie exceptionnelle au village de Pré-au-Lard, organisée le lendemain. L'information avait été affichée dans les salles communes et dans le hall d'entrée et, depuis, tout le château semblait s'être animé de nouveau. Même les serpents pépiaient d'impatience. Et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit pour le mieux.

Autour d'elle, ses amis échangeaient des regards entendus, des sourires complices et des messes-basses conspirateurs. Pour elle, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard se transformaient rapidement en partie de cache-cache. Tout le groupe s'éparpillait et elle ne savait jamais vraiment sur lequel de ses membres elle devait garder un oeil. Lorsqu'elle soupçonnait Draco et Blaise de préparer un mauvais coup, c'étaient Vincent et Grégory qui faisaient n'importe quoi. Quand elle soupçonnait ces deux nigauds, c'étaient Pansy et Millicent qui s'attiraient des ennuis. Quand elle surveillait les filles, c'était Théo qui embarquait Astoria dans une nouvelle histoire rocambolesque. Et quand elle gardait un oeil sur son meilleur ami, Draco et Blaise en profitaient pour créer des problèmes.

Et ce, _à chaque fois_.

Mais, elle avait beau râler, les réprimander, leur faire la tête… Elle les aimait comme ça. Insouciants, jeunes, roublards. Ils étaient sa famille. Ils avaient tous leurs défauts, évidemment. Elle ne supportait pas forcément les croyances de Vincent et Grégory, n'appréciait que moyennement l'arrogance de Draco, ne partageait pas les opinions politiques de Blaise et de sa propre soeur, n'avait aucun intérêt pour les ragots que Pansy et Millicent colportaient - pour ne pas dire qu'elle les exécrait - et avait du mal à accepter la nonchalance de son meilleur ami, Théo. Mais, malgré tout ça, elle les aimait. Elle était la plus âgée de ce petit groupe et se retrouvait souvent à jouer les mères poules - ou les mères Aurors, ça dépendait des jours - et ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était prête à tout pour ces gens là.

Ils étaient sa famille. Celle qu'elle s'était choisie.

Elle ne savait pas forcément comment les choses évolueraient dans les mois qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Entre la guerre et leurs études, les choix qu'avaient faits leurs parents, ceux qu'ils avaient fait eux-même, et ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu la possibilités de faire… Leurs routes finiraient probablement par se séparer, elle en avait conscience. Et la date fatidique approchait à grands pas.

Oh, Daphné était loin d'être idiote. Comme Théo, elle était discrète et patiente et savait attendre le bon moment pour prendre la parole. Pour elle, ça tenait plus de la bonne éducation que d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, comme pour son meilleur ami. Mais elle n'était pas idiote pour autant. Et encore moins aveugle.

Elle voyait bien les étoiles dans les yeux de Grégory lorsqu'il discutaient à voix basse avec Vincent, après avoir reçu une lettre de l'un de leurs pères, ou après avoir vu une nouvelle attaque dans _la Gazette_. Elle savait très bien le destin qui attendait ces deux là. Ils suivraient les traces de leurs pères. Peut-être même Vincent prendrait-il la Marque pendant les vacances… Cela lui faisait mal. Mais elle comprenait. Ils n'avaient rien pour eux. Pas d'intelligence, pas de suprématie du sang, pas de rang social vraiment important. Ils n'étaient pas doués pour les études, manquaient cruellement d'éducation et de bon sens, et avaient une confiance aveugle en leurs parents. Ils croyaient aveuglément toutes ces histoires de sang pur et impur, et rentreraient dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres par conviction, et parce qu'ils n'auraient, de toute façon, aucune autre possibilité - sauf de fuir mais, dans ce cas, leurs pères les trouveraient et règleraient le problème d'une façon bien trop définitive…

Elle voyait bien, également, les messes-basses qu'échangeaient Draco, Pansy et Blaise lorsqu'ils se pensaient seuls. Elle voyait surtout le physique du premier se dégrader au fur et à mesure qu'il s'isolait, son irascibilité accrue et ses doigts tremblants de fatigue. Elle entendait les pleurs de Pansy, au plus profond de la nuit, lorsqu'elle se réveillait en nage d'un nouveau cauchemar. Elle voyait les rides d'inquiétude se former sur le visage pourtant si lisse de Blaise lorsqu'il se plongeait dans la contemplation du vide - ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle ignorait pourquoi personne ne lui en avait parlé, sans pour autant s'en offusquer, mais elle se doutait bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié une mission à Draco. Et il le vivait très mal. Pansy et Blaise, qui avaient toujours été les plus proches amis du blond, étaient forcément au courant, et la situation les inquiétaient autant qu'elle.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Millicent semblait être à fleur de peau. Dès que quelqu'un parlait des vacances, elle se mettait à pleurer et les regardait à tour de rôle avec une telle intensité que c'en était presque effrayant. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrorisée. Parce qu'elle rentrerait chez elle et quitterait probablement le pays avec ses parents. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais les revoir, et au fond d'elle, Daphné la comprenait. Millicent manquait énormément de confiance en elle - la faute à son embonpoint pourtant bien moins important que quelques années plus tôt - et était probablement celle de leur groupe qui avait le plus peur de tout perdre. Elle s'était battue pour se faire une place parmis eux. Et maintenant que tout était sur le point de lui être sauvagement arraché…

Quant à Théo et Astoria… Avec elle, ils formaient le trio discret de la bande. Et quel trio ! Tous embarqués dans un amour à sens unique qui ne verrait probablement jamais le jour. Dès leur quatrième année, Théo avait craqué pour la petite blonde un peu décalée qui était élève à Serdaigle et amie avec les Gryffondors, Luna "Loufoca" Lovegood. La jeune fille ne lui avait jamais prêté la moindre attention, évidemment. Théo était invisible pour quiconque ne faisait pas parti de leur groupe restreint. Astoria, elle, s'était laissée bercée d'illusions par leurs parents. Lorsque sa soeur avait appris qu'elle était promise à Draco Malfoy depuis la naissance… Elle avait imaginé ce mariage comme acquis et s'était laissée emporter par ses rêves de contes de fées. Utopies. Même si le mariage était toujours prévu, Daphné ne se faisait aucune illusion quant aux sentiments de son futur beau-frère. Draco n'était pas amoureux d'Astoria. Leur mariage ne serait pas des plus affreux, le jeune homme était bien élevé et saurait prendre soin de sa soeur avec respect et déférence mais… Ce ne serait jamais de l'amour, pour lui. De la tendresse pour la petite dernière de leur groupe d'amis du collège, mais pas de l'amour. Jamais de l'amour. Le coeur de Draco était pris depuis leur deuxième année, même s'il refusait toujours de se l'admettre. Et personne n'arriverait jamais à l'atteindre.

Quant à elle… Bien qu'elle soit promise à Marcus Flint, son coeur ne battait pas pour l'ancien poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards. Son coeur battait pour un imbécile à lunettes, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarquer et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais approcher.

Amour à sens unique, donc. Et Théo, Astoria et elle se soutenaient mutuellement. Ils étaient inséparables.

« Oh, tu m'écoutes ? » s'exclama Pansy en faisant claquer ses doigts devant le visage de Daphnée, qui en sursauta légèrement et lui jeta un regard noir.

Pansy manquait cruellement d'éducation. Elle avait pourtant essayé de lui apprendre la discrétion, le bon maintien, et surtout les bonnes manières. Mais non. Pansy s'entêtait à rester impulsive et imparfaite. Et, bien que parfois elle lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, elle l'aimait comme ça.

« Excuse-moi, Pans' » soupira la blonde en posant une main douce sur son avant-bras. « J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Que disais-tu ? »

« Dumbledore va faire une annonce ! » s'exclama la brune, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Daphné se tourna calmement vers la table des professeurs et observa le Directeur qui attendait patiemment que le calme règne sur la Grande Salle pour prendre la parole.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Dumbledore va faire une annonce ! » s'exclama Ron, attirant sur lui le regard de quelques élèves avant qu'ils ne se tournent tous vers la table des Professeurs.

Au fond de son ventre, Harry sentit une enclume s'abattre sur ses entrailles. Si le Directeur annonçait l'organisation d'un bal, il serait prêt à retourner illico chez les Dursley, quitte à dormir sur le perron si jamais ils refusaient de lui ouvrir. Tout, plutôt que revivre l'humiliation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Il écouta patiemment le vieux sorcier parler des temps difficiles, du besoin d'unir les maisons, et bla, et bla, et bla… Jusque là, rien de très différent de ce à quoi il les avait habitués. Il se détourna de la table des Professeurs et reporta son attention sur son pudding. Il se rendit rapidement compte que beaucoup d'élèves avaient eux-même arrêté d'écouter le Directeur au moment même où toutes les têtes se redressèrent d'un coup, sourcils froncés, après que Dumbledore ait expressément demandé aux étudiants qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances de bien vouloir rester dans la Grande Salle après le repas.

L'agitation dura encore quelques minutes après cette étrange annonce, puis le Professeur McGonagall dut se mettre à chasser les badauds curieux qui tentaient de rester dans la Grande Salle à coups de menaces plus ou moins réelles.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux. Il scrutait le visage du Directeur dans l'espoir d'y découvrir par avance ce que le vieux sorcier mijotait. Il n'en savait rien, et ça sentait franchement mauvais. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. En général, les plans de Dumbledore pour unir les maisons se finissaient souvent dans des bains de sang…

Certains élèves n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour s'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença Hermione d'une petite voix, mais elle fut interrompue par le Directeur.

« Veuillez vous rassembler autour de moi, je vous prie » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire mais apaisante, la malice pétillant dans ses yeux.

Le vieux sorcier avait quitté la table et se tenait… _assis_ sur l'estrade, à même le sol, les surplombant légèrement sans pour autant paraître menaçant. Ils étaient environ quatre-vingt élèves dans la Grande Salle, et Harry fut surpris d'y reconnaître la plupart des sixième années. Le groupe de Serpentards était presque aussi important que celui des Gryffondors…

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient aussi nombreux à rester pour les vacances. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il pris la pleine mesure de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Beaucoup de parents avaient ordonnés à leurs enfants de rester en sécurité dans l'école. Poudlard étant, de loin, l'endroit le plus sûr du Royaume-Uni...

Ils se réunirent autour du Directeur, les Professeurs également. La scène semblait tellement… étrange. Le silence était lourd, pesant, attentif. Tout le monde attendait ce que Dumbledore avait imaginé pour eux avec une impatience angoissée. Les plans du vieux sorciers n'étaient _jamais_ bons…

« Bien » reprit le Directeur d'une voix plus légère. « J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup d'entre vous espéraient… _quelque chose_ pour Noël. Alors j'ai cherché une façon de nous faire passer, à tous, un bon réveillon. Et je me suis souvenu d'une tradition américaine qui pourrait s'avérer… intéressante. »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un chapeau haut de forme démesurément grand en plein milieu du cercle que formaient les élèves et les professeurs.

« Un tirage au sort » souffla Hermione, qui se tenait juste à côté d'Harry, d'une voix peu assurée.

« Exactement, Miss Granger » approuva Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Il semblait bien être le seul à s'amuser de la situation. « Un tirage au sort. Nous allons tous, à tour de rôle, tirer un bout de parchemin sur lequel sera noté le nom d'un élève, ou d'un enseignant. Et nous devrons nous charger de lui offrir un cadeau pour Noël. Je compte évidemment sur vous pour faire preuve d'un esprit festif et pour jouer le jeu avec bonne foi. »

Cette dernière phrase était vraisemblablement adressée au groupe de serpents qui se tenaient de l'autre côté du cercle, et Harry s'attarda quelques secondes sur le visage inexpressif de Malfoy.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous dépenser notre argent pour des gens que nous ne connaissons pas ? » cracha justement le Serpentard, avec son arrogance coutumière. Le _jeu_ ne semblait pas lui plaire et, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne plaisait pas beaucoup plus à Harry.

Ça sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez.

« Parce que je financerai moi-même les cadeaux que vous offrirez, Monsieur Malfoy » annonça le Directeur, récoltant beaucoup de regards et d'exclamation de surprises. Dumbledore comptait dépenser son argent pour les élèves ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sur les finances de ses enseignants. Il supposait qu'être employé à Poudlard avait certains avantages. Ils étaient logés, nourris, blanchis au frais de l'établissement. Ils devaient bien être payés, également ? Et que faisaient-ils de leurs salaires ? Ses enseignants étaient-ils tous riches sans que quiconque ne s'en préoccupe ?

Après tout, il s'en moquait un peu. Mais accepter de dépenser une partie de son argent pour faire plaisirs à ses élèves c'était… ahurissant. Dumbledore était fou. Ce n'était plus à prouver.

Son annonce eut le mérite de clouer le bec à Malfoy, et Harry se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. Tout ce qui pouvait renfrogner le Serpentard était bon à prendre. Pour ce simple fait, il espérait sincèrement piocher son nom. Il lui offrirait un cadeau tellement horrible, ou, mieux, _humiliant_ que Draco Malfoy serait obligé d'aller vivre à l'autre bout du monde pour s'en remettre…

« Nous allons procéder au tirage au sort » annonça le Directeur après avoir répondu à toutes les questions d'usages. « Les plus jeunes d'abord. Miss Eagle, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry observa longuement la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers le chapeau, visiblement angoissée à l'idée d'être au centre de l'attention générale. Une Serpentarde de première année. Il l'avait vu se faire réprimander par Hermione alors qu'elle traînait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. La jeune fille, inquiète à l'idée de s'attirer des ennuis, avait rapidement détaler, sans même s'offusquer qu'Harry - qui n'était pas un préfet, lui - n'était pas non plus censé être dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive…

Lorsqu'elle eut attrapé son papier, elle retourna à sa place dans le groupe des serpents sans dire un seul mot. Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione, prêt à l'interroger, mais celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son expression confuse.

« Tu n'as rien écouté, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-elle à voix basse, tandis qu'un jeune élève de Poufsouffle s'avançait vers le chapeau. « On ne doit pas dire qui nous avons pioché. Ça doit rester une surprise. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et reporta son attention sur le tirage au sort.

Il prit un malin plaisir à observer les différentes expressions des élèves au fur et à mesure qu'ils piochaient des noms. Tantôt, la surprise, tantôt la joie, tantôt la déception. Son propre sourire s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'il aperçut la mine défaite de Ron, qui secoua légèrement les épaules et lui fit un signe discret pour lui dire qu'il s'expliquerait plus tard. Mais le clou du spectacle fut l'expression horrifiée de Malfoy lorsqu'il lut le nom inscrit sur son parchemin avant de retourner dans son groupe, les dents serrées. Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry.

Persuadé que, dans tous les cas, il s'amuserait de la situation - s'il piochait le nom d'un ami, il se ferait une joie d'offrir un cadeau venant du coeur, et s'il piochait le nom d'un ennemi, il se ferait une joie d'offrir un cadeau empoisonné - il s'avança avec légèreté jusqu'au chapeau haut de forme et plongea immédiatement la main dedans. Il en ressortit un petit bout de parchemin parfaitement plié. Avec un sourire sincère - il ne se sentait vraiment pas inquiet - il l'ouvrit pour lire le nom inscrit dessus.

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément. Son coeur manqua plusieurs battements. Et il maudit de tout son être Dumbledore et ses idées grotesques.

Sur le parchemin était écrit, parfaitement calligraphié, le nom de Severus Snape.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« J'espère que vous plaisantez, Albus ! » s'exclama Severus, sans s'occuper des regards désapprobateurs que lui lançaient les différents portraits accrochés au mur du bureau directorial.

Ils étaient, de toute façon, habitués à ce genre d'éclats de voix. Les disputes entre le Directeur et ses employés étaient courantes. Le vieux sorcier avait, bien trop souvent, des idées farfelues que les enseignants n'appréciaient que très peu.

Malgré tout, Severus devait avouer que la situation était un peu plus exceptionnelle que d'ordinaire, puisqu'il n'était pas seul à hurler contre son employeur. Quoique "hurler" était peut-être un mot un peu trop fort.

« Allons, Severus, ne soyez pas aussi coincé » sourit Albus avec son air malicieux. « Voyez le bon côté des choses... »

« Et quel est-il, je vous prie ? » répliqua le Professeur de Défense avec mauvaise humeur.

Il n'y avait _aucun_ bon côté à la situation présente.

« Et bien, je suis certain que vous n'aurez pas de mal à trouver un cadeau original pour le fils de Lily... » sourit le Directeur en plongeant son regard de fer dans le sien.

Vicieux, sournois, espiègle… Oh, Albus Dumbledore était bien des choses… Et il dut ravaler à grand peine les sarcasmes qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer au visage.

Harry Potter. Il avait pioché le nom d'Harry Potter. Un tirage au sort ? Son oeil ! Dumbledore avait probablement trafiqué les résultats avant même que la jeune Mia Eagle mette la main dans le chapeau. Comment avait-il fait ? Avait-il ensorcelé les parchemins pour qu'ils détectent l'identité de celui qui les avait tiré et affichent le nom souhaité par le Directeur ? Probablement… En temps normal, il se serait sûrement extasié sur l'ingéniosité d'un tel stratagème. Si seulement il n'avait pas pioché le nom de Potter !

« Vous êtes complètement fou » souffla Severus en détournant le regard.

« Je prendrai cela comme un compliment » approuva Albus avec un grand sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répliquer que ce n'en était pas un.

« Et pourriez-vous me dire en quoi, exactement, ma situation a de bons côtés ? » interrogea Minerva avec mauvaise humeur. Severus ne savait pas encore s'il devait rire ou compatir. La situation de sa collègue semblait être pire que la sienne. Bien entendu, s'ils avaient pu échanger les rôles, tout serait redevenu normal. La Directrice des Gryffondors aurait offert un nouveau balai de course à son lion favori, et Severus aurait offert une quelconque babiole sans intérêt à son serpent…

« Oh, je suis certain que vous trouverez un cadeau original à offrir à Monsieur Goyle, Minerva » répliqua le Directeur, toujours avec amusement. « Je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

« Tout ce que je peux lui offrir, c'est une année complète de retenue, ou de cours privés de remises à niveau » soupira la sous-directrice.

Albus éclata de rire.

« Et vous ? » interrogea Severus avec méfiance. « Qui avez-vous pioché ? »

« Rubeus » annonça le vieux sorcier avec une fausse grimace ennuyée. « Je vais devoir trouver un nouvel oeuf de dragon... »

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! » s'exclama Minerva, s'attirant les regards moqueurs des deux hommes. « Oh. Evidemment. Bon, et bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, maintenant. Vous avez fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui... »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau directorial, non sans claquer la porte derrière elle. Severus, lui, resta encore quelques minutes, dévisageant le Directeur comme s'il était une énigme à résoudre.

« Qu'avez-vous donc derrière la tête, Albus ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance, redoutant les plans rocambolesques de son mentor.

« Mais rien du tout, voyons » répliqua le vieux sorcier, l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux prouvant qu'il mentait effrontément. « Rien du tout... »

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que ce tirage au sort était le fruit du hasard ? » s'exclama Draco, à moitié furieux, en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée de leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans la pièce, tous les serpents s'étaient jetés sur eux pour savoir ce que le Directeur leur voulait. Sans un mot d'explication, Draco avait ordonné qu'ils aillent tous se coucher. Il s'était immédiatement senti rassuré de voir qu'il détenait toujours le pouvoir au sein des Serpentards. Il était, de par son rang, supérieurs à chacun d'entre eux. Il ne s'en servait pas souvent, malgré tout. Enfin, plus tellement ces derniers mois. Il en avait joué et abusé les trois premières années, mais depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Présentement, seul les élèves qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune, assis sur les canapés ou à même le sol, au plus proche de la cheminée, emmitouflés dans des couvertures ou des châles en laine. Les cachots étaient de plus en plus froids au fur et à mesure qu'ils plongeaient en hiver, et les températures frôlaient les zéro degrés malgré les feux de cheminées et l'entretien des Elfes de Maison.

L'hiver chez les Serpentards était une torture pire qu'un Doloris. Et il savait de quoi il parlait…

« Tu crois que les résultats ont été truqués ? » demanda Daphné avec étonnement.

Quelle naïveté.

« Réfléchis deux minutes » répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a pioché le nom d'un autre Serpentard, alors que nous sommes quand même assez nombreux. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'aucun Gryffondor n'a pioché le nom d'un autre lion… »

Hermione Granger. Il avait pioché le nom de cette insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Il avait bien envisagé de lui offrir un horrible cadeau mais… Le protocole, son éducation et… et rien du tout. Granger ne méritait pas qu'il dépense la moindre mornille pour elle. Mais ils devraient procéder à l'échange des cadeaux le soir du réveillon, tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour un banquet spécial. Dumbledore avait bien insisté sur ce point. Les cadeaux personnels, ceux que chacun recevrait de la part de leurs familles, seraient ouvert individuellement le vingt-cinq au matin, dans les salles communes. Mais ces cadeaux-là… Ce serait devant tout le monde. Les élèves et les professeurs. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas offrir quelque chose de mauvais à Granger, sous peine de se voir réprimander par un enseignant… Quelle galère !

« Dumbledore a trafiqué les résultats pour unir les maisons » annonça Théo, de son ton nonchalant et détaché.

Et, comme toujours, il avait probablement raison. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore...

Théo était probablement celui qui s'en sortait le mieux, parmis tous les Serpentards. Il avait pioché le nom de Luna Lovegood. Il tenait entre ses mains l'occasion rêvée de lui prouver ses sentiments. Personne n'était dupe, et Théo n'était pas discret, malgré tout ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il en pinçait pour la Serdaigle depuis leur quatrième année. Draco n'y trouvait rien à dire. Elle était certes étrange, mais pas insupportable. Et, s'il devait s'en référer aux critères que son père voulait le voir juger, elle était une Sang-Pure. Traître à son sang, certes, mais pure malgré tout.

Les autres…

Blaise avait pioché le nom de Weasley fille. Pansy, celui de Weasmoche. Daphné, celui de Thomas. Astoria, celui de Finnigan. Malcolm avait pioché celui d'une Poufsouffle, Hannah Abbot. Louise Goyle avait pioché celui de Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de la même année. Quant à Grégory… Le pauvre. Il avait pioché le nom de McGonagall… Ceux qui restaient... Il se fichait totalement de savoir ce que les autres serpents devraient endurer. Il s'était simplement assuré que personne n'avait malencontreusement pioché le nom de Potter...

Et personne, parmis les serpents, n'avait pioché le Balafré. Il se sentait à la fois rassuré et contrarié. Rassuré, parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu piocher son nom et être forcé d'offrir un super cadeau à son pire ennemi. Contrarié, parce qu'il avait pioché Granger, et que ce n'était franchement pas mieux.

« Vous croyez qu'ils ont pioché nos noms aussi ? » demanda Grégory avec dégoût.

Il le comprenait. Devoir offrir un cadeau à McGonagall n'était déjà pas bien beau, en recevoir un de sa part devait être… humiliant. Elle était tellement coincée qu'elle serait bien capable de lui offrir un bouquin.

Un bouquin ! En voilà une bonne idée. Granger raffolait des bouquins. Le cadeau serait simple, innocent, et totalement impersonnel. Voilà qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« Si le tirage au sort était vraiment dû au hasard, c'est peu probable » répliqua Théo en pinçant légèrement les lèvres. « Mais si Dumbledore a truqués les résultats pour tenter de nous rapprocher les uns des autres, c'est envisageable. »

Personne ne commenta cette déclaration. Théo avait toujours raison. Et si Théo pensait que Dumbledore avait trafiqué les résultats du tirage, et que, par conséquent, les autres avaient effectivement pioché leurs noms...

Dans ce cas, il recevrait probablement un livre pour Noël.

Vraiment. Merci Dumbledore et ses idées grotesques !

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteure :_** _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sympa, cette petite idée ?  
Dans le prochain épisode : un câlin derrière une étagère, un sort qui manque tuer quelqu'un, une protection inattendue, des moqueries, des Chocogrenouilles, une poitrine trop imposante, et une hystérique.  
J'espère que ça vous donne l'eau à la bouche !  
A demain tout le monde !_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	5. Pré-Au-Lard

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre. Va se passer beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous amusera autant que ça m'a amusé à écrire !  
Je tiens à préciser deux choses dont je n'avais pas parlé plus tôt. La première, c'est que oui, contrairement à d'habitude, Severus s'appelle **Snape** et non pas Rogue, tout comme notre serpent s'appelle **Draco Malfoy** et non plus Drago Malefoy... Je suis passé, pour eux, à la version anglaise parce que je m'y suis habituée en lisant une fiction que j'adore (je l'adore tellement que j'ai du mal à me dire que ce n'est pas la vraie version, ahaha !) et que ce sont ces versions là qui sont employés... ENSUITE ! Cette fiction n'a pas été betareadée, sauf par moi-même, donc si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.  
_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Mimosa : Alors, ce n'est ni une faute de frappe, ni intentionnel ! C'est juste que, pour moi, Aristide sonnait féminin, et non pas masculin. Donc... Euh... Elle s'appelle Aristide, et pis c'est tout ! ahahaha !  
_ _Dramione love_ _: Les cadeaux, on saura pas tout de suite, aha ! Je vais donner quelques indices mais, ce sera la surprise le vingt-quatre !  
Titnini : Ca arrive souvent dans des fictions que Dumbledore joue les entremetteurs, aha ! Et oui, ça m'amusait d'imaginer Harry et Snape forcés de s'offrir des cadeaux mutuellement ! Ahahaha !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 4 : Pré-Au-Lard**

* * *

 **Dimanche 4 Décembre**

« Peux-tu me rappeler ce qu'on fait ici ? » soupira Hermione pour la dixième fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique de l'apothicaire du village de Pré-au-Lard.

L'odeur nauséabonde des herbes mélangées et la vue des différents bocaux renfermant différents organes de différentes créatures lui donnaient la nausées. Elle était peut-être douée en potion - quoi que ses notes étaient plus dûes à son travail acharné qu'à un réel talent - mais elle détestait mettre les pieds chez un apothicaire.

« C'est bien toi qui a dit que Dumbledore avait probablement organisé cette sortie pour nous permettre de faire nos achats de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur. « J'ai pioché Snape. Je vais lui offrir quelques ingrédients pour potions et cette histoire sera loin derrière moi. »

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir. Oui, elle avait émis l'hypothèse que cette sortie imprévue était probablement un moyen de leur permettre de faire des achats de Noël de dernière minute. Oui, Harry avait pioché le Professeur Snape et le Maître des Potions qu'il était serait probablement content - ou, tout du moins, pas vraiment en colère - de recevoir des ingrédients pour potions. Est-ce qu'elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée ? Non. Un Maître des Potions digne de ce nom faisait ses achats lui-même, pour choisir ses ingrédients avec précision. Et Harry n'avait aucun talent pour les potions, n'en déplaise à ce livre vulgairement annoté qui lui faisait avoir de bonnes notes dans cette matière. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait tiré, de force, dans la boutique alors qu'il avait pourtant autorisé Ron à aller chez Honeydukes ? Absolument pas. Donc…

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce que je fais ici avec toi » riposta-t-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ressembler à une petite fille capricieuse, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. La vérité, c'était qu'elle détestait ce genre de boutiques, et Harry le savait parfaitement.

Et puis, elle était toujours un peu en colère contre lui. Parce qu'il l'avait plus ou moins forcée à rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, et qu'au lieu de profiter d'un réveillon en famille, elle devrait faire un cadeau à…

« Mione, s'il te plaît » soupira son meilleur ami. « Si tu m'aide à choisir, on pourra s'en aller plus vite... »

Elle était forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas la mieux placée pour ce genre de choses.

« Prends-lui quelques ingrédients rares » proposa-t-elle sans grande conviction.

« Mais ça va coûter une fortune ! » répliqua le Survivant.

« C'est Dumbledore qui paie, de toute façon » soupira la jeune fille.

Elle n'était franchement pas d'humeur. Elle en voulait à Harry, elle en voulait à Ron, elle en voulait à Malfoy, elle en voulait à Dumbledore… Elle en voulait à tout le monde, même à elle-même. Et, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, présentement, c'était s'asseoir confortablement sur une banquette, aux Trois Balais, et savourer une bièraubeurre en souhaitant oublier à quel point elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Elle manqua renverser une étagère lorsqu'Harry la bouscula violemment pour qu'elle se cache juste derrière. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, et elle le fusilla du regard. Lentement, il lui fit signe de regarder en direction de l'entrée de la boutique. A contrecoeur, elle obéit. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Brutalement, elle repoussa sa main pour pouvoir parler à nouveau.

« Tu es ridicule ! » chuchota-t-elle avec véhémence.

Le visage de son meilleur ami se voila quelques secondes d'une profonde douleur, vexé d'être ainsi insulté.

« Il trafique quelque chose ! » répliqua le brun en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, dépitée. Elle n'avait d'autres choix que de le suivre dans son délire. Déjà, parce qu'il l'avait impliquée, ensuite, parce que Malfoy, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la boutique d'apothicaire, était en train d'observer toute la pièce à la recherche d'une autre présence, et qu'ainsi caché derrière une étagère… Si elle se relevait maintenant, Malfoy comprendrait qu'elle avait tenté - contre son gré, mais ça, il s'en ficherait - de l'espionner. Mieux valait donc rester discret et espérer ne pas se faire prendre, au risque de provoquer une dispute qui tournerait probablement mal.

Elle resta donc cachée derrière l'étagère, entre le mur et le corps d'Harry collé contre le sien. Avec n'importe quel autre garçon, elle se serait probablement sentie gênée d'une telle proximité. Mais c'était Harry, son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'un amour fraternel pour lui, et la situation n'avait rien d'embarrassant. Sauf si…

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... » susurra la voix traînante de Malfoy, juste à côté d'eux. Intérieurement, elle maudit son meilleur ami et sa stupide paranoïa. « Je savais bien que vous étiez plus que des amis. Weasmoche ne vit pas trop mal ce chagrin d'amour, Granger ? Et la trahison de son propre meilleur ami, Potter ? C'est pas très gentil, de fricoter derrière son dos… Où est-il ? J'aimerais lui annoncer moi-même la bonne nouvelle ! »

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant ce que le Serpentard insinuait. Hermione, elle, n'en était pas vraiment étonnée. Les garçons et leurs hormones… Et puis, insinuer que leur amitié était bien plus que ça était le jeu préféré de Malfoy… Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à croire que Ron était intéressé par elle, ça, c'était un mystère. Ron ne la voyait pas. Enfin, si, mais comme une meilleure amie. Parfois même comme une soeur - ce qui pouvait facilement l'énerver, d'ailleurs.

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy » siffla Harry en le menaçant de sa baguette.

Hermione sursauta et réalisa, un peu tard, qu'elle avait manqué un bout de l'échange entre les deux garçons. Zabini, qui accompagnait Malfoy, se tenait, comme elle, légèrement en retrait. Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel et sortir sa baguette à l'instant précis où elle en faisait de même. Le reste se passa bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

Les sorts fusaient, pas vraiment dangereux, et ils se tournaient autour au travers des rayonnages de la boutique. Parfois, un bocal éclatait, répandant des odeurs nauséabondes et des débris de verres un peu partout autour d'eux. Le propriétaire des lieux n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition, et Hermione espérait qu'il se décide à intervenir avant que la dispute ne devienne vraiment ingérable.

Les combats - tant était qu'on puisse appeler leurs échanges des combats - avaient séparés Hermione et Harry. D'un côté, son meilleur ami s'acharnait sur Malfoy, échangeant sorts et insultes imagées, et de l'autre côté de la pièce, Hermione et Zabini s'affrontaient, se contentant de sorts inoffensifs dans le seul but d'empêcher l'autre de prêter main forte aux deux principaux concernés.

Zabini n'était pas un mauvais duelliste. Il était habile et avait beaucoup d'imagination. Il enchainait rapidement les sorts offensifs et ceux de protection. Les Rictusempra, Furunculus, Impedimenta et les Tarentallegra n'étaient pas très puissants et étaient rapidement esquivés par l'un et l'autre. Hermione avait parfaitement conscience que ce duel était futile, mais si elle y mettait fin, Zabini irait probablement aider Malfoy et Harry ne pourrait pas tenir tête à deux adversaires.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les sorts devenaient légèrement plus dangereux au fur et à mesure que les insultes devenaient plus virulentes.

Harry aurait bien mérité de se faire rabattre le clapet. Peut-être retiendrait-il la leçon, comme ça…

Distraite par ses pensées, elle ne vit le sort fuser droit vers elle que trop tard. Elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de dresser un bouclier, et se contenta d'attendre le choc avec horreur.

Le choc ne vint pas.

En revanche, elle entendit clairement la voix de Malfoy hurler un sort de bouclier - suffisamment puissant pour la protéger malgré la distance entre eux - avant qu'il ne s'écroule, à bout de forces. Zabini se précipita vers lui, tandis qu'Harry la rejoignait en psalmodiant des excuses qu'elle mit un temps fou à comprendre.

Malfoy avait esquivé de justesse le sort qu'elle avait manqué de recevoir. Un sort qu'Harry avait lancé. Un sort qui, si elle comprenait bien ce que le garçon marmonnait, aurait pu lui faire très mal.

Malfoy l'avait protégée.

Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne trouvait même pas la force d'être en colère contre Harry - il avait, après tout, lancer un sort dangereux à Malfoy, et il ne s'en voulait que parce qu'elle avait manqué de le recevoir.

Malfoy l'avait protégée.

Et un seul mot flottait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Merde, Dray ! » s'exclama Blaise en s'acroupissant près de son ami. « Ça va, mec ? »

Prudemment, il l'aida à se remettre debout et soutint son poids d'une main fermement coincée contre sa taille. Draco n'était pas tactile mais, présentement, il s'en foutait complètement. Son meilleur ami avait probablement épuisé toutes ses forces en jetant ce sort pour protéger Granger. Pourquoi il l'avait fait ? Blaise avait sa petite idée. Mais il attendrait d'être seul avec lui pour s'en assurer…

« Jamais mieux senti » répliqua Draco dans un souffle. Le fait qu'il ne proteste même pas d'être traité comme un homme sur le point de s'écrouler prouvait bien qu'il était un homme sur le point de s'écrouler.

Ses jambes tremblaient et il peinait à rester debout.

Blaise s'assura d'un coup d'oeil que le danger était écarté, Potter et Granger se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et le Gryffondor était occupé à s'assurer que sa meilleur ami soit en un seul morceau - ce qui n'était sûrement pas de son fait. Sa baguette toujours en main, et n'ayant pas de potions de force sur lui, il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

« Revigor » lança-t-il en direction de son meilleur ami. La seconde suivante, Draco était secoué d'un tremblement plus puissant que les autres, avant de se redresser totalement. Blaise lui avait transmis un peu de son énergie, suffisamment pour que le blond puisse tenir seul sur ses jambes mais pas trop pour ne pas manquer s'écrouler à son tour. Ils se dévisagèrent un court instant. « Ça va mieux ? »

Draco hocha la tête et fusilla Potter du regard.

Il s'apprêtait à le provoquer une nouvelle fois, et Blaise posa une main puissante sur son épaule. Un discret signe de tête pour le dissuader, et le blond se renfrogna légèrement. Il finit néanmoins par abandonner l'idée et son visage retrouva son masque d'arrogance.

« Allons-nous en d'ici » cracha-t-il avec dégoût. « Cette boutique n'est plus ce qu'elle était, si elle accepte des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sangs comme clients. »

Blaise leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ce manège, et suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'échoppe. Instinctivement, ils prirent la direction des Trois Balais, dans un silence pensif. Une fois confortablement installés dans un coin de la salle, une bièraubeurre posée devant chacun d'eux, il se racla la gorge.

« Dray ? » l'appela-t-il, hésitant.

Le ton était suffisant pour que le blond comprenne qu'il voulait entamer une discussion délicate. Il leva sa baguette et lança quelques sortilèges anti-espionnage pour leur permettre un minimum d'intimité, et plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

« Si tu veux faire le moindre commentaire, s'il te plaît, abstiens-toi » déclara fermement Draco, sans ciller.

Blaise soupira.

« C'était quoi, ce sort ? » demanda-t-il alors, préférant une approche un peu moins directe.

« J'en sais rien » soupira le blond en se massant les temps. « Je ne connaissais pas la formule mais… Ça puait la magie noire. À plein nez. Qui aurait cru que Potter soit capable d'user de magie noire, hein ? »

Il ne commenta pas, se contenta d'accepter l'information d'un hochement de tête songeur. Potter n'était pas du genre à utiliser ce type de magie. Il en était certain. Il avait probablement entendu la formule quelque part, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Ou bien il l'avait lue dans un livre…

« Et Granger ? » lança-t-il avec toute l'innocence qu'il pouvait feindre.

Draco se renfrogna davantage et le fusilla du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ennemie ou pas, Sang impure ou pas, elle ne méritait pas de prendre un sort de cet acabit. »

Blaise hocha lentement la tête, tâchant de cacher son amusement certain. Visiblement, il n'y parvint pas, parce que son meilleur ami poussa un grognement mécontent.

« A d'autres, Malfoy » répliqua-t-il alors, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu ne me l'as feras pas à moi. » Le blond ne répondit pas. Il laissa le silence s'installer de nouveaux. « Elle est plutôt bien foutue » ajouta-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Draco le fusilla du regard, le visage fermé. Sa colère était authentique, impulsive. Et Blaise savait exactement pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il maintint son regard furieux, ne cilla pas une seule fois. Son meilleur ami finit par s'adoucir et rendit les armes dans un soupir.

« La ferme, Blaise » répliqua-t-il.

Blaise ne tenta pas une seule seconde de relancer le sujet.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Des aveux. Informulés, peut-être. Mais des aveux malgré tout.

Draco Malfoy était d'accord avec lui. Il trouvait Granger attirante...

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ron hésitait. Planté comme un idiot devant les différents étalages de chez Honeydukes, il hésitait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Chocolat noir ou chocolat blanc ? Dure amertume ou nuage de douceur ?

Quel genre de chocolat préférait Pansy Parkinson ?

Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il se poserait cette question, il en aurait probablement fait une crise cardiaque. Et pourtant, grâce à Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues, il était planté là, et ne savait pas quel chocolat acheter à la Serpentarde.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu choisir autre chose. Un set de plumes, des ingrédients pour potion, un livre quelconque, des babioles sans importances… Mais le chocolat semblait être la solution la plus simple. Tout le monde aimait le chocolat. C'était une valeure sûre. Il ferait un cadeau simple, impersonnel, et qui ne serait pas vu comme une insulte ou une façon de se moquer d'elle - ce qui lui épargnerait la colère du Directeur à l'idée qu'il ait ruiné sa version d'un Noël parfait et passif. Aucune guerre n'éclaterait parce qu'il avait fait un cadeau vicieux. Il ne s'attirerait les foudres de personnes. Et il pourrait tourner la page rapidement et oublier le pire Noël de sa vie.

Alors pourquoi restait-il planté là à hésiter sur le chocolat à prendre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se prenait autant la tête pour choisir un putain de chocolat !?

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même… Il voulait faire plaisir à la jeune fille. C'était étrange, illogique, mais… C'était la vérité. Depuis quelques semaines, elle semblait… différente. Triste. Préoccupée. Elle mettait moins de coeur à les insulter, lui, Harry et Hermione. Elle prenait à peine de se défendre lorsqu'elle était la victime de moquerie ou d'insultes diverses. Comment il s'en était rendu compte ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il l'avait remarqué. Et, aussi masochiste que cela puisse paraître, il s'inquiétait un peu. Avait-elle des problèmes ? Il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier, mais… C'était plus fort que lui. Pansy Parkinson était moins virulente, et ça l'inquiétait. Elle semblait… éteinte.

Et le chocolat était le meilleur remède aux petites baisses de morale, il en savait quelque chose !

Choisissant la solution de facilité, comme toujours lorsqu'il était question d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un, il se contenta d'acheter un paquet de Chocogrenouilles - chocolat au lait, compromis parfait - et attrapa plusieurs tablettes de chocolat blanc praliné - pour lui, il en raffolait - avant de se diriger vers la caisse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la personne devant lui et la percuta de plein fouet. Il bafouilla des excuses précipitées, persuadé d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et se pencha pour ramasser ses chocolats. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il sentit son coeur manquer un battement en tombant nez à poitrine avec le décolleté - reconnaissable entre tous - de Lavande Brown.

« Salut Ron » minauda la Gryffondor, et le roux s'empressa de lever les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens.

« Euh… Salut » répondit-il avec hésitation.

Avait-elle remarquer qu'il avait lorgné sur ses seins ? Allait-elle l'insulter ? Le gifler ? Elle ne paraissait pas en colère. Amusée, même. Affamée aussi, comme souvent lorsqu'elle le regardait. Il se sentit rougir encore un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus rouge qu'une tomate ? Ron devant une fille, évidemment.

« Tu viens faire le pleins de… sucreries ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, mais le dernier mot semblait signifier toute autre chose pour elle. Imaginait-il la note sensuelle dans sa voix ? Imaginait-il les sous-entendus de sa question ?

Pourquoi les filles n'étaient-elles pas capable de s'exprimer simplement ?

« Euh… Oui » finit-il par répondre, avec un peu trop de retard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pourquoi ses frères n'avaient-ils jamais pris la peine de lui apprendre à parler aux filles ? Charlie avait une réputation de dragueur invétéré, les jumeaux avaient un charme qui n'appartenait qu'à eux… Bill et Percy… Et bien, il n'en savait rien, et ne voulait pas savoir. L'aîné des Weasley avait un look un peu mauvais garçon qui attirait les filles, mais il semblait être aussi doué que Ron. Quant à Percy… Il ne voulait pas imaginer Percy avec la moindre fille.

A quoi servait d'avoir cinq grand frères si aucun n'était capable de lui apprendre ce genre de choses essentielles ?

« Tu aimes les Chocogrenouilles ? » insista Lavande avec un sourire lubrique.

« Elles ne sont pas pour moi » déclara-t-il immédiatement, avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot. Et si elle s'imaginait qu'il comptait les offrir à une autre fille ? C'était le cas, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait rien de… romantique. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine que les sucreries étaient pour Hermione, ou pour une éventuelle petite-amie.

Pourquoi, après avoir payé ses friandises, il lui tendit le paquet de Chocogrenouilles, il n'en savait foutrement rien. Mais le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui offrit en retour, avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue, en valait largement la peine. Elle quitta la boutique en lui faisant de grands signes de la main, retrouvant les soeurs Patil dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard en gloussant.

Il resta planté là comme un idiot pendant plusieurs minutes, un sourire niais collé au visage.

La douceur de ses lèvres sur sa joue. La chaleur de sa poitrine opulente pressée contre son torse…

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour entendre les appels du vendeur qui lui demandait de libérer le passage. Il cilla plusieurs fois et quitta la boutique à son tour, prenant automatiquement le chemin des Trois Balais où il était censé retrouver Harry et Hermione.

Ce ne fut que lorsque une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres lui fit maladroitement lâcher ses friandises qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait acheter un autre cadeau pour Parkinson.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Il a fait quoi ? » s'exclama Pansy avec une colère sincère.

Elle se leva immédiatement de la banquette sur laquelle et s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, prête à aller en découdre elle-même, mais Blaise la retint fermement par le bras et la força à se rasseoir.

« Tu vois bien que Dray n'a rien ! » répliqua son meilleur ami en levant les yeux au ciel. « Arrête de réagir comme un hippogriffe en colère. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, plus pour la forme que parce qu'elle lui en voulait vraiment. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le blond, assis juste en face d'elle, et appuya longuement son regard.

« Je vais bien » soupira finalement Draco. « J'ai évité le sort. De justesse, mais je l'ai évité. »

Le blond se tourna ensuite vers Blaise. L'échange ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Regard lourd de sens, léger hochement de tête. Et ils se pensaient discrets…

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? » siffla-t-elle, menaçante.

Blaise pinça les lèvres pour retenir son hilarité et Draco leva les yeux au ciel en grognant.

« Tu as un détecteur, ou quoi ? » répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle ne lui fit pas l'honneur de répondre à une telle question. C'était idiot. Non, elle n'avait pas de détecteur. Mais elle les connaissait par coeur. Elle avait grandi avec eux. Elle connaissait chacun de leur secret, chacune de leur habitudes, chacune de leurs expressions.

« Draco a sauvé Granger » déclara Blaise comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, ahurie, tandis que Draco grognait une nouvelle fois son mécontentement.

« Comment ça ? » insista-t-elle. C'était trop… énorme, pour qu'elle n'insiste pas. Elle voulait tous les détails. Elle serait prête à voler leur souvenir pour admirer la scène par elle-même et être certaine qu'ils n'oubliaient pas de lui rapporter quoi que ce soit de cet événement incroyable.

« J'ai évité le sort et il se dirigeait droit vers elle » expliqua le blond avec une mauvaise humeur évidente. « J'ai pas réfléchi, et j'ai lancé un Protego Maxima. C'est tout. »

Il se plongea dans la contemplation de son verre de bièraubeurre comme si tout était normal. Mais Pansy n'était pas dupe. Les quelques tics nerveux qui agitaient ses doigts prouvaient à quel point il était encore choqué par les événements.

Il avait eu peur pour Granger. C'était compréhensif, après tout. Ennemie ou pas, sang impure ou pas, si le sortilège était aussi noir que Draco l'avait senti - et elle lui faisait parfaitement confiance sur le sujet - elle aurait pu y laisser la vie. Mais son meilleur ami n'était pas un Gryffondor courageux. Il n'était pas un héros. Et avoir le beau rôle, dans cette situation, le laissait un peu… perplexe. Ça se voyait à ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Pansy poussa un profond soupir.

« Il n'y a que vous pour vous mettre dans la panade comme ça » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Et parce qu'elle les aimait comme ça.

De là où elle était assise, Pansy avait une vue imprenable sur la porte d'entrée des Trois Balais. Ce fut probablement pour ça qu'elle remarqua immédiatement les deux Gryffondors qui venaient d'entrer. Potter chuchotait avec empressement, et Granger lui répondait par des gestes agacés, visiblement fatiguée. Ou en état de choc.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se trouvait sur leur chemin, baguette en main - bien qu'elle ne les menaçait pas. Elle sentait la magie crépiter le long de son bras jusqu'à la paume de sa main. Instinctivement, Potter se plaça devant sa meilleure amie, et elle ne put retenir un rictus moqueur.

« Tu protège ta petite-amie, Potter ? » siffla-t-elle avec amertume. « C'est quand même drôle, après avoir manqué de la tuer. »

« De quoi ? » s'exclama une voix juste derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas remarquer que Weasley se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur du pub. Elle lui jeta à peine un regard, s'assurant qu'il ne pointait pas sa baguette sur elle - bien qu'il la tenait, lui aussi, dans sa main. Il observait ses amis avec un trouble sincère.

« Tu n'es pas au courant, Weasmoche ? » persista-t-elle. « Potter se tape ta copine. Et il a failli la tuer. »

Satisfaite de l'expression choqué du rouquin, de celle furieuse de Potter et de celle, exaspérée, de la Gryffondor, elle se détourna avec un sourire espiègle et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

« Non mais t'es cinglée, ma parole ! » s'exclama Draco lorsqu'elle se fut rassise. « En plein milieu du pub, entourés de plusieurs élèves… T'es complètement cinglée ! »

« Oh, c'est bon ! » répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Je sais me maîtriser, moi. »

« C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de l'apothicaire » se moqua gentiment Blaise.

« Ne parle pas d'apothicaire ! » grogna le blond avec une grimace.

« La ferme, Blaise ! » asséna-t-elle au même moment.

Ils se dévisagèrents tous les trois avec perplexité, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !  
Au programme de demain : une discussion intéressante, une bagarre, un coma (oui, j'aime plonger les gens dans le coma ! ahaha !) et quelques nouvelles révélations._

 _Oui, je sais, l'histoire met un peu de temps à se lancer mais... Faut bien présenter les personnages, non ? N'oubliez pas non plus que cette fiction se passe en sixième année, et que l'ambiance n'est pas tip top. Quand à l'esprit de Noël... Il arrive, il arrive... Doucement, mais sûrement. Prenez votre mal en patience !_

 _Sur ce,_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	6. Expulso

_**Résumé :** Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 _ **Statut :** En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 _ **Raiting :** Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 _ **Genre :** Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Désolé pour l'heure tardive, FF a décidé de m'embêter un peu avec le Doc Manager... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je copie un texte, il ne prend plus en compte la mise en page de base de ce texte (écriture bold, italic, soulignée) et du coup, je dois repasser derrière pour remettre tout ça comme il faut et... bref, ça m'a prit bien une heure supplémentaire et, entre temps, il fallait aussi que je me nourrisse...  
_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :_**

 _Fan de Twilight : Hey ! Bienvenue à toi par ici ! Alors, l'autre fiction, ce n'est pas une fiction anglaise, mais l'auteur écrit Draco Malfoy et Snape, et je m'y suis habituée, tout simplement. La fiction est une petite trilogie, que je conseille fortement parce que je l'ADORE ! C'est **Les Cicatrices du Temps**_ **, _L'Armée de l'Ombre_** _et **Le Dernier Secret**... Et j'en suis absolument dingue. Voilà voilà !  
_

 _Maxine3482_ _: Oui, je sais que tu n'es pas une anonyme, mais bon, bref. Ta review m'a amusée. Tu trouves Lavande un peu gourde, mais... elle l'est, non ? Enfin, moi, en tout cas, dans le canon, je la trouve gourde. Franchement... "Ron-Ron" ?! Bref... Voilà quoi..._

 _DramioneLove_ _: Voici la fameuse discussion, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _Titnini_ _: Je me doutais que tu préférais la version française, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de lire Draco et, du coup... voilà, ça reste. J'avoue que l'insulte n'était peut-être pas logique, je vais essayer de l'expliquer prochainement... Et, oui, pour une fois qui n'arrive rien à Ron, quoique... Oui, j'ai parlé de coma, mais pour qui ? Ahaha... La réponse aujourd'hui ! En ce qui concerne le Poids du Silence, demain ou après demain je poste, ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps d'ici là (très chargé pour le moment, et j'ai pas encore fini de le remplir, malheureusement, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'appeler...)_

 _Swangranger : Pendant que j'y suis, pour ne pas te laisser en reste, oui, Draco est trop mignon, et j'adore aussi ma Pansy, et mon Ron est trop génial. J'imagine vraiment les choses se passer comme ça entre lui et Lavande... Et ça m'amuse tellement !_

 _Allez, sur ce  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 5 : Expulso**

* * *

 **Lundi 5 Décembre**

Severus était de mauvaise humeur. Et quand Severus était de mauvaise humeur, il s'acharnait un peu plus sur ses élèves. Manque de peau, il avait deux heures de cours avec les cinquième années. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il se demandait continuellement pourquoi les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall s'entêtait à former ces groupes là, étant donné l'animosité évidente et l'hostilité palpable qui régnaient entre les élèves.

Encore, s'ils avaient cours ensemble pour des matières inoffensives… Comme en Botanique ou éventuellement en Sortilèges ... Mais pour des matières comme la Défense ou les Potions ? Pure folie.

Ou pure torture envers les Professeurs. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Dans un claquement de robe qui fouetta l'air d'un bruit sec, il s'assura détenir la pleine attention de ses élèves. Il prit un malin plaisir à les assassiner du regard, chacun leur tour, comme s'ils étaient responsables de tous ces tourments. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le responsable, c'était Dumbledore.

Dumbledore et ses idées grotesques.

Il prit tout son temps pour analyser les expressions patientes - voire angoissées - de ses élèves, réfléchissant à la meilleur manière de les torturer un peu. Severus aimait le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur eux. Certains se plaisaient à dire qu'il était sadique. Il ne les contredisait pas.

« Formez des binômes » ordonna-t-il finalement. « Gryffondor _avec_ Serpentard » ajouta-t-il en voyant les sourires soulagés de Potter et Weasley.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à Potter. Pas alors qu'il devrait lui faire un gentil cadeau pour Noël. Il était enseignant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait montrer l'exemple. Mais il se réconforterait en faisant subir mille tortures au Gryffondor jusque là.

Foi de Serpentard.

Les binômes n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait espéré. Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter se retrouve avec Malfoy - et que ce dernier lui en fasse baver pour se venger du petit incident de la veille. Oui, il était au courant. Non, il n'avait pas cherché à les punir. Oui, il voulait que Malfoy prenne sa vengeance.

Mais Malfoy faisait équipe avec Granger. Et Potter se tenait juste à côté de Zabini. Weasley était en face de Crabbe, ce qui sentait assurément mauvais. Londubat avec Goyle - ce qui ne sentait pas meilleur. Parkinson et Thomas. Greengrass et Brown. Nott et Thomas. Bulstrode et Patil.

Il garda une expression neutre malgré son étonnement.

« Nous allons nous entraîner aux informulés » annonça-t-il de but en blanc. « Contentez-vous d'essayer de désarmer votre adversaire. »

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans la salle par équipe de deux et se mirent immédiatement au travail.

« Il me semble que le principe des informulés, c'est le silence, Miss Brown » cingla-t-il en voyant les lèvres de la jeune fille remuer. « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Il ne se lassait jamais de cette phrase. Depuis quinze ans, elle était sa préférée. Qu'importait le nombre de points retirés, il y prenait toujours autant de plaisir. C'était une revanche personnelle sur les injustices de son passé. Il jouissait de pouvoir retirer tous les points que les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais fait perdre à leur maison, malgré toutes les mauvaises farces qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il avait probablement, depuis le temps, largement dépassé le quota. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Chaque points retirés était une petite victoire sur les fantômes de son passé.

Le silence était apaisant. Non pas qu'il soit exceptionnel. Dans sa classe, peu d'élèves étaient autorisés à prendre la parole. Et il n'acceptait aucun bavardage.

Néanmoins, il fut intrigué par le binôme que formait Malfoy et Granger. Ils discutaient. Tellement bas qu'il ne les entendaient pas. Il aurait pu les réprimander, leur enlever des points mais… Un souvenir surgit d'un passé auquel il se refusait de penser lui revint subitement en mémoire. La façon qu'ils avaient de se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour s'entendre mutuellement, les regards qu'ils échangeaient, la véhémence des geste de Granger tandis qu'elle réprimandait visiblement le Serpentard, la façon dont il levait les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre… Tout ça lui rappelait tellement Lily et lui, à l'époque… C'était… _perturbant._

Il resta donc en retrait, se contentant de les observer de loin. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir ce dont ils discutaient. Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir comment les choses allaient se terminer. La situation n'avait rien de commune avec celle qu'il avait partagé avec Lily Evans. Malfoy et Granger ne se connaissaient pas depuis l'enfance, ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient pas en train de se disputer pour un désaccord quelconque sur leur devoir de Potions ou leurs notes d'Histoire de la Magie… Ils se haïssaient. Et rien ne pourrait les rapprocher, qu'importait Dumbledore et ses machinations.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit la catastrophe que bien trop tard. Il s'était attendu à ce que les problèmes viennent de Weasley et Crabbe, ou de Londubat et Goyle, ce qui aurait justifié qu'il ne voit pas les sortilèges fuser puisqu'il était concentré sur Malfoy et Granger et que les quatre autres se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Mais non. L'attaque venait du binôme situé juste à côté de celui qu'il observait. En une fraction de seconde, Potter s'était brusquement tourné vers Malfoy et, avant-même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de ciller, son serpent volait à plusieurs mètres et s'écrasait contre le mur, inconscient.

Severus n'était plus de mauvaise humeur.

Il était furieux.

OOOOO

« Formez des binômes » ordonna sèchement Snape. « Gryffondor _avec_ Serpentard. »

Draco lança un regard à Blaise et, d'un même mouvement, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, exaspérés. Pourquoi tous les adultes de cette école s'entêtaient-ils à vouloir réunir les maisons ? Et puis, franchement, en cours de Défense ? Qu'espérait Snape ? Les faire s'entre-tuer ? Quoique l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il avait un compte à régler avec Potter…

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se tournait déjà vers lui, le regard menaçant, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec défi. Seulement, une silhouette se positionna entre les deux ennemis et il retint de justesse un grognement frustré. Granger ne cilla pas une seule seconde devant le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

Il comprit facilement que son propre jeu venait de se retourner contre lui. Potter le menaçait et il le défiait et, en retour, il menaçait Granger et elle le défiait. Et Draco ne pouvait pas refuser un défi, quel qu'il soit.

Un léger signe de tête et l'explication de leur leçon du jour plus tard, et le binôme se dirigeait dans un coin de la salle. Hermione jeta sa besace sur la table sans aucune délicatesse. Cherchant à l'agacer, il posa, lui, son sac avec une infinie précaution. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en position de duel. Du coin de l'oeil, Draco vit Potter et Blaise s'installer à quelques mètres d'eux. L'ironie de la situation de lui échappa pas. La veille, il avait affronté Potter et son meilleur ami avait fait face à Granger. Ce jour là, les adversaires étaient inversés. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il l'ignorait.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer la moindre remarque sarcastique - et Morgane savait à quel point il en avait en réserve - Snape réprimandait Brown pour son bavardage et lui retirait des points. Son Directeur de Maison n'aurait jamais pénalisé les Serpentards, même si Draco s'était mis à beugler dans la salle, mais le Professeur semblait vraiment de mauvais humeur, et il ne tenait pas à tester sa patience.

Durant quelques minutes, il observa Granger se concentrer et tenter à plusieurs reprises - vainement - de le désarmer. Lorsqu'elle jugea l'échec trop cuisant, elle lui fit signe d'essayer à son tour. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement en s'avançant vers elle, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à moins d'un mètre. Un pas de plus et leurs corps se toucheraient. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à en arriver là.

« Que tu tente de me désarmer sans dire la formule » répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, d'une voix tellement basse qu'il dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre.

« Non, non, non » soupira-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu n'es pas assez Serpentarde pour ça... »

« Merlin merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse en faisant de grands signes de la main.

« Pourquoi tu voulais faire équipe avec moi ? » insista-t-il sur le même ton, sans se préoccuper de sa réplique sarcastique.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« T'empêcher de malmener mon meilleur ami » asséna-t-elle sèchement, le regard menaçant.

« Faux » riposta-t-il, toujours aussi amusé. « Allez, Granger. Dis-le. Tu te sentiras mieux après... »

Il savait exactement pourquoi elle avait tenu à faire équipe avec lui. Il savait exactement pourquoi elle l'avait entraîné dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Peut-être avait-elle espéré attendre la fin du cours, mais Draco n'était pas un homme patient. Et il adorait la provoquer ainsi. C'était son passe-temps favori.

Elle rougit légèrement - de gêne ou de colère, il ne savait pas - et le fusilla des yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » répliqua-t-elle avec entêtement. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, ce qui la fit légèrement remonter. Et Draco dut déployer des trésors de concentration pour ne pas laisser ses yeux s'éparpiller.

Blaise n'avait pas eu tort, la veille. Granger était plutôt mignonne - pour une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des croyances puristes de son père. Qu'importait le sang ? Granger était née-moldue et pourtant, elle était incontestablement l'une des meilleures élèves de leur génération - pour ne pas dire _la_ meilleure. Les insultes sur son statut n'était que ça. Des insultes. Parce qu'il savait que ça l'affectait, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Parce que ça l'énervait. Et qu'il adorait l'énerver. Parce qu'elle était une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, et qu'il détestait ça.

« Désarme-moi » quémenda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être aussi proche d'elle. Son souffle lui chatouilla la peau du cou et, l'espace d'une seconde, il s'imagina qu'elle venait de lui demander une tout autre chose. C'était absurde, évidemment. Et ses pensées étaient vraisemblablement influencée par sa conversation de la veille avec son meilleur ami.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'ait dit ce que tu as à me dire » marchanda-t-il.

Elle poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

« Merci, Malfoy ! » cracha-t-elle dans un chuchotement agacé. « Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Merci de m'avoir protégée, hier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, et je crois qu'au fond, je m'en fiche complètement. Et ça m'arrache la gorge, mais merci quand même. Si tu n'avais pas lancé ce bouclier… Si tu n'avais pas réagi suffisamment tôt je… Je ne sais pas exactement de quel sort il s'agissait, même Harry ne le savait pas, mais ça m'aurait probablement blessée, voir pire. Alors merci. Voilà, tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? On peut reprendre l'exercice, maintenant ? »

Sa diatribe l'avait laissé à bout de souffle, les joues légèrement rougies, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Draco redoubla d'effort pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça t'arrache la gorge, hein ? » se moqua-t-il, légèrement vexé. « Tu ne pouvais simplement pas me remercier, Granger ? Il fallait absolument que tu te lances dans un discours pathétique… Tu parles trop. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, et tu te sens redevable. Il y a d'autres façon de me remercier que de t'énerver contre moi, tu sais. »

« Ravale ton arrogance, Malfoy » répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Avait-elle conscience qu'elle ne chuchotait plus et que Potter et Blaise les écoutaient ? Si elle continuait comme ça, toute la classe finirait par entendre leur conversation, et Snape n'apprécierait certainement pas leur bavardage. « Tu n'es certainement pas devenu mon héros... »

« Mon arrogance ? » releva-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. « Tu peux parler ! Tu t'es regardé, récemment ? Tu fais preuve de bien plus d'arrogance que moi, à te pavaner comme la reine du château, persuadée que tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde. Mais, en vérité, tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu ne vaux rien. »

Il resta planté là, à quelques centimètres d'elle à présent, et attendit avec impatience la réplique acerbe qui ne manquerait pas. Faire sortir la parfaite Miss Règlement de ses gonds… Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps de voir le coup venir. Etudier les Informulés avaient de gros inconvénients. Ce fut ce qu'il songea lorsqu'il aperçut la baguette de Potter pointée dans sa direction. Il n'avait aucune idée du sort que venait de lui lancé le Balafré. Et, au vu de ses récents penchants pour la magie noire, il n'aima pas ça du tout. D'autant qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de dresser un bouclier hâtif.

La seconde qui suivit, la déflagration le percuta de plein fouet et il vola dans les airs. Sa tête percuta le mur et il perdit connaissance.

OOOOO

Dans la salle de Défense, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le silence était lourd, pesant, impatient. Personne n'osait respirer. Personne n'osait ciller.

Puis les élèves s'animèrent de nouveau. Des cris surpris ou inquiets résonnèrent dans la salle.

« Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! » s'exclama Zabini en s'avançant d'un pas, poing levé. Sous le coup de la colère, il avait momentanément oublié qu'il tenait une baguette magique dans sa main.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Snape les bouscula sans ménagements pour s'avancer vers Malfoy qui gisait, inconscient, sur le sol.

Pourtant, son _Expulso_ n'avait pas été si puissant que ça… Il n'aurait pas dû voler aussi loin. Et, franchement, était-il obligé de faire semblant d'avoir perdu connaissance pour attirer l'attention sur lui ?

« Miss Parkinson, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh » ordonna le Professeur après avoir rapidement examiné Malfoy.

Vraiment ? Il jouait aussi bien la comédie ? Ou bien, Snape était rentré dans son jeu. Ou bien, il était vraiment…

Non. Il n'était pas. Harry n'avait pas mis tant de force que ça dans son sortilège. Il maîtrisait à peine les informulés ! Comment aurait-il pu, du premier coup, mettre autant de puissance dans un sort qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un an et qu'il avait mit des semaines à rendre puissant en _prononçant_ la formule ?!

Malfoy était simplement un bon comédien.

L'expression furieuse de Snape ne lui promettait rien de bon…

« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor » annonça le Maître des Potions. « Et une retenue pour vous, Potter. Samedi après-midi à quatorze heures dans mon bureau. »

Le Survivant ne tenta même pas de protester. Il ne tenta pas non plus d'expliquer à son enseignant qu'il avait un entraînement de Quidditch ce jour là. Ce serait totalement inutile, et il ne récolterait qu'une retenue supplémentaire.

En revanche, le manque de sarcasmes ou de répliques moqueuses l'intrigua.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien, Professeur ? » demanda Greengrass d'une voix blanche. Zabini se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle et la soutint d'un bras ferme. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'évanouir ?

« Non, Miss Greengrass » répliqua sèchement Snape. « Il est inconscient, cela devrait répondre à votre question. »

Plusieurs murmures mécontents s'élevèrent du groupe de Serpentards, mais le Professeur de Défense les fit taire d'un geste agacé de la main. La seconde suivante, l'infirmière entrait dans la salle de classe et s'agenouillait près de Malfoy, lançant plusieurs sorts de diagnostic tout en demandant plus d'informations sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Quel sortilège avez vous lancé, Monsieur Potter ? » l'interrogea Snape d'une voix trop douce pour ne pas être menaçante.

« Un _expulso_ » répondit-il simplement.

Il se tenait légèrement en retrait et observait toute la scène comme un spectateur observerait une pièce de théâtre absurde. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réellement blessé Malfoy ! Pas avec un sort aussi faible. N'est-ce pas ?

« Regagnez vos salles communes » ordonna Snape en se levant, tandis que Pomfresh faisait apparaître un brancard pour y placer le Serpentard. « Le cours est terminé. »

Plusieurs serpents tentèrent, en vain, de négocier auprès de leur Directeur de Maison pour pouvoir accompagner Malfoy à l'infirmerie. De son côté, Harry récupéra son sac et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » pressa Ron en le rejoignant. Il ne semblait ni furieux, ni inquiet, ni particulièrement ravi. « Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ? »

« Il a insulté Hermione » soupira le brun en se frottant l'arête du nez par dessous ses lunettes. « Je… J'ai pas réfléchi. Le sortilège est sorti tout seul. Informulé. Je ne me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait qu'en voyant Malfoy assommé. »

« Il l'avait cherché » approuva son meilleur ami. « S'il a insulté Hermione... »

« Je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule, merci bien ! » siffla celle-ci en les rejoignant. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je viens de le dire » répliqua-t-il. Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi furieuse ? « Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est sorti tout seul. »

« Et bien, la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi » asséna sa meilleure amie en le dépassant vivement.

Choqué, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et l'observa poursuivre sa route d'un pas rapide. Elle ne voulait pas être suivie. Très bien. Il lui laisserait le temps nécessaire pour s'en remettre. Hermione était comme ça. Quand elle était en colère, il suffisait de lui laisser un peu de tranquillité pour qu'elle puisse ruminer dans son coin. Après… Généralement, les choses s'arrangeaient toutes seules.

« Dépêchons-nous » lança soudainement Ron. « Les Serpentards arrivent... »

Il emboîta le pas de son meilleur ami, peu désireux d'affronter une horde de serpents en colère.

Hermione ne restait jamais longtemps en colère contre lui, de toute façon.

OOOOO

« Ce type est un fou furieux ! » s'exclama Pansy, accompagnant ses paroles d'un grand geste des mains.

Assise sur l'un des canapés de leur salle commune, Daphné observait son amie faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Pansy était folle de rage et la blonde partageait ce sentiment. Et ce malgré ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le Survivant...

Snape était passé les voir, quelques minutes plus tôt, pour leur donner des nouvelles de Draco. Il était toujours inconscient et Pomfresh voulait profiter de ce léger coma pour soigner les multiples fractures du blond sans qu'il n'en souffre. Il resterait quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Une semaine, grand maximum. Sous condition qu'il se réveille, et qu'il n'ait pas de commotion cérébrale. Les visites leur seraient autorisées dès le lendemain, quand l'infirmière aurait fini de soigner ses blessures.

Potter n'y était pas allé de baguette molle. Son expulso avait fait de gros dégâts. Blaise, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, leur avait expliqué que le Gryffondor et lui avaient entendu Draco et Granger se disputer. Le Survivant avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie lorsque leur ami avait insulté la jeune fille de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour leur intelligence, et, présentement, Daphné le déplorait. Parce que si Potter avait été suffisamment intelligent, il aurait compris depuis bien longtemps le petit jeu auquel jouait Draco. Il n'en avait rien à faire, de la pureté du sang. Plus depuis des mois. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était provoquer la Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Et, par la même occasion, provoquer quelques disputes durant lesquelles il pourrait passer ses nerfs et extérioriser tout ce qu'il retenait en lui.

Daphné était en colère. Déjà, parce que Potter avait blessé son ami, un membre de sa famille. Mais, surtout, parce que tout ce cirque l'exaspérait. Ils avaient le beau rôle, les lions. Prônant la liberté, la tolérance, et tout un tas de belles valeurs qu'ils ne respectaient pourtant même pas. La tolérance ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Ils étaient aussi fermés d'esprits que ceux qu'ils condamnaient en permanence ! Dès leur première année, les Serpentards avaient été declares ennemis publics numéros un. C'était toujours comme ça. Les étudiants plus âgés leur avait expliqué les choses dès le premier soir. Les Serpentards étaient mis de côté, jugés, pointés du doigts, accusés de choses dont ils n'étaient pas responsables.

C'était pour ces raisons que les serpents se serraient les coudes. Parce que, sans ça, ils seraient seuls.

Il ne fallait, par conséquent, pas s'étonner de l'animosité qu'ils ressentaient pour les autres Maisons.

Oui, les Serpentards étaient fier et arrogant. Parce qu'il fallait bien un minimum de fierté et d'arrogance pour supporter les regards moqueurs, les insultes, les critiques quotidiennes… Oui, ils étaient fins stratèges. Non, ils ne s'en servaient pas forcément à bon escient mais… Franchement, à qui la faute ?

Daphné avait bien tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de nouer des amitiés avec des élèves venant d'autres Maisons. La première année, elle s'y était appliqué avec acharnement, mais… On l'avait repoussée. On s'était moqué d'elle. On l'avait insulté, dénigré, parce qu'elle était une Serpentarde, probablement la fille de Mangemorts... Quel autre choix avait-elle eut que celui de se rapprocher des autres serpents ? Théo aussi avait essayé. Et ils s'étaient unis dans le rejet. Astoria aussi, à son tour, l'année suivante…

Quel autre choix avaient-ils eut que celui de devenir ce qu'on attendait d'eux ? De parfaits petits monstres. Des gamins insolents, moqueurs, méchants. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'en attaquant d'abord qu'on pouvait vraiment se défendre.

Certes, ils n'avaient peut-être pas besoin d'entrer dans le jeu que leurs parents voulaient les voir jouer. Draco ne croyait plus depuis longtemps à ces histoires de sang pur et impurs, mais il continuait de faire semblant. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être que ce rôle lui collait tellement à la peau qu'il avait du mal à s'en détacher ? Tout n'était qu'apparences, après tout.

Quant aux autres… Ceux qui étaient vraiment des parfaits crétins - comme Crabbe et Goyle - et bien… L'Histoire avait prouvé qu'il y avait des Mangemorts et des mauvais sorcier dans toutes les maisons, non ? Peut-être que Serpentard en avait fournis un peu plus que les autres mais… Encore une fois, à qui la faute ? Tout le monde n'avait pas la force de ses convictions pour sauver son âme. Certains se laissaient facilement aveuglés par des années de rancunes et faisaient, par conséquent, les mauvais choix.

Et eux ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Feraient-ils les mauvais choix ? Ou parviendraient-ils à se sortir de ce cercle vicieux à temps ?

Daphné reporta son attention sur sa soeur qui venait tout juste de s'installer à ses pieds, assise en tailleur sur le tapis, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Astoria faisait toujours ça. Elle s'installait le dos collé contre les jambes de son aînée et observait les plus âgés avec révérence. D'un point de vue extérieur, cela aurait pu ressembler à de la soumission. Ça n'en était pas. Astoria avait autant de caractère que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce, plus âgé ou pas, plus riche ou pas, plus pur ou pas.

Daphné se pencha légèrement en avant et se mit à tresser les cheveux de sa soeur. Astoria ne protesta pas.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » souffla la jeune fille en relevant la tête, une fois ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

« Comment ça ? » lui lança Blaise depuis un autre canapé, sur leur droite.

Pansy, qui faisait toujours les cents pas, s'arrêta subitement et dévisagea la cinquième année avec méfiance.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua Astoria en secouant les épaules. « C'est juste… Entre ce qui se passe dehors, les vacances avec tout ces Gryffondors, et le jeu stupide de Dumbledore… J'ai l'impression que... »

« Que nos vies vont être chamboulées » souffla Daphné, et sa cadette lui lança un regard reconnaissant, hochant la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un mal... » suggéra Théo, plongeant leur groupe dans un silence songeur.

Daphné n'en savait rien. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ait raison. De tout son coeur.

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Et voilà pour ce soir ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je vous entend déjà me hurler dessus pour Draco, mais... J'avais envie ! Et ce sera important pour la suite..._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, justement, des décorations de Noël, le Soleil qui tente une percée, une visite étrange et impromptue, une dispute (toujours des disputes, ahaha !) et des Adieux..._

 _J'espère que vous avez hâte._

 _Promis, demain, je poste un peu plus tôt._

 _Bonne soirée à vous._

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	7. Visistes de Courtoisie

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Oui, je sais , j'avais dit que je publierai un peu plus tôt, mais... Mais rien. Je n'ai aucune excuse, aha ! Mais, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, donc voici la suite !_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Maxine3482 : Draco fait toujours les frais, aha ! Pour Daphné, je dirais qu'elle se pose toujours énormément de question. Elle est Théo ne font que ça... Concernant Draco, Hermione et une possible visite... Et bien, regarde le titre du chapitre, ahahaha !  
Titnini : Toi, je sens que tu m'en veux vraiment pour l'amnésie d'Hermione dans le Poids du Silence, ahahahaha ! Mais non, t'en fais pas, Draco s'en remettra vite...  
DramioneLove : Il s'en sortira, forcément !  
_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 6 : Visites de Courtoisie**

* * *

 **Mardi 6 Décembre**

Luna déambulait dans les couloirs du château avec bonne humeur, distribuant sourires et compliments à quiconque croisait son chemin. Lorsqu'elle atteint finalement la Grande Salle, elle se sentait plus joyeuse qu'à son réveil, et espérait vraiment qu'il en soit de même pour ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés dans les couloirs.

Sa journée ne pouvait qu'être parfaite.

Et cette impression fut renforcée lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Hagrid et les Elfes de Maison avaient fait un travail fantastique. Les murs étaient drapés de lourdes tentures aux couleurs des quatre Maisons. Disséminés à plusieurs endroits stratégiques, d'immenses sapins étaient décorés - eux aussi aux couleurs des quatre Maisons - et de gros flocons de neige tourbillonnaient depuis le plafond et fondaient avant d'atteindre les tables. Quelques angelots volaient en cercle autour des sapins et allaient parfois déposer quelques baisers sur les joues des élèves, ou s'installaient sur les tables pour jouer quelques notes de harpe…

Luna trouvait ça parfait. Et ça la rendait encore de bien meilleure humeur.

Elle observa rapidement les quatre tables qui s'étendaient devant elle, à la recherche d'un ami ou d'une personne qui aurait besoin d'un peu plus de Soleil dans le coeur. Elle trouva les deux dans une seule et même jeune fille. Son coeur se serra légèrement à la vue de la Gryffondor, plongée dans ses tourments, qui remuait son thé d'un air absent, préoccupé, avachie sur la table comme si elle n'avait pas dormi suffisamment d'heures cette nuit là, sa tête en appui sur sa main…

De son pas sautillant - celui qui faisait rebondir ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos - elle se dirigea jusqu'à son amie et prit place à côté d'elle, comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut Hermione » lança-t-elle d'une voix chantante. « Tu vas bien ? »

La Gryffondor lui sourit en se redressant légèrement, adoptant une posture un peu plus correcte - mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Des yeux tristes et cernés.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait plaisanté sur la présence de Joncheruine dans sa tête, ce qui expliquerait son air maussade, mais… Hermione n'y croyait pas. Hermione était… terre à terre. Luna respectait ça, chacun avait le droit d'être comme il en avait envie, mais elle ne le comprenait pas… Elle, elle avait toujours l'esprit dans la Lune - parce que son père lui avait un jour confié que l'Astre avait le pouvoir d'exaucer ses voeux, et qu'elle souhaitait beaucoup de choses - et Luna n'en était, du coup, jamais triste. La Lune ne l'avait jamais déçue. La Terre, elle… Sur Terre, ici, autour d'eux, la guerre faisait rage, les problèmes rendaient les gens tristes… Hermione avait les pieds sur Terre, et elle ne riait pas assez souvent. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder parmis les étoiles, de temps en temps ?

« Salut Luna » répondit la Gryffondor, sans aucun entrain. « Ça va bien, et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Ginny ? »

 _Question intéressante_ , songea la Serdaigle. Oh, elle savait bien qu'Hermione était sceptique quant à sa façon d'être et de penser, elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence. La Gryffondor devait probablement espérait que Ginny les rejoindrait, tant pour lui épargner d'être seule avec Luna que pour accorder une meilleure compagnie à celle-ci.

Luna n'avait pas besoin de Ginny. Elle se sentait très bien avec Hermione.

« Je crois qu'elle est avec Dean » répondit-elle tout de même. « Je les ai vu partir en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, tout à l'heure... »

« Pourquoi iraient-ils dans la Tour d'Astronomie à cette heure si matinale ? » s'inquiéta la brune, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Luna en secouant les épaules d'un air innocent.

Elle savait parfaitement. Mais si Ginny avaient décidé de garder ça pour elle, ce n'était pas à la Serdaigle d'en parler aux autres. Néanmoins, elle envisageait de faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle savait déjà. Ça permettrait probablement à la rouquine de sentir un peu plus légère. Garder des secrets n'étaient jamais bon. Ni pour les autre, ni pour soi-même. Si Ginny avait quelqu'un avec qui en parlait, elle se sentirait probablement mieux dans sa peau... Hermione sembla comprendre, puisque son visage s'éclaira de surprise avant qu'elle ne rougisse brutalement.

« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu toute seule ? » lança la blonde pour changer de sujet. « Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ? »

Hermione se rembrunit instantanément.

« Ils dormaient encore quand je me suis levée » répondit-elle simplement.

Luna aurait put riposter que la Gryffondor aurait parfaitement pu les attendre dans leur salle commune, d'autant qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment affamée. Mais elle s'abstint. Hermione avait retrouvé son air préoccupé. Les garçons avaient probablement fait quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, et la jeune fille s'inquiétait visiblement.

Ou bien, elle s'inquiétait pour une toute autre raison.

Car lorsque les garçons finirent par arriver et s'installer juste devant elles, Hermione ne prononça pas le moindre et mot et se leva, comme si de rien n'était, prit sa besace et quitta la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » grogna Ron en se servant un peu de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Il empila dans son assiettes quatre tranches de bacon, deux oeufs au plat, trois pancakes et une louche de haricots aux canneberge.

« Vous avez fait une bêtise ? » s'enquit-elle au bout d'un long moment passé à observer le Gryffondor se nourrir avec appétit, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Ron la faisait toujours rire.

Surtout lorsqu'il arborait cette expression de choc surpris, comme à l'instant précis. Mais ce fut Harry qui poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

« J'ai attaqué Malfoy pour prendre sa défense, hier » avoua le Survivant. « Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié le geste. »

« C'est quand même bizarre » grogna le roux, la bouche pleine. « Elle n'a rien dit quand Malfoy l'a protégée à Pré-au-Lard. Alors pourquoi elle t'en veut d'en avoir fait autant ? Si elle s'attend à ce que cette sale fouine joue les héros... »

Luna aurait pu protester. Elle aurait pu tenter de leur faire comprendre la différence entre _défendre_ quelqu'un et _protéger_ quelqu'un, mais… Harry et Ron étaient têtus, surtout en ce qui concernait Hermione - ou Ginny - et elle aurait perdu son temps.

En revanche, elle nota la précieuse information dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui adviendrait de tout ça, mais au fond de son coeur, le Soleil explosa soudainement pour illuminer son visage d'un magnifique sourire. Elle avait un bon pressentiment.

Un très bon pressentiment.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment » répéta Daphné pour la - cinquième, dixième, centième ? - énième fois depuis le début de la journée.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Sa meilleure amie avait une légère tendance à s'inquiéter pour rien. Surtout lorsqu'un membre de leur groupe - de leur _famille_ \- était concerné. Daphné était comme ça. Un peu mère poule.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et la serra doucement entre ses doigts. La blonde lui offrit un sourire en remerciement, et ils continuèrent leur progression ainsi, main dans la main, jusqu'au couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Tenir la main de Daphné n'avait rien de romantique, quoi qu'en disent les gens. Elle était sa meilleure amie, comme Astoria. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Il les aimait toutes les deux autant l'une que l'autre. Il évitait néanmoins ce genre de démonstrations d'affections devant Blaise. Leur ami avait tendance à être légèrement trop jaloux, lorsqu'il était question de Daphné.

Théo se demandait sans cesse quand il se déciderait.

Peut-être quand lui-même finirait par aborder sa charmante Serdaigle.

Un jour peut-être. Probablement jamais.

Il ne fut pas très étonné de retrouver Astoria devant les portes de l'Infirmerie. Assise à même le sol, elle faisait semblant de lire un livre - ses yeux fixaient la page sans bouger, preuve qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment - et se rongeait les ongles. Daphné fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, et sa petite soeur lui lança un regard confus.

« Désolée, je... » hésita la brune. « On ne peut pas entrer pour le moment. Il y a déjà quelqu'un. »

Elle n'avait donc pas encore eu l'occasion de voir Draco, ce qui expliquait probablement son état de stress.

Blaise et Pansy avaient été lui rendre visite pendant le déjeuner. Pour ne pas trop envahir l'infirmerie, Daphné, Astoria et lui avaient décidé d'attendre la fin des cours. Théo ne pensait pas que Crabbe, Goyle ou Bulstrode aurait envie de rendre visite à leur ami. Ils n'étaient pas très proches de lui.

Alors qui pouvait bien être avec Draco ?

Il s'apprêtait à poser la questions à ses amies lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss » déclara la voix de Pomfresh, non sans une certaine réserve. De là où il se trouvait, le trio ne pouvait pas encore apercevoir la silhouette de l'élève. « Les blessures de Monsieur Malfoy ne sont pas très importantes. J'ai soigné les plus graves. Pour le moment, il se repose. J'ai bon espoir qu'il se réveille d'ici demain ou après-demain... »

« Merci, Madame Pomfresh » soupira la jeune fille en sortant finalement dans le couloir.

A côté de lui, Daphné et Astoria se figèrent dans un même mouvement, étonnées. Théo, lui, n'était pas particulièrement surpris.

« Granger » la salua-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence durant lequel personne n'osait plus respirer. « C'est sympa d'être venue le voir. »

Astoria, plus jeune et plus impulsive que sa soeur, se tourna vivement vers lui. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son expression choquée mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Daphné, elle, avait simplement poussé un discret soupir de soulagement. La Gryffondor également.

« Je... » hésita celle-ci en tournant le regard vers les portes closes. « Vous… Ne lui dites pas que je suis passée, s'il vous plaît » finit-elle par demander, le regard presque suppliant.

Théo se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Elle le remercia d'un signe discret et détala en direction de sa salle commune.

« T'es sérieux, Théo ? » s'exclama Astoria, une fois que la Gryffondor eut disparut à l'autre bout du couloir. « _C'est sympa d'être venue le voir_ ? C'est à cause d' _elle_ qu'il est dans cet état ! »

« Non, Ash » soupira le Serpentard. « C'est à cause de Potter. Tu as entendu ce que Blaise nous a raconté, non ? Elle venait juste de le remercier et ils se sont légèrement provoquer. Ils font toujours ça, et c'est pas pour autant que Draco finit à l'infirmerie à chaque fois. C'est Potter qui a perdu le contrôle. Pas Granger. Elle n'y est pour rien. »

« Et ça justifie que tu sympathise avec elle ? » répliqua sèchement la cinquième année.

Théo se massa les tempes.

« Il a raison » déclara Daphné, d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique. « Si elle est passé le voir, c'est probablement parce qu'elle se sent coupable. Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a ? Elle a probablement aussi bien dormi que nous, cette nuit. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais… Elle est venue. C'est déjà ça. »

Le jeune homme la remercia d'un regard, tandis que la brune grognait de frustration.

« Attendez que j'en parle aux autres » siffla-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. « On verra bien ce qu'ils en diront. »

« Tu ne diras rien du tout ! » riposta la blonde, menaçante. « Elle nous a demandé de ne rien dire, et nous ne dirons rien. Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, Astoria. »

Sa petite soeur écarquilla les yeux, surprise et vexée de s'être ainsi fait rabrouer. Elle n'insista pas, mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement. Avait-elle conscience de ressembler à une enfant de cinq ans ? Probablement, et le sourire satisfait qu'elle afficha en voyant l'air agacé de son aînée fit comprendre à Théo qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Astoria adorait provoquer sa soeur en jouant les petites filles capricieuses, ingrates et mal élevées. Daphné tenait tellement au protocole et à la bonne éducation que c'était probablement un moyen sûr de l'asticoter.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, exaspéré.

« Ah, les filles, j'vous jure » soupira-t-il en poussant les portes de l'infirmerie.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Ah, les filles, j'te jure » soupira-t-il, à moitié amusé, à moitié contrarié.

« Attendons quelques jours, tu veux bien ? » demanda - supplia - Ginny.

Lorsqu'il hocha discrètement la tête, elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. La seconde suivante, il se penchait vers elle et capturait ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Elle pressa son corps contre le sien.

Dean et elle étaient cachés dans une alcôve du septième étage depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, s'étaient câlinés, s'étaient embrassés… Lorsqu'il avait émis la possibilité de faire ça dans un endroit plus confortable, un endroit comme leur salle commune, Ginny avait légèrement paniqué. Elle s'était déjà disputé avec Ron, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Son frère avait beau être un parfait crétin, elle l'aimait quand même.

Elle ne lui demandait que quelques jours. Le temps que ça se tasse et qu'ils se parlent à nouveau comme si de rien n'était. Là, Dean et elle pourraient s'afficher au grand jour. Mais pour le moment…

Pour le moment, elle profitait de ses baisers. Et, bon sang, ce qu'il embrassait bien ! Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces contre sa bouche, ses mains puissantes étaient fermement accrochées à sa taille. Et lorsqu'il se détachait d'elle, il lui caressait toujours le visage. Sa paume était brûlante contre contre sa joue. C'était une sensation grisante…

Mais quand elle ouvrait les yeux…

Elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer le petit pincement de son coeur en voyant le visage de Dean Thomas si près du sien. Ça n'aurait pas dû être lui…

Dean fronça légèrement les sourcils, inquiet, et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, mais...

« Salut Ginny ! Salut Dean ! » lança une voix chantante dans le couloir, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

« Chut, pas si fort ! » s'exclama la rousse en sortant précipitamment de l'alcôve - autant pour vérifier que son amie était bel et bien seule que pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et son petit-ami, peu désireuse de savoir ce qu'il avait vu de si inquiétant sur son visage. « Ça va Luna ? »

« Très bien, et toi ? Vous vous cachiez ? » demanda la Serdaigle, avec son innocence habituelle.

Ginny ne put retenir son sourire tendre. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle explique certaines choses à son amie.

« Ne le dis à personne, d'accord ? » répondit-elle en la suppliant du regard. La blonde se contenta de secouer les épaules.

« D'accord » accepta-t-elle simplement.

Luna était comme ça. Simple. Peut-être un peu folle, un peu décalée, mais brillante de simplicité. Soulagée, la Gryffondor déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle alors. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite. Ce n'était pas le chemin pour retourner à la tour des Serdaigles.

« Les Nargoles m'ont volé mes chaussures » déclara la blonde de sa voix toujours chantante. « Encore une fois. »

Les deux lions échangèrent un regard et eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Ça ne sembla pas vexer la jeune fille.

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide à les chercher ? » proposa gentiment Dean, sans relever l'absurdité d'une telle situation.

Ginny lui lança un regard curieux. Rares étaient les personnes qui acceptaient Luna dans toute son excentricité. Encore plus rares étaient ceux qui entraient dans son jeu. Rien que pour ça, elle déposa un autre baiser sur la joue du garçon, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Ça va aller » répondit la Serdaigle en souriant. « Je crois que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire. On se voit demain, Ginny ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça la rousse.

Luna s'en alla comme elle était arrivée, légère comme une plume. Pieds nus, sans se soucier de la température hivernale, ni même de celle - glaciale - du sol, la jeune fille sautillait en fredonnant, le visage tourné vers le plafond, à la recherche de ses chaussures égarées.

« Cette fille est... » commença Dean, et Ginny se tourna vivement vers lui, presque menaçante. Néanmoins, elle se retint de justesse de l'insulter. Il avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il ne semblait ni moqueur, ni dédaigneux. Juste amusé. « Elle est géniale. »

« Oui, elle est géniale » répondit simplement la rouquine, surprise.

Dean n'était peut-être pas le Grand Amour de sa vie, mais… il la surprenait de jour en jour, et peut-être pourrait-elle finir par l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ? Et non pas simplement comme l'instrument d'une jalousie peut-être inutile ou, plus vraisemblablement, comme distraction à ses peines de coeur...

Sans se concerter, ils quittèrent le couloir du septième étage pour prendre la direction de leur salle commune. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de Luna. De comment Ginny était devenue amie avec elle - en troisième année, après qu'Astoria Greengrass ait insulté la Serdaigle de Folle-à-lier-bonne-pour-Sainte-Mangouste et que la Gryffondor lui avait envoyé son tout premier sortilège de Chauve-Furie au visage. De comment elle s'était intégrée au groupe, malgré sa… _particularité_. Luna détonnait. Elle semblait briller plus que les autres. Comme si le soleil l'habitait en permanence…

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, riant à gorges déployées, ils mirent plusieurs secondes à remarquer l'ambiance pesante qui y régnait.

La première chose à laquelle Ginny pensa, ce fut qu'il y avait eu une attaque. Des morts, des blessés. Le silence était tellement pesant que l'air en était palpable.

Puis elle remarqua les trois personnes situées au centre de la pièce, debouts, les deux garçons faisant front contre la jeune fille. Leurs visages étaient fermés, inquiets et furieux.

Elle voulut s'avancer vers sa meilleure amie, mais Hermione détala à toute vitesse dans son dortoir. Elle se tourna donc vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? » cracha-t-elle, accusatrice. Elle était encore en colère contre Ron pour ce qu'il avait osé lui dire devant les autres. S'il s'était permis d'humilier Hermione devant toute la salle commune…

« Mais absolument rien ! » s'exclama-t-il, vexé et énervé d'être ainsi accusé.

« Harry ! » ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les poings fermement posés sur ses hanches.

Elle ressemblait à sa mère, quand elle faisait ça. Elle le savait.

« Il n'a rien fait » approuva le Survivant. « C'est... » Il hésita. « C'est moi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança prudemment vers eux, pendant que Dean déclarait aux autres lions que le spectacle était terminé et qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs occupations. Sans un mot, Harry, Ron et elle s'assirent sur un canapé isolé et le brun se mit à parler.

Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé l'avant-veille dans la boutique de l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard, puis la dispute qu'il avait surpris la veille entre Hermione et Malfoy, durant leur cours de Défense. Elle pinça les lèvres. Harry était tellement impulsif…

« Apparemment, elle est allé voir à l'infirmerie comment se portait Malfoy » continua le brun après lui avoir expliqué toute l'histoire. « Pomfresh a soigné ses fractures et il est toujours inconscient. Elle… Hermione m'en veut. Quand j'ai essayé d'aller m'excuser, elle m'a demandé si je regrettais. »

« Et ? » pressa-t-elle, lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement. « Tu regrettes ? »

« Je regrette qu'elle me fasse la tête pour si peu » avoua Harry en soupirant. « Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir réagi. Malfoy aurait finit par l'attaquer... »

« Tu n'en sais rien » riposta-t-elle doucement. Elle ne tenait pas à se disputer avec lui. Pas alors que Ron, à qui elle en voulait toujours et qui ne semblait pas décidé à s'excuser non plus, se tenait juste de l'autre côté du brun. « Et même s'il l'avait attaqué, Hermione sait se défendre. »

« Elle n'a pas su se protéger du sort qu'elle a manqué recevoir, dimanche » répliqua son frère, comme s'il était totalement d'accord avec Harry. Ce qui était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs. « Elle n'a rien dit quand _Malfoy_ l'a protégée, mais elle nous fait la tête parce qu'Harry l'a défendue. »

 _Mais quelle bande d'idiots_ , songea-t-elle, ahurie.

« Il y a une _énorme_ différence » riposta-t-elle, avec un peu plus de véhémence qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. « Malfoy l'a _protégée_. Alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. S'il n'avait pas agit, Merlin seul sait ce qui se serait passé - d'ailleurs, Harry, la prochaine fois, évite de lancer des sorts que tu ne connais pas. Mais là… c'est différent ! Harry ne l'a pas protégée, il l'a _défendue_ ! Si Malfoy avait attaqué et qu'il avait réagi à ce moment là, elle ne vous en voudrez probablement pas. Mais là… Là, Harry, tu as voulu jouer les chevaliers servants. Mais Hermione n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse, elle peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Si elle avait été en difficulté, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et tu n'aurais jamais dû intervenir. »

Son ton était légèrement monté durant sa tirade, et elle était à présent à bout de souffle. Autour d'eux, quelques personnes avaient tourné la tête pour les observer avec curiosité, peut-être même avec impatience. Elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Pas plus qu'à Dean qui, adossé contre le mur, faisait semblant de parler à Seamus, mais l'observait avec attention, sa baguette en main près de sa cuisse, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait.

Elle non plus, elle n'était pas une damoiselle en détresse. Elle allait devoir mettre les points sur les -i- très rapidement, ou il se sentirait en droit de la défendre à tout bout de champ, ce qu'elle n'accepterait jamais.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, hein ? » asséna Ron, mauvais, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en sais que, _moi non plus_ , je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende » répliqua-t-elle, assez fort pour que Dean puisse l'entendre. Elle le vit blêmir. « Je ne suis pas en sucre, pas plus qu'Hermione. Et il va falloir que vous compreniez que nous ne sommes plus des gamines. Nous pouvons parfaitement prendre soin de nous toutes seules. »

Elle se leva brusquement et prit la direction de son dortoir, mais Harry la retint par le bras.

« Gin, attends » la supplia-t-il. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Et ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais non plus en attaquant Malfoy. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, c'était impulsif, c'est sorti tout seul. »

Elle prit trois grandes respirations, dans le but de se calmer, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts. Ils brillaient de regrets et d'espoirs.

« Si, c'est exactement ce que voulait dire Ron » répondit-elle calmement. « Et si tu penses qu'Hermione n'est pas capable de se défendre seule face à Malfoy, alors tu penses exactement comme lui. » Elle se dégagea de sa poigne d'un geste sec et s'en alla rejoindre Hermione dans son dortoir.

« Mione, ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement en voyant sa meilleure amie allongée sur le ventre, sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

« Je les détestes ! » cracha la brune avec véhémence. « Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ! Ils m'ont humiliée ! Devant toute la salle commune ! »

« Chut, c'est tout » tenta de la réconforter la jeune fille, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit. « Tu sais comment ils sont ? Ce sont des crétins pas finis. »

« Des crétins machos, oui ! » répliqua-t-elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir, ravalant sa colère. Et puis... « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ton frère ne me voit plus comme une petite fille. » Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. « Pour qu'il me voit comme une jeune femme... » Et les vannes s'ouvrirent.

« Oublie-le, Mione, c'est un crétin aveugle, borné, macho et idiot » asséna-t-elle, non sans un peu de colère pour son frère. De quel droit se permettait-il de vouloir la défendre quand il était celui qui lui faisait probablement le plus de mal ?

« Crétin et idiot, ça veut dire la même chose, Gin » remarqua Hermione avec un léger sourire.

« Je sais » assura la rousse. « Mais le mot est tellement faible en comparaison de sa connerie que j'ai besoin de le décliner à toutes les sauces pour lui donner un peu plus de forces. »

Sa meilleure amie éclata de rire. Un rire bref, certes, juste un éclat, un écho de ce dont elle était capable lorsqu'elle n'était pas aux prises avec un chagrin d'amour, mais un rire quand même.

« Merci, Gin » soupira la brune en essuyant ses yeux.

Ginny hésita. Juste une seconde. Combien de fois s'étaient-elles retrouvées dans la situation inverse ? Elle pleurant sur l'épaule d'Hermione à cause d'Harry qui ne la voyait que comme la petite soeur de son meilleur ami ? Combien de fois sa meilleure amie l'avait-elle réconfortée et soutenue ? Ne pouvait-elle pas lui rendre la pareille ?

« Tu sais... » commença-t-elle prudemment. « Tu devrais essayer de trouver quelqu'un… Ça pourrait te changer les idées. Et puis, tu es belle, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un garçon qui te considéreras comme tu es vraiment, une jeune fille forte et indépendante... »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe pour un sous.

« Retourner mes propres conseils contre moi... » se moqua-t-elle gentiment. « C'est très… Serpentard, ça. »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'exclama Ginny en éclatant de rire. « Mais ça a fonctionné pour moi, alors... »

« Comment ça, ça a fonctionné pour toi ? » sursauta la brune. « Ginevra Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Le léger frémissement du coin de sa bouche laissait clairement comprendre à Ginny qu'elle avait déjà sa petite idée, mais elle lui sourit et consentit à tout lui raconter.

« Je sors avec Dean » avoua la rousse. « Depuis vendredi soir. C'est un peu précipité pour parler d'amour, mais… Je l'aime bien. Il me respecte. Il ne me voit pas comme une enfant. On verra bien où ça nous mène. »

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle l'avait surpris sur le point de la défendre comme un chevalier servant, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne lui dit pas non plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, elle fermait les yeux et imaginait le corps d'un autre garçon pressé contre le sien.

Mais Hermione n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait déjà. Elle le voyait sur son visage. Elle était peut-être satisfaite, mais pas pleinement heureuse. Et, en tant que meilleure amie, elle ne lui fit pas l'affront de demander où était passé Harry, dans tout ça.

La réponse était simple.

Il était toujours là. Partout. Dans sa tête, dans son coeur, dans sa peau. Il n'en avait juste pas conscience. Et elle, elle ne parvenait simplement pas à l'oublier. Elle l'avait dans la peau...

°O°O°O°O°O°

Astoria se sentait seule. Terriblement seule.

Elle l'avait dans la peau, et ça finirait par la tuer...

Assise au chevet de Draco depuis plus d'une heure, elle refusait de lâcher sa main. Elle n'avait pas assister au repas du soir et avait refusé le sandwich que sa soeur lui avait apporté - tout en lui promettant de passer aux cuisines avant de retourner dans leur salle commune, ce qu'elle ne ferait évidemment pas. Elle se doutait bien que Madame Pomfresh finirait par la faire sortir de là à coups de menaces plus ou moins imagées, mais elle en n'avait plus pour longtemps...

Elle avait eu tellement peur.

Elle avait cru mourir lorsque Blaise avait expliqué les événements de la veille. Elle avait cru mourir lorsque Snape était venu leur donner des nouvelles. Elle avait cru mourir lorsque l'infirmière leur avait dit que Draco ne se réveillerait pas avant - au moins - le lendemain. Certes, il était sorti d'affaire. Mais quand même… Il aurait pu y rester...

Et qu'aurait-elle fait, elle, hein ? Que serait-elle devenue ? Si ce n'était un corps vide de toute émotion, brisé jusqu'à la moelle.

Alors elle restait là, à son chevet. De temps en temps, elle s'assurait qu'il respire toujours, qu'il n'ait pas de fièvre, puis elle lui caressait la joue de sa main libre, jouait quelques secondes avec les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le front… Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Juste une fois. Pour savoir. Pour goûter la douceur de ses lèvres. Un baiser volé, qu'elle garderait précieusement pour elle. Qui n'appartiendrait qu'à elle. Peut-être qu'il se réveillerait, comme dans les contes de fées que sa nourrice lui lisait le soir, quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. S'ils devaient, un jour, s'embrasser, elle voulait que ce soit conscients, l'un comme l'autre. Ça n'aurait aucun charme sans ça.

Oh, elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là. Malgré toutes les craintes de Daphné. Elle savait très bien que Draco ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. Ils avaient beau être promis l'un à l'autre depuis sa naissance, Astoria était la seule à véritablement rêver de ce mariage. Draco honorerait ses engagements, et il prendrait soin d'elle avec tendresse. Mais jamais il ne serait amoureux d'elle. Parce qu'il en aimait une autre. Une qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Une qui ne le voyait qu'à peine. Et il l'aimait depuis toujours, peut-être. Il n'en avait même pas réellement conscience. Mais elle… Elle, elle savait. Elle connaissait trop bien la douceur amère d'un amour à sens unique pour ne pas en reconnaître les symptômes chez les autres...

Alors pourquoi restait-elle là, plantée comme une idiote au chevet d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que, si elle le quittait à présent, elle le perdrait pour toujours. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle même. C'était un mauvais pressentiment qui s'était infiltré sous sa peau, dans ses tripes et dans son coeur, depuis la veille. L'étrange impression que son univers, son monde et sa vie allaient basculer.

Elle ne savait pas si ce serait, comme l'avait suggéré Théo, pour le mieux. Mais elle en était sûre. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Alors elle resta assise là, au chevet d'un homme qu'elle aimait d'un amour à sens unique, à l'observer dormir en gravant tous les traits de son visage dans son esprit. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne jamais pouvoir oublier cette image, elle se leva, déposa un doux baiser sur son front, et quitta l'infirmerie sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, Astoria eut l'impression de quitter le passé pour entrer dans le futur.

Les joues couvertes de larmes, pleurant un amour qui n'aurait jamais exister, elle ferma la porte derrière elle sans aucun regret.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilà pour ce soir !_

 _Au programme de demain : des douleurs, une conversation/règlement de compte/dispute/pugilat - rien que ça ! - pour laquelle vous allez probablement me haïr, une réconciliation (parce qu'il faut bien se réconcilier pour mieux se disputer) des remises en question et des suppositions..._

 _Hmm, rien que ça !_

 _Sur ce, à demain tout le monde._

 _Et bonne St Nicholas ! (Et bonne fête à ma tite môman !)_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	8. Règlement de Compte

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, aujourd'hui, je poste quand même plus tôt !  
Un petit mot pour vous dire... Ne m'en voulez pas pour le manque cuisant d'inspiration au niveau des titres de mes chapitres... J'étais à fond inspirée pour les cinq premiers, mais depuis hier... C'est pas top. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer. En attendant, si après lectures, vous avez de meilleurs idées, n'hésitez pas !  
_

 _Un autre petit mot pour vous annoncer, pour ceux qui me suivent ailleurs, que j'ai posté le Chapitre 30 du Poids du Silence... So, Enjoy !_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Titnini : J'étais certaine que tu voudrais l'un de ces anges autour du sapin le 24 ! Ahaha !  
DramioneLove : La suite promet beaucoup de rebondissement !  
_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 7 : Règlement de Compte**

* * *

 **Mercredi 7 Décembre**

Draco avait mal partout. Terriblement mal. Tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. La douleur était insupportable. Mais il serrait les dents.

Il serrait les dents parce que l'humiliation était beaucoup plus douloureuse que ses fractures fragilement ressoudées et que son mal de crâne insupportable.

Il serrait les dents parce que chaque secondes passées à souffrir le rendait de plus en plus furieux, et que sa colère et sa haine anesthésiaient un peu sa douleur. Un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Pas assez.

Il avait tellement mal au crâne…

Madame Pomfresh était venue le voir dès que le sort de surveillance qu'elle lui avait lancé s'était mis à sonner pour la prévenir de son réveil. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il avait dormi un peu plus de trente-six heures, et que ce léger coma n'était pas une mauvaise chose puisqu'elle avait pu réparer ses côtes brisées et les fractures de son bras et de son tibia sans qu'il ne souffre le martyr. Elle l'avait examiné pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de commotion cérébrale, puis lui avait demandé comment il se sentait, s'il avait mal quelque part, s'il voulait une potion anti-douleur.

Il lui avait répondu qu'il se portait comme un charme, qu'il n'avait mal nulle part, qu'il ne voulait pas de potions. Il avait demandé à retourner dans ses dortoirs, elle avait refusé. Elle voulait le garder en observation encore vingt-quatre heures, pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de commotion cérébrale ni de symptôme post-traumatique.

Alors il souffrait en silence. Parce qu'il avait menti dans l'espoir de quitter ce lieu maudit plus rapidement, et qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment revenir sur ses propos. Elle se serait probablement énervée, et aurait certainement rallongée sa captivité à une semaine entière, juste par esprit de vengeance. Après tout, Poppy Pomfresh était une Serpentarde…

Snape s'était présenté pendant qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner - infecte, comme tout ce qui était possible d'ingurgiter dans cette satanée infirmerie - et lui avait expliqué en détails ce qui était arrivé pendant le cours. Le sort d'expulsion de Potter, la punition qui en avait découlé. Il avait mentionné le Conseil d'Administration et l'éventualité d'envoyer le Balafré en conseil disciplinaire. Draco avait protesté et, étrangement, son Directeur de Maison avait eu l'air soulagé. Puis il lui avait posé des questions sur le motif de sa dispute avec Granger, et le Serpentard avait déclaré être fatigué et vouloir se reposer… Snape avait essayé d'insister, et Pomfresh l'avait mis à la porte.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, Pansy et Blaise avaient débarqué et s'étaient mit à piailler d'excitation en le voyant éveillé, ce qui avait ravivé sa migraine et provoqué le courroux de l'infirmière. Draco avait prétendu qu'il se sentait bien - autant pour qu'elle ne les renvoie pas que pour les rassurer. Ses amis lui avaient alors assuré que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui, ce qui se résumait probablement à leur petit groupe d'amis. Le Serpentard s'était senti un peu mieux à l'idée que quelqu'un se soit réellement fais du soucis.

Théo était passé juste après la fin des cours. Il était resté silencieux un long moment, se contentant de l'observer avec curiosité, jusqu'à ce que le blond finisse par le menacer d'appeler Pomfresh pour le faire déguerpir s'il ne prononçait pas au moins un mot. Son ami lui avait alors expliqué que depuis la veille au soir, Astoria semblait brisée. Il avait cherché à savoir si Draco ne se serait pas réveillé plutôt qu'il ne le faisait croire, et aurait eu une conversation avec la jeune fille qui pourrait justifier de son état. L'héritier des Malfoy avait protesté, et Théo n'avait pas insisté. Avant de partir, il lui avait assuré être soulagé qu'il s'en soit sorti indemne. Et Draco lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'Astoria, ce qu'il avait promis sans aucune hésitation.

Depuis, le Serpentard était seul. Et il souffrait en silence. Et il s'inquiétait pour la plus jeune membre de leur étrange famille. Et il ruminait sa rancoeur à l'encontre de Potter. Pour se distraire, il se mit à imaginer mille façon de lui faire payer cette humiliation.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses plans de vengeance qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque la jeune fille tira doucement les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui.

Il se figea.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais réveillé » le salua Granger en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. Elle avait refermé les rideaux derrière elle, et il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Se retrouver isolés ensemble...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? » cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Il avait été humilié à cause d'elle, il souffrait à cause d'elle, et elle débarquait à son chevet ? Sans compter qu'il avait été vêtu - de force, pendant son petit coma, et Pomfresh avait fermement refusé qu'il se change - de l'un de ses pyjamas rayés absolument hideux qui étaient destinés à tous les patients de l'infirmerie. L'humiliation en était d'autant plus importante.

La Gryffondor se tordait les doigts, debout à quelques centimètres de son lit, et laissait vagabonder ses yeux partout sauf sur lui. Il dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas l'insulter et lui dire de dégager dans la minute. Et il ne fit cet effort uniquement parce qu'elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Et voir Granger mal à l'aise… En général, ça valait tout l'or du monde, mais là, c'était étrange et inquiétant...

« Je suis désolée » souffla-t-elle, si bas qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Mais elle plongea son regard chocolat dans ses yeux gris et ne cilla pas une seule seconde. « Je suis vraiment désolée » reprit-elle un peu plus fort. « Harry n'aurait jamais dû t'attaquer. C'est un crétin. J'aurais très bien pu me défendre toute seule. Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi. Et c'est de ma faute, parce que c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on discute pendant le cours de Défense alors que j'aurai dû essayer de te parler à un autre moment, sans qu'il ne soit là pour intervenir. Alors… Je suis désolée. »

Pourquoi Granger aimait-elle tant les grands discours ? Il ne comprenait pas. Des excuses simples et directes auraient largement fait l'affaire - bien qu'elle n'était, en réalité et malgré toute sa rancoeur, pas responsable le moins du monde. Mais non. Il fallait qu'elle parle. Encore et encore. Qu'elle s'explique. Et c'était insupportable.

Pourtant, sa migraine ne le lança pas une seule seconde.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute » s'entendit-il répondre, aussi surpris qu'elle d'avoir prononcé ces mots là. Mais puisqu'il avait commencé… « C'était de celle de Potter. Et la mienne, aussi. Parce que je t'ai forcée à me parler _pendant_ le cours, et non pas à la fin comme tu l'avais prévu. Et parce que je t'ai insultée. Je... » Il hésita. Juste une fraction de seconde. Et puis… « Je suppose que je l'avais mérité. »

Ça valait des excuses. Et c'en était. Certes, il n'avait pas dit le mot magique, mais… De sa part à lui, elle ne pouvait pas espérer plus.

En fait, elle n'aurait pas dû espérer quoi que ce soit.

Il se renfrogna.

Il manqua hurler - de peur, de rage ou de surprise, il n'en savait rien - lorsqu'elle s'assit subitement sur son lit, à la fois soulagée et intriguée. Elle l'observa longtemps sans dire un mot, puis elle fixa le rideau droit devant elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » demanda-t-elle tout à coup. « Ça ne te ressemble pas. Et ça ne te ressemble pas non plus de ne pas exagérer la douleur pour attirer l'attention. »

Etait-ce donc l'image qu'elle avait de lui ? Oui, probablement. Pas sans raison, en plus. N'avait-il pas prétendu mourir de milles Doloris lorsque l'hippogriffe de ce balourd d'Hagrid l'avait attaqué - même s'il l'avait cherché - ? A l'époque, la douleur avait été largement supportable. Beaucoup moins importante que celles qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Peut-être qu'après un Doloris, tout semblait moins douloureux, en fin de compte…

« Tu as changé » souffla-t-elle. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait de nouveau, avec une expression tellement intense qu'il eut l'impression d'être une énigme particulièrement complexe qu'elle se devait de résoudre. « J'ai du mal à te cerner, depuis la rentrée. »

« Je n'ai pas changé » cracha-t-il. « Ne fais pas de moi ce que je ne suis pas. »

Pourquoi persistait-il à la mettre en garde ? Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de l'insulter et de l'envoyer paître ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple, tellement plus efficace. Mais elle était assise sur _son lit_. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du bas de son dos contre sa hanche. Il aurait eut juste à tendre la main pour pouvoir la toucher. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu envie ?

Elle n'était qu'une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Elle n'était que la meilleure amie de Potter. Elle n'était qu'une Gryffondor qui cherchait à l'humilier davantage. Elle n'était qu'une ennemie.

Elle n'était _que_ ça. Elle n'était rien.

Il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait plus voir la curiosité et l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il ne serait pas une énigme à résoudre, il ne serait pas un objet d'expérience, il ne serait pas un héros. Il s'y refusait.

De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu.

« Va t'en » ordonna-t-il soudain.

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Ce que tu m'as dit... » commença-t-elle avec hésitation. « Juste avant qu'Harry ne t'attaque... Tu le pensais vraiment ? »

Il y avait tant de doute et tant d'espoir dans sa voix… Il déglutit.

« Va t'en, Granger » réitéra-t-il sans la regarder.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'ais répondu » insista-t-elle.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, ravivant la douleur dans sa nuque et dans son crâne.

« Oui, je le pensais » mentit-il avec rage. De quel droit se permettait-elle de venir l'humilier de la sorte ? De quel droit se permettait-elle d'exiger quoi que ce soit de lui ? « Je pensais chaque foutu mot que je t'ai dit, Granger. Tu es insupportable, prétentieuse, arrogante. Tu transpire la suffisance, simplement parce que tu as des notes plutôt bonnes et que tu as soit-disant sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises. Tu me dégoutte. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne _vaux_ rien. Tu n'es personne. »

Sa tirade le laissa à bout de souffle, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Il la fusilla du regard, longtemps. Et il tint bon. Même lorsque son visage s'assombrit, la douleur crispant tout ses traits, même lorsque ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se contenta de se lever et de quitter la pièce avec une dignité dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit à quel point ces mots _là_ l'avaient blessée.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit que blesser Granger ne l'amusait plus du tout.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait une monumentale erreur. Et qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais la réparer.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Blaise aimait la solitude. Il aimait se faire discret et adorait l'idée de se fondre dans la masse. Son seul regret, c'était de ne pas avoir le don des Métamorphomages… Il aurait pu s'assurer un anonymat total… Il aurait pu éviter les regards écoeurés et curieux qu'il croisait en permanence. Être le fils d'une veuve noir avait ses inconvénients… Et être un Serpentard en avait d'autres...

Au fond, il s'en fichait. Il avait, depuis longtemps, dépassé le stade de la jalousie et de la nostalgie face à tout ces gens soit-disant unis. La vérité, c'est qu'ils passaient leurs vies à s'aimer et se détester et s'aimer de nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une avalanche de fausses amabilités, de faux sourires, et vas-y que je récupère une ou deux informations sur telle ou telle personne avant d'aller cracher sur son dos ailleurs… Et tu es ma meilleure amie et tu n'existe plus deux minutes plus tard. Et…

Et tout ça lui donnait une affreuse envie de vomir et un horrible mal au crâne.

A une époque, longtemps auparavant, Blaise les avait tous enviés. Ils n'avaient aucune difficulté à s'intégrer en société. Ils discutaient entre eux, riaient fort, et personne ne les regardait de travers parce que le blason de leur Maison était vert.

Et puis, il avait grandi. Un jour, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, il avait ouvert les yeux et remarqué les gens qui l'entouraient. Ceux qui l'entouraient _vraiment_. Alors que le deuil frappait Poudlard et que chacun pleurait la mort d'un camarade de classe, d'un ami, d'un _champion_. Il s'était réveillé dans la salle commune où il s'était endormi assis dans l'un des canapés. Pansy était roulée en boule sur ses genoux, la tête calée dans le creu de son épaule. Draco se tenait juste à côté de lui et s'accrochait à la main de la jeune fille avec désespoir. De l'autre côté de lui, Astoria s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et avait posé la tête sur les genoux du blond, qui, lui, avait posée sa main dans son dos. La main d'Astoria agrippait celle de sa soeur, endormie à même le sol, enroulée autour de Théo.

Théo avait été le seul à être éveillé lorsque Blaise avait ouvert les yeux. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Et l'afro-britannique avait compris. Il avait compris que, le Seigneur des Ténèbres de retour, leurs vies ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Mais il avait surtout compris que, quoi qu'il advienne, ces six là ne se sépareraient jamais. Ils étaient une famille.

Alors, oui, il avait envié la majorité des élèves de cette école. Mais il n'aurait échangé les rôles pour rien au monde. Il n'avait peut-être pas un cercle social très développé. Il n'avait peut-être pas des dizaines d'amis, et l'assurance certaine d'avoir toujours quelqu'un, à portée de main, pour passer du temps avec lui. Mais il s'en foutait complètement.

Ses amis, les vrais, il les comptait précisément sur les doigts d'une main. Et ça lui suffisait amplement.

C'était probablement pour ça qu'il aimait la solitude. Elle ne le dérangeait pas. Elle l'apaisait. Comme une vieille amie retrouvée. Et lui permettait d'observer la masse autour de lui en toute tranquillité. Avec détachement, avec cynisme, avec moquerie...

Ce fut comme ça qu'il repéra les cheveux blonds à quelques mètres de lui, parmis un groupe de Serdaigles qui se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il héla la jeune fille.

Luna Lovegood se tourna vers lui, l'observa quelques secondes et sourit. De ce sourire innocent qu'elle arborait en permanence. D'un simple murmure, elle rassura ses camarades et leurs promit de les retrouver plus tard. Puis elle attendit patiemment qu'il la rejoigne.

« Bonjour Zabini » le salua-t-elle d'une voix chantante, lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa hauteur dans le couloir.

Les Serdaigles étaient probablement ceux avec lesquels les Serpentards avaient les rapports les plus cordiaux. Ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre le point de vue des serpents, et pour ne pas les provoquer. Les Poufsouffles, loyaux, ne juraient que par les Gryffondor et, évidemment, les lions les détestaient. Blaise n'était donc pas vraiment surpris par la réelle amabilité de la jeune fille.

En revanche, son innocence le perturbait.

Elle semblait fragile, naïve. Trop pure. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi Théo avait craqué pour elle. Ça n'en était pas moins déroutant.

« Salut » répondit-il bêtement. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes dans un silence gênant pendant lequel le Serpentard se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Qu'avait-il espéré, en retenant la jeune fille ?

« Tu as l'air préoccupé » lança Luna de sa voix fluette. « Tu as peut-être attrapé un Joncheruine. »

« Un quoi ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Un Joncheruine » répéta la blonde. « Ils entrent dans ta tête et chamboule ton cerveau. »

Le jeune homme en resta figé. Cette fille était totalement dingue. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant...

Il éclata de rire.

« Possible » concéda-t-il après s'être un peu calmé. « Je voulais te demander, tu es proche de la fille Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le doute pesa quelques secondes sur le visage de la Serdaigle et Blaise ne s'en offusqua pas. Il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, être moins direct, mais… Quel intérêt ? S'il s'était amusé à noyer le poisson, elle n'en aurait probablement été que plus suspicieuse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, les sourcils froncés, mais toujours souriante.

« J'ai pioché son nom, pour les cadeaux » déclara-t-il. « Loin de moi l'idée de lui offrir quelque chose de personnel mais… Le protocole veut qu'on adopte une trêve durant ce genre de période. Alors, je dois lui offrir quelque chose de bien… Quelque chose qui lui fera, un minimum, plaisir. C'est Noël, après tout.. »

Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Dans leur salle commune, les élèves ayant participé au tirage au sort étaient mitigés quant au comportement à adopter. Il y avait ceux qui voulaient profiter de cette chance pour humilier les autres, et ceux qui désiraient respecter le protocole et les bonnes manières. Blaise avait été élevé par une femme. Il respectait donc les femmes avec la même ferveur qu'Aristide Zabini voulait qu'on la respecte. Comme des pierres précieuses dont il fallait prendre grand soin. S'il avait pioché le nom d'un garçon, il n'aurait probablement eu aucun scrupule à faire une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais il avait pioché le nom d'une fille. Il avait pioché le nom de Ginny Weasley. Et il était bien connu que les Weasley n'étaient pas très riches. Il avait envisagé de lui offrir quelque chose d'ostentatoire - après tout, il ne manquait pas d'argent, au-delà même du fait que Dumbledore finançait les cadeaux - mais s'était ravisé. Déjà, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. Et ensuite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la vexer. Un cadeau de ce genre aurait pu être vu comme une insulte.

Il lui fallait faire preuve de diplomatie et de tact, ou Dumbledore et Snape lui tomberaient dessus pour avoir gâché Noël. Sans compter sa mère, qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire la leçon sur ce qu'il convient, ou non, d'offrir à une jeune fille.

Donc, demander de l'aide à l'une de ses plus proches amies était une très bonne idée. Il ne se serait pas risqué à interroger Granger, qui était sans conteste la plus proche de la rouquine, mais avec laquelle il n'avait aucun espoir d'obtenir des réponses. Alors, Luna Lovegood, si elle pouvait le renseigner, ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« C'est très gentil, ça » jugea la blonde avec naïveté.

Il aurait pu répliquer qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Il aurait pu tenter d'approfondir un peu plus la brèche qui venait de s'ouvrir, essayer de faire de la Serdaigle, à défaut d'une amie, une alliée. Mais… Elle faisait partie du clan adverse. Dumbledore les avait peut-être forcés à faire une trêve pour les fêtes, mais il ne comptait sûrement pas en faire un état de fait. Il ne deviendrait pas amis avec ces gens.

Des amis, il en avait déjà suffisamment.

« Non, c'est poli » répliqua-t-il donc. « Je suis bien éduqué, c'est tout. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'anima d'un amusement sincère. Elle se moquait de lui !

« Non, je ne crois pas » répliqua-t-elle alors avec douceur. « Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de gentil mais que tu ne veux pas le montrer. Je pense que tu as peur de sortir des sentiers battus. De te faire des nouveaux amis. Parce que tu as été déçu. Mais tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Et je ne t'aiderai que lorsque tu auras fini par l'accepter. »

Blaise en resta totalement choqué, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la regarder s'en aller de son pas sautillant, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Installé dans sa salle commune, ayant réquisitionné la table la plus proche du dortoir des filles, Ron faisait semblant de travailler sur son devoir de Défense. Snape leur avait demandé une dissertation de trente centimètres de parchemins sur les sortilèges informulés, puisque le dernier cours avait prouvé leur incompétence et s'était très mal terminé. Ils avaient jusqu'au lendemain. Mais le Gryffondor n'était pas concentré.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Parvati et Lavande discutaient avec animation, assises sur l'un des canapés qui faisaient face à la cheminée. La blonde souriait et faisait de grands gestes pour illustrer ce qu'elle racontait. Sa poitrine se soulevait en rythme et le tissu de son chemisier était tiré au maximum, le bouton qui maintenait le vêtement en place manquait d'éclater à chaque nouvelle inspiration de la jeune fille… Ron pouvait facilement deviner le tissu de son soutien-gorge par dessous et la courbe délicieuse de ses…

« Tu baves » lui lança Harry avec amusement, en lâchant sa besace sur le sol.

Le rouquin se redressa vivement et le fusilla du regard, se frottant la bouche avec précaution. Il ne bavait même pas. Et son meilleur ami éclata de rire en le voyant faire.

« Où tu étais passé ? » asséna-t-il sèchement. Le brun ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Je cherchais Hermione, mais elle est introuvable » déclara-t-il. « Tu ne l'as pas vue ? »

« Pas depuis la fin des cours » répondit Ron avec un peu plus de calme.

« J'étais venu voir la Carte des Maraudeurs » avoua Harry dans un soupir. Il se massa les tempes, visiblement fatigué.

« Je suis là » déclara soudain Hermione, debout juste à côté d'eux, ce qui fit sursauter les deux garçons. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Des yeux rougis de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude, en lui cédant sa place sur la chaise. Elle s'assit et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

« Vous aviez raison » déclara-t-elle soudain. « Pour Malfoy. Ce type est... » Elle hésita, ne sachant visiblement pas comment finir sa phrase.

Ron avait une belle panoplie d'insultes à lui proposer mais… Il s'abstint. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais il tint sa langue. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir réellement envie de terminer sa phrase, en fait. Elle semblait aussi un peu triste, déçue.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? » demanda-t-il alors, lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qui le dérangeait sur son visage. Sa meilleure amie semblait _vraiment_ déçue.

« J'en sais rien » avoua-t-elle alors, sans pour autant lever les yeux, ni faire grand cas de son ton agressif et accusateur. « Je crois que… J'en sais rien. Il m'a sauvé, dimanche. Et… Je sais pas ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je suis désolée » ajouta-t-elle alors en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. « J'ai voulu croire que… Tu avais raison. Malfoy est un idiot, et il ne changera jamais. »

Le silence s'installa, songeur. Harry et Hermione semblaient communiquer en silence, et Ron se sentait légèrement exclu de cet échange. Il se racla la gorge.

« Et pour ce qui s'est passé en Défense ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut récupéré leur attention.

La brune secoua les épaules.

« Si Harry n'était pas intervenu... » soupira-t-elle, vaincue. « Malfoy ne m'aurait probablement pas agressé mais… J'avais tellement envie de croire qu'il était différent, qu'il aurait facilement pu me manipuler, je crois. Alors, je suppose que ton intervention n'était finalement pas malvenue » ajouta-t-elle en souriant tristement au Survivant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. D'un coup de baguette distrait, il métamorphosa un coussin en pouf et s'assit dessus avec nonchalance.

« Et moi, je suis désolé d'avoir pris ta défense sans t'avoir consulté avant » concéda le brun. « Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, Hermione. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que tu étais parfaitement capable de gérer la situation. Tu es la plus intelligente d'entre nous. Tu aurais fini par le voir, s'il te manipulait. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et le silence s'installa de retour.

« Donc, c'est bon ? » demanda Ron, soulagé. « On est tous redevenu ami, et plus personne ne fait la tête ? »

Au même instant, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Ginny et Dean entrèrent à l'intérieur, discutant à voix basses avec animation. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand sa soeur était-elle aussi proche du Gryffondor ?

« Pas tout à fait » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. « Je crois que _Ginny_ te fait toujours la tête. »

Et, comme pour illustrer ses propos, sa petite soeur lui lança un regard furieux au même instant.

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » avoua Daphné, tout en ravalant dignement ses larmes.

Assise sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée de leur salle commune, Théo installé juste à côté d'elle et lui tenant la main en signe de soutien, elle observait les flammes avec une telle intensité qu'elle en avait presque mal aux yeux.

« Elle ne t'a rien dit ? » demanda Théo pour la troisième fois, au moins, depuis la fin du repas.

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de négation.

Astoria n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait, en fait, pas prononcé un seul mot depuis la veille au soir. Elle déambulait dans le château comme un fantôme, vidée de toute énergie, de toute joie de vivre. Et Daphné ne savait pas comment l'aider. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait essayé d'interroger sa soeur, mais la brune s'était contenté de soupirer, ravaler ses larmes, et fuir toute conversation en s'enfermant dans son dortoir.

Elle avait à peine toucher à son dîner.

« Draco dit qu'il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé » annonça Théo d'une voix douce. « Mais je suis certain que ça à voir avec lui. »

« C'est possible » concéda Daphné en soupirant. Elle se frotta les yeux avec la paume de ses mains. « Tu crois que... » Elle hésita. « Tu crois qu'elle a tiré un trait sur lui ? »

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils, et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il réfléchissait, comprit-elle. Elle-même avait du mal à envisager qu'Astoria ait pu faire un croix sur son amour de jeunesse. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi sa soeur aurait fait ça, mais… Ça semblait être la seule explication. A moins qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui n'ait rien à voir avec Draco…

« Peut-être » répondit-il prudemment. « Elle l'aime tellement que renoncer à lui pourrait effectivement avoir provoqué cette détresse, mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, elle a toujours su qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Granger » répliqua Daphné en écarquillant les yeux. Ça semblait tellement évident. « A cause de Granger. »

Théo fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Tu crois que Granger aurait... »

« Non » coupa-t-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit. Pas volontairement. Mais… On sait tous très bien que Draco a des sentiments pour elle. Le seul qui l'ignore encore, c'est lui. Lui, et tous ses idiots qui sont aveugles et ne voient rien. Mais nous on le sait. Et Astoria aussi… Et... »

« Et Granger est passé le voir à l'infirmerie » compléta-t-il. « Tu crois qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui ? »

« Aucune idée » répliqua la blonde. « Ça semble fou, mais… Ça l'est tout autant que lui amoureux d'elle, non ? Et si Astoria le croit... »

« Elle se sacrifiera pour lui » acquiesça Théo. « Elle s'écartera pour ne pas faire souffrir Draco. »

« Exactement » triompha Daphné.

Elle se sentait un peu soulagée. Un tout petit peu. Parce que ça semblait plausible. Ahurissant - Draco et Granger ensemble ?! - certes, mais plausible. Et cela expliquerait pourquoi sa soeur était dans cet état depuis la veille.

Néanmoins, ça ne lui disait toujours pas comment venir en aide à Astoria.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas trop pour ce que Draco a balancé à Hermione... Et j'espère que tout le chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Demain, des complots, des complots, des complots et... des complots !_

 _Voilà voilà..._

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	9. Complot

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Bon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je poste toujours en début d'après midi ou en début de soirée... En fait, j'attends simplement que mon fils soit couché pour être certaine d'être tranquille pour m'installer sur mon ordi... Et, comment vous dire, aujourd'hui, c'est... très difficile. J'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller me faire charcuter la bouche chez le dentiste alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant aucune urgence (quelques caries, mais pas de douleurs, donc rien de très urgent, oui, je sais, je suis vraiment maso, parce que PERSONNE ne va chez le dentiste sans avoir au moins une putain de rage de dents !) et, franchement, JE REGRETTE ! Je souffre le martyr ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait, si elle charcuté un nerfs ou je sais pas quoi, mais bon sang, je douille ! Pourtant, franchement, je suis pas du genre douillette (bon, j'avoue, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'exagérais un peu, beaucoup, souvent, un peu comme Draco dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban... Désolée, Maman, je sais que tu lis ça, mais, franchement, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?), donc, je disais, je suis pas du genre douillette... J'ai quand même accouché sous une péridurale qui ne faisait pas encore effet, et, honnêtement, c'était la pire douleur que j'ai jamais ressenti ! (Je vous passerai les détails...) Mais là... Là, j'ai qu'une seule envie, me bourrer de médocs et dormir pendant dix jours, jusqu'à ne plus avoir mal... C'est horrible ! Au secours ! Qu'on m'achève... J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Et le pire, c'est que je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, parce que j'avais pas mal avant, et que c'est bien fait pour moi..._

 _Oui, je vous raconte ma vie, mais j'ai besoin de me plaindre un petit peu. Juste un tout petit peu... Un chouïa... Surtout que j'ai tellement mal, que je peux pas parler, ce qui arrange bien mon chéri parce que, du coup, il n'entend pas mes gérémiades, alors je me venge sur vous, chers lecteurs... Désolée... Compatissez, s'il vous plaît... Pitié, sauvez-moiiiiiiiii !_

 _Bon, vous aurez probablement beaucoup moins envie de compatir à la fin de ce chapitre, désolée..._

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Titnini : Toi, tu en veux à Draco, Ahaha ! Bon, c'était un peu le but, mais... Faut le comprendre, le pauvre. Il est blessé dans sa fierté, il a mal et ne peut même pas se plaindre, et en plus, elle le confronte dans une situation où il n'est clairement pas à son avantage... Son égo en prend un coup, ahaha...  
DramioneLove : Aaaah, mais ce serait trop facile si Draco changeait du jour au lendemain... Bon, j'avoue que depuis le début de l'histoire, je dépeints toute la troupe de Serpentards comme des adolescents qui suivent une voix qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment choisi, mais... Ils sont tellement englués dans leurs rôles qu'ils ont un peu de mal à s'en détacher. Surtout Draco. Les enjeux sont beaucoup plus important pour lui... J'espère que la suite te plaira. Oui, il se voile un peu la face, c'est vrai. On verra bien comment il ouvrira les yeux.  
_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 8 : Complot**

* * *

 **Jeudi 8 Décembre**

Luna était installée seule à la bibliothèque et relisait ses notes d'Astronomie avec beaucoup d'attention. C'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait, lorsqu'elle voulait étudier. S'isoler. Parce que, lorsqu'elle était accompagnée, elle avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Non pas qu'elle était influençable, ou facilement perturbée, mais… Elle aspirait toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait autour d'elle, et ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'essayer de mettre du Soleil dans le coeur des personnes les plus tristes…

Tous ses proches le savaient pertinemment. Que ce soient ses amis de Serdaigles ou ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore, tout le monde savait qu'elle aimait être seule pour étudier. Et que, si elle s'installait à part dans la bibliothèque, c'était pour cette raison.

Elle fut donc étonnée de sentir la présence, avant même de le voir ou de l'entendre, du Serpentard à côté d'elle. Sans même lui demander la permission, il s'installa juste en face et l'observa silencieusement. Elle prit le temps de terminer sa relecture avant de lever le nez pour lui sourire.

« Bonjour, Zabini » lança-t-elle avec malice.

« Salut » se contenta-t-il de répondre avec hésitation. Il ne semblait pas certain de ce qu'il faisait, et Luna pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Ouvrir les yeux sur soi-même demandait beaucoup de maturité, et c'était un énorme pas en avant… « Je… Je crois que tu avais raison » finit-il par soupirer, toujours avec d'énormes difficultés.

Il semblait presque sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Avec tendresse, elle posa une main rassurante sur son poignet et lui sourit. Il sembla s'apaiser instantanément, soulagé.

« Donc, tu es prêt à avouer que tu agis par gentillesse ? » insista-t-elle malgré tout.

Après tout, les Serpentards étaient bons manipulateurs et fins stratèges…

« Oui, c'est vrai » concéda-t-il, non sans retenir une légère grimace. « Ne me force pas à le dire, s'il te plaît. C'est… C'est déjà un gros coup pour mon égo. »

Il éclata de rire à sa plaisanterie, mais Luna ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Oui, son égo devait en prendre un coup, et ça ne devait pas être simple de s'en accommoder. Mais, pourquoi en rire ? Peut-être était-ce un rire nerveux…

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien t'aider » accepta-t-elle, toujours en souriant. « A une condition. »

« J'ai déjà accepté d'avouer mes réelles motivations » ronchonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Que tu m'aides à trouver un cadeau pour ton ami, Théodore Nott » déclara la Serdaigle. « J'ai pioché son nom, et je ne le connais pas vraiment. Et, moi, j'ai vraiment envie de lui offrir quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire. »

Zabini fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Luna n'ajouta rien de plus. Il semblait hésiter à poser une quelconque question, tout en réprimant une immense sourire - ou un éclat de rire, elle ne savait pas dire. C'était comme si cette information était une très bonne plaisanterie que lui seul pouvait comprendre. La blonde aurait aimé qu'il partage sa joie avec elle, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment suffisamment pour ça, et puis… Elle pouvait accepter de ne pas tout savoir, tant que le visage du jeune homme était resplendissant de bonne humeur, ça lui suffisait.

« C'est d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long silence.

« Marché conclu » accepta-t-il, avant de se pencher en avant d'un air conspirateur. « Veux-tu connaître tous les vilains secrets de Théo ? Je suis certain que tu vas en mourir de rire... »

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Mione ? » demanda Ron pour la énième fois.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un grognement indistinct pour toute réponse. Oui, elle allait bien. Non, elle ne voulait plus parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, l'avant-veille et l'avant-avant-veille. Oui, elle avait été idiote. Non, ça ne se reproduirait plus. Et, oui, elle s'en remettrait rapidement.

Pourquoi se sentaient-ils obligés, Harry et lui, de lui poser mille questions depuis le réveil ?

Elle avait évité les sujets épineux avec beaucoup d'habileté. C'était trop tôt. Son ego avait prit un sacré coup. Et, comme toujours, les garçons manquaient de tact. Ils se comportaient bizarrement avec elle, depuis ce matin là. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment lui parler. Hermione en était profondément agacée.

Mais elle essayait d'être le plus aimable possible, et de faire comme si tout allait bien.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle les avait laissé, sans grande protestation l'entraîner à la bibliothèque. Qu'Harry et Ron prennent cette initiative d'eux-même était signe d'apocalypse, mais elle soupçonnait qu'il cherchaient simplement à la réconforter un peu.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être réconfortée.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans son sanctuaire, elle se sentit immédiatement de meilleur humeur. Ici, elle était à sa place. Elle connaissait les lieux mieux que personne. Peut-être même mieux que Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. Elle aurait pu s'orienter parmis les rayonnage les yeux fermés…

« On va s'installer dans le fond ? » demanda Harry, presque suppliant.

Elle acquiesça, parce qu'elle savait que son meilleur ami, depuis l'année précédente et toute l'attention qui s'était abattue sur lui à l'époque, il préférait s'isoler un peu. Ils prirent donc la direction du fond de la salle et s'installèrent à une table isolée entre deux rayonnages. Dictionnaires de Runes et Études d'Arithmancie. Personne ne venait jamais dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Ils seraient seuls pendant un bon moment.

« Vous voulez des chocolats ? » proposa Ron, en sortant de son sac de grosses poignées de petits carrés de chocolat. Blanc, au lait, noir, mentholé, à la liqueure, praliné… Il y en avait de toutes sortes, et pour tout les goûts…

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » lui lança Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, tout en piochant dans le tas une douceur à la cerise.

« La nourriture est interdite dans la bibliothèque, Ron » riposta Hermione au même moment, les sourcils froncés pour illustrer sa désapprobation.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Les Efles de Maison en ont déposé partout dans le château, pour la Saint Nicolas » avoua le roux, la bouche pleine de praliné. « J'ai un sixième sens pour les trouver, alors j'en ai récupéré beaucoup. Et pour ton information, Hermione, il y en avait même dans la bibliothèque. Donc, je suppose qu'exceptionnellement, pour les fêtes, le règlement ne s'applique pas aux chocolats de Noël... »

La jeune fille n'était pas certaine de la véracité de ses propos mais… Elle secoua les épaules et piocha un carré de chocolat blanc fourré au caramel.

« C'est exceptionnel » menaça-t-elle en les désignant d'un doigt ferme. « Si Mme Pince nous voit, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et continuèrent de manger leurs chocolats. Quand le tas eut diminué de moitié, Hermione sortit ses cours et se mit au travail.

Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard - elle avait à peine eu le temps de relire le premier paragraphe de sa traduction d'un vieux décret en Runes - des rires francs résonnèrent à quelques rayons seulement et elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Elle espérait vraiment que les garçons n'aient rien remarqué, sinon ils voudraient…

« Ce n'était pas Luna ? » interrogea Ron, en tournant la tête en direction du bruit pour tenter d'apercevoir la Serdaigle. C'était impossible, évidemment, de là où ils étaient installés, ils ne pouvaient rien voir d'autres que des étagères pleines de livres poussiéreux. « Vous croyez qu'elle est avec Ginny ? J'ai besoin de parler à ma soeur… Harry, tu viens voir avec moi ? »

Le brun n'hésite pas une seule seconde à se lever, et Hermione en fit de même, non sans réprimer un nouveau soupir d'agacement.

Luna n'était pas avec Ginny. Ou alors, elles étaient avec un garçon quelconque. Parce que le rire qui avait accompagné celui de la blonde ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Pourquoi Ron et Harry se sentaient-ils toujours obligés de se mêler de la vie des filles qui les entouraient ?

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés près de la table de la Serdaigle, Hermione ferma fort les paupières et se mit à prier pour disparaître. Ou, mieux, pour avoir de nouveau la possibilité de remonter le temps. Soit pour s'empêcher elle-même de sortir de son lit, ce matin là, soit pour empêcher ces idiots d'amis de l'entraîner à la bibliothèque, ou à cette foutue table, ou à la recherche de leur amie parmis les rayonnage.

Parce que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Salut Harry ! Salut Ron ! Salut Hermione ! » lança joyeusement la Serdaigle, sans sembler inquiète face aux réactions choqués des deux garçons.

La brune, elle, préférait se tenir en retrait et ne rien laisser paraître.

Quand au garçon qui accompagnait Luna, ils se figea, tourna lentement la tête vers eux et plissa légèrement les paupières, comme pour les fusiller du regard, ou les examiner, les jauger. Puis il reprit contenance. Il se redressa dans une parfaite position de sang-pur aristocrate et arrogant et leur lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser, Luna » déclara-t-il, sans méchanceté mais sans amabilité non plus. « Ça commence à sentir mauvais, par ici. »

Hermione vit la catastrophe se produire comme au ralenti. Ron eut un mouvement de recul et sortit instinctivement sa baguette. Le Serpentard avait déjà la sienne dans les mains et ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de désarmer le rouquin. Mais Harry en profita pour sortir la sienne et pour menacer leur adversaire sans aucune hésitation.

Les deux jeunes filles, elles, n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste.

« Pose ta baguette, Zabini » ordonna Harry d'une voix ferme. « Et rend la sienne à Ron. »

« Et si je refuse ? » se moqua le Serpentard avec dédain. « Tu vas m'envoyer voler dans les rayonnages ? »

Le Survivant se crispa légèrement à la mention, sous-entendue, de l'accident avec Malfoy. Hermione aussi, s'était crispée, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'avança d'un pas, se plaçant juste entre les deux adversaires. Elle en avait marre, de leurs chamailleries puériles. Elle en était fatiguée.

« Ça suffit » cingla-t-elle en plongeant le regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. « Harry, s'il te plaît, ça suffit. »

Elle le suppliait. Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour baisser sa baguette.

« La baguette de Ron » ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Hermione pivota sur elle-même et soutint le regard froid du Serpentard. Combien de fois devrait-elle se retrouver à affronter ce genre de regards ? Depuis quelques jours, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Entre la boutique de l'apothicaire, la provocation de Parkinson au Trois Balais, sa discussion avec Malfoy en cours de Défense, sa rencontre impromptue avec Nott et les Greengrass devant l'infirmerie, sa dispute avec Malfoy à son chevet, et maintenant Zabini dans la bibliothèque… Elle n'en pouvait plus. Trop de Serpentards autour d'elle, ces jours-ci. Elle en avait juste marre.

Ils avaient tous cette même fierté dans leur posture, ce même dédain dans le regard…

Zabini finit par tendre à Hermione la baguette de Ron, sans la quitter des yeux et sans baisser sa propre baguette. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré l'arme, il haussa un sourcil, presque moqueur. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Harry, baisse ta baguette, maintenant » ordonna-t-elle à son tour, sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit s'exécuter, sans pour autant se désarmer. Le Serpentard en fit de même.

« Autoritaire, Granger » se moqua-t-il à voix basse, si basse qu'elle était probablement la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. « J'adore ça. » Puis il se tourna vers la Serdaigle. « On se voit plus tard, Luna. »

Il s'en alla d'une démarche fière sans leur jeter le moindre regard.

A peine eut-il quitté leur champ de visions que les garçons s'exclamaient déjà…

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Hermione ? » lança Harry, visiblement vexé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec toi, Luna ? » demanda Ron, en même temps.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard désabusé.

« Il est gentil » déclara Luna la première, en secouant les épaules. « Il voulait une idée de cadeaux pour Ginny, parce qu'il a pioché son nom pendant le tirage au sort. »

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il voulait simplement te manipuler pour avoir des informations contre nous ? » répliqua le roux, furieux. « C'est un _ennemi_ , Luna ! »

« Je ne crois pas » répliqua la blonde avec son innocence coutumière. « Et puis, si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'aiderait-il à trouver un cadeau pour Théodore Nott ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux offrir un cadeau à Nott ? » interrogea Harry, surpris.

« Le tirage au sort » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Les garçons échangèrent des regards surpris et inquiets. Hermione, elle, restait en retrait.

« Oui, mais _pourquoi_ tu _veux_ lui offrir un cadeau ? » insista Ron. « Pourquoi ne pas te contenter d'une tablette de chocolat, ou d'une babiole sans importance ? »

Luna le dévisagea comme s'il était l'homme le plus idiot du monde.

« Parce que c'est Noël » répliqua-t-elle.

Puis elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque sans rien ajouter de plus.

Les trois Gryffondors retournèrent jusqu'à leur table. Hermione n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et elle écoutait simplement les commentaires sarcastiques et inquiets de ses deux meilleurs amis. Paranoïaques. Ils en étaient déjà à conclure que Zabini était de mèche avec Malfoy pour comploter ils-ne-savaient-quoi, dans le but certain de leur nuire, puisqu'ils étaient forcément des Mangemorts en devenir.

La jeune fille referma brusquement son dictionnaire de Runes et les fusilla du regard.

« A ma connaissance, Zabini n'est pas un futur Mangemort » déclara-t-elle, avec mauvaise humeur. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à Serpentard qu'il va forcément prendre le parti de Voldemort. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi, Harry, qui nous raconté qu'il avait ouvertement critiqué Malfoy dans le Poudlard Express ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Son visage s'assombrit tout à coup.

« Pourquoi tu prends leur défense ? » interrogea-t-il sèchement, suspicieux.

« Parce que Luna n'a pas tort » répliqua-t-elle avec agacement. « On passe notre temps à imaginer le pire mais… C'est Noël, bon sang ! Dumbledore a clairement demandé une trêve, et je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas, pour une fois, se contenter de mettre nos rancoeurs de côtés... »

« Donc, tu as l'intention d'offrir un joli cadeau à Malfoy ? » cracha le roux avec dégoût.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça » réfuta-t-elle, mais l'idée était pourtant bel et bien là. _Parce que c'est Noël_ , avait dit Luna. Et elle avait tellement raison…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? » s'exclama Ron, si fort qu'elle fut certaine de voir débarquer la bibliothécaire d'une seconde à l'autre pour les réprimander ou les mettre à la porte.

Elle se mit à ranger ses affaires.

« Je n'ai absolument rien, Ron » répondit-elle sèchement. « C'est _vous_ qui êtes devenus complètement paranoïaques. Vous avez passé bien trop de temps avec Fol'Oeil, pendant les vacances. Vous êtes pires que lui. »

« Donc, tu ne penses pas que Malfoy prépare un sale coup ? » insista Harry, visiblement vexé et surpris.

La douleur sur son visage n'était pas feinte. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle ne le soutenait pas. C'en était blessant pour elle.

« C'est un Serpentard » se contenta-t-elle de répliquer. « Bien sûr, qu'il complote quelque chose. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est devenu un Mangemort et qu'il oeuvre pour Voldemort ? Pitié, Harry, on parle de _Malfoy_ ! Ce type est un lâche, même Voldemort n'en voudrait pas. »

« Si tu continue d'être naïve à ce point, tu finiras par te faire tuer » répliqua Harry, sans aucune douceur.

Hermione encaissa le coup sans broncher. Mais ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et, tandis que Mme Pince apparaissait dans son champ de vision pour les réprimander, elle s'enfuit de la bibliothèque à toute vitesse.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur, Blaise » fit remarquer Pansy avec amusement. « Tu partages ? »

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard charmeur et intriguant, mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Il dut lire sa détermination sur son visage, puisqu'il éclata de rire et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Devine qui a pioché le nom de Théo au tirage au sort... » souffla-t-il avec amusement.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, puis elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la raison de son hilarité contenue.

« _Elle_ l'a piochée aussi ? » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. « Sérieux ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête.

« Je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour trouver un cadeau à la Mini-Belette » expliqua Blaise avec détachement, comme si c'était normal - et, venant de lui, ça l'était probablement, puisqu'il était celui qui avait le plus de difficulté à en vouloir au monde entier pour leur situation. « Et elle m'a demandé, en retour, de l'aider à trouver un cadeau à Théo... »

Pansy se retint de justesse de sautiller sur son siège tout en tapant des mains comme une gamine.

« C'est génial ! » s'extasia-t-elle. « Il faut absolument qu'on profite de cette chance pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour eux. »

« Oui, mais quoi ? » répliqua son meilleur ami avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

« Vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle alors, l'ébauche d'un plan se formant déjà dans son esprit stratège.

Oh, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait une occasion de mettre son grain de sel dans la relation à sens unique de Théo et Lovegood...

Ils passèrent près d'une heure à mettre leur plan en place, assis dans un canapé de leur salle commune, sans s'occuper des autres Serpentards autour d'eux. Blaise avait, de toute façon, lancé plusieurs sortilèges qui assurerait un minimum d'intimité à leur conversation.

« Au fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, une fois qu'ils eurent finit de peaufiner les derniers détails. « Si Lovegood a pioché Théo, ça veut dire que... »

« Que le tirage au sort était truqué » acquiesça Blaise avec un soupir.

Ce qui signifiait donc que les personnes qu'ils avait pioché les avaient pioché en retour… Par Morgane ! Non seulement, elle allait devoir offrir un cadeaux à Weasmoche, mais _en plus_ , il lui en offrirait un ! Ce balourd serait bien capable de lui offrir des chocolats, _à elle_ , elle qui détestait ça !

Elle avait probablement penser ces derniers phrases à voix hautes, puisque son meilleur ami éclata de rire.

« Vois le bon côté des choses » riposta-t-il une fois qu'il se fut calmé. « Ça veut dire que Granger a pioché Draco. »

Le visage de Pansy s'illumina. Combien de plan machiavélique pouvait-elle mettre en place dans une seule et même soirée ?

« Et si... » commença-t-elle, espiègle.

« Non ! » coupa-t-il sèchement. « Hors de question. Pas pour _eux_. Tu ne feras rien du tout. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. « Tu sais comme il est. Il n'arrivera jamais à la séduire avec sa mauvaise humeur et son entêtement. Ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, ça fait des années qu'on le pense, toi et moi. »

« C'est vrai » concéda Blaise. « Mais, je pense qu'ils pourront se débrouiller seuls, cette fois. »

Il semblait tellement convaincu…

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais que j'ignore encore, Blaise Zabini ? » l'interrogea Pansy de sa voix menaçante.

« Beaucoup de choses, ma chérie » souffla-t-il, énigmatique. « Beaucoup de choses. »

°O°O°O°O°O°

Installé près de lui sur son perchoir, comme à l'accoutumée, Fumseck poussa une complainte mélancolique tellement soudaine que le Directeur tourna vivement la tête vers lui, inquiet. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que le phoenix se mette à geindre de cette façon ?

Un mauvais pressentiment au creux du ventre, Albus se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers l'oiseau pour lui caresser la nuque avec tendresse de sa main saine. La détresse qui s'échappait de la créature était telle que le vieux sorcier se courba d'un coup, comme si le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules - ce qui était plus ou moins le cas depuis un certain temps. Il croisa le regard de Fumseck, et les larmes qui y naissaient lui donnèrent la nausée.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Il ne se tourna même pas vers le patronus en forme d'aigle qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille les sombres nouvelles que la voix de Kingsley lui apportait.

Lorsque le silence étouffa soudainement le bureau directorial, Albus leva sa main libre et, usant de la magie qui vibrait tellement en lui qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de sortir sa baguette pour l'employer, il fit venir à lui une fiole de potion. Lorsque le verre entra brutalement en contact avec sa main morte, il grimaça de douleur. Le bruit de la fiole qui se brisa au sol, puisqu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'attraper, le fit presque sursauter. Il poussa un profond soupir, tandis que Fumseck reprenait sa litanie. La musique mélancolique lui emplissait le coeur et faisait naître dans ses yeux des larmes d'impuissance.

Il s'assit à même le sol, son corps soudain trop vieux pour supporter tout le poids qui pesait sur lui. A l'instant, il ressentait chacune de sa centaine d'années dans les courbatures qui meurtrissaient ses muscles. Le phoenix vint se poser sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer par dessus sa main meurtrie mais, comme à chaque fois que Fumseck s'y essayait depuis ce jour-là, la main du directeur resta désespérément noire et inerte. Albus sourit tristement à son compagnon, et le rassura d'une petite caresse sur la tête.

Il se sentait tellement las… Tellement fatigué qu'il ne chercha même pas à se relever lorsqu'il sentit la magie de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau se mettre en oeuvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa sous-directrice entrait dans la pièce avec précipitation. Il ne releva même pas la tête vers elle, se contentant d'observer le phoenix sur ses genoux d'un air absent.

« Albus » souffla Minerva, la gorge nouée de larmes. « Oh, Albus… Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« Rien » répondit-il, et il fut horrifié d'entendre sa voix se briser. « Absolument rien. C'est trop tard. »

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. Même Fumseck ne chantait plus. Le vieux sorcier aurait pourtant préféré qu'il continue sa triste mélodie. Cela aurait pu justifier les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues…

« Je refuse de rester là sans rien faire » finit par s'exclamer la lionne, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé. « Il faut faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

« L'attaque est terminée » souffla le Directeur. « Et les prisonniers se sont échappés. Nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire. »

« Et que comptez-vous faire pour Alastor ? » riposa Minerva. « Et pour Bill Weasley, et pour Nymphadora Tonks, et... »

« C'est trop tard... » murmura Albus. « C'est trop tard. »

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je disais, vous avez beaucoup moins envie de compatir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, que voulez-vous, je crois que je suis incapable d'écrire de belles histoires où il ne se passe rien de... brutal, inattendu, horrible... Je suis sadique, que voulez-vous..._

 _Toujours pas d'inspiration pour les titres de mes chapitres... Ca devient pathétique..._

 _Demain, de l'inquiétude, des réconciliations, des rapprochements, et... et je crois que c'est déjà pas mal..._

 _Sur ce, je vais aller m'anesthésier à grand coup de... de je sais pas quoi, mais faut que je trouve un moyen de faire taire cette horriiiiiiiiiiiible douleur dentaire ! Et, non, je n'exagère absolument pas._

 _Douloureusement vôtre,_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	10. Sad Time

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
_ _Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! J'ai (un peu) moins mal aux dents, aujourd'hui, mais ça reste désagréable... Enfin, je subit en silence, tout simplement... Bon, mon envie subite de manger des crêpes, et donc de manger sucré, n'a peut-être pas aidé mais... Que voulez-vous... Je suis faible... D'ailleurs, j'ai (du coup) passé ma soirée à faire des crêpes, et ça m'a donné l'idée d'une petite histoire assez sympathique que j'ai ajouté à la looooooooongue liste de mes idées de fanfictions à écrire prochainement... Ce sera peut-être l'une des premières que je mettrai en place, juste après avoir terminé d'écrire mon Calendrier de l'Avent... un petit OS mignon... Ca fait un moment que j'ai envie de m'essayer à l'écriture d'un OS..._

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Titnini : Oui, je sais, en principe, c'est censé être joyeux, etc... Mais... Je sais pas... Je crois que je sais vraiment pas écrire une histoire sans qu'il ne se passe un truc horrible... Enfin, normalement (!) il ne devrait plus y avoir de truc horrible à ce point, après ce chapitre... Mais, c'était important, décisif pour certaines relations que je voulais mettre en place... C'est pour ça que ce chapitre ci est assez important, d'ailleurs...  
DramioneLove : Voilà la suite !_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 9 : Sad Time**

* * *

 **Vendredi 9 Décembre**

Lorsque Théo entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, le mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis le réveil se confirma et il grimaça.

Fini, la bonne ambiance de fête qui régnait dans le château depuis trois jours. Finis, les sourires et les rires, les échos de conversations enjouées et l'insouciance désuète. Fini la neige qui tombait à gros flocons depuis le plafond enchanté. Finis les angelots qui distribuaient sourires, baisers et chocolats. Même les sapins n'avaient plus leurs éclats.

L'ambiance de la Grande Salle était lourde, pesante, étouffante. Tous les visages qu'il voyait étaient tristes, couverts de larmes ou compatissants. Le plafond enchanté était perturbé par une violente tempête de pluie, celle-là même qui brouillait les fenêtres d'un rideau d'eau compact au-travers duquel on ne voyait plus rien. Les angelots pleuraient dans leur coin. Et les sapins semblaient ternes, éteints.

Instinctivement, Théo parcourut la Grande Salle des yeux, à la recherche d'une tête blonde parfaitement reconnaissable. Il la trouva à la table des Gryffondors. Elle lui tournait le dos, et il ne pouvait pas voix l'expression de son visage. Elle tenait la jeune Weasley, qui semblait pleurer, dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos. Il résista à grande peine à l'envie de s'élancer vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Dépité, il s'avança jusqu'à la table des Serpentards et s'installa près de Daphné et Astoria. Elles semblaient se trouver dans le même état que lui. Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne touchait réellement à son petit-déjeuner. Théo se servit une tasse de thé, mais il ne la porta pas à ses lèvres. Il en était bien incapable. Rien que l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit lui donnait la nausée.

A leur table, comme dans le reste de la Grande Salle, le silence semblait être de mise. Le temps s'était arrêté. Les seuls mouvements dans la pièce venait des élèves qui entraient dans la salle pour se figer subitement, ou de ceux qui la quittaient en courant pour aller pleurer ailleurs, ou de ceux qui se dirigeaient avec crainte vers le bureau des professeurs à la recherche d'informations qu'ils n'obtiendraient probablement pas.

A la table en question, seul Flitwick, Chourave et Hagrid étaient présents. Le demi-géant ne cessait de se moucher bruyamment dans un énorme mouchoir - aussi grande qu'une nappe - et n'était pas d'un très grand réconfort pour ceux qui venaient le voir. Quant aux Professeurs de Sortilèges et de Botaniques… Ils tentaient maladroitement de réconforter les plus jeunes, tout en laissant quelques informations incomplètes filtrer auprès des plus âgés.

Théo aurait bien aimé interroger ses amies, savoir ce qui se passait, mais… Il n'osait simplement pas prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait peur. Parce qu'une grande partie des élèves lançait des regards noirs aux verts et argents, et que ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

Il y avait eu une attaque.

Puis la Grande Salle s'anima soudainement. Les hiboux apportaient le courrier. Ils étaient au moins deux fois plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. La dernière fois que Théo avait vu autant de hiboux entrer dans la Grande Salle, _la Gazette_ annonçait le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les parents suppliaient leurs enfants de ne pas s'inquiéter…

Lorsqu'il vit la Une du journal que venait de lui apporter une chouette hulotte, le Serpentard compris que la situation n'était pas beaucoup plus différente que ce jour là.

Le titre, écrit en capitales grasses, annonçait l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et l'évasion de la moitié des prisonniers d'Azkaban. La photo illustrait la rue marchande enflammée, les habitants éplorés, les badauds curieux, et les Aurors qui peinait à maîtriser la foule angoissée. L'article racontait brièvement comment, la veille au soir, tard dans la nuit, une troupe de Mangemorts avait attaqué le Chemin de Traverse, comment un groupe formés d'Aurors et de sorciers quelconques - et Théo soupçonnait fortement que les sorciers en questions soient des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix - s'était opposé à eux. Le combat avait duré des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts ne quittent précipitamment les lieux, ne laissant derrière eux que flammes, désolations, et un nombre de blessés bien trop important. Au même instant, Azkaban était une nouvelle fois dévalisée, et plus de la moitié des prisonniers s'étaient échappés.

L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse n'avait, probablement, servi que de diversion.

A l'intérieur du quotidien, une page complète était dédiée aux noms des blessés, des morts et des portés disparus. Il reconnut certains noms dans ces listes. Celui d'Alastor Maugrey, l'ancien Auror qui leur avait enseigné la Défense contre les Forces du Mal deux ans plus tôt. Celui de Bill Weasley, également, même s'il n'avait jamais rencontré l'aîné de la nombreuse fratrie. Celui de Nymphadora Tonks, parce que ce nom de famille était connu parmi les Sang-Purs, puisqu'il représentait l'une des plus grande honte de la Maison Black.

Parmi les noms des évadés, il ne fut pas étonné de reconnaître celui du père de son ami. Dire que l'attaque n'avait eu lieu que pour faire évader Lucius Malfoy aurait été présomptueux, et pourtant… Même si l'homme avait déçu son Maître, il était un atout important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'un côté, Théo ne pouvait faire autrement que de se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Draco était tellement inquiet pour ses parents que de savoir son père de retour au Manoir, près de Narcissa, serait un soulagement pour le blond. En revanche, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se laisser aller à imaginer la vie qui attendrait les parents de son ami, à présent. Lucius aurait probablement été plus en sécurité à Azkaban, finalement.

Néanmoins, un autre nom attira son regard, et il se sentit défaillir. Combien de fois avait-il ressenti cette nausée, cette sensation d'étouffement, cette honte singulière à voir son propre nom affiché dans ce genre d'article. _Théodore Nott_. Senior, évidemment, mais personne ne s'encombrait de cette précision qui, pourtant, lui était tellement chère. Ce n'était pas _lui_. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué de nombreux innocents durant la première guerre. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait apporté la honte sur sa famille. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait tous les mauvais choix possibles. C'était son père. Et voir son propre nom affilié à de tels crimes lui retournait l'estomac.

Savoir que son père était de nouveau en liberté ne le rassurait pas.

Il le préférait largement croupissant dans ses déjections, enfermé dans une cellule d'Azkaban pour le restant de sa vie.

Rien ne serait plus pareil, maintenant. C'était une certitude.

Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait suggéré quelques jours plus tôt, il n'était plus certain que ce soit pour le mieux.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Ton frère est là » annonça Luna d'une voix douce, et Ginny se redressa immédiatement pour se tourner vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Ron et Harry venait tout juste d'entrer et, figés d'horreur, ils observaient la Grande Salle de cet air qu'elle avait probablement elle-même affichée lorsqu'elle y était entrée, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, et que tous les autres élèves affichaient à leur tour en palpant l'atmosphère ambiante...

Sans hésiter, elle se leva, quitta la table des Gryffondors, et courut jusqu'au garçons pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère, en larmes, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

En général, Ginny n'était pas aussi… _pathétique_. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être forte, pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa tristesse. Aucune faiblesse. Aucune détresse. Mais là…

« Gin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchota Ron dans son oreille tout en la serrant maladroitement contre lui.

Elle était incapable de le lui expliquer. Elle n'y parvenait pas. La douleur était trop importante. La détresse lui enserrait le coeur. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et n'y parvenait que pour mieux laisser filtrer de gros sanglots inélégants.

« Bill » souffla-t-elle entre deux crises d'hyperventilation. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put prononcer, avant de perdre complètement le contrôle de son canal lacrymal. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que Ron allait se méprendre et paniquer. Mais elle était incapable de poursuivre.

« Il est vivant » annonça la voix douce de Luna, juste derrière elle. Ginny lui en fut mille fois reconnaissante lorsqu'elle sentit son frère se détendre légèrement.

Doucement, ils prirent place au bout de la table des Gryffondor, et la rousse resta fermement accrochée à son frère. Dire qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui pour des futilités, quelques jours plus tôt… Une semaine sans lui adresser la parole, sauf pour le réprimander sèchement ou l'insulter à demi-mot… Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? En ces temps sombres, elle ne devait pas tourner le dos à ceux qu'elle aimait… Ou sinon…

Sinon, la dureté de la guerre venait lui rappeler brusquement qu'elle pouvait tout perdre à n'importe quel moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » réitéra Ron, sans pour autant la lâcher.

Il la tenait fermement contre lui, comme pour se raccrocher à elle, autant qu'elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à lui. Dans son dos, elle sentit la main réconfortante d'Harry lui frotter doucement les omoplates. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras, mais elle avait besoin de son frère avant toute autre chose.

Sa famille avait failli être brisée pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'un an. Après son père, elle avait manqué perdre Bill… Elle ne s'en serait jamais remise… Elle avait besoin de Ron. Elle avait besoin de son frère.

« Il y a eu une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette nuit » annonça Luna d'une voix triste. « Bill a été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback. »

La phrase resta suspendu dans l'air, et Ginny été persuadée qu'elle aurait pu en saisir les mots dans ses mains tant ils étaient lourds et compact autour d'eux. La nouvelle était dure. L'annonce était choquante.

Fenrir Greyback était un Mangemort réputé. Personne n'ignorait son statut de loup-garou… Surtout pas eux. C'était, après tout, ce monstre qui avait contaminé Remus Lupin… Le doux et compatissant Remus Lupin, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant...

Ce que cette annonce sous-entendait…

« Ce n'était pas la pleine lune » protesta vivement Ron. Il repoussa vivement sa soeur et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Il ne peut pas être infecté, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?! »

« Ron » commença Harry avec compassion, mais le roux ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

« Je ne sais pas » souffla Ginny, avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes. « Je ne sais pas, Ron. Maman ne m'a rien dit. »

Au même instant, Hermione déboula à côté d'eux et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, poussant Harry sans ménagement pour s'installer à côté de la cinquième année. Elle exigea des explications, et Luna et Harry lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils savaient, tandis que Ron et elle continuait de se supplier mutuellement du regard.

Ginny ne pouvait pas rassurer son frère, et il ne pouvait pas non plus la rassurer.

Ils étaient totalement impuissants.

« Ce n'était pas la pleine lune » annonça calmement Hermione, mais les tremblements de sa voix démontraient à quel point elle était émue. « Il ne peut pas être infecté, c'est impossible. »

Dans un coin de sa tête, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa meilleure amie avait prononcé les mots exactes de Ron. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était flagrant. Et pourtant, son frère gâchait tout.

« Tu en es sûre ? » l'agressa presque celui-ci.

La brune acquiesça, sans faire grand cas de sa mauvaise humeur.

Hermione était une sainte.

« Ginny ? » souffla une voix inquiète derrière elle, et la rousse se tourna lentement vers Dean, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Elle ravala sa soudaine panique, alors qu'autour d'elle, le monde semblait s'être suspendu. Au fond d'elle, elle était touchée qu'il soit inquiet pour elle. Mais… Elle ne voulait pas faire ça maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de son frère.

« Salut Dean ! » lança Luna d'une voix un peu plus enthousiaste. « C'est gentil de venir voir comment Ron et Ginny se portent. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard intrigué, puis reporta son attention sur la rousse, toujours serrée contre son frère, et sur Ron, qui l'observait avec une telle méfiance que Ginny fut certaine qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle supplia son petit ami du regard, avec tant d'intensité qu'il cilla plusieurs fois.

« Oui, euh... » hésita Dean, avant de passer une main tremblante sur son visage. « Comment vous allez ? Tous. Vous tenez le coup ? »

Hermione s'empressa de lui répondre, détournant l'attention sur elle, et Ron se détendit légèrement. Ginny, elle, ne retrouva son calme que lorsque Dean fut reparti en direction de Seamus, installés un peu plus loin à leur table, et que la conversation s'orienta sur le reste des événements de la veille.

Elle n'était pas prête à avouer sa relation avec Dean à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas à son frère. Pas quand… Pas quand leur famille était à deux doigt de vivre un drame… Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être égoïste, et de faire souffrir son petit-ami. Mais elle avait besoin de Ron. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de lui. Il était le seul de sa famille à qui elle pouvait se raccrocher pour l'instant.

Elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Harry ne cessait de lancer des coups d'oeil en direction de la table des Professeurs.

Dumbledore n'était pas là. McGonagall non plus. Il supposait qu'ils devaient probablement se trouver dans le bureau directorial, ou au Square Grimmaurd, organisant une riposte quelconque, préparant une mission de sauvetage pour partir à la recherche des disparus, ou prenant des nouvelles des blessés…

Il doutait fortement qu'Hagrid, Chourave ou Flitwick soient en mesure de lui donner plus d'informations que ce que _la Gazette_ offrait déjà. Et c'était peu. Bien trop peu.

Il avait besoin de savoir que Bill était hors de danger. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise que Fol'Oeil n'était _pas_ mort, contrairement à ce que disait le quotidien. Il avait besoin qu'on lui assure que Tonks n'était pas portée disparue, qu'elle était en sécurité, quelque part, avec Lupin…

Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise que l'Ordre mettait tout en oeuvre pour attraper les prisonniers qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban. Qu'on lui explique comment tout ça avait pu se produire…

Après s'être assuré que les autres supportait le choc - Ginny semblait toujours être un peu perdue, Ron cherchait désespérément à ravaler sa détresse, et Hermione et Luna tentaient du mieux que possible de les rassurer l'un comme l'autre - il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

Dans le couloir, il hésita quelques secondes sur la route à prendre, et finit par se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. S'il n'y trouvait personne, il tenterait celui de sa Directrice de Maison.

Voir Ginny dans un tel état l'avait secoué. Il avait, à l'instant précis où elle s'était jetée sur son frère avec tant de détresse, compris à quel point, en temps normal, elle était forte. Elle n'avait rien d'une enfant capricieuse, comme s'en plaignait souvent son meilleur ami. Elle était bien plus forte qu'ils ne l'avaient cru, Ron et lui. Et il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en voyant sa carapace se briser brutalement.

Mais comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? L'année précédente, à la même période, ils avaient failli perdre Arthur. Leur père. Et maintenant, presque un an, jour pour jour, plus tard, ils manquaient perdre Bill… Personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ce qu'ils traversaient était difficile. Harry lui-même avait du mal à en comprendre toute l'ampleur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer. Oh, bien sûr, la douleur de perdre un proche, un _parent_ , il connaissait, en quelques sortes. Mais la détresse, la peur, l'inquiétude, la sensation que leur monde s'écroulait _une nouvelle fois_ … Ça, il ne pouvait qu'en avoir une vague idée.

Lui, ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la culpabilité. La culpabilité d'être responsable. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les gens se sacrifiaient pour lui. Les gens mourraient pour lui. Et lui, il n'était même pas capable de mettre un terme à toute cette folie.

S'il l'avait pu… S'il avait eu le courage nécessaire… Il serait parti affronter Voldemort lui-même, à l'instant, pour mettre fin à tout ça.

Mais ça ne servirait à rien, il le savait très bien. Il n'était pas assez fort. Il n'était pas assez puissant. Et Voldemort le tuerait avant même qu'il ne puisse lever sa baguette…

Pathétique.

La Gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial ne l'avait pas laissé entrer. La porte du bureau de McGonagall était restée désespérément close. Ils étaient probablement au Square Grimmaurd, avec le reste de l'Ordre…

Il se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Entre cette histoire de tirage au sort, Malfoy qui complotait quelque chose, et Hermione qui semblait prendre n'importe quelle excuse pour se disputer avec lui et Ron, Harry en avait presque oublier la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas eu de cours particulier avec Dumbledore depuis plus de deux semaines. Voldemort était resté étrangement calme, ces derniers temps, et le Survivant ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'il avait agit ainsi à dessein. Le répit avait été de courte durée, mais la reprise avait été brutale.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y entrer. La possibilité d'y trouver des réponses étaient minuscule. Les blessés n'auraient, en aucun cas, été emmené à Poudlard. La seule personne de sa connaissance qui séjournait dans l'infirmerie, c'était Malfoy. Et il n'avait _pas_ envie de parler à Malfoy.

Il fit demi tour, et se stoppa net en sentant une présence derrière lui.

Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette et se tourna vivement. Snape le jaugea de haut, avec un regard tellement méprisant qu'il se sentit ridicule. Il n'avait même pas la force de s'énerver contre le Maître des Potions.

« Que faites-vous là, Potter ? » asséna le Professeur de son ton froid et détaché. Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Vous devriez être en cours » ajouta-t-il avec désapprobation. « Mais je suppose que, pour vous, le respect du règlement n'est rien de plus qu'une notion abstraite. »

Le Survivant ne répliqua pas. Il rangea sa baguette et, sans un mot, se détourna de l'enseignant et repris sa route.

Une main ferme et puissante s'abattit sur son épaule et le força à se tourner de nouveau. Il ne tenta pas de se défendre...

Snape le dévisagea longuement, avec une telle intensité qu'Harry se demanda rapidement s'il était en train de tenter de pénétrer dans sa tête. Malgré la forte probabilité, il ne chercha même pas à se dégager. L'année précédente avait suffit à prouver à quel point il était incapable de maîtriser l'occlumencie. A quoi bon résister ?

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Potter ? » souffla le Professeur, tellement bas qu'Harry fut certain qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

Pourquoi le Maître des Potions s'inquiétait-il pour lui, c'était un mystère. Le garçon haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait la douloureuse impression que, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait à hurler de désespoir et de tristesse. Et il ne voulait pas faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse. Encore moins devant Snape.

Et pourtant, le regard du Professeur s'adoucit nettement. Pour la toute première fois en plus de cinq ans, l'homme ne semblait ni le mépriser, ni le haïr. Il avait juste l'air… fatigué.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Harry se demanda si le Maître des Potions avaient participé à la bataille de la veille. Et, si tel avait été le cas, dans quel camp il s'était battu. Probablement pas le leur. Avait-il été responsable de la mort - présumée, il l'espérait vraiment - de Fol'Oeil ? Avait-il participé au kidnapping - présumé aussi, il se forçait à y croire de tout son être - de Tonks ? Était-il resté spectateur passif de l'attaque de Bill ?

Étrangement, il n'en éprouva aucune colère. Juste une immense lassitude.

« Désolé, Professeur » finit-il par lancer, sans même savoir de quoi il s'excusait vraiment. « Je voulais juste… Je… Est-ce que… Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

Au plus profond de lui, une petite voix se mit à protester fermement contre cette initiative. C'était _Snape_. Jamais il ne lui dirait quoi que ce soit. Encore moins la vérité - sauf si elle pouvait le blesser. Mais Harry était désespéré. Il avait besoin de savoir. D'avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Et tant pis s'il passait pour un faible, tant pis s'il ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans, tant pis si l'adulte le trouvait pitoyable.

A l'instant même, il se _sentait_ pitoyable.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et sembla hésiter un court instant, puis, tenant toujours l'adolescent d'une main fermement posée sur son épaule, il soupira.

« Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire pour vos amis » annonça Snape d'une voix calme. Il semblait faire d'énormes efforts pour paraître calme, détaché et… _rassurant_.

C'était plus son comportement étrange - presque humain - qui alerta Harry.

« Mais… _la Gazette_... » hésita le Survivant. « Fol'Oeil, et Bill, et Tonks… Et... »

« Ils vont bien » coupa sèchement le Professeur, agacé. « _La Gazette_ n'est pas une source fiable. Je pensais qu'avec les évènements de l'année dernière, vous seriez capable de... »

« Mais Mrs Weasley a envoyé une lettre à Ginny ! » protesta le jeune garçon. « Bill... »

« Se remettra parfaitement de ses blessures » répliqua Snape, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. « Vous devriez savoir, à présent, que les loups-garous ne peuvent infecter quelqu'un que lorsqu'ils sont sous forme animale. »

Harry plissa les paupières, suspicieux, examinant l'enseignant avec méfiance. Lui disait-il la vérité ? Ou cherchait-il simplement à mettre un terme à cette conversation ? L'adolescent n'en savait rien. Snape était étrange… Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'homme puisse lui répondre - sincèrement ou pas. Outre les sarcasmes qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir retenir, Snape faisait d'énormes efforts pour rester neutre. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas…

« Vous êtes sûr ? » insista le brun.

Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui hurlait de s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait déjà obtenu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était tellement inquiet…

« Certain » assura le Professeur. « Au pire, Mr Weasley aura peut-être une tendance un peu plus prononcée à manger de la viande rouge et saignante. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. »

« Et Fol'Oeil ? » demanda le garçon, rassuré par la sincérité - étrange et inhabituelle, certes, mais présente tout de même - dans la voix de son enseignant. « Et Tonks ? _La Gazette_ dit qu'ils... »

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà exprimé, _la Gazette_ n'est pas fiable » soupira le Maître des Potions avec une légère pointe de reproche. « Alastor Maugrey a été gravement blessé, et il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaires, mais il n'en est pas mort pour autant. Il en faut plus pour en venir à bout de lui. Quant à Miss Tonks… Elle n'a disparu que quelques heures, à peine. Elle est en ce moment même où vous-savez, et elle se porte comme un charme. »

Il y avait comme une gêne dans la voix de Snape. Comme s'il en savait beaucoup plus sur Tonks qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Le temps d'un instant, Harry se mit à douter. C'était _Snape_ , bon sang ! Depuis quand _Snape_ était-il plus fiable que _la Gazette_ ?

« Merci, Professeur » finit par lancer Harry, d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Il aurait aimé se dégager de sa poigne, faire demi-tour, et partir le plus loin possible du Maître des Potions pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais l'homme le tenait fermement, et il ne pouvait faire aucun geste.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Potter ? » demanda soudain Snape, d'une voix plus forte que la première fois, et Harry comprit que c'était là une véritable question, une à laquelle son enseignant voulait une réponse.

« Rien du tout » s'empressa d'assurer l'adolescent. « Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. »

Cette fois, le Gryffondor était méfiant. Vraiment méfiant. Parce que Snape le regardait avec une telle intensité…

« Allez voir Mme Pomfresh » ordonna le Professeur en lui rendant soudain sa liberté. « Demandez-lui une potion de sommeil sans rêve, pour ce soir. Une nuit complète de sommeil ne vous ferez pas de mal. »

Puis, sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit en direction des cachots.

Harry resta cloué sur place.

Pourquoi _Snape_ s'inquiétait-il de son sommeil ? Et, par Merlin, pourquoi cela lui réchauffait-il le coeur à ce point ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Blaise se laissa tomber dans le canapé sans aucune grâce, aucune distinction, aucune élégance et, bon sang, aucune éducation. Présentement, le protocole, il l'emmerdait.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et Théo et Daphné, assis près de lui devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, lui lancèrent des regards à la fois moqueurs, réprobateurs, tristes et inquiets.

« C'est la merde » soupira l'afro-britannique, et Théo hocha doucement la tête en grimaçant.

Daphnée, elle, pinça les lèvres avec désapprobation, mais ne le réprimanda pas. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter ses remarques. Il avait beau être dingue d'elle, son côté moralisateur lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs.

« Tu as vu Draco, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Théo d'une voix blanche où perçait une légère inquiétude.

« Il ne sait pas quoi en penser » répliqua Blaise en comprenant où voulait en venir son ami. « Il se sent à la fois rassuré de savoir que Narcissa n'est plus seule au Manoir, et inquiet de savoir Lucius sous la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres... »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête pensivement, et Blaise se tut. Il ne leur dit pas que son meilleur ami était terrifié à l'idée de sa mission, terrifié d'échouer, terrifié que le Maître des ses parents pourrait s'en prendre à eux s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée…

Mais le regard de Daphné en disait suffisamment long…

« Tout ça va nous retomber dessus » soupira-t-elle avec rancoeur au bout d'un long silence.

« Tu oublies la Trêve de Noël » annonça pensivement Blaise.

« Tu parles ! » cracha Théo avec mauvaise humeur. « Une mascarade. Je te paries vingt gallions que nous ne recevrons que des cadeaux empoisonnés... »

Daphné posa une main réconfortante sur celle de son meilleur ami, et Blaise réprima un élan soudain de jalousie. Mais, la détresse qui suintait de Théo était tellement puissante… Il tenta, l'espace d'un instant, d'imaginer ce que son ami pouvait ressentir. Le père de Théo n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse et sa tolérance. Durant la première guerre, il avait participé à de nombreux massacres sur des moldus, il avait torturé beaucoup de sorciers… Théodore Nott Senior avait de nombreux ennemis. Des ennemis dont les enfants étaient à Poudlard. Des enfants qui avaient perdus des proches à cause de cet homme.

Et Théo portait son nom.

« Je ne crois pas que Lovegood soit du genre à faire des cadeaux empoisonnés » déclara Blaise en réprimant un léger sourire espiègle.

Son ami releva vivement la tête pour le dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec méfiance.

« Qu'il se pourrait bien qu'au détour d'un couloir, j'eusse entendu dire, par la principale concernée elle-même - je tiens à le souligner - qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ait pioché le nom d'un certain Serpentard et qu'elle soit particulièrement décidée à lui faire un cadeau digne de ce nom... » lança l'afro-britannique, non sans amusement. « Cadeau qu'elle m'a gentiment demandé de l'aider à choisir… Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Luna Lovegood n'est peut-être pas du genre à offrir des cadeaux empoisonnés, mais je pourrais très bien m'amuser à la conseiller quelques babioles gênantes - ou même pire - qui pourraient mettre mon ami dans une position très délicate… Surtout si l'ami en question n'est pas un minimum gentil avec moi d'ici là... »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle a pioché mon nom ? » souffla Théo, sans se préoccuper de toutes les piques et sous-entendus de son ami. « Vraiment ? »

Blaise hocha la tête, et une douce chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il remarqua la pure joie qui s'affichait sur le regard de Théo. Lovegood pouvait bien lui offrir une chemise à fleurs, Théo était tellement amoureux d'elle que le seul fait qu'elle ait pioché son nom et qu'elle veuille lui faire un vrai cadeau était déjà le plus beau présent qu'il pouvait recevoir pour Noël…

L'amour est écoeurant, songea Blaise. Puis son regard se posa sur Daphné, sur le sourire en coin qu'elle tentait de réprimer, et sur le regard reconnaissant qu'elle lui lança alors, et son coeur manqua plusieurs battement.

Pathétique.

Il était totalement pathétique.

L'amour rendait totalement pathétique.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Comme je le disais, il était assez important pour le développement de certaines relations, notamment celle d'Harry et Snape..._

 _Demain, des excuses, des doutes, une retenue, des introspections, et des rapprochements..._

 _Ca promet un meilleur moment que ces deux derniers jours, non ?_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	11. Introspections

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Me voici avec un chapitre que j'avais hâte de publier, et qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail (ce qui m'a d'ailleurs mise en retard sur la rédaction de la suite de cette histoire). J'espère avoir bien fait passer les sentiments sur ce chapitre vraiment crucial pour la suite... Vous comprendrez. En tout cas, au moins deux scènes que vous attendez tous avec impatience, alors... C'est parti !  
_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Titnini : U  
DramioneLove : Voilà la suite !_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 10 : Introspections**

* * *

 **Samedi 10 Décembre**

Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre, et poussa un profond soupir. Déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. Déjà quatre heures qu'elle était enfermée dans la bibliothèque pour tenter d'étudier, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Harry devait être à sa retenue avec Snape, à présent. Ron était probablement avec Ginny à la volière, en attente de nouvelles de Bill. Luna était… Luna était elle-ne-savait-où et elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle appréciait vraiment la jeune fille, mais se retrouver seule avec elle était toujours gênant. Hermione et elle était trop différentes…

Quant aux autres… Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Hermione était proche de qui que ce soit, à Poudlard. Elle avait Harry et Ron, et c'était largement suffisant. Et Ginny était la meilleure amie parfaite. Hermione n'avait besoin de personnes d'autres.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, depuis quatre heures, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir diablement seule. Les mots de Ginny résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. « _Tu sais… Tu devrais essayer de trouver quelqu'un… Ça pourrait te changer les idées. Et puis, tu es belle, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un garçon qui te considéreras comme tu es vraiment, une jeune fille forte et indépendante..._ » Elle n'avait pas tort, évidemment.

Hermione était amoureuse de Ron depuis leur troisième année. C'était une douce certitude qui berçait son coeur avec tendresse et maladresse. Elle aimait Ron. Mais c'était un amour à sens unique, malheureusement. Elle aimait à penser que leur histoire serait magnifique, digne des plus beaux romans d'amour. Qu'il finirait par ouvrir les yeux et deviendrait le Prince Charmant qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé. Mais, en attendant…

Elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait bien la façon écoeurante avec laquelle il observait Lavande Brown depuis le début de l'année. Ces deux-là se tournaient autour comme des vautours. Elle était jalouse, bien sûr. Ron ne la regardait jamais de cette façon. Comme une femme, ou - à la limite - comme une jeune fille. Il la voyait toujours comme une enfant. Une enfant de onze ans qu'il fallait sauver d'un Troll des Montagnes dans les toilettes des filles…

Cormac McLaggen, en revanche, lui lançait sans cesse des oeillades soutenues…

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à l'étude de ses Runes en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le septième année assis à quelques tables d'elle.

Cormac McLaggen lui faisait des avances depuis le début de l'année. Mais… A la différence de Ron, qui ne la voyait que comme une petite fille, Cormac la regardait comme si… comme si elle était un morceau de viande qu'il voulait se mettre sous la dent. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux.

Elle n'était ni une enfant, ni un objet. Elle était une femme - ou presque. Pourquoi personne ne la regardait comme telle ?

Son problème, elle en avait conscience, c'était son romantisme. Tous les romans d'amour et autres contes de fées qui avaient bercé son enfance. Elle s'en était abreuvé jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à en avoir des attentes bien trop élevées. Un Prince Charmant qui viendrait la sauver par amour… Sauf que, paradoxalement, elle ne souhaitait pas être une Princesse. Tout du moins, pas une de ces Damoiselles en détresse… Non, merci bien, au revoir ! Elle était une femme tout à fait capable de se défendre toute seule.

Trop de contradictions. Elle était fatiguée de toutes ces remises en questions.

Que voulait-elle, vraiment ? Si elle faisait abstraction du côté chevaleresque de ces histoires, si elle faisait abstraction de son obsession pour Ron… Que voulait-elle ?

La réponse était simple. Elle voulait un homme qui la voit comme une femme à part entière, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses qualités et ses défauts, et qu'il l'aime comme telle. Elle voulait un homme qui la respecte pour ce qu'elle était capable de faire, qui la soutienne dans ses projets, mais qui soit capable de s'opposer à elle quand elle était trop bornée. Elle voulait un homme qui la dévore des yeux, qui l'aime avec passion. Un homme qui serait prêt à renier toutes ses convictions pour elle, et pour lequel elle serait prête à en faire de même. Un homme qui la fasse se sentir vivante.

Elle n'était pas certaine que Ron corresponde à ce schéma-là. Ron était plutôt celui qui l'aimerait avec tendresse, un peu paternel, un peu protecteur, toujours à la soutenir et qui la regarderait avec une admiration sans bornes. C'était l'avenir qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle tentait de se projeter avec lui. Ce n'était pas un mal, elle pouvait s'en satisfaire. Elle serait heureuse ainsi. Ron se soumettrait à tous ses désirs, tous ses caprices, parce qu'il était ainsi.

Quant à Cormac… Déjà, elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était une certitude. Il était bien trop sûr de lui, bien trop prétentieux… Et même si, contrairement à Ron, il la regardait déjà un peu plus comme une femme que comme une enfant, ce n'était toujours pas ça. Il la regardait comme une femme qu'on mettrait en vitrine, un trophée, un objet qui paradrait à ses côtés, une récompense. Cormac la soumettrait à lui, et elle devrait se contenter d'être ce qu'il attendait d'elle...

Ce n'était toujours pas ce qu'elle espérait. Ça ne correspondait pas. Et, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Ecouter son coeur et attendre Ron, pour vivre une vie plate et toute tracée, satisfaisante mais un peu ennuyante, ou suivre les conseils de Ginny, et tomber dans les bras de Cormac comme si elle n'était qu'une fille vénale, superficielle, et passer sa vie à jouer les trophée pour un homme qui, en plus, ne le mériterait probablement pas ?

Parce que, franchement, un homme comme elle en rêvait, ça n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Granger ? » l'appela une voix bien trop proche d'elle, et Hermione sursauta violemment. Elle le dévisagea longuement, totalement perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » cracha-t-elle, mécontente.

Ce n'était pas tant sa présence que les souvenirs de leur dernière discussion qui la rendait aussi agressive. De quel droit venait-il lui parler après lui avoir craché au visage qu'elle n'était rien ?

« Je voulais m'excuser » annonça rapidement le Serpentard. Il se tenait droit, digne, fier et arrogant. Et pourtant, son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une sincère culpabilité. Comment en avait-elle conscience, alors que son visage était tellement fermé ? Peut-être à cause de ses yeux, peut-être aussi, justement parce que sa posture et son visage n'exprimait rien - vraiment rien ! - et que ça ne pouvait qu'être un masque pour cacher ses véritables émotions, trop puissante, et une vulnérabilité que son égo ne pouvait accepter de dévoiler. « Pour ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie » précisa-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait des allusions ? Peut-être qu'encore une fois, elle se laissait emporter par ce qu'elle souhaitait, et non pas par ce qui était véritablement. Pourquoi espérait-elle tellement que le Sang-Pur soit devenu différent ? Pourquoi tenait-elle tellement à voir le bien en lui, alors qu'il ne faisait que le mal, sans arrêt.

Parce qu'il venait de s'excuser. Lui. Le Prince des Serpentards, la fouine bondissante, ce gamin exécrable qui l'avait insultée pendant cinq longues années, qui était promis à un avenir aussi sombre que les costumes qu'il portait sans cesse…

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit... » reprit-il au bout d'un court silence, puisqu'elle ne répliquait toujours pas. « Enfin, si, je l'ai pensé à un moment donné, mais je ne le pense plus. Tu… Tu _es_ quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'important, même. Ne serait-ce que pour Potter, parce qu'il faut avouer que sans toi, il n'aurait probablement pas tenu aussi longtemps… Enfin… Je m'égare là… Euh... » Il hésita, lui lança un nouveau regard indéchiffrable. « Est-ce que tu vas finir par dire quelque chose, ou tu vas me laisser me ridiculiser encore longtemps ? »

« Pourquoi ? » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, les sourcils froncés. « Je veux dire, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Parce que je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dit » répliqua-t-il. « J'étais de mauvaise humeur, à cause de la douleur et de l'humiliation… J'étais… en position de vulnérabilité, quand tu es venu me voir. Et… Bref, ça m'a énervé. »

« Non, _pourquoi_ tu t'excuses ? » insista-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager, elle assise à sa table, lui debout en face d'elle. Malgré leur position différente, il ne la regardait pas de haut. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût, aucun dédain sur son visage. Juste une profonde réflexion. Lui-même se posait la question.

« Je ne sais pas » finit-il par avouer, mais le léger frémissement de ses lèvres et la nervosité de ses doigts lui laissa entendre qu'il mentait. Il savait pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire.

Et ça l'agaça profondément.

« Tu ne peux pas m'insulter comme tu l'as fait et venir après la bouche en coeur pour t'excuser » répliqua-t-elle, légèrement vexée. « Tu ne peux pas me cracher au visage que je ne suis rien, et venir ensuite me demander pardon. Tu… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas logique. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas » déclara Malfoy avec une telle sincérité qu'elle en resta momentanément bouche bée.

« Et pour le reste ? » cingla-t-elle au bout d'un court instant de doute. « L'arrogance, et tout ça... »

Il grimaça.

« Ça, je suis désolé, mais je le pense vraiment » répondit-il, sans oser croiser son regard. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots, et fixa de nouveau ses yeux avec une intensité troublante. « La différence entre toi et moi, Granger, c'est que je connais parfaitement mes défauts. Je suis un sale con arrogant, prétentieux, et vaniteux. J'en ai conscience, et je l'assume. Toi, en revanche, tu ne vois que tes qualités. Ton courage, ta loyauté, ton intelligence, tes convictions. Mais tu ne te remets jamais en question. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour avoir tenté de t'ouvrir les yeux sur tes défauts. »

Le silence qui s'imposa ensuite fut lourd et pesant. Il ne cilla pas un seul instant, ne détourna pas les yeux. Hermione, elle, eut énormément de mal à soutenir son regard. Elle finit pas baisser la tête pour observer à nouveau son dictionnaire de Runes.

Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment tort. Elle se remettait en question, oui, comme tout le monde. Mais, peut-être pas sur les bons sujets. Peut-être avait-elle du mal à voir ses défauts, et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle en avait. L'arrogance en faisait-elle partie ? Elle devait avouer qu'effectivement, elle se sentait fière de son intelligence et n'hésitait jamais à en faire profiter les autres. Elle avait travaillé dur pour pour arriver à un tel niveau scolaire. Et elle était généreuse, elle en faisait profiter ceux qui avaient des difficultés. Ce n'était pas un mal. Mais... Etait-ce de l'arrogance ? Combien de fois Snape lui avait-il jeté ce mot à la figure, lorsqu'elle faisait étalage de ses connaissance pendant ses cours ? Avaient-ils raison ? Elle s'était longtemps voilé la face en justifiant leurs remarques par une certaine jalousie - de la part de Malfoy - ou par un dégoût assumé envers les Gryffondors - pour Snape. Mais était-ce autre chose ? Etait-ce elle, le problème, finalement ? Etait-elle vraiment arrogante ? Comment aurait-elle réagi, à leur place ? Si une personne de son entourage faisait sans cesse étalage de son savoir ? A tout bout de champ, sur n'importe quel sujet… Peut-être qu'effectivement, elle aurait trouvé ça un peu prétentieux… Mais de là à parler d'arrogance…

« Pourquoi m'as-tu protégée du sort d'Harry, dimanche dernier ? » demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

C'était une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis ce jour là. Une question à laquelle elle voulait une réponse, malgré qu'elle se soit targuée de s'en ficher complètement. Malfoy était devenu une énigme, pour elle. Son comportement étrange, contradictoire… Il ne l'insultait plus au détour des couloirs, semblait triste et inquiet dans la Grande Salle, il s'effaçait du paysage. Et, maintenant, il s'excusait auprès d'elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe… À l'infirmerie, il ne s'était pas plaint de sa douleur, alors que, pourtant, Hermione l'avait vue. Elle avait vu à quel point il souffrait de ses blessures. Lui qui aurait probablement exagérée l'ampleur, encore un an plus tôt, avait pourtant serré les dents, cette fois.

Harry était persuadé qu'il complotait quelque chose pour Voldemort, qu'il agissait ainsi pour endormir leur méfiance. Mais Hermione n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais, encore une fois, elle n'était pas certaine d'elle. Elle voulait voir le bon en lui. Elle espérait tellement avoir raison qu'il aurait facilement pu la manipuler…

« Je te l'ai dit, Granger » souffla Malfoy, tellement bas qu'elle dût se concentrer sur lui pour pouvoir l'entendre. « Tu es quelqu'un d'important. Potter n'arrivera jamais à s'en sortir sans toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'Harry s'en sorte ? » protesta-t-elle, presque venimeuse.

Il soupira, se passa une main tremblante et nerveuse sur le visage.

« Ecoute moi bien, Granger, parce que je ne me répèterai pas » ordonna-t-il doucement en se penchant en avant, les deux mains en appui sur sa table. Il la dominait de toute sa carrure, imposant, puissant. L'espace d'une seconde, elle resserra la prise de sa main sur sa baguette magique, prête à s'en servir en cas d'attaque. « Un Gryffondor a toujours le choix. Un Serpentard n'en fait aucun. Tu es intelligente, mais tu es bornée. Remets-toi en question. »

Il se redressa, récupéra sa serviette qu'il avait posé sur la table sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

« Malfoy, attend ! » s'écria-t-elle subitement, en le retenant d'un main sur son bras. Il se retourna lentement, la dévisagea longuement et, brusquement, elle se rendit pleinement compte du contact qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle retira vivement sa main en s'excusant du regard. « Tu… Sans vouloir te vexer... Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu… _lâche_ , de prétendre que vous n'avez pas eu le choix ? Tout le monde a... »

« Non, Granger » assura-t-il, sans paraître offusqué de la demi-insulte. « Dès la répartition, un Serpentard n'a aucune possibilité de choisir quoi que ce soit. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé parce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Parce que j'en ai marre de faire semblant » souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il grimaça et son masque froid et distant reprit place sur son visage. « Réfléchis-y, Granger. Tout n'est pas toujours ce qu'il semble être. »

Et, sans se retourner, il quitta la bibliothèque, laissant la Gryffondor perplexe, choquée et, surtout, perturbée.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Pourquoi, par Morgane, lui avait-il dit toutes ces choses ?!

Draco fulminait. Contre lui, contre elle, contre Potter, ses parents, le Choixpeau Magique, Snape, Dumbledore, la terre entière !

De toute façon, tout était de la faute de ce vieux fou. Sans Dumbledore et ses idées grotesques, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans la boutique de l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard pour chercher un une lotion coiffante pour l'offrir en cadeau à Granger… Certes, le cadeau n'aurait pas été des plus sympathiques - quoique, sur le moment, il trouvait vraiment qu'il lui rendait service, même si, arrogante comme elle l'était, elle s'en serait probablement offusquée - mais c'était la seule idée qui lui était venue, et une lotion comme celle-ci, il ne savait pas les faire lui-même - il n'était pas coiffeur, par Merlin !

Sans ce tirage au sort, il n'aurait jamais eu à offrir un cadeau à la Gryffondor. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé chez l'apothicaire, n'aurait jamais trouvé Potter et Granger enlacés, n'aurait pas vu rouge, n'aurait pas cherché à les provoquer. Ils ne se seraient pas battus, Potter n'aurait pas lancé ce sort de magie noire et il ne se serait pas senti obligé de sauver la Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Le reste… Granger n'aurait pas cherché à la remercier, pendant le cours de Potion, il ne l'aurait jamais provoqué, Potter ne l'aurait pas attaqué, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé à l'infirmerie, Granger n'aurait pas culpabilisé, elle ne serait pas venu le voir, ils ne se seraient pas disputés, et cette conversation là n'aurait jamais eu lieu !

Mais non.

Dumbledore avait eu son idée à deux noises, et depuis… Depuis, sa vie avait été chamboulée parce qu'il avait tiré le nom d'Hermione Granger.

Oh, bien sûr, tout était la faute de pleins d'autre personnes… Ses parents, pour avoir fait tous les mauvais choix possibles à une époque, et pour le forcer à en faire de même à présent. Le Choixpeau Magique, pour l'avoir envoyé à Serpentard sans le prévenir de ce qu'il subirait alors - et ce, même si, à l'époque, c'était tout ce dont il rêvait, être la fierté de ses parents. Potter, pour n'être qu'un imbécile et ne pas encore avoir mit fin à tout ça - n'était-il pas censé être le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Snape, pour lui avoir, la veille, apporté la merveilleuse - quelle ironie ! - nouvelle de l'évasion de son père, ce qui l'avait plongé dans un tel état de stress qu'il n'avait plus les idées très claires…

Et enfin, Granger. Granger pour être une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui, en fin de compte, ne savait rien !

Mais surtout, _surtout_ , lui. Pour être un idiot fini. Pour être incapable de mener à bien sa mission, et protéger ses parents. Pour être trop lâche pour les affronter et faire ses propres choix. Et pour avoir craquer devant la Gryffondor, pour avoir fait tomber, durant un court instant, le masque qu'il s'était forgé au court des années. Pour avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre, alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien ! Pour espérait qu'elle comprendrait finalement…

Pourquoi, alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie et était enfin libre, avait-il été la voir, elle ? Pourquoi, à partir du moment où elle avait quitté son chevet, deux jours plus tôt, n'avait-il cessé de culpabiliser pour ce qu'il lui avait lancé au visage ? Pourquoi, et surtout _comment_ , Granger avait-elle autant de pouvoir sur lui ?

Fulminant toujours de rage, contre lui et contre la terre entière, il lança le mot de passe d'une voix distante et pénétra vivement dans sa salle commune. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Daphné et Astoria assis au coin du feu. En le voyant entrer, les visages de ses amis s'illuminèrent et ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement, prêt à lui sauter dessus pour fêter son rétablissement. D'un geste agacé de la main, il les tint à distance et se dirigea à l'opposée de la pièce, vers les trois membres de leur groupe qui ne s'y étaient jamais vraiment intégrer.

« Crabbe ! Goyle ! » appela-t-il sèchement pour attirer leur attention. « Demain, même heure et même endroit que d'habitude. »

Les deux chiens de garde hochèrent la tête. Draco s'éloigna à grand pas. Il n'avait que trop tardé. Déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans la salle aux objets perdus, et sa mission n'avançait plus. Maintenant que son père était de retour au Manoir, il devrait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas que le Maître s'en prenne à ses deux parents en représailles…

Il se dirigea sans attendre jusque dans son dortoir. Là, il se jeta sur son lit, ferma le baldaquin d'un geste brusque et lança deux sorts pour lui assurer une intimité totale.

Alors, seulement, il se mit à fixer le plafond et s'autorisa à lâcher prise.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne pleurait jamais.

Mais toute la pression de son corps se fit ressentir, et il fut pris de violent tremblements qui malmenèrent ses côtes encore fragiles. S'évertuant au calme, il se concentra sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la crise de panique se soit arrêté.

Lorsqu'il finit par se calmer, la dernière image que son cerveau lui imposa fut le visage troublé de Granger, puis il s'endormit, épuisé.

°O°O°O°O°O°

D'un coup de plume sévère, Severus traça un "D" sur la copie désolante - c'était le cas de le dire - de Lavande Brown. Rien compris à son cours sur les informulés, comme la grande partie des Gryffondors. Il déposa sèchement la copie sur la pile de gauche - celle, déjà bien fournie, qui contenait toutes les copies déjà notées - et saisit la suivante sur la pile de droite - un peu moins fournie, qui contenait, en toute logique, les copies qui lui restait à noter.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il se mit à lire la dissertation.

Des les premières lignes, il s'arrêta. Le style était bien trop maladroit pour passer inaperçu. Il jeta un oeil au nom de l'élève et, sans prendre la peine de poursuivre sa lecture, il griffonna un rapide "T" sur la copie de Ronald Weasley.

Il ne méritrait, de toute façon, pas beaucoup mieux.

La copie suivante, en toute logique, était celle de Potter. Il s'apprêtait à procéder comme pour le rouquin, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adolescent en question, accroupi sur le sol de son bureau, nettoyant à la brosse l'un des chaudrons qu'il gardait toujours en prévision des retenues. Le Gryffondor ne protestait pas, ne rechignait pas, ne soupirait pas. Etrangement, il semblait même prendre sa besogne à coeur. Comme s'il voyait là un moyen d'extérioriser toute sa frustration…

Non, c'était impossible. Ça, c'était ce que Severus faisait lorsqu'il était lui-même adolescent, et qu'il devait nettoyer le sol de la salle de classe de Métamorphose sous la supervision exigeante du Professeur McGonagall, à la brosse à dent, parfois, tandis que James Potter et Sirius Black en faisaient de même à l'autre bout de la pièce… Il se vengeait sur la crasse qui stagnait sous ses doigts, imaginant sans complexe qu'à la place, il effaçait les sourires arrogants des Gryffondors à la brosse à récurer.

Il secoua la tête et se pencha de nouveau sur la copie de son élève, s'enfonçant dans la dissertation pour chasser ses souvenirs du passés qui s'imposaient à lui. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps.

La dissertation n'était pas mauvaise, ce qui aurait pu agacer le Professeur - puisqu'il s'agissait de Potter, et que ça lui crevait le coeur de devoir admettre que l'adolescent était bien plus doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'en Potions et qu'il n'avait, par conséquent, aucune raison de lui mettre une mauvaise note - mais il n'en ressentit aucune frustration. Depuis la veille, il avait vraiment du mal à être en colère contre le Gryffondor.

Ce qu'il avait vu en lui…

Severus n'aimait pas user de Légilimencie lorsqu'il pouvait s'en passer. Mais, la veille, devant l'infirmerie, lorsqu'il avait croisé Potter… L'adolescent lui était apparu tellement… fatigué, las, presque amorphe. Lui qui était pourtant tellement arrogant, comme son père. Prétentieux, au dessus du règlement, au dessus des lois, le petit roi de Poudlard, qui manipulait son beau monde pour échapper aux punitions et se cachait derrière de faux exploits pour attirer la pitié et l'admiration de tout son entourage…

Severus détestait ça. Cette façon dont l'adolescent le défiait continuellement. Cette façon dont Albus et Minerva ne juraient que par leur petit prodige.

Et lui, forcé de protéger le fils de son ennemi, parce qu'il était aussi le fils de Lily… Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple si l'adolescent n'avait pas _autant_ ressemblé à son père.

Mais la veille… La veille, Severus n'avait pas vu le reflet de James dans le comportement du Gryffondor. Il avait vu Lily. Sa Lily, triste, déçue, inquiète, fatiguée, épuisée…

Combien de fois pouvait-on trahir une femme ? De combien de façon différentes ? Certes, Severus protégeait le gamin, au risque même d'y laisser la vie. Il espionnait, jouait un double rôle qui lui serait, indéniablement, fatal. Il donnerait sa vie pour protéger celle du fils de Lily.

Mais, était-ce suffisant ?

Haïr cet enfant parce qu'il portait la moitié des gènes de James Potter, n'était-ce pas trahir la moitié de celles de Lily qu'il portait en lui ? Haïr était tellement plus simple qu'aimer… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était bien assuré, dès son entrée à son service, qu'il serait incapable d'aimer à nouveau. Lily… Lily resterait le seul et unique amour de Severus. Un amour qui les avait détruits, l'un comme l'autre.

La veille, il avait aperçu le fantôme de sa Lily dans les yeux du garçon. Bien au delà de leur ressemblance physique - des yeux pareils, il ne pourrait jamais les oublier - c'était surtout la lueur qu'il avait aperçut à l'intérieur de son esprit. Cette fatigue, cette lassitude. Elle l'avait renvoyé dans son passé, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait, une fois encore, déçu Lily pour une énième raison. La raison de trop. Celle qui l'avait poussée à lui tourner le dos, à _abandonner_.

Il avait vu l'abandon dans le regard d'Harry Potter. La profonde lassitude.

Qu'arrivait-il au gamin ?

Il n'avait même pas cherché à protester. Il n'avait pas tenté de se battre, ou de se montrer arrogant. Aucune lueur de défi. Rien. Ni quand il avait usé de sarcasmes pour le réprimander, ni quand il l'avait retenu.

Harry Potter avait semblé… éteint. Vide.

Là encore, alors qu'il frottait son chaudron avec insistance… Il semblait… résigné. A sa punition, pour une fois totalement méritée, mais à tout le reste également. La Prophétie, le rôle qu'il aurait à jouer… Sa mort, même, parce qu'il aurait été fou d'imaginer qu'il puisse y parvenir.

La veille, Potter avait baissé les armes devant lui. Il avait fait tomber le masque. Même Severus s'était adouci à se contact. Au souvenir de Lily qu'il avait pu entrevoir dans les prunelles du gamin. Dans son visage, dans sa posture, dans son comportement.

Et, depuis la veille, la même question tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Combien de fois, et de combien de façon possible, pouvait-il trahir Lily ?

Alors, le temps d'un instant, il se laissa submerger par des pensées qu'il avait, jusque là, refoulées au plus profond de lui. Et si ? Et s'il avait tendu la main au gamin, lors de sa première année, serait-il différent, à présent ? S'il ne l'avait pas haït de toutes ses forces, parce qu'il était le fils de _James Potter_ , parce qu'il n'était pas le sien, parce qu'il représentait son propre échec avec Lily… serait-il différent ? Lui paraîtrait-il moins arrogant ? Moins prétentieux ? Moins détestable ?

Lily… lui en voulait-elle d'être aussi froid et méprisant avec son fils ? Probablement. Comment aurait-elle réagi, si elle avait été vivante ? Si elle l'avait vu mépriser le fils de son ennemi à cause des erreurs de son père ? Elle l'aurait sûrement réprimander. Elle aurait été déçue. Blessée, puisqu'il s'agissait également de son propre fils.

Renier Harry Potter, c'était renier l'amour de Lily pour son fils. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Il avait beau sacrifier sa vie pour protéger le garçon, pour que la mort de Lily n'ait pas été vaine, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il manquait de respect à la jeune femme en méprisant son enfant parce qu'il ne voyait en lui que le fils de son ennemi…

La sonnerie de son réveil magique retentit dans le silence apaisant de son bureau, annonçant l'heure du dîner et le sortant de ses douloureuses pensées. Potter ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le bruit.

« C'est l'heure du dîner, Monsieur Potter » annonça l'homme, d'une voix où perçait la fatigue. « Vous pouvez vous en aller. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se releva, rangea son chaudron et sa brosse à récurer, avant de vider le seau d'eau savonneuse dans l'évier qui se trouvait au fond du bureau. Puis il enfila sa cape et, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, il se tourna vers lui.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Je… Je voulais vous remercier, pour hier. »

Severus se figea, surpris.

« Me remercier ? » interrogea le Maître des Potions.

« De m'avoir donner des nouvelles » expliqua l'adolescent. « De m'avoir… rassuré. De ne pas vous être moqué… Enfin… Merci. »

Il actionna la poignée, ouvrit la porte, et…

« Potter ! » rappela l'homme, et le Gryffondor se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se tourna lentement vers lui et le dévisagea, inquiet et gêné. « Je suis votre Professeur, vous êtes mon élève. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour ça. »

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. N'importe quel enseignant en possession des informations qui pouvaient rassurer le garçon aurait agi comme il avait lui-même agi la veille. Ça s'arrêtait là.

« Peut-être » concéda Potter, avec un léger sourire. « Mais vous ne l'aviez jamais fait avant. Alors merci. »

Puis il détala, laissant l'adulte s'interroger sur cet étrange échange. Perplexe, il fut néanmoins forcé d'avouer que l'adolescent avait raison. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le rassurer. En tant normal, il se serait même fait un plaisir de profiter de sa faiblesse pour le tourmenter, en représailles des fantômes de son passé.

Mais il avait, pour une fois, écouté son coeur et la voix de Lily qui lui murmuraient qu'Harry n'était pas _que_ le fils de James. Et, comme pour le lui prouver, l'enfant le remerciait pour la toute première fois, avec une sincérité et une vulnérabilité déroutante…

Avec dégoût, il ne put que s'en prendre à lui même. James Potter l'avait pourri jusqu'à la moelle, à tel point qu'il en avait oublié que le garçon n'était pas son père.

La veille, pour la première fois, Severus avait tendu la main à _son élève_. Et l'adolescent lui en était reconnaissant. Que serait-il devenu de lui, du gamin, de leur relation, s'il avait agi de cette façon cinq ans plus tôt ?

 _Il t'aimerait probablement comme il a aimé Lupin_ , lui souffla une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Lily. _Il t'aimerait parce que tu lui aurais parlé de sa mère, de ce que lui n'avait jamais connu. Il t'aimerait comme je t'ai aimé, malgré tes défauts et tes erreurs_ …

Il ne savait pas si la voix avait raison ou pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son coeur de se serrer à l'idée d'avoir manqué une telle opportunité…

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Perso, c'est probablement l'un de mes préférés._

 _J'ai conscience que cette histoire est peut-être pas très... logique, sur certains points. J'ai vingt-cinq jours pour rendre un Dramione possible, tout en prenant en compte le contexte que j'ai choisi et en explorant d'autres petites histoires parallèles... Oui, je me complique la vie, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de me concentrer uniquement sur eux, mais... ca aurait un peu plus fade, aussi. Alors, j'aime mon histoire comme elle est. Même si elle manque un peu de cette magie caractéristique à la période de Noël, et de magie tout court aussi, un peu, d'ailleurs. Mais voilà, aucune histoire n'est parfaite, et j'aime ce que je fais de celle-ci..._

 _Demain, Harry joue les espions, Théo les preux chevaliers, et Daphné les courriers du cœur..._

 _Dramionement vôtre,_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	12. Suspicion

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Je suis tellement contente de vos réactions au chapitre d'hier !  
Du coup, j'ai un peu la pression pour celui d'aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant... Je pense que oui... On verra bien...  
_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Titnini : Oui, je me doutais que tu avais espéré un peu plus de magie de Noël mais bon, en même temps, perso, mon sapin n'est toujours pas installé, alors... Je crois que la magie de Noël, cette année, elle est pas chez moi... Du coup, un peu compliqué... Maiiiiiis je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Dès demain.  
DramioneLove : Aaaaah ! Je suis trop contente. Tu es la seule à avoir souligné la jalousie de Draco ! Bon, en même temps, c'était noyé parmi tous le reste, et pas dit clairement non plus - et c'était fait exprès - donc je crois que même lui n'en a pas encore réellement conscience... Enfin, ça me fait plaisir, donc merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 11 : Suspicion**

* * *

 **Dimanche 11 Décembre**

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était beaucoup plus festive, en ce dimanche midi, que ces deux derniers jours. Un seul mot s'épanouissait sur les lèvres des élèves. Quidditch. Le match qui verrait s'affronter l'équipe des Serpentards et celle des Poufsouffles aurait lieu cet après-midi là, et toute l'école avait hâte d'y être. Pour beaucoup, le Quidditch était une passion. Pour d'autre, ce n'était qu'un moyen de se changer les idées. Le match, qui d'ordinaire n'attirait pas autant de monde, réunirait probablement toute l'école dans les gradins.

Harry avait hâte d'y être.

Aux tables des deux Maisons concernées, les membres officielles des deux équipes, ainsi que leurs remplaçants, étaient déjà en tenue, et beaucoup d'élèves s'arrêtaient près d'eux pour les encourager.

A la table des Serpentards, l'Attrapeur officiel se faisait encore attendre…

Harry se tourna vivement vers Ron, pour lui faire part de son observation, mais son meilleur ami était en grande conversation avec sa soeur. Ils avaient reçu, ce matin là, un courrier de Mrs Weasley qui leur annonçait que Bill était enfin sorti de Sainte Mangouste. Il était, d'après leur mère, en parfaite santé. Néanmoins, la lettre leur avait semblé sèche, limite colérique. Comme si Molly Weasley avait été agacée par quelque chose. Et les deux Weasley s'inquiétaient de savoir ce qui se passait chez eux.

« Les vacances sont dans une semaine » soupira soudain Ginny, avec tristesse. « J'aurai aimé rentrer à la maison pour voir Bill et savoir ce qui se passe... »

« Maman a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter » tenta de la rassurer Ron. « Et elle veut que nous restions à Poudlard cette année… Papa a beaucoup de travail, et elle-même est très occupée avec les réunions de… tu-sais-quoi. »

L'Ordre. Les membres se réunissaient toujours au Square Grimmaurd, puisqu'Harry, qui en était devenu le propriétaire légitime depuis la mort de son parrain, les y avaient autorisés. Penser à Sirius lui fit mal, et il se reconcentra donc sur la discussion de ses amis.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de Percy ? » demanda Ginny, et le Survivant comprit qu'elle s'interrogeait toujours sur les raisons de l'agacement certain de leur mère. Percy ne s'était toujours pas rapproché de ses parents, malgré son erreur évidente de soutenir le ministère au lieu de Dumbledore et des autres Weasley, de Harry aussi, lorsqu'ils prétendaient tous que Voldemort était de retour. Percy était un idiot.

« Peut-être » concéda Ron.

Harry n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase. Un angelot venait juste de se poser sur son verre de jus de citrouille et jouait de la harpe en chantant - horriblement faux - un chant de Noël qui lui vrilla les tympans. La créature ressemblait étrangement à un gnome de jardin, exactement comme ceux que Fred et George utilisaient chaque année pour garnir le haut du sapin des Weasley, maintenus immobiles par un _stupéfix_ et déguisés de fausses ailes.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de chasser l'angelot, peu désireux d'assister au match avec une affreuse migraine, mais la créature ne bougea pas d'un poil, continuant son chant de noël comme si de rien n'était. Excédé, Harry finit par se lever, s'excusa auprès de Ron et Ginny, et quitta la Grande Salle.

Il voulait, de toute façon, essayer de trouver Hermione. Depuis quelque temps, elle était bizarre. Distante. Déjà, depuis quelques semaines, quelques jours surtout, il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle était sans arrêt en colère. Surtout contre lui et Ron. Bon, pour celui-ci, il pouvait encore comprendre. Il avait bien remarqué l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, et celui que son meilleur ami portait à Lavande Brown… Pourquoi Ron ne remarquait-il pas qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui, il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi Ron bavait-il devant Lavande et son énorme poitrine, il comprenait déjà un peu plus, même s'il ne partageait pas vraiment ses goûts extravagants. Lui, il préférait la force douce qu'affichait une certaine rouquine… Une certaine rouquine qui était, avant toute chose, la petite soeur de son meilleur ami.

Il devenait urgent qu'il se change l'esprit.

Toujours était-il qu'il comprenait, en partie, pourquoi Hermione en voulait à Ron. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait sur lui. D'autant qu'elle réagissait souvent à la mention de Malfoy, et ça, Harry avait vraiment du mal à l'accepter. Qu'elle refuse de le croire quand il lui jurait être certain que cette sale fouine préparait quelque chose… C'était dur. Hermione l'avait toujours soutenue, sauf à ce sujet. Et pourtant, son instinct ne le trompait jamais...

Il devait lui parler.

D'autant plus que, depuis la veille, elle était presque introuvable.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la bibliothèque. Un _Tempus_ lui confirma qu'il avait encore le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre lui, tenter de la convaincre de l'accompagner au match, avant de s'y rendre lui-même - avec ou, plus probablement, sans elle - avant qu'il ne débute.

Mais une fois dans le sanctuaire de sa meilleure amie, il ne la trouva nulle part. En désespoir de cause, il interrogea Mme Pince, qui lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis la veille.

Un nouveau _Tempus_ lui apprit cette fois qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de chercher après sa meilleure amie. Elle devait, de toute façon, probablement se trouver dans leur salle commune, profitant du calme exceptionnel pour travailler au coin du feu. Les températures devenaient de plus en plus basses au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le mois de Décembre. D'ici peu, la neige se mettrait à tomber à très gros flocons et recouvrirait tout le paysage. Il aurait dû commencer par là, mais ne l'ayant pas vue de la matinée, il en avait conclu qu'elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque… Il s'était visiblement trompé.

Il s'élança donc en direction du grand escalier, qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le hall, puis le terrain de Quidditch, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de parler à Hermione lorsqu'il la rejoindrait après le match.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas remarquer les trois Serpentards qui se dirigeaient vers les hauteurs du château d'un pas pressé. Malfoy ne portait pas sa tenue de Quidditch, ce qui signifiait sans aucun doute qu'il ne comptait pas jouer le match de l'après-midi. Quant aux deux jeunes filles qui traînaient avec lui… Harry ne les connaissait pas, mais elles semblaient louches. Elles ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'oeil à la ronde.

Voyant là une nouvelle preuve que le Serpentard complotait quelque chose, il s'enfonça dans une alcôve, sortit sa Cape d'Invisibilité de son sac et la jeta rapidement sur sa tête. Tout en marchant à leur suite, il observa les deux jeunes filles avec un peu plus d'insistance. Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de treize ans, ce qui était franchement déplacé. Pourquoi Malfoy traînait-il dans les couloirs avec deux gamines ? Et pourquoi semblaient-elles aussi inquiètes ? Etait-ce à l'idée qu'on les voit avec Malfoy ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Une idée, écourante et révoltante, lui traversa l'esprit et il étouffa un grognement furieux. Si Malfoy s'apprêtait à abuser d'elles…

L'idée devint une véritable hypothèse lorsqu'il reconnut le mur devant lequel le Serpentard venait de s'arrêter. La Salle sur Demande.

Cet été, les jumeaux Weasley avaient raconté à Ron et Harry que la Salle sur Demande pouvait, lorsqu'on le lui demandait gentiment, s'ouvrir sur une magnifique chambre, un loft, une garçonnière… Ce qui pouvait être très utile lorsqu'on souhaitait avoir un peu d'intimité avec une fille… Ron avait trouvé l'idée intéressante, Harry en avait frissonné. L'image était pourtant belle et bien resté. Fred leur avait même avoué que beaucoup d'élèves utilisait l'endroit fréquemment pour ce genre de… _rendez-vous_.

Présentement, l'idée que Malfoy entraîne deux gamines dans cette salle lui donnait la nausée.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour attaquer le Serpentard quand, à son grand étonnement, il entra seul dans la Salle va-et-vient. Les deux jeunes filles, elles, s'installèrent contre le mur et observèrent le couloir avec grande attention, sans échanger le moindre mot.

Bizarre…

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy pouvait bien faire dans la pièce, seul, et qui nécessite que deux gamines fassent le gué ?

Sous sa cape, et avec beaucoup de prudence, il passa trois fois devant le mur en demandant à la Salle de le laisser entrer. Rien. Il essaya de nouveau en stipulant qu'il souhaitait rejoindre Malfoy. Toujours rien.

Ravalant un grognement, il recula et s'assit à quelque mètres du mur et des deux jeunes filles, pestant contre sa malchance et contre son manque de réaction - s'il n'avait pas été aussi choqué par l'idée saugrenue de Malfoy abusant deux jeunes filles de treize ans, il aurait pu s'infiltrer à sa suite dans la pièce… Contre son idiotie, aussi, parce que si la porte était vraiment apparu, les deux gamines aurait forcément réagi…

D'ailleurs, en les examinant d'un peu plus près, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Pour commencer, leurs uniformes semblaient trop grands pour elles… Et puis… L'une des deux… Il était persuadée qu'elle était à Serdaigle, et non pas à Serpentard, comme l'indiquait son uniforme.

Revigoré par cette révélation, il s'empressa de sortir la Carte des Maraudeurs du fond de son sac et la déplia le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

Il chercha son nom sur la carte, au niveau du septième étage et se retint de justesse de pousser un cri de satisfaction. Ce n'étaient pas deux gamines de treize ans. Les noms affichés à côté du sien étaient ceux de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Ils étaient sous Polynectar.

Malfoy complotait vraiment quelque chose, il en avait la preuve. Et il ne bougerait pas de là tant qu'il n'aurait pas une idée précise de ce qu'il trafiquait.

Tant pis pour le match de Quidditch. Il devait prouver à Hermione qu'il avait raison. Il devait trouver ce que le Serpentard mijotait et l'empêcher d'y parvenir.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Luna adorait les jours de match. Elle prenait toujours un immense plaisir à y assister, même lorsque ce n'était pas l'équipe de sa Maison qui jouait. Elle se mêlait à la foule, s'enhardissait de l'ambiance joyeuse, de l'excitation, du bonheur simple qui unissait tous les élèves présents autour d'elle.

Mais, ce jour là, Luna n'avait pas très envie d'assister au match. En fait, elle avait l'étrange sensation que ce n'était pas sa place. Pas ce jour là.

Et puis, elle avait ce devoir de Potions à terminer. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec cette matière. Depuis toujours, elle avait une peur bleue des chaudrons, craignant sans cesse un accident qui lui coûterait la vie, de la même manière que celui qui lui avait volé sa mère… Cette peur était beaucoup plus forte depuis que le Professeur Slughorn remplaçait le Professeur Snape. Leur façon de travailler était radicalement différente.

Elle savait très bien qu'autour d'elle, presque tous ses amis détestaient le Professeur Snape. Pas elle. L'homme était certes distant et sévère, mais elle voyait en lui les blessures d'un passé difficile et le poids d'erreurs mal-assumées. Et puis, elle était une Serdaigle. Et sa Maison était principalement mise en groupe avec les Poufsouffles, et il n'y avait aucune animosité entre eux. Elle supposait donc que leurs cours se passaient bien mieux que ceux réunissant les Maisons Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Par conséquent, le Professeur Snape n'était pas vraiment… méchant, avec elle. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait sa façon d'être, et l'homme était, comme Hermione, très terre à terre. Ils ne partageaient donc pas les mêmes croyance. Mais il n'était pas pour autant méchant. Il faisait même preuve de patience, et répondait volontiers aux questions que Luna avait à lui poser à la fin des cours… Il connaissait sa situation familiale, il savait que sa mère était morte dans une accident de potions… Il comprenait ses réticences et ses difficultés. Il était patient, et il l'aidait à s'améliorer. Certes, avec sa froideur et sa distance coutumière, mais tout de même. Il l'aidait.

Le Professeur Slughorn, en revanche… Il ne prêtait d'attention qu'à certains élèves particuliers. Des élèves avec de forts potentiels, ou une certaine notoriété. Des élèves qui pourraient lui apporter quelque chose. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Et, par conséquent, il ne lui accordait aucune attention. Sans compter que, durant ses cours, il était très distrait et ne surveillait pas vraiment la classe. A plusieurs reprises, certains élèves avaient manqué de faire exploser leurs chaudrons, provoquant par la même occasion plusieurs crises d'angoisse à Luna.

Ses notes étaient catastrophiques.

D'un pas fluet, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y trouver un certain calme. Tous les élèves se dirigeaient progressivement vers le terrain de Quidditch, elle serait tranquille, sans aucun doute.

Elle s'installa donc paisiblement sur une table proche de l'entrée et sortit son manuel et son devoir de potions.

Elle se concentra sur son travail difficile pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Et puis…

Progressivement, elle sentit l'insistance d'un regard peser sur elle. Cette sensation était dérangeante. Etouffante. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction, comme toujours. Mais la sensation ne disparut pas.

Intriguée, elle leva le nez de son manuel et observa les quelques rares élèves présents dans la bibliothèque. La sensation avait disparue sitôt qu'elle avait levé la tête, et elle ne voyait personne la scrutait intensément.

Seulement, à trois tables d'elle, assis seul à une table située contre le mur du fond, Théodore Nott lisait tranquillement un livre. Et l'intensité avec laquelle il fixait son bouquin était étrange. Amusée, elle replongea le nez sur son devoir, et sentit de nouveau la sensation d'être observée.

Ne cachant pas son sourire, elle se leva, se dirigea vers lui de son pas sautillant, et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Bonjour Théodore » le salua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Elle avait mit suffisamment d'innocence dans sa voix pour qu'il ne se brusque pas. Elle avait déjà remarqué son tempérament taciturne, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne sur ses intentions.

« Salut Lov… euh… Luna » bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé. « Salut Luna » insista-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge pour reprendre contenance. « Non, tu ne me dérange pas. »

« Tu es fort en potion ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête inquiet. « J'ai un peu de mal avec mon devoir. Tu voudrais bien m'aider ? »

Il en resta bouche bée, et Luna se demanda un instant si les Nargoles ne lui tournaient pas autour. Mais non, il semblait normal. Et elle se sentait normale aussi.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je sabote ton devoir ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

Elle l'était encore plus que lui.

« Pourquoi saboterais-tu mon devoir ? » demanda franchement Luna.

« Parce que je suis un Serpentard, voyons ! » s'exclama Théo, ahuri.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, perplexe.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport » avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

Il sembla totalement désarçonné par sa réaction. Il faisait tellement jeune ainsi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur le coup de sa surprise. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Un enfant à qui on venait d'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle. Elle lui sourit.

« Euh… Et bien, d'accord » finit-il par accepter, non sans légèrement rougir.

Le temps d'un instant, Luna se demanda pourquoi il rougissait. Et puis, finalement, elle se dit que ce n'était pas très important. Théodore Nott avait le coeur sombre, elle l'avait déjà remarqué. Il avait des démons en lui et ne s'épanouissait que dans la Nuit.

Et, à son plus grand bonheur, elle venait de faire entrer un peu de Soleil dans son coeur.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Théo n'en revenait pas.

Bon sang, quel après-midi !

Si, en se levant ce matin là, on lui avait prédit les événements… Il n'y aurait probablement jamais cru. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il venait de passer deux heures avec Luna Lovegood. Deux magnifiques heures. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour son devoir de Potions. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle était tellement… pure, tellement innocente, tellement étonnante, sincère, généreuse… Tellement touchante.

Elle était parfaite.

Théo avait encore du mal à en croire sa chance. S'il avait pu, il aurait probablement arrêté le temps pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais… Mais le match s'était terminé et, rapidement, quelques groupes d'élèves avaient commencé à envahir la bibliothèque à nouveau. Le charme avait été rompu, et il avait repris pied avec la réalité. Il s'était donc excusé, et été parti sagement, emportant avec lui le magnifique sourire de Luna, et les souvenirs de cet après-midi parfait.

Elle n'avait pas semblé offusquée qu'il s'en aille. Elle avait même parut comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être vu en public avec elle. Non pas qu'il ait honte, loin de là, très loin de là ! Seulement… Théo aimait être discret. Et, depuis que son nom - _celui de son père, bon sang !_ \- était réapparut dans les journaux… Il tenait à rester éloigner le plus possible des regards haineux et méprisant que pourraient lui lancer ses camarades.

Depuis, il arpentait les couloirs du château sans but précis, un sourire niais sur le visage, la tête pleine de souvenirs qu'il ne voulait - pour rien au monde - effacer. Luna était d'une telle gentillesse… C'en était presque déroutant, déstabilisant mais, surtout, c'en était charmant.

Elle était vraiment parfaite. Toute en douceur, brillante d'intelligence et tellement belle… Belle à sa façon, naturelle, discrète, rêveuse, fluette, enfantine…

Des bruits de voix le sortirent de sa transe, et il fronça les sourcils. Les éclats d'une dispute, à quelques mètres de lui, dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Une dispute plutôt violente, d'ailleurs.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour prendre un autre chemin - il n'était ni un préfet, ni un héros, et il se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait se passer entre les autres élèves - lorsqu'il reconnut finalement les voix.

Il grogna, sortit sa baguette, et s'avança prudemment dans le couloir en question. Rapidement, il se cacha derrière une armure et observa la scène.

A seulement deux mètres de distance l'un de l'autre, Potter et Draco se faisaient face, baguettes levées, sans pour autant lancer le moindre sort. Son ami lui tournant le dos, Théo ne put voir l'expression de son visage. Mais celle du Gryffondor, en revanche, était totalement explicite.

Il la haïssait. Et il ne tarderait pas à perdre le peu de retenue qui lui restait.

Au fond du couloir, tellement loin d'eux qu'il eut du mal à les distinguer, deux jeunes filles semblaient endormies - ou inconscientes ? - contre le mur, avachies l'une contre l'autre. La scène était difficile à analyser, et Théo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait en conclure. Qui étaient les deux gamines ? Que faisaient Potter et Draco dans ce couloir ? Pourquoi le Gryffondor n'avait-il pas assisté au match ? A moins qu'il soit venu là tout de suite après ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le chemin qui menait à sa salle commune…

Les deux garçons continuaient de s'insulter et Théo tendit l'oreille.

« … je savais que j'avais raison ! » triomphait Potter, extatique. « Qu'est-ce que tu manigance ?! Sale Fouine ! »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, le Balafré » répliqua Draco, et Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-il vraiment obligé de l'insulter ?

« Et qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec Hermione ? » poursuivit le Gryffondor comme si de rien n'était.

« Ça ne te regarde pas » siffla le blond, venimeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Pourquoi tu essaie de la manipuler ? Hein ? Répond ! » sépoumona Harry, tout en le menaçant plus fermement de sa baguette.

Là, c'était le moment d'intervenir. Draco avait une légère tendance à partir en vrille lorsqu'il était question de Granger, alors la façon dont Potter venait d'en parler… Néanmoins...

« Granger est bien la dernière personne manipulable dans ce château » riposta son ami, ce qui surprit autant le Gryffondor que Théo, caché derrière son armure.

« Tu l'as déjà prise, pas vrai ? » cracha Potter pour changer de sujet avec tellement de dégoût que Théo en sursauta, ce qui le déstabilisa légèrement. « Sa Marque ! Tu l'as déjà prise, hein ? Tu lui a juré fidélité, comme ton père avant toi ! »

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa tirade que Théo sortait déjà de sa cachette et lançait rapidement un _expelliarmus_ tellement puissant qu'il désarma les deux adversaires et rattrapa leur baguette avec agilité.

« Ça suffit ! » cingla-t-il, en voyant le Gryffondor sur le point d'attaquer physiquement, à la moldu. Et après, il s'étonnait qu'on le prenne pour un rustre ! « Les filles ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les deux gamines toujours inconscientes contre le mur.

« Crabbe et Goyle sont juste assommés » répliqua Potter, et Théo haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Crabbe et Goyle ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Il se tourna vers son ami, qui grimaça et lui fit un léger signe de tête, promesse discrète d'explications qui viendraient plus tard.

« Ma baguette » exigea le Gryffondor, rompant l'échange muet des Serpentards.

Théo ne lui accorda qu'un regard méprisant. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il assommait Vincent et Grégory, attaquait Draco, et pensait sincèrement qu'il lui rendrait gentiment sa baguette ? Saint Potter, Roi de Poudlard… Tant de condescendance… C'était écoeurant.

 _Et dire que Daphné est amoureuse de ce type_ , pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il l'ignora royalement, le contournant pour se diriger vers ses deux camarades de classes - qui, visiblement, étaient sous Polynectar - afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas blessés. Un _Stupéfix_ avait eut raison d'eux, et d'un simple _Enervatum_ , il réveilla les deux Serpentards.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Potter commencer à s'agiter nerveusement. Se mettait-il à paniquer ? Prenait-il conscience qu'il était non seulement en sous-nombre mais, en plus, totalement désarmé ?

« Retournez au dortoir » ordonna Draco, et les deux garçons transformés en filles hochèrent la tête avant de détaler. Lui, il se redressa et défia son ami du regard. Le blond secoua les épaules.

Il le rejoignit et, une fois certain d'avoir mit deux mètres supplémentaires de distance entre eux et le Gryffondor, il lança sa baguette à ce dernier et suivit Draco dans le dédale des couloirs.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?! » s'exclama-t-il une fois suffisamment éloignés.

Théo n'était pas le genre de garçon à jurer. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi à cheval sur le protocole et la bonne éducation, mais il n'aimait pas être vulgaire. Néanmoins, là, c'était un cas de force majeure.

« Plus tard, Théo » lança Draco en soupirant. L'intonation de sa voix tenait plus de la supplique que de l'ordre. Et ce fut la seule raison qui poussa Théo à accepter.

Plus tard.

Il comptait bien harceler son ami jusqu'à avoir ses réponses.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Il a vraiment dit ça ? » s'exclama Daphné, ahurie.

Théo hocha la tête, tout aussi surpris qu'elle. En même temps, il y avait vraiment de quoi… Draco complimentant - à demi-mots, certes, mais tout de même ! - ouvertement Granger devant Potter… C'était… Surprenant. Vraiment.

« Tu crois qu'il commence à ouvrir les yeux ? » demanda son meilleur ami à voix basse - ce qui était totalement inutile vu le niveau sonore de la salle commune.

Serpentard avait gagné le match contre Poufsouffle. Toute la Maison était réunie dans la salle commune pour fêter ça. Draco, qui n'avait pas assisté à un seul entraînement et avait également manqué le match du jour, se faisait pardonner en fournissant les bièraubeurres et en discutant volontiers avec qui le souhaitait. Il n'était peut-être pas très expressif, avait souvent l'air préoccupé ou absent, mais il faisait au moins acte de présence, et tout le monde réclamait son attention, tout le monde se faisait un plaisir de lui détailler le match avec milles précisions…

« Sur ses sentiments pour elle ? » supposa Daphné, tout en observant leur ami, à l'autre bout de la salle commune, qui discutait joyeusement avec un cinquième année dont elle avait oublié le nom. « Non, je ne pense pas… Pas totalement, du moins… Mais, peut-être que ça commence... »

« Il était temps, au bout de trois ans... » soupira Théo en suivant son regard.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, et puis…

« En parlant de ça ! » s'exclama soudain la jeune fille, l'oeil malicieux. « Tu t'es enfin décidé à franchir le pas ? » Théo se figea, surpris, et la dévisagea avec suspicion. « Je plaide coupable, je vous ai vu à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas eu envie de vous déranger. »

En voyant que son meilleur ami ne les suivait sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Elle l'avait cherché un peu partout, dans leur salle commune, dans son dortoir, à la volière, jusqu'à se rendre à la bibliothèque. Sur le coup, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Théo était suffisamment bon élève pour ne jamais être en retard sur ses devoirs, et il n'avait jamais manqué un match pour réviser ou pour s'enfermer à la bibliothèque.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait bel et bien trouvé là. Assis à une table avec Luna Lovegood. _Sa_ Luna Lovegood. Ils discutaient avec animation, et son meilleur ami n'avait pas affiché un sourire aussi magnifique depuis des lustres…

Elle était repartie sans signaler sa présence.

« Merci » souffla Théo, en rougissant légèrement. « Elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour son devoirs de Potions. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé, je me suis contenté d'accepter son invitation. C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. »

« C'est une bonne chose, non ? » demanda Daphné, surprise du manque évident de joie dans les phrases de son meilleur ami.

« J'en sais rien » soupira-t-il en secouant les épaules. « Je… Je crois que Blaise y est pour quelque chose. Tu sais, vu qu'il discute un peu avec elle depuis quelques jours… Et qu'ils parlent de moi... »

Elle sourit avec tendresse, et prit la main de Théo pour le réconforter.

« Tu te trompes » le rassura-t-elle alors. « Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu te dis que, sans l'intervention de Blaise, elle n'aurait jamais fait attention à toi. Mais tu te trompes. C'est elle qui lui a demandé de l'aider à te trouver un cadeau. Ce qui, premièrement, signifique qu'elle s'intéresse suffisamment à toi pour savoir que Blaise est un ami très proche de toi et, secondement, qu'elle s'intéresse suffisamment à toi pour avoir envie de te faire un cadeau authentique. Je suis certaine qu'elle était sincère en venant te voir. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à se laisser manipuler, elle est trop intelligente pour ça... » Son meilleur ami lui sourit, et serra sa main dans la sienne en guise de remerciement. « Et puis, Blaise n'aurait jamais cherché à forcer les choses. Faire quelques allusions, se moquer allègrement de toi, lui dresser un portrait flatteur de ta personnalité… Mais jamais il ne lui aurait ordonné - ou même conseillé - de faire un quelconque pas. Il n'est pas comme ça... »

« Tu as raison » acquiesça Théo. Il tourna la tête vers l'ami en question, qui riait allègrement avec Astoria, Lucie Goyle et une septième année, portant toujours sa tenue de Quidditch, puisqu'il était Poursuiveur dans l'équipe. « Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix grave, profonde, un peu inquiète, un peu protectrice.

« Oui » soupira Daphné, la gorge nouée. « Mais, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons tous maudits. Condamnés à vivre des amours à sens unique douloureux et impossibles. » Elle grimaça. « Impossibles, sauf pour toi, peut-être. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle. « J'aime Blaise, vraiment. Mais... »

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse » compléta tristement son meilleur ami.

« Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse » acquiesça-t-elle.

Et Merlin savait à quel point elle le regrettait. Choisir Blaise aurait été tellement plus simple… Tellement plus facile… Tellement moins douloureux, surtout. Il aurait pris soin d'elle, ne l'aurait jamais blessée, et aurait fait preuve d'une tendresse infinie à son égard.

Mais non. Il avait fallu que, cinq ans plus tôt, un petit idiot balafré et binoclard lui tende la main après qu'elle soit tombée dans les escaliers, alors que tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Avait-il vu le blason de sa Maison, ce jour là ? Avait-il eu conscience d'aider une Serpentarde ? Alors que tout le monde lui tournait toujours le dos… Et, si oui, _pourquoi_ , par le string de Morgane - dans son esprit, elle pouvait bien être insolente, non ?! - s'était-il transformé en petit con prétentieux, arrogant, et intolérant ?

« Toujours lui malgré tout, hein ? » soupira Théo avec compassion.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Son meilleur ami la connaissait par coeur. Lui et Astoria la connaissaient mieux que personne. Et ce n'était donc pas, pour eux, un secret. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry Potter depuis leur toute première année. Le béguin s'était transformée en véritable amour, sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'encourager, et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le réprimer. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Pas parce qu'il était le Survivant, l'Elu ou peu importait comment _la Gazette_ le surnommait. Non. Malgré ça, en fait.

Elle l'aimait parce qu'il avait été le premier à lui tendre la main. Avant Théo, avant Draco, avant Blaise. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il était courageux, parce qu'il respectait ses valeurs avec une conviction inébranlable, parce qu'il en avait bavé probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais qu'il trouvait malgré tout le moyen de sourire avec insouciance.

Mais, franchement, parfois, il était aussi le roi des idiots. Vraiment. Et des aveugles, aussi. Et des intolérants…

Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher, c'était indéniable. Et pourtant… pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de l'aimer…

Elle ne le connaissait même pas vraiment…

Elle était d'un pathétique…

Du coin de l'oeil, elle observa Draco rejoindre le petit groupe constitué de Blaise, Pansy, Astoria et Louise Goyle, assis près de la cheminée. Avec un énorme pincement au coeur, elle vit le visage de sa petite soeur s'assombrir soudainement, avant qu'elle ne se lève avec toute la dignité possible et ne se dirige vers son dortoir d'un pas sûr et maîtrisé.

Daphné connaissait sa soeur sur le bout des doigts. Et le bout des siens tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu attraper sa baguette s'il l'avait fallu.

Astoria avait bel et bien tiré un trait sur son amour de jeunesse, et ça lui brisait le coeur.

Aurait-elle la même force que sa soeur ?

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment…

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Non, j'ai toujours pas d'inspiration pour les titres de mes chapitres..._

 _Voilà pour ce soir ! Je sais, j'avais parlé de Daphné qui joue les courriers du cœur, mais... pour finir, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne collait pas vraiment alors... J'ai changé, et je trouve que cette version est mieux. Voilà. Je fais ce que je veux. Je vous ai quand même ajouter du Luna, hein, c'était pas prévu... Et je sais que vous aimez ma Luna... Héhé !_

 _Demain, Ron a les mains baladeuses, Ginny se rebelle, et Snape et Blaise jouent les entremetteurs..._

 _Quel beau programme !_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	13. Entremetteurs

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Me voici de retour avec un chapitre sur lequel j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir ! J'ai beaucoup rit en l'écrivant, alors j'espère que vous rirez beaucoup en le lisant !  
_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Titnini : 1) Oui, les anges m'exaspèrent, et tu risques de me détester parce que j'ai bien l'intention de me venger ! 2) Oui, Luna et Théo sont trop mignons, et ils ne sont pas les seuls... 3) Draco va beaucoup complimenter Hermione prochainement, héhé ! 4) Daphné, Blaise et Théo jouent les entremetteurs, et, aujourd'hui, ce sont Blaise, Snape et Ginny qui endosseront ce rôle, et ça va être franchement drôle... Ca va devenir de plus en plus intéressant, compte sur moi ! Et, je m'occupe de mon sapin demain matin !  
DramioneLove : Je réserve pas mal de surprise à Luna et Théo... Concernant Daphné, je ne sais toujours pas si elle finira avec Harry ou si je vais le mettre avec Ginny... En fait, à part Draco et Hermione, je n'ai aucune idée des autres couples que je vais former... Même Luna, je sais pas encore si elle va terminer l'histoire avec Théo..._

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 12 : Entremetteurs**

* * *

 **Lundi 12 Décembre**

« Mais puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu ! » s'exclama Harry, vexé.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu vas _vu_ ce qu'il faisait dans cette salle ? » répliqua Hermione, de mauvaise humeur. « Est-ce que tu l'as _vu_ faire quelque chose de mal ? Tu n'as aucune preuve que Malfoy... »

« T'es pas croyable ! » répliqua le brun, excédé.

« Et toi tu es parano ! » riposa la jeune fille, à bout.

Assis entre ses deux meilleurs amis, devant la salle de Défense, Ron comptait les points et faisait l'arbitre. Son instinct, qui se réveillait tellement peu souvent qu'il valait mieux le suivre quand c'était le cas, lui soufflait de se taire et de ne pas s'en mêler. Au fond, il était intimement convaincu qu'Harry avait raison. Malfoy trafiquait quelque chose de louche, et ça ne sentait pas bon. Mais Hermione était tellement à fleur de peau, ces temps-ci, qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui tenir tête. Pourquoi le Survivant s'y essayait-il ? Aucune idée. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'intention de prendre parti. Pas ouvertement, du moins.

« Hermione, sincèrement, méfie-toi de lui » souffla Harry, inquiet. « Je n'aime pas qu'il te tourne autour, comme ça. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, non sans tenter de cacher son embarras. Seulement, sa voix était beaucoup trop aiguë… « Malfoy ne me tourne pas autour... »

« Il m'a dit que tu étais la dernière personne manipulable dans ce château » balança le brun, avec un certain dégoût. Ron se tourna vivement vers lui, malgré sa décision de ne pas intervenir, trop choqué par le semi-compliment qu'avait fait le Serpentard, et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, mais son meilleur ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Venant de lui, c'était presque un compliment. Et ça ne me plait pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et puis, comment est-ce qu'il le sait ? Il a déjà essayé de te manipuler ? Il est pas net, Hermione. Tiens-toi loin de lui... »

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? » s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. « Tu n'es pas mon père, Harry. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

Et sur ce, avant que le Survivant ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva, prit son sac, et détala rapidement à l'autre bout du couloir, le plus loin possible de ses amis.

« Et toi, t'as rien à dire ? » cracha Harry, et Ron mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« T'as merdé » se moqua-t-il, avec un léger sourire pour ne pas que son meilleur ami se vexe. « Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Malfoy est louche. »

Harry hocha la tête, et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Oh. Salut Ron ! » ronronna une voix ô combien identifiable, juste devant lui. « Je peux m'asseoir là ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la place qu'Hermione venait juste de libérer.

Les joues rouges, un peu gêné, il se contenta de secouer les épaules, mais Lavande n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour poser son sac et s'installer à même le sol, juste à côté de lui. Bien trop près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son bras pressé contre le sien, et le genoux de la blonde frottait contre sa cuisse à chaque mouvement...

Pourquoi les filles devaient-elles obligatoirement porter des jupes, même en hiver ? Et pourquoi Lavande ne portait-elle pas le même genre de collants que ses camarades féminines ? Hermione, par exemple, portait des collants noirs, opaques, en laine fine et très serrée, qui lui tenaient chaud plus qu'ils n'étaient beaux. Mais Lavande… Elle portait des collants très fins, noirs mais transparents, brillants… Étaient-ils doux, sur sa peau ? Avait-elle froid, dans cette tenue ? Sa peau était-elle aussi glaciale que la température extérieure, ou était-elle chaude, comme le laissaient penser les rougeurs qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers le fin tissu ?

Ron avait toujours voulu sentir la douceur des bas de soie sous sa main… Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais remarquer les magnifiques jambes galbées de sa camarade de classe ?

« J'espère que Snape ne fera pas n'importe quoi, aujourd'hui » soupira Lavande, et le rouquin releva la tête vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Seulement, les siens s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de son chemiser, là où le bouton qui maintenait sa poitrine à l'abris du tissu était tellement sous pression qu'il manquait exploser à chaque respiration. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux jambes de Lavande. Parce qu'elle avait une poitrine qui retenait tous les regards…

« Ron ! » s'exclama Harry, en le secouant légèrement. « Lève toi, Snape arrive ! »

Le charme était rompu. Les joues rouges, le rouquin adressa un petit sourire désolé à Lavande, et elle le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant. Alors, seulement, une idée absurde lui vint à l'esprit… Une idée tellement absurde qu'elle ne pourrait qu'échouer… Mais c'était trop tard, évidemment, Ron était trop impulsif pour ne pas agir immédiatement - et se ridiculiser, comme la plupart du temps.

Le plus naturellement possible - tout du moins, il l'espérait - il posa sa main bien à plat sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, et prit appui sur elle pour se redresser. Rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, mais ébloui par la douceur sensuelle du tissu sous ses doigts et la chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau de Lavande, il finit par se lever - avec un temps de retard par rapport au geste qu'il venait de faire, ce qui gâchait forcément l'effet naturel - et se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

Il osa un regard vers la blonde. Elle souriait toujours, ravie. Au fond de lui, il sentit une étrange chaleur naître dans son ventre. Il tendit la main à Lavande pour l'aider à se relever.

Il s'empressa de déguerpir à l'intérieur de la salle, le plus loin possible d'elle, juste après qu'elle se soit fortement cognée contre son torse, comme emportée dans son élan…

De tout le cours, il ne retint que les duels et le drame qui se déroula sous ses yeux rêveurs.

°O°O°O°O°O°

A peine rentrés dans la salle, Snape leur demanda de se mettre en binôme. Pas d'autre information. Blaise tenta un regard vers Draco, et se retint de justesse de sourire en voyant son meilleur ami dévisager Granger avec intensité. Mais la Gryffondor l'ignorait royalement. Elle semblait furieuse, en fait. A peine l'ordre du professeur avait fusé, qu'elle s'était rapidement détourné de ses deux meilleurs amis pour proposer à Londubat de faire équipe avec elle.

Et bien, avec ça, elle risquait fortement un séjour à l'infirmerie… C'était à ses risques et périls. Tant pis pour elle.

Draco finit par se tourner vers lui, légèrement déçu de ne pas renouveler le binôme de le semaine précédente, et Blaise lui fit signe de le suivre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Amusé, il ne commenta pas la décision de son meilleur ami de s'installer de manière à pouvoir parfaitement observer le reste de la salle. Ou, plus précisément, le binôme qui se trouvait juste derrière Blaise.

Comment se faisait-il que le blond n'avait toujours rien remarqué, par le slip de Merlin ?! C'était tellement flagrant !

« Théo m'a dit que tu faisais ami-ami avec sa Loufoca ? » lança soudainement Draco, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

« C'est vrai » acquiesça Blaise, puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de mentir. « Elle m'aide à trouver un cadeau sympa pour la minie-belette, et moi je l'aide à choisir pour Théo. »

« Alors c'est vrai, hein ? » souffla le blond, en baissant soudainement sa baguette, horrifié. « Dumbledore a trafiqué le tirage au sort ? »

« Etant donné que nous sommes environs quatre-vingts participants... » commença le brun, prudent. « Il me semble que la coïncidence est un peu énorme. Donc je suppose que oui, Dumby a truqué le tirage. »

« Ce qui veut dire que Granger a pioché mon nom » murmura Draco, sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Il semblait vraiment troublé, et Blaise s'inquiéta immédiatement pour lui. Non pas à cause de ses sentiments. Depuis le temps, il s'y était habitué, il avait même hâte que son meilleur ami s'en rende compte à son tour. Non, c'était plus à cause du fait que Draco ne perdait jamais pieds avec la réalité. Jamais. Ou alors, seulement quand il apprenait des nouvelles très, très, très déstabilisantes. Et encore, jamais en public. Tout, mais pas en public !

Il s'avança prudemment vers son meilleur ami.

« Ça va, Dray ? » demanda-t-il, véritablement inquiet. Le blond cilla plusieurs fois, et stabilisa enfin son regard gris et perdu dans le sien.

« En garde » répliqua Draco, sans commenter son moment d'égarement.

Ils continuèrent de s'entraîner aux informulés pendant quelques minutes, et puis…

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui offrir, d'après toi ? » finit par demander son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés. « Tu voudrais pas demander à Loufoca pour moi ? »

Blaise avala sa salive de travers et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux globuleux. Bon, c'était exagéré, évidemment, mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse semblant d'avoir une réaction disproportionnée pour que son meilleur ami se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et, effectivement, Draco écarquilla les yeux à son tour, grogna dans sa barbe inexistante, et lui ordonna sèchement d'oublier ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Pansy ne voulait pas que Blaise se mêle de cette histoire là, mais… Dray en avait _vraiment_ besoin.

Première étape.

« Tu veux lui faire un vrai cadeau ? _Toi_? » demanda-t-il, faussement étonné.

« Oh ça va, t'es pas en position de me faire la morale, je te rappelle » riposta le blond, grognon.

 _Bingo !_ , pensa Blaise en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ouais, mais moi, j'ai jamais dit que je détestait la fille Weasley » riposta-t-il, et Draco le dévisagea, perplexe. « En fait, je dirai même qu'elle me plaît assez. Elle est plutôt canon, pour une rouquine... »

« Je croyais que tu voulais Daphné ? » riposta son meilleur ami, mesquin.

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit et, instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, à quelques mètres de là. Elle faisait équipe avec Théo, et avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer. Régulièrement, elle lançait des petits coups d'oeils furtifs vers le fond de la classe. Vers là où, visiblement ennuyé lui aussi, Potter s'acharnait à désarmer son meilleur ami comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à maîtriser les informulés.

Son coeur lui tomba dans l'estomac. Il n'était pas aveugle, loin de là...

« Daphné n'est pas pour moi » souffla-t-il, un peu amer. Puis il secoua les épaules. « Weasley fille, en revanche… Je veux bien aller me consoler sur son épaule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Mais, presque malgré lui, il lança un regard intéressé - bref, certes, mais tout de même ! - vers Granger. Dans ses yeux gris intense, Blaise pouvait presque lire les questions qu'il se posait. " _Et si… ?"_

Première étape de son plan machiavélique accomplie.

« Tout le monde au milieu de la salle ! » beugla Snape, agacé. « Formez un cercle. Potter, au milieu. »

 _Oh oh_ , pensa le Serpentard. Ça, ça sentait vraiment mauvais.

Et ce fut vraiment, _vraiment_ , mauvais...

°O°O°O°O°O°

Severus était de mauvaise humeur.

Quand ne l'était-il pas ?

Ces trois derniers jours, il n'avait dormi, en tout et pour tout, qu'une ridicule poignée d'heures. Le reste du temps, il était assailli de pensées et de réflexions déplaisantes. Il détestait ce genre de période d'introspections, de remises en questions, de suppositions, d'incertitudes. Il détestait ça. Ça ne lui arrivait d'ailleurs pas souvent, mais ces derniers jours…

Tout était de la faute d'Albus et de ces idées grotesques !

Devoir offrir un cadeau à Potter… Bon sang, c'était d'un ridicule ! Mais, depuis qu'il avait croisé le Gryffondor devant l'infirmerie, trois jours plus tôt, et l'avait vu dans cet état… Depuis la retenue du gamin, deux jours plus tôt, et leur conversation tellement étrange… Par Merlin ! Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de tout remettre en question. Enfin, toutes ces décisions concernant le fils de James et Lily Potter. Tout son comportement envers lui, depuis maintenant cinq ans…

Et dans sa tête, les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle.

Et si…?

Assis à son bureau, il observait ses élèves s'entraîner aux informulés par groupes de deux. Potter s'était mis avec Weasley, et le désarmait avec une facilité déconcertante. Bon, le gamin était doué, certes. En Défense, tout du moins. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Encore un point commun avec son père…

Il étouffa un grognement frustré. Comment se concentrer sur le souvenir de Lily quand il ne voyait que James Potter dans le comportement de leur fils ?

 _Mais ce n'est pas James !_ , protesta la voix de Lily dans sa tête. _Il n'est pas lui. Il est Harry. A part entière_ …

Et, comme toujours, la voix de sa conscience avait - probablement - raison. Il devait cesser de voir l'enfant comme le fils de ses parents. Il devait tenter de le voir comme une personne à part entière.

Qui était Harry ? Au delà d'être un Potter, au delà d'être le fils de Lily. Qui était-il, _lui_ ?

« Tout le monde au milieu de la salle » beugla Severus en se levant soudainement, une idée en tête. « Formez un cercle. Potter, au milieu. »

Le gamin s'exécuta, méfiant. Le Professeur hocha la tête, ravi. Bon, la première étape, c'était fait.

La seconde, maintenant.

« Je veux des duels » annonça-t-il sèchement. En général, ce genre d'exercices n'étaient appliqués qu'en septième année, mais il avait déjà remarqué que Potter avait un niveau un peu plus développé. Et l'exercice lui permettrait sûrement de se défouler, lui qui semblait avoir tellement besoin d'un exutoire. Quant aux autres… Et bien, ils étaient en guerre, non ? Le petit groupe qu'avaient créé les Gryffondor l'année précédente devait bien servir à quelque chose… « Aucun sort dangereux, sinon... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, menaçant. Personne ne broncha. Bien. « Quand l'un des adversaires est désarmé, il retourne dans le cercle et quelqu'un prend automatiquement sa place. Allez-y. »

Potter observa les élèves qui l'encerclaient, et son regard s'arrêta évidemment sur celui de Malfoy, défiant. Seulement, Severus ordonna sèchement à Weasley de prendre place au centre du cercle pour affronter son meilleur ami, et lança un regard appuyé à Malfoy. _Pas maintenant_ , pensa-t-il. Potter devait se défouler d'abord. S'il s'attaquait directement à Malfoy… Cela finirait forcément par un séjour à l'infirmerie, pour l'un ou l'autre… Et il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'observer les décisions du gamin...

Les adversaires s'enchaînaient rapidement au centre du cercle, Potter restant la seule constante. Il affrontait sans broncher ami et ennemi, variant les sorts avec beaucoup d'imagination, et finissant toujours pas désarmer ses camarades.

Finalement, quand Potter désarma Zabini, Malfoy s'avança presque aussi vite dans le cercle.

Le combat fut rude, difficile. Potter avait la fatigue contre lui mais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son ennemi lui donnait suffisamment de force pour prendre le dessus. Malfoy ne haïssait pas le Survivant. Oh, il le détestait, oui, mais il ne la haïssait pas, et ça faisait toute la différence.

Severus observait ce duel-là avec beaucoup d'intérêt, perdu dans ses pensées. Potter était vraiment bon. Et, à l'inverse de son père, il ne prenait pas un mâlin plaisir à tourmenter les Serpentards, ni les plus faibles. Il n'avait pas abusé de son pouvoir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait eu la main leste. Pareil avec Londubat ou Weasley. Il ne se défoulait réellement que sur Malfoy…

Severus était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Potter désarmé le Serpentard. En revanche, ce qui suivit…

Draco se retrouva, une nouvelle fois, propulsé dans les airs. Il atterrit sur une table, ce qui amortit sa chute, mais Potter ne baissait pourtant pas sa baguette. S'apprêtait-il réellement à attaquer un homme déjà désarmé ? Serait-il aussi lâche que son père, finalement ?

Severus ne le sut pas. Hermione Granger venait d'entrer dans le cercle et de désarmer son meilleur ami. Elle le fusillait du regard.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?! » beugla Potter, furieux contre sa meilleure amie.

Il semblait blessé, trahi. Granger, elle, semblait totalement hors d'elle.

« C'était mon tour d'entrer dans le cercle » répondit-elle sèchement, non sans faire d'énormes efforts pour contenir sa colère.

Mais elle mentait. C'était tellement évident…

Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de Severus.

« Le cours est terminé » annonça-t-il soudainement. Il ne retira aucun point, n'en offrit pas non plus. « Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vous parler. »

La jeune fille sursauta, plusieurs élèves lui lancèrent des regards surpris, il les ignora et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il observa la Gryffondor, son esprit en ébullition, jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève n'ait quitté la salle.

« _Assurdiato_ » lança-t-il alors, de façon à ce que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle fronça les sourcils, il ne releva pas. « Pourquoi être entrée dans le cercle, Miss Granger ? »

Il fit d'énormes efforts pour ne pas sembler… méchant ? brusque ? mesquin ? moqueur ? dédaigneux ? Comment ses élèves le voyaient-ils, en général ? Oh, il savait très bien qu'ils avaient tous peur de lui, il cultivait cette crainte perpétuellement. Mais là… Il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Pas dans ce contexte. Il était simplement… curieux.

« Je ne sais pas, Professeur » répondit la Gryffondor, un air de défi sur le visage. « Je pensais que le duel était fini, puisqu'Harry avait désarmé Malfoy » ajouta-t-elle ensuite en secouant les épaules avec nonchalance.

 _Faux_ , pensa Severus.

Il avait bien vu la façon dont Malfoy et Granger s'étaient rapprochés, dernièrement. Ça l'inquiétait. Un peu. Non pas pour la jeune fille, mais pour son filleul. Ne disait-on pas toujours qu'un enfant hérite un peu du caractère de son parrain et de sa marraine ? Heureusement pour lui, Draco avait hérité de Bellatrix son esprit vif et joueur. Dans sa jeunesse, la Mangemorte était espiègle et rieuse, Severus s'en souvenait. C'était avant, bien sûr. Avant qu'elle ne rentre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'elle ne devienne totalement folle.

Quant à ce que le Serpentard avait hérité de lui…

Severus avait espéré qu'il ait reçu son don pour les potions. Mais, visiblement, il avait surtout hérité de sa tendance à aimer une femme inaccessible… Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il n'avait pas remarqué ça plus tôt…

Mais, était-elle aussi inaccessible qu'il le pensait ?

« Vous êtes intervenue pour protéger Malfoy » annonça clairement le Professeur. Ce n'était ni une question, ni une supposition. C'était un fait. Un fait qui fit rougir la Gryffondor.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » brava-t-elle, déterminée.

« Je suis persuadé du contraire, Miss Granger » répliqua le Maître des Potions, amusé. « La véritable question, c'est "pourquoi" ? Parce qu'il vous a protégée, la semaine dernière, dans cette boutique d'apothicaire, et que vous vous sentiez redevable ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur, et la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il était au courant de cette histoire là. « Ou pour une autre raison ? »

Il espérait vraiment que ce soit pour une autre raison… Une raison plus personnelle… Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il autant, il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi s'en mêlait-il ? Il n'en savait rien non plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco fasse les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Il avait fait un serment, après tout. Il avait promis, sur sa vie, qu'il protégerait le Serpentard. Certes, sur le moment, cela ne concernait que la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée, mais… Il avait envie de s'investir un peu plus dans la vie de son filleul. C'était son rôle, après tout. Et, par dessus-tout, il ne voulait pas que Draco finisse comme lui…

« C'est _Harry_ que j'ai voulu protéger » affirma Granger. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une nouvelle retenue. »

Elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts, signe distinct d'une réelle anxiété. Elle doutait. Elle voulait tellement y croire, mais elle doutait.

Combien de fois Lily avait-elle eu ce genre de réaction, en mentant effrontément sur ses sentiments pour James ? Combien de fois avait-elle prétendu le sauver lui, Severus, d'une énième punition en prenant les devant, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait juste éviter que celui qu'elle aimait en secret ne soit blessé une nouvelle fois ?

Granger avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait ?

« Très bien, Miss Granger » soupira le Professeur. « Je vais faire semblant de vous croire... »

« Pourquoi dites-vous que... » commença-t-elle, en lui coupant involontairement la parole.

Il retint son envie de la réprimander pour ça. Les Gryffondor et leur manque de respect… Seulement, la conversation ne se prêtait pas à de quelconques réprimandes, méritées ou pas…

« Je pense que vous avez agi dans l'intérêt de Monsieur Malfoy, mais que vous refusez de l'admettre » avoua Severus, et il se délecta de son expression choquée, puis effrayée, avant de devenir embarrassée, puis faussement écoeurée. « Je pense que vous ouvrez enfin votre esprit, que vous devenez plus… tolérante. Et, surtout, je pense que vous vous rendez compte, petit à petit, que vos amis peuvent aussi se tromper. » Elle se renfrogna, il l'ignora. « Je pense, Miss Granger, que vous avez agi ainsi parce que vous avez vu une injustice dans le comportement de Monsieur Potter, et que vous avez prit la décision de vous y opposer, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Je pense, Miss Granger, que vous êtes en train de devenir adulte. Et je ne peux que vous encourager dans cette voie. »

Cette fois, la Gryffondor fut totalement abasourdie, et Severus se força à mettre son amertume et ses sarcasmes de côté. Lui-même était assez surpris de son comportement, mais… Si cela pouvait permettre que les choses changent un peu… Ce n'était pas forcément un mal. Sauver son filleul en passant par la jeune fille… N'était-elle pas amoureuse des causes perdues ? Fière défenseur des opprimés ? Le cas de Malfoy devait, pour elle, être un défi alléchant et l'attrait en était probablement surdéveloppé.

Lily avait été pareil, avec lui. Il avait, malheureusement, tout détruit entre eux. Mais Malfoy ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que lui - du moins, il comptait bien s'en assurer également - et, de toute façon, Granger était beaucoup plus… _déterminée_ que sa Lily.

Il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper.

Après quelques politesses, la jeune fille quitta finalement la salle de classe, une expression songeuse sur le visage. Bien. Une bonne chose de faite.

A présent que le problème Malfoy-Granger était en bonne voie d'être réglé, il devait s'occuper du problème Lui-Potter…

Comment effacer cinq ans de rancunes ?

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais une petite lueur d'espoir était née dans son coeur, en voyant son Serpentard et cette Gryffondor se rapprocher progressivement. S'il y avait de l'espoir pour eux, il y aurait de l'espoir pour lui.

Et, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il avait vraiment envie d'espérer.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Tu crois qu'elle est sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ? » demanda Ron, inquiet.

« Non, elle n'a pas le regard vague » répliqua Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Peut-être un philtre d'amour ? »

« Elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui » riposta le rouquin, écoeuré. « Un sortilège de confusion, peut-être ? »

« Il ne ferait pas effet lorsqu'elle n'est plus en sa présence » réfuta le brun. « Ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça quand je lui parle de lui... »

« Et ça ne vous vient pas à l'esprit qu'elle n'est peut-être juste pas d'accord avec vous, pour une fois ? » s'emporta Ginny, en refermant brusquement le manuel de Métamorphose qu'elle tentait d'étudier. Elle les fusilla du regard, pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il la dérangeaient, et qu'ils étaient idiots.

« Elle a un comportement bizarre, Gin » soupira Harry. « Elle agit différemment de d'habitude et... »

« Non » riposta la cinquième année. « Elle n'a pas un comportement différent de d'habitude, c'est juste qu'elle ne supporte plus vos enfantillages. Et, franchement Harry, je suis d'accord avec elle. »

« Nos enfantillages ? » releva Ron, vexé.

Il était temps de prendre la tangente, sinon, elle finirait la journée en faisant la tête à son frère…

« Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous » avoua-t-elle tristement. « Mais, un conseil, remettez-vous en question, de temps en temps. »

Et sur ces mots, elle prit son manuel de Métamorphose, le fourra dans son sac et quitta la salle commune.

Entendre Harry et Ron faire milles suppositions pour expliquer le comportement d'Hermione pendant plus d'une heure était franchement difficile à supporter. D'accord, Ginny devait avouer que la jeune fille était peut-être un peu… différente. Mais quand même… Elle n'était pour autant pas _viscéralement_ différente… Enfin… Non ! Elle n'était pas… _différente_.

Elle était toujours Hermione ! Leur Hermione. Elle était juste un peu en colère contre Harry et Ron et, en toute honnêteté, ils l'avaient mérité. A cause d'eux, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'éviter les gros ennuis sans elle, elle s'était forcée à annuler ses vacances de Noël en famille parce qu'ils voulaient surveiller Malfoy. Bon, certes, dans tous les cas, Malfoy ou pas, vu le courrier qu'ils avaient _ensuite_ reçu de leur mère, Ron et Ginny ne seraient pas rentrés chez eux, et Harry, qui devait passer les vacances au Terrier, serait lui aussi resté à Poudlard. Hermione aurait probablement suivi. Mais ils avaient décidé _avant_ de voir le courrier de Molly. _A cause_ de Malfoy - ou plutôt, de la paranoïa d'Harry. Hermione n'avait pas accepté ça…

Tout était une question de point de vue. Hermione aurait très bien vécu le fait de tirer un trait sur ses vacances pour tenir compagnie à ses amis. Mais elle vivait très mal le fait de se forcer à rester à l'école pour les _surveiller_.

Tout était, donc, une question de point de vue ! De motivations, surtout.

Et puis, si on ajoutait à ça ses sentiments pour Ron, et le fait que ce dernier soit totalement aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas la poitrine exubérante de Lavande Brown, qu'il continuait de voir sa meilleure amie comme une simple amie, comme une petite fille qu'il fallait protéger, comme une petite soeur sur qui il fallait veiller, comme une enfant incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions, alors qu'elle était pourtant la jeune femme la plus intelligente de leur génération... La colère d'Hermione était totalement justifiée.

Les garçons étaient idiots, point.

Lorsque Ginny pénétra dans la bibliothèque, elle se mit immédiatement en quête de sa meilleure amie. Hermione devait forcément être là, puisqu'elle ne l'avait trouvée nulle part ailleurs - ce qui l'avait forcé, du coup, à s'installer avec les deux garçons parce que, à l'origine, elle ne voulait pas se rendre à la bibliothèque…

Et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit _enfin_ par la trouver. Assise à une table au fond de l'immense pièce, cachée de la vue de tous par d'énormes rayonnages, Hermione discutait avec… _Malfoy_ ! Ginny se cacha rapidement derrière une étagère et, curieuse - bien que se sentant légèrement coupable de trahir son amie - elle sortit de sa besace une paire d'oreilles à rallonge.

« … _obligée de faire ça_ » disait Malfoy, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Ginny sortit sa baguette, prête à intervenir.

« _Ne commence pas, Malfoy_ » cingla Hermione en souriant. « _Ne fais pas ta tête d'hippogriffe vexé et ne recommence pas à m'insulter alors que tu étais venu me remercier..._ »

La remercier ? Ginny avait-elle bien entendu ce que…

« _Tu as raison_ » répliqua le Serpentard en soupirant. « _Merci, Granger._ »

« _De rien, Malfoy_ » répondit la jeune fille.

Le silence s'installa et la rouquine jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus les livres derrières lesquels elle était cachée. Malfoy était toujours là, debout devant Hermione, et il semblait hésiter.

« _Autre chose ?_ » demanda finalement la Gryffondor, sans pour autant être agressive.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » répondit simplement le Serpentard.

« _Parce que je n'avais pas envie de revivre le même genre d'incident que la semaine dernière_ » déclara simplement Hermione.

Ginny comprit rapidement qu'ils faisaient allusion au cours de Défense du matin, Harry et Ron lui ayant fait un rapport détaillé de l'intervention d'Hermione alors qu'Harry venait de désarmer Malfoy.

« _Je vais faire semblant de te croire_ » se moqua le blond.

Venait-il d'essayer d'être _sympathique_ ? Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles - à rallonge ou pas, c'était juste invraisemblable !

« _Et moi, je vais faire semblant de croire que tu as fait exprès de te laisser désarmé, comme ça ton honneur est sauvé_ » répliqua Hermione.

Malfoy éclata de rire.

« _Au fait_ » lança-t-il après s'être légèrement calmé. « _Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter tes notes de la semaine ? Pour que je puisse rattraper le retard que j'ai pris pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie à cause de ton pote Potter..._ »

« _Tes amis ne peuvent pas te prêter les leurs ?_ » s'étonna la Gryffondor.

« _Il ne sont pas aussi consciencieux que toi_ » avoua-t-il, si bas que Ginny dut s'accrocher à ses oreilles pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu. « _Et puis, tu me dois bien ça, puisqu'il m'a agressé à cause de toi_ » se moqua-t-il ensuite.

Malfoy venait de complimenter Hermione. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

« _Je peux te passer celles dont je n'ai pas besoin pour le moment_ » accepta la Gryffondor, visiblement embarrassée. « _Mais je compte sur toi pour mes les rendre rapidement..._ »

« _Pas la peine_ » répliqua le Serpentard en posant sa besace sur la table. Allait-il vraiment s'installer avec elle ? « _Regarde..._ » Ginny les observa à travers les rayonnages. Elle vit Malfoy sortir sa baguette, et elle fut à deux doigt de pointer la sienne sur lui, mais il se contenta de la poser sur la table. Il sortit de son sac quelques parchemins, et puis… « _Gemino !_ » lança-t-il sur les notes d'Hermione, qui se dupliquèrent instantanément sur les parchemins vierges du blond.

« _Ça, c'est de la triche, Malfoy_ » jugea la jeune fille, réprobatrice.

« _Je te promets de les lire attentivement et de recopier uniquement ce dont j'aurai besoin_ » répliqua Malfoy avec sincérité. « _Après tout, je suis certain que tu auras écris beaucoup plus que nécessaire..._ »

« _La ferme_ » cingla la brune, non sans amusement.

« _Bon, et bien… Merci, Granger_ » lança le Serpentard en rangeant ses affaires.

« _De rien, Malfoy_ » souffla la Gryffondor.

Ginny s'empressa de ranger ses oreilles à rallonge, puis de contourner une étagère pour ne pas trahir son espionnage. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle se dirigea vers la table ou Hermione se trouvait, croisant Malfoy sur sa route. Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, pas une seule insulte non plus. Etrange, vraiment très étrange…

« Oh, Salut Ginny ! » lança Hermione avec un enthousiasme exagéré. Elle était nerveuse…

« Malfoy, hein ? » se moqua la cinquième année, bien décidé à taquiner sa meilleure amie.

« Tu nous as vus ? » s'exclama la brune, paniquée.

« Je plaide coupable » avoua Ginny. « Je vous ai entendus, aussi. Remercie Fred et Georges d'avoir trouvé le moyen de faire entrer leurs marchandises à Poudlard sans être repéré pendant la fouille de Rusard… »

« Ginevra Weasley ! » s'exclama Hermione, choquée. « Tu es… tu es… Je ne trouve même pas de mots ! »

« Tant mieux, je suis indéfinissable » se moqua la rouquine. « Alors ? Malfoy te remercie, te fait des compliments, et te demande une copie de tes notes ? » balança-t-elle, prouvant par la même occasion qu'elle avait bel et bien espionné leur conversation. « Si tu as décidé de rendre jaloux Ron, tu as trouvé le prétendant idéal... »

La brune écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, avant de rougir violemment.

« Non ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, sa voix bien trop aiguë pour ne pas trahir une certaine panique… « Bien sûr que non ! Tu es folle ! C'est… enfin, c'est _Malfoy_ ! »

« Oui, et ? » insista Ginny. « Il est plutôt canon, pour une fouine... »

« Tu plaisantes ? » répliqua Hermione, choquée.

« Bah, non, je suis objective » déclara la rouquine.

Sa meilleure amie devint soudain songeuse, et Ginny la laissa faire. Elle sortit ses affaires de Métamorphose de son sac et les disposa devant elle, tout en réfléchissant elle aussi. Hermione éprouvait-elle des sentiments pour Malfoy ? Et lui, alors ? Pourquoi se comportement étrange ? Ça semblait tellement… ahurissant. Mais pourtant, la conversation qu'elle avait surprise avait bel et bien eut lieu ! Les compliments, Malfoy les avait bel et bien fait ! Ils avaient plaisanté ensemble. Et il n'y avait eut aucune insulte…

Se pourrait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose qu'elle ignore ? Sa meilleure amie en avait-elle elle-même conscience ? Ou cela était-il bien supérieur à eux ? Bien au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient contrôler ?

Hermione semblait perturbée. Quelque chose la travaillait, ça se voyait au pli disgracieux sur son front, et à sa façon de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure tout en triturant nerveusement sa plume entre ses doigts pleins d'encre. Et pourtant… Elle semblait, en même temps, apaisée. Sereine. Un peu heureuse, un peu rêveuse. En fait, elle avait la même expression naïve et innocente, rêveuse et évadée, que Luna. C'était… paradoxal, étrange, flippant…

Mais c'était aussi rassurant. Hermione était, finalement, une jeune fille comme les autres.

« Tu sais, Mione » lança soudain Ginny, tout en faisant mine d'être concentrée sur ses notes de cours. « Y'a pas de mal à craquer pour les mauvais garçons... »

Hermione hoqueta et lâcha subitement sa plume, et Ginny éclata de rire.

En voyant Blaise Zabini sortir d'un rayonnage un peu plus éloigné, un sourire espiègle et moqueur sur le visage, visiblement ravi de ce qu'il avait entendu, elle ne put s'empêcher de reluquer son corps athlétique, sa démarche fière, sa peau hâlée… Non, vraiment pas de mal à craquer sur les mauvais garçons…

Sauf quand on était déjà en couple.

Mais, vu qu'elle ne sortait même pas avec l'homme dont elle était réellement amoureuse, Ginny ne se sentait pas vraiment en position de faire un quelconque jugement.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Voilà pour ce soir..._

 _Bon. **J'ai b** **esoin de vous !** Je m'explique. Déjà, j'aimerais écrire un chapitre particulier (je ne vous dirai pas lequel, c'est une surprise) d'une façon... particulière, et je sais pas si ça va vous plaire ou pas... *roulements de tambour* J'aimerais, en fait, écrire un chapitre façon pièce de théâtre. Je crois que, vu le chapitre concerné, ça pourrait être franchement marrant. Comme tous les personnages que j'exploite régulièrement seront présents dans le chapitre en question, et que je ne sais absolument pas quel point de vue j'aimerais utiliser pour décrire les différentes scènes, je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être une solution sympa. Mais, voilà, est-ce que ça vous plairait ou pas ? **Lecteurs fantômes** , c'est le moment de me donnez votre avis ! Même si c'est en message privé, ça me va ! Je ne cours pas après la review..._

 _Ensuite, comme je le disais tout en haut, je ne sais TOUJOURS PAS quels couples former... Donc, s'il vous plaît, donnez moi vos avis !  
Luna, avec Théo, Neville ou quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Harry, avec Ginny, Daphné ou quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Blaise, avec Daphné, Ginny ou quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Ron, avec... qui ? Lavande ? Pansy ? Seul ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _Voilà. Je sais pas. Dites-moi... Sinon, j'improviserai selon le déroulement de l'histoire... Mais ça risque d'être gênant, parce que, du coup, je risque d'hésiter encore longtemps, et ça risque de se ressentir sur l'histoire..._

 _Bref. Voilà._

 _Demain, des notes volantes, du commérage, une bonne soirée en perspective, et une belle déclaration..._

 _La La La..._

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	14. Notes

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Wouaaaaaaaaah ! Je crois que je n'ai JAMAIS reçu autant de commentaires pour un chapitre ! Merci ! Bon, je crois que je devrais vous poser des questions un peu plus souvent, ahaha ! J'espère que vous continuerez tous comme ça ! Au delà de m'avoir donné votre avis pour la pièce de théâtre et pour les couples à former, vous m'avez donnez vos avis sur l'histoire en générale et ça, c'était génial ! Ca fait vraiment du bien de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît aux gens, et ça motive bien comme il faut !  
Donc ! Continuez ! Héhé !  
_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews_** _:  
Swangranger : On va encore en entendre parler de Severus, promis ! J'avais imaginé la scène entre Hermione et Draco (quand elle le protège) presque dès le début de l'histoire, et j'avais hâte de vous la décrire !  
Alicia : Je crois que j'ai compris. Donc, tu veux Harry et Ginny ensemble, c'est ça ? Ahahahaha ! Je plaisantes ! Tu as l'air de ne pas beaucoup les aimer quand ils sont à deux, je serais curieuse de savoir un peu plus pourquoi ? Moi non plus, j'aime pas trop ce couple... Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, en tout cas ! Alors, merci ! Et, continue ! Ahaha ! C'est un plaisir de rire aux éclats devant certain commentaire ! Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de Dean... Quoi que, vu la fin de ce chapitre, c'est tout tracé je crois... Non ? on verra bien...  
Fan de Twilight : J'illumine tes révisions ? Je suis heureuse de lire ça ! J'ai craqué sur la relation très père-fils d'Harry et Severus dans **Les Cicatrices du Temps** , d'Ellana-san (je te la conseille si tu ne l'as pas déjà lue !), et je crois que ça m'influence un peu, du coup. Daphné et Neville ? Vraiment !? Tu as des idées encore plus bizarre que moi ! Je ne les aurai jamais imaginé ensemble ! Enfin, Neville n'est pas très présent dans cette histoire, malheureusement, mais... Pourquoi pas développer ça dans une autre histoire, à l'occasion ? Je garde l'idée...  
Guest : Pense à écrire ton prénom dans ta review, la prochaine fois, c'est plus pratique. J'ai pris ton avis en compte, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
Jujudurock : Je n'ai rien contre les lecteurs fantômes, loin de là... Moi-même, parfois, je n'ai pas forcément le temps de mette un petit commentaire, ou alors, je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire... Donc, je ne t'en veux pas (et je n'en veux pas aux autres). Le seul truc qui me chagrine, c'est quand je vois des reviews super intéressante et constructive, et là... Je me demande franchement pourquoi les gens postent pas plus souvent de commentaire, ahaha ! Mais sinon, je suis pas un monstre, je cours pas après la review, et je peux comprendre qu'on n'a pas toujours envie, ou pas le temps, ou tout simplement rien à dire... Mais n'hésite pas à poster quand le cœur t'en dit !  
Koalav : Je crois que tu es l'un(e) des seul(e)s à avoir réclamer Harry/Ginny et Blaise/Daphné... Je crois qu'en faites, vous n'avez été que deux à vouloir que je case Harry avec sa chérie originale... Ahahahaha !  
Dramione Love : J'adore ton assiduité, toujours là, ça fait super plaisir !  
Titnini : Oui, tu t'es laissée contaminer ! On s'y prend vite, hein ? Quoi que, tu as des idées encore plus folles que moi (comme ce que tu m'as proposé au téléphone, et que je sais toujours pas si je vais valider ou pas...) Mais, franchement, Pansy et Neville ?! Ahahahahaha ! Je meurs !  
Slythondor7456 : J'ai pris ton avis en compte, merci d'avoir voté ! La suite arrive, et elle promet d'être géniale... Oui, je suis modeste !  
Alexia : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir. Mon histoire est géniale ? J'adore lire ce genre de commentaire... Héhé, mais, ça sert à rien de me soudoyer... Na ! (En fait, je suis faaaiiiiiibleeee ! alors continue ! ahahahaha )  
Guest : Merci pour ton vote, pareil que pour au dessus, n'hésite pas à écrire ton prénom la prochaine fois !  
Ayaka-Sly : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'essaie de faire au mieux pour faire passer le plus d'émotions possible (plus quelques petits messages subliminaux... du genre "les Serpentards sont tous parfaits" tu vois ?) J'aime pas beaucoup quand Harry et Ron sont trop têtus ou condescendants... En fait, je rêve de revivre l'histoire du point de vue de Draco... C'est une idée que j'ai noté dans la liste de toutes les fictions que j'aimerais écrire un jour, mais ce serait un travail titanesque... Peut-être en fiction à quatre mains ? Je sais pas, à voir. Parce que, souvent, même dans le canon, Harry et Ron m'insupportent. Hermione aussi, parfois. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je lésine pas sur ce que lui claque Draco dans les dents... Je règles mes comptes avec les persos par la même occasion, et c'est pas prêt d'être fini, en plus ! Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai adoré ton analyse sur mes personnages et leurs relations. Tu as visé juste sur pas mal de truc donc, vraiment, continue de me mettre des commentaires, ou en mp si tu préfères, parce que c'est un plaisir d'avoir ce genre de retour ! (Et si tu as envie de papoter, mp, mp, mp ! Ahahaha )  
Flo29jmbPotter : Ce serait ATROCE s'ils ne se mettent pas ensemble, à ce point ?! Et bien... En tout cas, ce couple là fait l'unanimité j'ai l'impression... Je ne comptais pas le Dramione justement parce que c'était évident, ahaha ! Pour le reste de ton commentaire, oui, tu as raison, ils ne peuvent pas tous être heureux (même si moi je vis au royaume des bisounours, donc, si, ils seront tous heureux) mais, en fait, j'avais quand même envie de leur trouver des gens avec qui être parce que... J'utilise beaucoup de personnages (j'aurais dû mieux réfléchir au début, mais ça me semblait être une bonne idée, j'voyais pas où ça deviendrait compliqué et... bam, en pleine figure !) et j'ai pas super envie qu'ils restent spectateurs, en fait. Je veux que chaque personnages, en plus d'avoir son importance dans les diverses histoires que je raconte, est la sienne à lui... Donc, voilà. En résumé, un gros bordel ! Mais j'aime bien me compliquer la vie...  
Lys Blanc : J'aime ton pseudo, déjà. J'ai pas compris la phrase "Théo Luna pas fan de Neville avec Pansy je préfère Théo" ... euh ? What ? Théo et Luna ensemble, si je comprends bien, parce que tu n'es pas fan de Neville... et... le reste ? Neville avec Pansy ? Ou tu préfères Pansy avec Théo ? Ou bien c'était dans le sens "Pas fan de Neville - à foutre avec Pansy - parce que je préfère Théo" ? Bref, éclaire moi ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire. N'hésite pas à laisser ta trace de l'autre côté aussi !  
Annabeth5961 : Superbement géniale ? Oooooh, oui, flatte moi ! Ahahaha ! Merci, c'est génial ! J'adore recevoir ce genre de commentaire, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça fait du bien, et à quel point ça remotive ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir voté !  
Nanette45 : Toi, tu imagine Ron en bourreau des cœurs ? Ahahaha ! Et t'en fais pas pour Astoria, j'ai déjà pensé à elle...  
Rine : Tu as de la chance, tu as posté ton commentaire pendant que je répondais à toutes ces nombreuses review, et j'ai failli ne pas le voir ! Ce qui aurait été dommage, parce que ton commentaire et ton avis sont franchement intéressant ! Pourquoi Daphné ne serait-elle pas celle qui ferait grandir un peu Harry, justement ? Plutôt qu'il change avant, il pourrait changer grâce à elle, non ? Concernant Neville, malheureusement, comme je le disais, il est un peu absent de cette fiction... C'est un personnage avec lequel j'ai d'énormes difficultés, je sais pas comment ça se fait... Je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'on peut le croire au début du canon (et même à la fin) donc... J'ai du mal. Mais c'est prévu, un jour, que je me concentre un peu plus sur lui. Peut-être écrirai-je une fiction uniquement sur lui ? Ca me changera des Dramiones, et il le mérite. Mais, quand j'aurais un peu plus d'expérience dans l'écriture, que j'aurais plus de confiance en moi, que je me sentirais plus à l'aise... Donc, pas tout de suite ! Et, pour finir... Sérieusement ? RON avoir une CONVERSATION PHILOSOPHIQUE ?! Tu viens d'un univers parallèle ? Ahahahahahaha !  
_

 ** _Vous m'avez envoyé du rêve avec vos commentaires, merci !_**

 ** _J'ai pris tout vos avis en compte et... Je ne vous dirai rien ! Voilà. Ce sera la surprise. Bon, pas tant que ça, parce que n'importe quel curieux qui ira lire les commentaires pourra avoir une idée plutôt précise de ce qui va se passer... Mais... Je laisse durer le suspens pour ceux qui ne veulent pas tricher !_**

 ** _Quant au chapitre Théâtre... J'ai pris vos avis en compte (ceux qui n'en ont pas parlé dans leur commentaire ont été compté comme votant "contre") et... Je ne le ferai pas. A vrai dire, même si j'avais bien envie (et que ça m'aurait facilité la vie), je crois que ça aurait un peu cassé le rythme... Peut-être que, pour m'entraîner, pour améliorer mes méthodes, je m'amuserai à l'écrire quand même et je le posterai sous forme d'OS ? Dites-moi si ça vous tente..._**

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 13 : Notes**

* * *

 **Mardi 13 Décembre**

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Draco se posait une seule et même question, en boucle dans sa tête, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

Comment ne pas s'endormir pendant ce cours ô combien ennuyeux ?

La voix fantomatique du Professeur Binns leur expliquant une énième guerre gobeline était tellement soporifique qu'il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. Sans compter que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie succédait à l'heure du repas, et qu'il était donc en pleine digestion. C'était le moment parfait de faire une petite sieste, ce dont bon nombre de ses camarades ne se privaient pas. A côté de lui, Blaise dormait profondément, un sortilège de _silencio_ étouffant ses ronflements. De l'autre côté, Pansy se faisait les ongles tout en somnolant également. Daphné tentait de prendre le cours en notes, mais s'endormait elle aussi sur sa chaise. Seul Théo était concentré et écoutait religieusement le cours. Sur le rang juste devant eux, Millicent lisait la dernière édition de _Sorcière Hebdo_ et Crabbe et Goyle faisait une partie de bataille explosive. Là aussi, le _silencio_ étouffait les bruits d'explosion afin de ne pas attirer les remontrances du fantôme.

Partout dans la salle, les élèves s'occupaient plus ou moins de la même manière. Les Poufsouffles dormaient presque tous, quelque récalcitrant s'occupaient de façons diverses et variées. Chez les Serdaigles… Beaucoup s'efforçaient de prendre le cours en notes, peu y parvenaient. Et chez les Gryffondor… Bah, c'était comme chez les Serpentards. Certains dormaient - comme Weasley par exemple - d'autres jouaient aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive - comme Thomas et Finnigan, et Londubat et Potter - et d'autres se faisaient les ongles, discutaient ou lisaient un quelconque quotidien - comme Brown, Patil et sa soeur qui, bien qu'elle était élève à Serdaigle, ne quittait jamais sa jumelle pendant ce cours commun aux quatre Maisons. Seul Granger écoutait le cours. Comme Théo.

Les deux intellos.

Parfois, il se demandait si ces deux là n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre…

Sûrement pas ! C'était totalement absurde. Granger et Théo ? Pff, n'importe quoi ! Elle valait mieux que ça… Non, enfin, _il_ valait mieux que ça… Mieux qu'une sang-de… non, en fait. Non. Rien à faire de son sang. C'était une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Et Théo méritait mieux qu'une fille arrogante. Voilà ! Théo méritait mieux qu'une fille arrogante. Et Granger était arrogante. Théo, lui, ne faisait jamais étalage de tout son savoir comme elle pouvait le faire continuellement…

Voilà. Théo méritait mieux que Granger.

« _T'en n'a pas marre d'écrire tout le temps ?_ »

Pourquoi, par le caleçon de Merlin, venait-il d'envoyer un mot à Granger ?!

Il s'ennuyait, voilà tout. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'asticoter un peu. De tout façon, il n'avait pas signé, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir que ça venait de lui. Et pourtant, dès qu'elle leva la tête après avoir lu la note, elle le fixa avec une telle intensité… Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à lui répondre.

« _Et toi, t'en n'a pas marre d'être idiot ?_ »

Le tout accompagné d'un smiley. Un foutu _smiley_ qui souriait ! Pourquoi ? Bon sang, mais pourquoi ?!

« _Idiot ? Vraiment ? Tu me vexe !_ »

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il répondait ? C'était totalement irréaliste. Mais ça l'amusait. Discuter par note volante avec Granger en plein milieu du cours d'Histoire de la Magie l'amusait. Voilà. Et, ces derniers temps, il avait vraiment besoin de ce genre de distractions…

« _Pauvre petit garçon pourri gâté… Prends ton cours en notes, je ne te passerais pas les miennes, cette fois !_ »

Vraiment ? Pauvre petit garçon pourri gâté ? Wouah ! Elle manquait pas de toupet ! Et, étrangement, ça ne le mit pas en colère… Au contraire, il trouvait ça… _rafraîchissant_. Granger avait toujours eu de la répartie, et il avait toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à la provoquer. Leurs petites joutes verbales étaient un passe-temps comme un autre, pour lui. Mais, jusque là, le plaisir n'était pas… entier. Parce que ça ne l'amusait pas.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait sourire, fière de sa petite pique, amusée par leur échange, il trouvait ça beaucoup sympa. Le jeu prenait une autre tournure, et c'était bien plus divertissant.

« _Autoritaire, Granger ? Tu es…_ _toujours_ _comme ça ?_ »

Il observa la jeune fille avec beaucoup d'attention, tandis qu'elle lisait sa réponse, curieux de voir sa réaction. Et, bon sang, il ne fut pas déçu ! Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, fronça les sourcils, relut la missive, et, lorsqu'elle comprit _enfin_ le sous-entendu, elle se mit à rougir tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer Weasley pour le prix de la plus belle tomate mûre !

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« _Obsédé !_ »

Devait-il ? Ne devait-il pas ? Oh… C'était tellement tentant…

« _Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point..._ »

Elle eut à peine le temps de lire sa réponse que, déjà, Potter se penchait avec curiosité sur elle. Granger enfouit la note au fond de son sac avec empressement, et répondit méchamment à ce qu'il venait de lui demander à voix basse. Draco était trop loin d'eux pour entendre quoi que ce soit, et il n'arrivait pas à lire sur leurs lèvres. Néanmoins, leurs expressions du visage étaient assez équivoque. Potter jouait les curieux et Granger l'envoyait sèchement paître. Bien fait ! Le Balafré grimaça et se concentra de nouveau sur sa partie d'échec avec Londubat.

Et Draco attendit.

Une minute. Deux minutes. Cinq minutes.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas.

« _Ton petit-ami te cherche des noises ?_ »

Pourquoi avait-il écrit ça ?! Il était tellement frustré… Potter s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et du coup, Granger ne lui répondait plus. Il voulait qu'elle réponde. Il voulait continuer à discuter avec elle par note volante. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser…

« _Qu'est-ce que tu peux être casse-pied, Malfoy ! Et Harry_ _n'est pas_ _mon petit-copain !_ »

« _Weasley, alors ?_ »

Par Morgane ! Non mais, franchement, depuis quand était-il aussi con ?! Pourquoi lui avoir écrit un truc pareil ?! Pourquoi, en plus d'être aussi curieux et déplacé, avait-il tant envie qu'elle réponde par la négative…

« _Non plus. Et ça ne te regarde pas._ »

Ça ne le regardait peut-être pas, mais elle avait tout de même répondu…

« _Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise..._ »

Bon, là, ça devenait franchement grave. Et rien que le regard surpris et choqué que la jeune fille lui lança pouvait le confirmer. Il était complètement atteint ! Encore, s'il avait _prononcé_ ces mots, il aurait pu prétexter que c'était sortit tout seul, bien qu'il ne laissait que très rarement sa bouche parler à la place de son cerveau… Mais là… Là, il n'avait aucune excuse. Il avait écrit le mot… Il avait renvoyé la note… Certes, c'était sortit tout seul, mais c'était différent… Il aurait très bien pu se rendre compte _avant_ de ce qu'il avait écrit… Il aurait pu se rétracter…

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourquoi ?

Et voilà que Granger ne répondait plus…

« _Encore merci, pour tes cours_ »

Bon, cette fois, plus de conneries !

« _Encore de rien. Ça t'a aidé ? As-tu seulement pris le temps de les relire ?_ »

« _Je te l'avais promis, non ?_ »

« _Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne t'avais pas cru._ »

« _Granger, sache qu'un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses._ »

Elle le dévisageait de nouveau avec cette étrange lueur, cette intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise, même à plusieurs mètres d'elle. C'était comme s'il était une énigme à résoudre. Que pensait-elle, à l'instant ? Qu'imaginait-elle ? Le voyait-elle toujours comme un ennemi ?

En était-il toujours un ?

Draco détourna rapidement le regard, nauséeux. Bien sûr qu'il était toujours son ennemi ! Il était un Serpentard, elle était une Gryffondor. Il était un Sang-Pur, elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et, surtout… Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, alors qu'il était un…

Non ! Il n'en était pas encore un. Ce monstre ne lui avait pas encore imposé sa Marque… Mais… avait-il vraiment le choix ? S'il ne le faisait pas… S'il ne remplissait pas sa mission, ses parents en mourraient. Lui aussi, probablement… Et que resterait-il, alors ? Rien… Il n'avait pas le choix.

« _Je m'en souviendrais, Draco._ »

 _Draco_ … Il caressa son prénom du bout des doigts, s'imaginant l'intonation qu'aurait prit sa voix pour le prononcer…

La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours et, machinalement, il réveilla son meilleur ami d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Blaise se réveilla, enleva le _silencio_ qui couvrait sa voix, et l'insulta pour sa violence gratuite.

Draco ne répondit pas, toujours absorbé par le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains.

 _Elle l'avait "appelé" par son prénom…_

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant plaisir ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ? » insista Pansy, sceptique.

« Certain » affirma Blaise, en lui montrant les oreilles à rallonge qu'il avait acheté chez _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ et qu'il gardait toujours planquées au fond de son sac. « Sans compter ce que j'ai _vu_ aujourd'hui, à la fin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.

Elle n'avait pas dormi, elle, et pourtant, elle n'avait rien vu du tout…

« Il se sont échangés des petits mots... » répliqua son meilleur ami, et elle en lâcha sa lime à ongle sous le coup de l'étonnement. Elle n'avait absolument rien vu de tel ! « Et Granger l'a appelé "Draco" ... »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ça devient vexant » s'offusqua-t-il, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai juste du mal à y croire... » riposta-t-elle. « C'est tellement... »

« Quoi ? » demanda brusquement Blaise. « C'est tellement quoi ? Surprenant ? Inattendu ? Ahurissant ? Pans', Draco est amoureux d'elle depuis qu'elle lui a mit son poing dans la figure ! Je le sais, tu le sais, tout notre petit groupe d'amis le sait… La seule personne parmis nous qui ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte, c'est lui. Est-ce que c'est si surprenant que ça qu'il finisse par ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non » répliqua la jeune fille, amusée malgré elle.

Oh, elle se souvenait très bien du fameux coup de poing. Bon, certes, elle n'était pas présente durant la scène, mais Blaise et Théo, si, et ils lui avaient fait un compt-rendu très détaillé de ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui était étonnant, dans l'histoire, c'est que Draco s'était contenté de menacer lâchement de prévenir son père - ses menaces préférées jusqu'en quatrième année - tout en quittant les lieux, mais… Après ça… Il était resté diablement silencieux. Il n'avait, bien entendu, pas prévenu Lucius. Il ne s'était pas plaint, n'avait pas été voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'ausculte, n'en avait parlé à aucun Professeur pour qu'elle soit punie… Rien. Il n'avait même pas nettoyé le sang séché et coagulé qui avait coulé sur son visage.

Il s'était contenté d'observer le feu de cheminée, pensif, rêveur. Pansy ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé dans la tête blonde de son meilleur ami. En revanche, ce qu'elle avait remarqué, après coup, c'est qu'il ne l'avait plus jamais insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe, et n'avait plus vraiment cherché à être particulièrement blessant. Autant, avant ce jour là, il insultait et provoquait pour faire mal, autant, après ce coup de poing, il voulait juste la faire, à nouveau, sortir de ses gonds… C'était devenu un jeu. Il n'en avait même pas conscience.

« Ce que je trouve surprenant » reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. « C'est sa réaction à _elle_. Tu crois que... »

« Peut-être » concéda Blaise, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. « La mini-belette l'a un peu influencée, aussi. Je pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça... »

« Craquer pour les mauvais garçons, c'est tellement... » commença Pansy, mais son meilleur ami brun se mit à rire. D'un rire un peu creux, néanmoins. Amer.

« Quoi ? Pathétique ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement. Son regard dévia jusque Daphné, assise à quelques fauteuils d'eux, plongés dans une grande conversation avec Théo, comme d'habitude. « Pas plus que d'aimer à sens unique... »

Elle ne savait pas trop s'il parlait de lui et de son amour pour Daphné, ou de Daphné et son amour pour Potter, ou de Théo et son amour pour Lovegood, ou d'Astoria et son amour pour Draco, ou même de Draco et son amour pour Granger…

Dans leur petit groupe, elle était bien la seule à n'avoir aucun chagrin de ce genre. Elle s'en ventait régulièrement. Pansy Parkinson était trop bien pour tomber amoureuse bêtement. Pansy Parkinson ne tomberait, de toute façon, _jamais_ amoureuse. L'amour, c'était bien pour les benêt. Par pour elle.

Mais la vérité, c'est que Pansy se sentait affreusement seule…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Albus observait la Grande Salle avec beaucoup d'attention, laissant courir son regard sur chaque élève, vérifiant leurs expressions avec un pincement au coeur.

Malgré les décorations de Noël, malgré qu'il ait fortement insisté auprès des angelots pour qu'ils répandent la bonne humeur dans le château, rien n'y faisait… L'esprit de Noël n'était pas là.

Le fait que, dehors, la neige tombe mais ne tienne pas y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Les plaines d'Ecosse où se situaient le château étaient toujours couvertes de neige dès les premier jours du mois de Décembre. Et, consciemment ou pas, la neige était synonyme de Noël, dans l'esprit de tous. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? Il ne savait plus.

Toujours était-il que la neige ne tenait pas. Et que les enfants ne pouvaient donc pas s'en amuser.

Et revanche, il était assez satisfait de voir que son idée de tirage au sort avait plus ou moins fonctionnée. Déjà, pour une grande partie des élèves, tout se passait bien. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient venus le voir pour demander l'argent nécessaire aux achats, ou se faire rembourser. Ils avaient l'air contents, et les cadeaux déjà achetés lui semblaient intéressants. Cela mettrait du baume au coeur aux élèves concernés.

Quant aux autres…

Un petit groupe restait récalcitrant. Et, évidemment, il n'en était pas étonné. Les Gryffondors et Serpentards de sixième année, plus quelques autres. Le groupe de Draco Malfoy et celui d'Harry Potter. D'un côté comme de l'autre, il n'avait aucune nouvelles. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à en avoir dans l'immédiat. Ce n'était, en ce qui les concernait, pas le but premier de cette manoeuvre. Il voulait les voir se rapprocher. S'intriguer mutuellement. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner plutôt bien pour Monsieur Nott et Miss Lovegood. Ainsi que pour Monsieur Zabini. Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy semblaient être sur la bonne voie. A son grand étonnement, Harry et Severus également. Quant aux autres…

Il était peut-être temps d'accélérer les choses.

Oh, bien sûr, il était au courant des petits événements ayant succédé le tirage au sort. L'incident ayant eu lieu dans la boutique de l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard l'avait chagriné, bien qu'il représentait un premier essai pour les cadeaux. Harry s'y était rendu dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à offrir à Severus, et Monsieur Malfoy y avait recherché un cadeau pour Miss Granger… Ce jour-là, Monsieur Weasley s'était, de son côté, rendu chez Honeydukes pour trouver des chocolats à offrir à Miss Parkinson. Erreur, évidemment. Miss Parkinson détestait le chocolat. Mais ça, Ronald Weasley ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Comment le savait-il, lui ? C'était son rôle, de tout savoir sur ses élèves…

Enfin. Depuis ce jour là, personne, dans les deux groupes, n'avait cherché à acheter quoi que ce soit pour leur binôme. Et cela le chagrinait. En même temps, avec les événements du jeudi précédent, il n'était pas très étonné. Le deuil avait frappé beaucoup d'élèves, les esprits s'étaient éparpillés. C'étaient là les risques de la guerre.

Et Albus Dumbledore ne voulait pas que la guerre atteigne, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses élèves. Pas tant qu'ils se trouveraient en sécurité au château. Même leurs esprits et leurs coeurs devaient en être préservés. Encore un peu…

Du mieux possible.

« Albus, vous m'écoutez ? » se vexa Horace, à sa gauche, et le Directeur sursauta légèrement.

« Pardonnez-moi, Horace » s'excusa Albus. « Je suis un peu distrait. Tu disais ? »

« Je disais que j'ai réussi à convaincre la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead de se joindre à nous, pour ma petite soirée de vendredi » s'extasia son collègue. « Ah, si vous saviez comme je suis enthousiaste, Albus. Ce genre de soirée m'avait manqué... »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas, Horace » soupira le Directeur. « Je n'en doute pas... »

Voilà qui était une bien bonne idée. Il avait complètement oublié cette soirée de Noël. A sa connaissance, les élèves qui le préoccupaient se rendraient tous, ou presque, à cette soirée. Avec un peu de chance, et il comptait bien la forcer, la chance - cela leur redonnerait un peu d'énergie, et leur rappelerait qu'ils approchaient, doucement mais sûrement, du réveillon…

En espérant que la soirée se passerait bien, évidemment…

Ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en assurer, et à forcer un peu la chance...

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-il dans le couloirs qui menait à la tour des Gryffondors.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sourit, fit signe à ses camarades de continuer sans elle, et vint le rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui prit le bras et le traîna à l'écart, dans un couloirs peu fréquenté, et se dirigea directement dans une alcôve.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que, déjà, elle l'embrassait.

Il lui rendit son baiser, comme toujours. Parce qu'elle embrassait bien, parce qu'il adorait ça, parce qu'il n'en croyait toujours pas sa chance. Lui qui s'était toujours imaginé qu'elle était amoureuse d'Harry… Elle l'avait choisi, lui. Dean Thomas.

Presque un an qu'il avait craqué pour elle. Qu'il était tombé sous le charme de cette fille au cheveux de flammes qui n'avait peur de rien, qui ne se laissait jamais faire sans rien dire, qui lançait le sort de Chauve-Furie comme personne…

Elle était tellement belle, tellement forte, tellement puissante…

Lorsqu'elle s'était mise, en début d'année, à répondre doucement à ses avances, il n'y avait pas cru. Il n'était pas timide, loin de là. Il était même plutôt sûr de lui. Il plaisait aux filles, il le savait. Sa carrure musclée, sa peau basanée, son sourire éblouissant, ses mâchoires carrées… Il avait un physique avantageux. Il n'en jouait pas, évidemment. Il n'était pas, non plus, ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un Dom Juan. Mais il plaisait. Il avait une certaine assurance qui, il le savait, ajoutait du charme à son physique. Sa façon de marcher, de se tenir, de parler…

Mais Ginny Weasley ne l'avait, jusque là, jamais vraiment remarqué. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait changé, durant l'été, mais en septembre, lorsqu'il s'était remis à la taquiner gentiment, à lui sourire, à l'aborder, elle s'était laissée faire. Elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins ignoré, et depuis la rentrée… Elle le voyait. Avait-il grandit ? Était-il plus musclé ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être différent. Peut-être le changement venait-il d'elle ?

Elle semblait plus ouverte, plus accessible. Depuis l'Armée de Dumbledore, depuis qu'ils avaient tous, grâce à ce petit groupe de Défense, élargi leurs cercles d'amis. Mais, surtout, elle avait changé depuis cette nuit là. Depuis le ministère. Dean ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, là-bas, mais elle était revenue différente. Plus sûre d'elle. Plus forte, aussi. Plus affirmée, surtout.

Peut-être aussi était-ce dû à l'absence des jumeaux Weasley. Ils n'étaient plus là pour l'embêter. L'année précédente, elle était sortie avec un Serdaigle de leur année, Michael Corner. Fred et Georges n'avaient cessé de la taquiner avec ça, prenant leurs rôles de grands frères un peu trop au sérieux. Cette année, il ne restait plus que Ron. Ce devait probablement être plus simple de n'affronter qu'un seul frère à la fois…

« Gin... » soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui » annonça-t-elle d'une voix torturée.

« J'aurais pu passer mon temps libre avec toi, si tu... » commença Dean, avec douceur, mais elle se braqua directement.

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît » supplia-t-elle.

Il se recula brutalement, la laissant chancelante. Elle semblait blessée.

« Quand ? » répliqua-t-il, non sans une pointe de colère. « Ça fait deux semaines que ça dure, Ginny. Tu me demandes du temps, mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être pressée... »

« Et alors ? » répliqua-t-elle, elle aussi en colère. « Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir que notre histoire reste entre nous ? Ça ne regarde personne d'autres... »

« Arrête ça » ordonna-t-il, agacé. « Tu ne nous caches pas pour préserver notre histoire. Tu le fais parce que tu as peur d'affronter ton frère. »

« C'est faux » s'entêta la lionne.

« C'est vrai » cingla le Gryffondor. « Je te croyais assez mature pour assumer tes choix ! Est-ce que tu as honte de moi, Ginny ? »

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? » s'impatienta le brun. « Ce n'est jamais le bon moment. J'en peux plus, Gin. Je ne supporte plus tout ces secrets. Je déteste devoir me retenir de venir te prendre dans mes bras ou de t'embrasser simplement parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls… Je déteste avoir l'impression que tu as honte de moi... »

« Je n'ai pas honte de toi » insista la rousse.

« Alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne rien leur dire » supplia-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Il lui prit les mains, les caressa du bout des doigts, avant de lui caresser la joue avec tendresse.

« Je me sens bien avec toi, Ginny » avoua-t-il avec douceur. « Je te trouve géniale. Je t'ai toujours admirée. Tu es une fille fantastique, forte, sûre d'elle… Tu sais même pas à quel point j'ai envie de crier au monde entier que… que j'ai la chance d'être avec une fille telle que toi... »

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle fixait ses mains, toujours emprisonnée de l'une des siennes. Elle pleurait.

« Je suis désolée, Dean... » s'excusa-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Je ne pensais pas que... »

« Que quoi ? » la pressa-t-il, inquiet. Pitié, Merlin, faite qu'elle ne le quitte pas comme ça…

« Que tu ressentais ça » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il hésita. Vraiment, il hésita. Se sentait-il prêt à le lui dire ? Ils n'étaient vraiment ensemble que depuis deux semaines, c'était tôt… Et, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle partageait ses sentiments… Mais, peut-être attendait-elle simplement une quelconque assurance ? Une certitude, quelque chose à quoi elle pourrait se raccrocher lorsque son frère tenterait de la faire flancher…

« Je t'aime, Ginny » avoua-t-il, le front posé contre le sien. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me le dises, détends-toi » ajouta-t-il, lorsqu'il la sentit se figer contre lui. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. « J'ai craqué pour toi l'année dernière, et tu n'es jamais sortie de mes pensées depuis. Alors oui, je t'aime, et ça me torture de ne pas pouvoir le prouver au monde entier... »

« Dean... » commença-t-elle, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Il la fit taire d'un long baiser passionné, mettant tout son amour et toute sa volonté dans cette étreinte.

« Réfléchis » la supplia-t-il. « J'attendrais s'il le faut, mais, s'il te plaît, réfléchis. »

« C'est promis » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa encore. Et encore. Profitant de la chaleur de son corps si menu contre lui. Elle était si petite, si fine… Comme une brindille que le vent pourrait briser en deux. Et pourtant, elle était tellement forte de caractère, telle un ouragan prêt à tout ravager… Tant de paradoxe dans un si petit bout de femme…

Son petit bout de femme…

Si tant est qu'elle le souhaitait vraiment…

Il l'embrassa plus passionnément.

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _*non, toujours pas d'inspiration pour mes titres...*_

 _Eeeeeeeeeet voilà, maintenant, vous hurlez tous derrière votre ordi/tél en vous demandant ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête pour cette dernière intervention... J'en sais rien... Mais... J'aimais bien... Donc... euh... Voilà... on verra bien où ça nous mène... De toute façon, je fais ce que je veux, Na !_

 _Mais, promis, je vais suivre vos conseils... Ne perdez donc pas espoir (d'autant que j'ai déjà écris deux scènes que, j'en suis sûre, vous allez ADORE !)_

 _Demain, des invitations, des maladresses, des moqueries et... UN DEFI ! Niak, je m'aime !_

 _Lala lala lala..._

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	15. Le Défi

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Je vous aimes. Voilà, je voulais vous le dire. Depuis deux jours, vous n'arrêtez pas de me mettre des commentaires trop mignons, qui me mettent du Soleil dans le Cœur, et qui me donnent vraiment envie de vous faire plaisir... et, autant vous le dire, j'ai passé toute ma journée à tout faire pour vous combler ! Mais, il faudra être patient. Attendre encore quelques jours, pour atteindre le paradis. (Oui, je suis modeste)  
_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
Titnini : Oui, tu as raison, ça fait beaucoup de réponses à fournir, mais... Tant mieux ! bon, en général, j'aime répondre directement ici, parce que comme ça, les réponses sont aux vues de tous, mais j'avoue que ça fait un peu beaucoup. Donc maintenant, je répondrais par MP à ceux que je peux, et puis les autres, je continuerai de répondre ici. Je crois que les petits mots volants ont fait l'unanimité ! Par contre, tu m'as juste fait mourir de rire en disant que Dean est sans intérêt ! Ahaha, trop drôle ! C'est pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs, mais bon. Moi je l'aime bien quand même.  
Rine : Les bruits que fait Ron d'habitude ? Excellent ! J'adore, ça lui correspond tellement en plus !  
Alicia : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Hinny. D'ailleurs, j'ai un blocage aussi en ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione, dans le canon. A croire que JKR s'est contenté de la solution de facilité, ce qui a probablement été le cas, d'ailleurs. Après tout, c'est une histoire pour enfant, pas un roman d'amour... Mais bon, c'est triste. Et fade. Heureusement qu'on est là pour y remédier, hein ? Pour ce qui concerne le coup de poing, il ne me semble pas qu'il est prévenu Lucius, justement. J'ai pas non plus relu le livre depuis un moment mais... Le coup de poing se passe juste avant la scène dans la cabane hurlante, puis la scène avec le retourneur de temps, et tout ce qui s'ensuit... Du coup... J'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait prévenu qui que ce soit. Ni son père, ni les professeurs... Mais bon, faudrait que je me repenche sur le livre pour m'en assurer quand même... Blaise avec Ginny c'est une évidence, pourquoi ? Aha ! Et, j'ai bien compris, je ferais du HINNY ! Ahahahaha !  
Fan de Twilight : Et non, lui, Draco Malfoy, n'a même pas essuyé le sang coagulé sur son visage, choquant n'est-ce pas ?  
Dramione love : Oui, Draco est aveugle. Mais, peut-être plus pour longtemps, qui sait ? Quant à Dean... Comme l'a dit ma maman, "il est sans intérêt ce type" (et c'est véridique, c'est elle qui l'a dit dans sa review, pas moi !)  
Alexia : Je ne cèderai à aucune flatterie, inutile d'essayer (quoique mon ego apprécie, et j'écris mieux quand on ego est flatté...). En ce qui concerne les couples, maintenant que vous avez votez, seul l'avenir vous le dira. Na !  
Guest : Merci pour ton vote, c'est pris en compte (pis, tu as vôté comme tout le monde en plus, aha !)  
Lys Blanc : Tu as du mal avec les mots, ou alors tu publies des commentaires quand tu commence à t'endormir... (ma fiction, c'est "le Poids du Silence" et non "du sang" aha !) mais je ne t'en veux pas. Au moins, cette fois, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.  
_

 ** _Pour les autres, je réponds en MP tout de suite après avoir publier ce chapitre..._**

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 14 : Le Défi**

* * *

 **Mercredi 14 Décembre**

Dans son dortoir, Blaise faisait les cent pas, anxieux.

Devait-il, ou pas ? Oserait-il seulement ? C'était tellement ridicule ! Mais, il n'y pouvait rien. Il était mort de peur… C'était totalement incontrôlable… Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, de se dire qu'au mieux, elle acceptait, au pire, elle refusait, il se sentait tout simplement incapable de lui poser la question…

Peu importait la réponse, en fait. Dans les deux cas, il en était mort de trouille.

Agacé, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, lança un coup de pied furieux dans la malle qui se trouvait au bout de son lit, et finit par s'asseoir sur celui-ci, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

« T'es complètement ridicule, mon pote » se maurignéa-t-il.

« Et tu deviens totalement dingue, si tu veux mon avis » se moqua Draco en sortant de la salle de bain. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Blaise lui lança un regard noir et poussa un nouveau soupir.

« La soirée de Slughorn » finit-il par avouer, à contrecoeur. « Je n'ai pas encore de cavalière... »

Le blond lui lança un tel regard moqueur que le brun se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, attrapa son oreiller et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur…

« Tu n'en as pas encore, ou tu n'ose pas en inviter une ? » se moqua Draco.

Blaise se redressa et lui envoya son oreiller à la figure. Son meilleur ami éclata de rire, et il finit par se détendre.

« Daphné n'acceptera jamais d'y aller avec un débile comme moi » se plaigna-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Elle mérite tellement mieux. »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il vint s'installer sur le lit à côté de lui et resta silencieux un petit moment.

« Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » osa-t-il demander avec prudence.

Blaise grogna.

« Bien sûr » soupira-t-il, amer. « Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? » lança le blond au bout d'un nouveau silence prolongé. L'afro-britannique fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Son meilleur ami hésita, grimaça, et puis… « Pourquoi tu ne tournes pas la page ? Si tu sais qu'elle en aime un autre, pourquoi tu ne passe pas simplement à autre chose ? »

« Tu sais de qui elle est réellement amoureuse ? » demanda simplement Blaise, non sans une amertume qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle » protesta Draco, et son meilleur ami ne put que se dire que si, il l'était - tout du moins, pour ce qui l'arrangeait, soit ses propres relations amoureuses.

Il ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

« Je me dis juste qu'un jour, peut-être, quand elle réalisera que cette histoire est perdue d'avance... » commença-t-il, rêveur. « Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je me dis que je serai là, pour elle, pour la soutenir. »

« Ramasser les morceaux ? » lança le blond, avec une légère moquerie. Blaise acquiesça, mais ne répliqua pas. « C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Rester dans l'ombre de Potter et attendre qu'elle finisse par ouvrir les yeux ? »

Le ton employé était tellement… déçu…

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre... » commença-t-il, mais son meilleur ami le coupa d'une main fermement posée sur son épaule.

Draco n'était pas tactile. Alors, pour qu'il initie de lui-même un contact, Blaise devait vraiment être pitoyable.

« C'est _toi_ qui vaux mieux que ça » affirma Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'adore Daphné, tu le sais. Franchement, pour accepter qu'elle soit amoureuse du Balafré et ne rien dire, c'est que je l'aime énormément. Et, si vraiment, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, je vous soutiendrais. Mais… Tu mérite beaucoup mieux que de n'être qu'un second choix. »

Blaise déglutit avec difficulté, et le remercia d'un simple geste de la tête. C'était une déclaration beaucoup trop émouvante, beaucoup trop intense… Draco s'en rendit, lui aussi, rapidement compte. Il se racla la gorge et se leva subitement, nerveux.

« Je vais y aller... » annonça le blond d'une voix hésitante. « Euh, on se voit plus tard ? »

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer et le regarda partir, non sans retenir une certaine hilarité.

Une fois seul, il se mit à réfléchir.

Draco avait raison, évidemment. Ça lui crevait le coeur de l'admettre, mais… il avait raison. Il ne méritait pas de n'être qu'un second choix. Personne ne méritait ça. Pas même Weasmoche.

Il n'était pas fait pour Daphné. Même si elle venait à ouvrir les yeux, même si elle venait à tirer une croix sur son amour pour Potter, il n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle méritait de tomber réellement amoureuse. Pas de se contenter de lui, parce qu'il était là, à attendre. Ce ne serait pas une relation saine. Ni pour elle. Ni pour lui.

Il était peut-être temps de tirer un trait sur son amour pour elle…

Néanmoins, ils pouvaient quand même se rendre à cette soirée ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Ne serait-ce que comme amis. A moins que…

Excité par l'idée géniale qu'il venait d'avoir, il sortit précipitamment de son dortoir pour débouler comme un fou dans la salle commune. Il trouva la jeune fille dans le canapé devant la cheminée, avec Théo. Il prit deux secondes pour l'admirer, pour graver ses traits angéliques dans son esprit et tirer définitivement un trait sur son amour pour elle. Et puis, fort de sa conviction, de sa décision, et de son idée, il s'élança vers ses amis.

« J'ai eu une idée géniale ! » s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, juste à côté de Théo.

« Dis toujours » soupira ce dernier, presque inquiet. Il lui jeta un regard moqueur, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« La soirée de Slughorn » annonça-t-il calmement. « Daph', tu as déjà invité quelqu'un ? »

Après tout, elle avait, elle aussi, reçu une invitation personnelle de la main du Professeur. Comme Astoria. Elles faisaient, toutes les deux, parties de la haute société sorcière, et même si elles n'étaient pas membres de son Club, comme lui, le Maître des Potions avait visiblement jugé les deux jeunes filles assez importantes pour être invitées à sa soirée.

« Non, pas encore » rougit la Serpentarde, visiblement gênée.

L'espace d'une seconde, il sentit son coeur cesser de battre. Avait-elle espéré qu'il l'invite ? Avait-elle eu l'intention d'inviter Potter ? Ou bien, avait-elle simplement peur qu'il ne l'embarasse en la forçant à refuser son invitation devant son meilleur ami ?

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus que ça. De toute façon, il avait déjà pris sa décision.

« Tu devrais inviter Draco » annonça simplement le brun, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. « Moi, j'inviterai Pansy. Et Astoria pourrait inviter Théo. Comme ça, nous irons tous ensemble à cette stupide soirée. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est... » commença la blonde, prudente et surprise. « C'est effectivement une bonne idée. Théo ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, puis vers Blaise, et encore une fois vers Daphnée, avant de revenir sur le brun. Il fronça les sourcils, comme pour tenter de lire en lui. Blaise bomba le torse, stoïque, et Théo esquissa un léger sourire, moqueur.

« Ça me va » acquiesça le Serpentard.

Blaise lui offrit l'une de ses bourrasque amicale que Théo ne supportait pas. _Bien fait !_ , songea-t-il, il n'avait qu'à pas se moquer de lui.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Dans la salle d'étude, l'ambiance était tellement détendue qu'Hermione ne cessait de soupirer avec agacement, visiblement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer dans le silence.

Harry, lui, n'était pas vraiment dérangé par le bruit. Il n'avait, cependant, pas vraiment la tête à faire ses devoirs. Comme tout le reste des élèves, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique pensée en tête.

La soirée de Slughorn.

Depuis quelques jours, déjà, pas mal de filles lui faisaient quelques allusions plus ou moins imagées. Il avait même surpris Romilda Vane, une Gryffondor de cinquième année, parler de philtre d'amour, juste après avoir cité son propre nom. Heureusement qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité à ce moment là. Ça lui arrivait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent. Afin d'éviter les groupes de filles qui s'entassaient dans les couloirs en espérant le coincer sous les branches de gui qui ornaient les plafonds du château à intervalles réguliers.

Depuis que _la Gazette_ parlait de lui comme "l'Élu" ou "le Sauveur", les regards des autres avaient énormément changé. Il en venait presque à regretter l'époque, douce et seulement vieille d'un an, où il n'était qu'un paria, un menteur… Au moins, à cette époque-là, il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller avec beaucoup d'attention chaque aliment qu'il ingurgitait…

Toujours était-il que depuis ce matin là, tout le monde ne parlait que de cette stupide soirée. Ce qui lui avait rappelé avec brutalité qu'il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière…

Par la même occasion, ce rappel avait fait naître d'autres préoccupations dans son esprit - et dans celui de certains autres élèves. La soirée aurait lieu la veille des vacances. Donc, le vendredi qui arrivait. Seulement trois jours plus tard. Et quatre jours plus tard, ce serait donc le départ en vacances de beaucoup d'élèves. Les autres…

Et c'était là, que ça coinçait. Parce que les autres, ils devraient rester, et participer à ce stupide jeu auquel Dumbledore voulait les voir jouer. Ce qui, du coup, lui rappelait qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée de cadeau pour Snape…

Ron non plus, n'avait toujours pas d'idée pour Parkinson. Et il grognait dans sa barbe depuis un bon vingt minutes.

Quand soudain…

« Mais au fait ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et le visage illuminé par la brillante idée qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir. Harry eut un mouvement de recul instantané, inquiet. « Hermione ! » La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, sourcils haussés, dans une expression de pure lassitude. Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. « Tu es une fille ! » s'exclama le rouquin, l'évidence même. N'avait-il pas _déjà_ fait cette erreur là ? Leur meilleure amie fronça les sourcils, furieuse. Ron n'avait malheureusement rien remarqué. « Tu peux m'aider à trouver un cadeaux à Parkinson ! Entre filles, vous devriez savoir ce qui peut plaire aux autres. Vous avez, genre, un sixième sens pour ça, non ? »

Ron pensait-il vraiment que les filles étaient une espèce à part ? Un genre d'extra-terrestres munis de radars qui permettaient de communiquer entre elles ?

Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Littéralement.

« T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre imbécile, Ronald Weasley ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, furieuse.

Elle quitta précipitamment la salle.

« Mais... » s'étonna Ron, bouche bée. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Harry aurait pu prendre le temps de lui expliquer ce que même lui savait. Mais… Il avait entendu les larmes refoulées dans la voix de sa meilleure amie. Et Ginny n'était nulle part en vue pour aller la consoler…

« Ron, tu n'as pas l'impression que la scène a des airs de déjà-vu ? » demanda-t-il, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. « Tu lui a sorti la même chose en quatrième année, dans une tentative désespérée de l'inviter au bal... »

« Ouais » se rappela le roux, tout en grimaçant. « Mais là, c'est pas pareil... »

« C'est exactement la même chose, Ron » répliqua le brun en se levant. « Hermione _est_ une fille. Tu as juste tendance à l'oublier. Et je crois qu'elle aimerait que tu t'en souvienne un peu plus souvent... »

Et sur ce sous-entendu que, de toute façon, son meilleur ami ne comprendrait pas, il quitta la salle à son tour pour partir à la recherche d'Hermione.

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la trouver. Elle s'était enfermée dans une salle de classe, et les sanglots qu'il entendait derrière la porte étaient suffisamment équivoques. Là, il aurait vraiment aimé que Ginny apparaisse comme par magie pour lui sauver la mise. Mais la cinquième année n'était pas là. Et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

D'un coup de baguette, il déverouilla la salle et entra à l'intérieur.

Hermione était assise sur le bureau et regardait la neige tomber à gros flocons par la fenêtre. La tempête faisait rage depuis une bonne heure, à présent. Et beaucoup d'élèves espéraient que, cette fois, la neige tiendrait au sol pour de bon...

« Mione ? » l'appela-t-il avec douceur, non sans inquiétude. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, son visage ravagé par les larmes, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Il n'a toujours rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

En trois grandes enjambées, Harry la rejoignit et s'installa sur le bureau avec elle. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça fait longtemps ? » l'interrogea-t-il, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire d'autre.

« Pas vraiment » soupira-t-elle en secouant les épaules. « Depuis toujours, je suppose. Je ne sais pas. »

Le silence s'installa, songeur, paisible.

« Tu devrais lui dire » déclara-t-il, non sans une légère crainte quant à sa réaction.

Ça ne manqua pas.

« Hors de question » protesta-t-elle vivement. « Je ne vais certainement pas ramper à ses pieds. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il la comprenait. Un peu. Pas vraiment, en fait. Mais, que dire ? Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller secouer son meilleur ami pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. D'autant que Ron savait très bien les ouvrir pour lorgner sur la poitrine exubérante de Lavande Brown, alors…

Peut-être n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Ça lui faisait mal rien que de l'imaginer...

« Et toi, alors ? » demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle semblait juste fatiguée. « Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux ? »

Le temps d'une seconde, il paniqua. Aussi simplement que ça. Sous-entendait-elle que…? Non, impossible ! Elle aimait Ron, visiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour lui également…

Elle éclata de rire.

« Je parle de Ginny, espèce d'andouille ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sans chercher à retenir son hilarité..

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il, vexé. « Ne te moque pas de moi ! Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

Hermione lui lança un tel regard moqueur qu'il rougit légèrement.

Il avait déjà remarqué Ginny. Depuis quelques jours, en fait. Depuis l'attaque. Depuis qu'elle avait laissé tomber son masque de force inébranlable pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère, en larmes. Elle avait semblé si fragile… Il avait réellement pris conscience de sa force quotidienne, ce jour là. Juste parce qu'elle avait craqué. C'était paradoxal, illogique, mais… Il l'avait vue. Et depuis… Il ne cessait de penser à elle. Seulement…

« Ce n'est pas _que_ la soeur de Ron, tu sais ? » déclara doucement sa meilleure amie, mettant le doigt exactement là où il avait mal.

« Je sais » répondit-il simplement.

Parce que c'était la vérité. Elle n'était pas _que_ la soeur de Ron. Elle était, avant tout, Ginny. Une jeune fille forte, remarquable, et magnifique. Mais… Ce n'était pas que ça. Il y avait autre chose qui le gênait.

Parce que, depuis le début du mois, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le remarquait peut-être plus autant qu'avant.

Il avait honte de penser ça. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il faisait attention à ce genre de regards, qu'il voulait qu'on le regarde… Alors qu'en fait, il voulait surtout qu' _elle_ le regarde. Mais… Elle ne le faisait plus. Plus autant. Il ne l'avait remarqué que lorsque ça s'était arrêté, d'ailleurs.

Peut-être avait-il ouvert les yeux trop tard. Peut-être avait-elle déjà tourné la page ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser.

Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

Il soupira.

« Je ne sais toujours pas quoi offrir à Snape » lança-t-il de but en blanc, parce qu'il avait besoin de changer de sujet, et que celui là lui pesait un peu sur la conscience.

« Tu ne voulais pas lui prendre des ingrédients pour potions ? » demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.

« C'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'un Maître des Potions digne de ce nom choisissait ses ingrédients lui-même ? » se moqua-t-il.

Elle secoua les épaules. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Et puis…

« Tu voudrais m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, non sans légèrement rougir. « Enfin, je veux dire… En toute amitié, bien sûr… Sauf si tu as déjà invité quelqu'un ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Non, je n'ai invité personne » avoua-t-il. « Mais… Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, Hermione. Mais je pense que tu devrais inviter Ron. »

Elle le regarda avec une telle expression de surprise qu'il se sentit légèrement gêné.

« Pourquoi faire ? » pesta-t-elle soudain, de nouveau maussade et triste.

« Écoute Mione » reprit-il avec conviction. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui courir après, mais… Ron est aveugle. Il ne voit rien. Peut-être que si tu l'invites, ça lui mettra la puce à l'oreille. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et finit par accepter.

Harry lui sourit.

Il espérait vraiment que tout s'arrange pour ses amis. Et si Ron acceptait d'aller à la soirée avec Hermione, alors, peut-être, déciderait-il de faire un pas vers Ginny…

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Hermione accepta la proposition d'Harry de retourner dans leur salle commune. Vu l'heure, Ron devait probablement les y attendre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner. A moins qu'il ne soit parti sans eux. Dans tous les cas, ils déposeraient au moins leurs affaires avant d'aller manger.

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de leurs idées de cadeaux pour les noms qu'ils avaient piochés. Ou, plutôt, la jeune fille conseillait son meilleur ami et évitait les questions que celui-ci lui posait en retour.

La vérité, c'est qu'Hermione n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à Malfoy.

Qu'offrait-on a un homme qui avait déjà tout ?

Et puis, au vu de ce qui s'était passé dernièrement entre eux, elle avait vraiment envie de lui faire un cadeau sincère. Elle n'osait pas en parler à ses amis, cependant. Harry et Ron avaient trop de rancoeur, étaient trop paranoïaques… Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à découvrir leur réaction lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle sympathisait avec l'ennemi.

Sympathisait-elle vraiment avec lui ?

Elle supposait que oui. Ils avaient plaisanté ensemble, à plusieurs reprises, ces deux derniers jours. Entre leur discussion à la bibliothèque et leur échange de petits papiers en cours d'Histoire de la Magie… Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Malfoy se montrait à elle sous un autre jour. Et puis, elle avait eu l'occasion de beaucoup réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit, le samedi précédent, lorsqu'il était venu s'excuser de son comportement exécrable quand elle lui avait rendu visite à l'infirmerie.

Elle s'était remise en question. Du moins, elle avait essayé. Elle réfléchissait souvent aux conséquences de leurs répartitions. Tout le monde détestait les Serpentards, mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi tout le monde détestait les Serpentards de _première année_ ? Dès les premiers jours, les nouveaux serpents étaient mis de côtés. Alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien faits de mal… Ils portaient juste le mauvais blason.

Avait-elle réagi de cette façon là, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard ? Avait-elle dénigré les serpents de son année avec la même ferveur, dès les premiers jours ? Leur avait-elle seulement laissé le bénéfice du doute, avant de conclure qu'ils n'étaient que de la racaille ?

Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait, c'était de sa peur viscérale à l'idée d'être elle-même envoyée à Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle irait étudier à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait fait ses achats de fournitures… Elle avait simplement _dévoré_ l'Histoire de Poudlard. En à peine une nuit. Et, dans le livre, la Maison de Salazar Serpentard n'était clairement pas dépeinte comme une Maison où il faisait bon d'être envoyé. C'était la Maison qui avait accueilli le plus grand nombre de sorciers maléfiques. Elle avait accueilli Voldemort, et une grande partie de ses partisans.

Et pourtant… D'autres Maisons en avait accueilli aussi. Alors pourquoi haïr les Serpentards dès la répartition ?

« Tu m'écoutes ? » s'impatienta Harry, la sortant instantanément de ses esprits. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse. « Je te disais que le mot de passe a changé. Tu es Préfète, tu connais le nouveau, non ? »

« Guirlandes » déclara-t-elle au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui pivota pour ouvrir le passage.

Harry grogna dans sa barbe inexistante, et elle crut entendre les mots "parler dans le vide" un peu plus distinctement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Elle était bien trop choquée pour ça.

Parce que là, sous ses yeux, assis sur un canapé devant le feu de cheminée, Ron et Lavande Brown se mangeaient mutuellement la bouche. Littéralement. La blonde était assise à califourchon sur son meilleur ami, et lui avait ses mains posées sur les cuisses de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle agrippait les cheveux roux comme si ça vie en dépendait…

C'était peut-être le cas. Comment faisaient-ils pour respirer ?

Hermione sentit une nausée brutale lui retourner l'estomac. Et puis, le choc passé, elle sentit les larmes monter à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry se tourna vivement vers elle, blanc comme un linge, la bouche entrouverte sur une parole de réconfort, de soutien ou d'excuse qu'elle n'entendit jamais.

Elle détala hors de la salle commune comme si elle avait un dragon aux trousses.

Elle courut aussi vite et aussi loin qu'elle le put, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux couloirs qu'elle empruntait.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, elle était au septième étage, pas très loin de la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, se laissa glisser à terre, et fondit en larmes.

Mais quel imbécile ! Quel goujat ! Quel salaud !

Et elle, quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait-elle cru Harry, pourquoi l'avait-elle écouté, pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'inviter Ron à cette foutue soirée ?!

« Granger ? » l'appela une voix ô combien reconnaissable.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à pleurer comme une idiote devant Malfoy ! Franchement, qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour qu'il s'acharne sur elle de cette façon ?!

« Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy » cracha-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses genoux, ses bras formant un étau serré autour d'elle, sa voix résonnant des sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Il ne répondit pas. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il l'avait écouté et était reparti, et puis… Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à même le sol, contre le mur. Elle voulut protester mais… Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elle se contenta de pleurer. Il se contenta de rester assis à côté d'elle, en silence.

Lorsque ses sanglots s'apaisèrent finalement, elle releva la tête et le dévisagea. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les jambes allongées devant lui, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il semblait paisible, serein. Il détonnait tellement à côté d'elle, elle en était certaine. Après sa crise de larmes, elle ne devait rien avoir de paisible sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, comme habités de leur propre vie, que son visage devait être rouge et irrité, ses yeux brillants, son nez dégoulinant, ses lèvres trop rouges et gonflées d'avoir mordu dedans pour étouffer ses cris de détresse...

Elle devait probablement être hideuse. Alors que Malfoy, à côté d'elle, était la beauté incarnée.

Depuis quand le trouvait-elle beau ? Elle s'en étonna mais… C'était la vérité, en même temps. Draco Malfoy était un bel homme. D'une beauté froide, arrogante, méprisable aussi - peut-être. Mais il était beau, c'était indéniable.

Elle détourna le regard et observa le couloir vide. C'est alors qu'un mouchoir en soie apparut devant ses yeux. Dans un sourire d'excuses, elle l'accepta et se moucha sans aucune grâce.

« Je le ferai nettoyer » déclara-t-elle simplement, parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas lui rendre un mouchoir usagé, et qu'au vu des initiales brodées dessus, il voudrait probablement le récupérer. C'était un très beau mouchoir, tant était qu'un mouchoir puisse être beau. En soie, blanc, les lettres 'DM' parfaitement calligraphiée dans une jolie teinte vert émeraude.

« Garde-le » proposa-t-il en retour, d'une voix totalement désintéressée.

Malfoy venait-il vraiment de lui offrir un mouchoir ? C'était tellement… surréaliste.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, et elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, choquée.

Malfoy lui offrait un mouchoir et lui proposait de se confier à lui…

Depuis quand le monde ne tournait-il plus dans le bon sens ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, et le silence s'installa, léger, apaisant. Elle aimait le silence. Elle aimait la tranquillité. Ça lui permettait de réfléchir, de faire la part des choses, d'étudier, de lire tranquillement, de dormir paisiblement. Elle aimait le silence. Et, visiblement, Malfoy l'aimait aussi. Ou, tout du moins, le silence ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne se sentait pas obligé de le combler, contrairement à Ron…

Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Penser à lui, après ce qu'il avait fait…

Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Et puis…

« Ron est un sale con » déclara-t-elle soudainement, elle-même étonnée d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute.

Mais elle était tellement en colère… Et, Malfoy détestait Ron. Peut-être que de l'entendre l'insulter l'aiderait à se sentir mieux ? Si elle était resté avec Harry, il aurait probablement fini par prendre le parti de son meilleur ami, ou aurait au moins fait preuve de diplomatie. Ginny l'aurait soutenue, mais… Il restait son frère, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le haïr avec elle, même pour la réconforter… Alors que Malfoy…

Et pourtant…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda simplement le Serpentard, sans aucune réelle animosité, sans aucune moquerie non plus, aucun sarcasme. Juste une curiosité et une inquiétude sincère et déroutante.

« Il a... » Elle hésita. Comment décrire ce que ce rustre avait été en train de faire ? « Il a _dévoré_ la bouche de cette pimbêche de Lavande Brown… Tu aurais vu ça, c'était… »

« Déplacé ? » proposa-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête - le terme n'était franchement pas assez fort. « Malvenu ? Surprenant ? Apocalyptique ? Cauchemardesque ? Ecoeurant ? »

« Oui, voilà, c'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire. Il sourit.

« Il sait ce que tu ressens pour lui ? » finit-il par demander, non sans une douceur dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

« Je ne ressens rien pour lui » protesta-t-elle vivement, et il haussa un sourcil moqueur. « Enfin… J'en sais rien. »

Elle plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, songeuse. Elle s'était cru amoureuse de lui pendant tellement longtemps, mais… Ce qu'elle venait de voir n'avait pas été aussi douloureux qu'elle l'aurait imaginé… Oh, bien sûr, elle avait mal. Elle se sentait… poignardée, trahie… Mais… Elle avait du mal à l'expliquer.

« Je crois que je comprends » annonça-t-il alors, et Hermione fut choquée de réaliser qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. « Tu pleures surtout l'image que tu t'étais fait d'un éventuel couple entre vous. »

Elle en resta bouche bée. Non pas à cause du calme avec lequel il venait de s'exprimer, de la compréhension qu'elle percevait dans sa voix, ou même à cause du manque de sarcasme ou de moquerie. Non, elle était juste ébahie par la véracité de ses propos.

Malfoy venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à comprendre.

« Peut-être » concéda-t-elle, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes, et puis…

« Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Hermione était toujours un peu déstabilisée par la sympathie dont il faisait preuve. C'était tellement étrange…

« J'en sais rien » déclara-t-elle, mais, déjà, une idée saugrenue naissait dans son esprit.

« Ton expression dit tout le contraire, pourtant » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle grimaça.

« J'étais en train d'envisager de le rendre jaloux en invitant McLaggen à la soirée de Slughorn » avoua-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire face à sa mine ébahie.

« Je ne te pensais aussi Serpentarde » asséna-t-il, un sourire presque fier sur les lèvres.

Elle aurait dû se vexer. C'était ce qu'elle aurait probablement fait, avant. Avant qu'il ne la force à se remettre en question. Au lieu de ça…

« Je pourrais te surprendre » lança-t-elle d'un air bravache.

« Vraiment ? » se moqua-t-il, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

En fait, l'atmosphère était soudain devenue pesante, lourde. Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment, avec une telle intensité que c'en était troublant. Soudain, Hermione avait bien trop conscience de la proximité du corps de Malfoy près d'elle. Bien trop près. Leurs bras étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… Elle pouvait sentir son souffle paisible et chaud contre sa joue.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, remarqua-t-elle bêtement. Presque une tête de plus…

« McLaggen, alors ? » demanda soudain le Serpentard, en se reculant légèrement - preuve qu'il avait eut, comme elle, conscience de leur trop grande proximité.

« Sauf si tu acceptes d'y aller avec moi » lança-t-elle alors, avant d'écarquiller les yeux sur le coup de la surprise. Venait-elle _vraiment_ d'inviter _Malfoy_ à être son cavalier pour la soirée de Slughorn ? « Non, laisse tomber, excuse moi, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

Elle se sentait tellement bête…

Elle se recula encore de quelques centimètres.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement, intrigué.

Elle secoua les épaules.

« J'en sais rien » avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle se sentait tellement mal, tellement déçue… « Tu n'aurais jamais accepté d'être vu en ma présence à ce genre de soirée, de toute façon. Alors bon, oublie. C'est mieux. Je crois que je me suis assez ridiculisée pour la soirée… Et pourquoi je continue de parler comme une idiote ? » presta-t-elle, tout en prenant appui sur ses mains pour se relever.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir, elle se tourna vivement vers lui, surprise.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça » déclara-t-il, sans pour autant la lâcher. Il avait de nouveau cette étrange lueur dans le regard, cette intensité qui la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. « Et puis, si je ne voulais pas être vu en ta présence, tu crois vraiment que je resterai assis avec toi en plein milieu d'un couloir ? » Il n'avait pas tort. « Je parlais de ton invitation. Pourquoi moi ? »

Elle se rassit plus confortablement contre le mur, dans sa position initiale. Il lâcha son bras, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Elle réfléchit quelques instants de plus, et puis…

« Pourquoi pas ? » souffla-t-elle, un peu perdue. Elle n'en savait rien.

« Si c'est uniquement pour rendre Weasmoche jaloux... » commença-t-il, et il semblait vraiment déçu, blessé, à cette idée.

« Non » déclara-t-elle alors avec une sincérité désarmante. « Je… Ce n'est pas pour lui. De toute façon, il ne sera même pas à cette soirée… c'est juste que… Laisse tomber. »

Elle voulut se redresser, il la retint encore une fois.

« Tu vas finir par me laisser aller dîner, Malfoy ? » s'agaça-t-elle alors d'une voix hystérique.

Elle devait s'en aller. Elle devait partir. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Parce qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus lorsqu'il était près d'elle, lorsqu'il se comportait avec cette étrange sincérité qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir découvrir…

« Donne moi une bonne raison d'accepter » marchanda le Serpentard, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Avait-elle vraiment envie qu'il accepte, de toute façon ? Oui. Pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, oui, elle en avait envie. C'était choquant, ahurissant, perturbant, dérangeant, mais oui, elle en avait envie.

« Laisse tomber » réitéra-t-elle, non sans un amusement tellement soudain qu'il en fut désarçonné. « De toute façon, tu n'oseras pas. »

« Un défi ? » s'amusa-t-il, en comprenant son jeu. Elle sourit, il sourit de plus belle. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Granger. Tu es _pire_ qu'une Serpentarde. »

« Merci » approuva-t-elle alors, parce que, pour elle, ce n'était plus vraiment une insulte.

Plus depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de lui prouver que les serpents n'étaient peut-être pas les monstres qu'elle s'était imaginé…

« C'est d'accord » accepta-t-il alors, et elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. « J'accepte d'être ton cavalier. Mais, je te préviens, interdiction formelle de me promener comme un chien devant Potter et sa clique. Tu reste avec moi et tu ne me forces pas à sympathiser avec tes amis. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« D'accord » accepta-t-elle, joueuse. « Quant à toi, interdiction de me faire danser, je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser. Et interdiction de me traîner sous du gui, il y a des limites... »

Il éclata de rire à son tour, et elle se sentit soulagée qu'il le prenne à la rigolade. Sans compter que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son rire. Son véritable rire. Un rire spontané, sincère.

Elle aurait aimé l'entendre encore et encore…

« Alors, à vendredi, Granger » sourit-il en lui lâchant finalement le bras.

Elle se leva, pas très étonnée de se sentir soudainement triste. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de partir.

« A vendredi, Malfoy » acquiesça-t-elle, et elle prit le chemin pour se rendre au dîner.

Il ne la suivit pas. Elle se retourna, prête à l'interroger - n'allait-il pas manger, lui aussi ? - mais il avait déjà disparut.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la branche de gui qui flottait juste au dessus de l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus assis pendant plus d'une demie-heure…

Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise, et se mit à rire.

Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, en revanche, ce fut la pointe de déception qui lui noua l'estomac…

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Et là, vous m'adorez, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! Je vous réserve bien des surprise, mouahahahahahaha ! *riresadique*_

 _Demain, Snape fait la tête à Albus, Hermione panique, Ginny joue les petites Serpentarde machiavélique, Luna este fidèle à elle-même, et Daphné appréhende la soirée du lendemain..._

 _Lalalalalalalalalalala !_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	16. Panique à Bord

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolée de publier aussi tard !  
Pas beaucoup de blabla pour le moment, parce que j'ai un max de choses à vous dire à la fin, donc...  
_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
Alicia : Je vais réfléchir à ton idée de cadeaux pour Draco ;) J'ai déjà une petite idée... Héhé !  
Fan de Twilight : Blaise est parfait. Ils sont tous parfaits, en fait... C'est normal, ils sortent (un peu) de ma tête...(oui je suis_ modeste)  
 _Titnini : Ginny sort avec Dean, pour le moment, tu crois qu'elle va finir avec ? Pourquoi ce serait pas pareil entre Ron et Lavande ? Je suis diabolique, je sais... L'histoire du livre, en gros, Alicia veut que Hermione offre un livre de contes, ou de Disney, à Draco pour Noël. C'est en cours de réflexion dans ma tête d'ailleurs.  
Rine : Pour le gui, réponse demain ! Héhéhé !  
Darmione Love : Sans vouloir être prétentieuse, la soirée va être GENIALE ! Voilà, j'l'ai dit...  
Nel : Welcome ! Je ne t'en veux pas, t'inquiète pas. Je suis moi même, parfois (shame on me) une lectrice fantôme... Ou qui tarde, comme toi. Donc pas de soucis. Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir si tu me poste des commentaires aussi intéressants. Comme je le disais en MP à une autre lectrice, j'ai toujours eu un problème avec la notion de répartition. J'ai du mal à comprendre qu'à 11 ans, on puisse être défini comme quelqu'un de "mauvais" ou de "bon" et être réparti dans une maison pour ça.. Donc voilà, je à travers cette fiction (et d'autres) j'essaie de réctifier ça... Qui sait, un jour, j'écrirai peut-être Draco qui tue Voldemort ? Ahahaha !  
_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 15 : Panique à Bord**

* * *

 **Jeudi 15 Décembre**

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande Salle lui donnait mal au crâne.

Pourquoi s'était-il levé, ce matin-là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la décision de prendre son petit déjeuner dans ses appartements, comme cela lui arrivait régulièrement ? Une journée comme celle-ci, Severus aurait préféré rester au fond de son lit…

La tempête de neige qui avait commencé la veille en fin d'après-midi ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée… Dehors, une couche d'un mètre d'épaisseur de poudreuse recouvrait tout le paysage. Les quelques élèves qu'il avait croisés sur la route menant de ses appartements - dans les cachots - à la Grande Salle - dans le hall d'entrée, autant dire que le chemin était court - n'avaient eu de cesse de s'extasier et de prévoir de multiples plan machiavéliques incluant des boules de neige, quelques sorts de lévitation, et des excursions dans le parc pendant les interclasses…

A ce moment là, Severus se voyait déjà punir chaque élève qui serait entré dans sa salle couvert de neige fondue. Il avait même eu un sourire sincère en se souvenant qu'il avait justement cours avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de sixième année, juste avant le déjeuner…

Et puis, il était entré dans la Grande Salle. Il avait grimacé en voyant presque la totalité des Gryffondors frissonner sous l'assaut du froid, et de la neige fondue qui recouvrait déjà leurs uniformes trempés.

Et puis, Albus avait pris la parole.

Et là… Là, il aurait vraiment aimé être resté dans son lit…

Oh, bien sûr, une fois l'annonce faite, il avait tenté de protester, d'interroger le Directeur sur ses réelles motivations. Parce qu'il était franchement impensable qu'il ait pu avoir une idée aussi saugrenue pour les raisons annoncées…

Annuler la totalité des cours du jour, et du lendemain, parce que le temps était trop instable. Offrir deux jours de vacances supplémentaires à ses élèves sous prétexte que la tempête de neige empêchait le bon fonctionnement de l'école. N'importe quoi. Quelques sortilèges, et le froid resterait fermement derrière les portes de l'école. Une visite aux Elfes de Maisons, et chaque pièce du château serait chauffée à bonne température. Quant aux déplacements dans les couloirs… Les élèves n'avaient-ils pas des capes d'hiver parfaitement adéquates ? Au pire, ils avaient tous une baguette magique. Un sort d'étanchéité et le problème était réglé…

Mais non. Albus Dumbledore était simplement fou.

Les élèves, eux, étaient ravis.

Severus ne cessait de pester dans sa barbe inexistante. Contre Albus et ses idées grotesques, comme toujours. Contre le temps, même s'il n'y pouvait rien. Et contre les élèves, qui étaient bien trop bruyants, et lui donnaient de plus en plus mal au crâne.

Néanmoins, son tout nouveau penchant pour les sentiments positifs et écoeurants ne cessait de se rappeler à lui. Et, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, il était assez… _content_ , de voir certains élèves aussi joyeux. Potter, par exemple - et ça lui crevait le coeur de l'admettre, même à lui-même - avait l'air de fêter Noël à l'avance. Peut-être était-ce là une bonne idée, après tout ? Offrir une boule de neige au gamin, puisqu'il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils joyeux au travers des fenêtres, et avait l'air d'être ravi de ce qu'il voyait dehors. Severus devait avouer qu'il préférait voir l'adolescent sourire ainsi, à la place de cette expression dépressive et maussade qu'il affichait continuellement depuis quelques jours.

Son sourire ressemblait à celui de Lily.

De l'autre côté de la salle, à la table de ses serpents, Draco Malfoy semblait sur un petit nuage. Cependant, Severus doutait fortement que cette expression de plénitude soit une conséquence de la tempête de neige, ou de l'annonce des deux jours de vacances supplémentaires. Cette expression-là, il la trimballait depuis la veille au soir. Le Professeur l'avait vu déambuler dans les couloirs…

Bon, en fait, il l'avait espionné. Et il n'en ressentait qu'une légère culpabilité. A l'origine, il avait simplement voulu s'assurer que son filleul soit en bonne voie pour réussir sa mission - tout du moins, pour la première partie, puisqu'il devrait se charger lui-même de la deuxième partie, il l'avait juré. Malfoy s'était, comme souvent ces derniers temps, rendus dans la Salle aux objets perdus pour travailler sur l'Armoire à Disparaître. Severus avait sagement attendu dans le couloirs qu'il en ressorte, pour détailler sa posture et son expression, afin d'avoir une petite idée de l'avancée de son travail. Bien caché derrière une armure, un sort de désillusion pour faire bonne mesure, il avait patienté près d'une heure. Quand soudain…

Granger était arrivée comme un boulet de canon. En larmes. Jamais il n'avait vu qui que ce soit ressentir autant de douleur. Le temps d'une seconde, il s'était réellement inquiété. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Potter ? Y avait-il eu une attaque ? Les parents de la jeune fille étaient-ils blessés, ou pire ?

Au même instant, Draco était sorti de la Salle sur Demande. Granger ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Le Serpentard avait semblé assez préoccupé, malgré un léger sourire satisfait - ce qui pouvait signifier qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Et puis, il avait vu la Gryffondor. Il s'était approché d'elle. Et…

Le reste, Severus avait du mal à y croire tant cela lui semblait inconcevable.

Bon, certes, il avait plus ou moins encouragé la jeune fille, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait également remarqué plusieurs regards, plusieurs sourires… Des petites choses presques insignifiantes mais qui, pour lui, voulaient dire beaucoup. Il y avait un truc, entre eux. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas contrôler. Quelque chose dont ils n'avaient même pas encore conscience.

Comme Lily et lui, des années plus tôt. Leur relation était si semblable, et pourtant tellement différente.

Il espérait vraiment que la fin soit la plus éloignée possible de ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu avec le seul et unique amour de sa vie…

Ce qui serait probablement le cas, au vu du petit défi qu'ils s'étaient lancés mutuellement.

Severus culpabilisait légèrement d'avoir espionné cette discussion là. Mais, ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Inconsciemment, il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la table des lions. Granger ne touchait même pas à son assiette. Elle se tenait le plus loin possible de ses deux meilleurs amis. Presque tous les élèves de son année se trouvait entre elle et ses deux inséparables. D'ailleurs, Weasley semblait être devenu totalement inséparable de Miss Brown. Et, comme l'avait si justement fait remarqué Granger la veille, ils étaient totalement écoeurants. Weasley, qui d'ordinaire avalait tellement de nourriture que Severus se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser, semblait bien décidé à prendre son petit-déjeuner à l'intérieur même de la bouche de sa petite-amie.

Vraiment, les bonnes manières se perdaient…

En face d'eux, Potter faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer. Régulièrement, il jetait des coups d'oeils inquiets en direction de sa meilleure ami, qui continuait de l'ignorer autant qu'elle le pouvait. Et puis, il regardait par les fenêtres, voyait l'épaisse couche de neige, et se mettait de nouveau à sourire comme un benêt. Et puis il regardait la jeune Weasley et son visage s'illuminait d'espoir, avant de s'assombrir de nouveau en voyant la jeune fille qui faisait face à la rouquine - Granger - et son air maussade.

Quoique… Elle ne semblait pas vraiment _maussade_. Elle semblait plutôt… A bien y regarder, elle avait l'air totalement paniquée.

Commençait-elle à réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait, la veille au soir ? Regrettait-elle ? Prenait-elle enfin conscience qu'elle allait se rendre à la soirée du Professeur Slughorn en compagnie de son - officiel - pire ennemi ? Devant tous ses camarades de classe. Devant Potter, la jeune Weasley, et bien d'autres encore…

Severus espérait vraiment qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout, bien qu'il n'en doutait pas. Elle était, après tout, une Gryffondor.

Il se consolait en se rappelant régulièrement que, bien qu'il ne soit absolument pas enchanté à cette idée, il était obligé de se rendre à cette soirée idiote - puisqu'il était un Professeur, et un Maître des Potions renommé, et qu'Albus et Horace avaient fortement insisté. Il pourrait, ainsi, surveiller cet étrange couple et veiller à ce qu'aucune catastrophe ne vienne gâcher la soirée…

En attendant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ginny bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

Non mais quel idiot ! Quel salaud !

Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était écoeurant ? Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il faisait ? De la _souffrance_ qu'il provoquait ? Et puis, franchement, quel manque de tenue ! D'accord, elle n'était pas l'une de ces filles prétentieuses qui se cachait derrière "le protocole" mais tout de même ! De là à lui dévorer la bouche comme il le faisait… C'était répugnant. Et déplacé. Et…

Elle n'avait même de mot assez fort pour critiquer son frère, à cet instant.

Depuis la veille au soir, Ron ne quittait plus la bouche de Lavande Brown. Ils s'étaient présentés ensemble au dîner, et avaient passé presque tout le repas à se peloter. Dans la salle commune, pareil. Et ce matin, au petit déjeuner, pareil aussi.

Là, alors qu'ils étaient libres de toutes contraintes - puisque le Directeur avait suspendu les cours de la journée - et qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle commune, tous agglutinés devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer, son frère était, encore une fois, accroché à sa sangsue comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'était Hermione. Et Dean, qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards intéressé - l'air de dire "tu vois, puisqu'il ne se gêne pas, nous ne devrions pas nous en priver nous non plus" et, franchement, elle espérait vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi répugnant lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, tous les deux.

Mais, elle était beaucoup trop préoccupée par sa meilleure amie pour s'occuper de son petit-ami secret pour le moment.

Hermione n'était nulle part.

La veille au soir, lorsque Ginny avait découvert l'affreuse nouvelle, elle avait cherché sa meilleure amie du regard dans la Grande Salle, avait attendu de la voir arriver, l'avait cherché quand elle ne s'était, finalement, pas présentée au dîner. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvée.

Ce matin là, au petit déjeuner, Hermione avait insisté pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Ron et Lavande. Harry, qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la Grande Salle, s'était automatiquement assis en face de Ron, et avait passé tout son repas à les regarder avec dégoût et désapprobation. Ginny, elle, avait fait de son mieux pour donner le sourire à Hermione.

En vain.

Depuis la fin du dîner, la brune était totalement introuvable.

En désespoir de cause, elle demanda à Harry la permission de consulter la Carte des Maraudeurs pour trouver la jeune fille. Elle s'était enfermée dans une ancienne salle de classe, dans l'aile ouest - inoccupée parce que très mal isolée. Sans plus hésiter, elle quitta la salle commune et partit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment insisté pour l'accompagner, ce lâche. Combattre une armée de Mangemorts, oui. Faire face aux larmes de sa meilleure amie, il en était incapable.

Les mecs, franchement…

« Ginny ! » l'appela une voix derrière elle, et la rouquine s'arrêta dans son élan afin de se retourner. La Serdaigle était seule, et lui souriait de son air rêveur habituel.

« Salut Luna » la salua-t-elle dans un soupir. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée…

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller » remarqua la blonde, et Ginny grimaça.

« Je vais rejoindre Hermione » avoua-t-elle. Luna attendit la suite. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait être aussi triste dans ce geste pourtant si habituel. « Elle est amoureuse de Ron, et Ron est un sale con qui sort avec Lavande Brown. »

« Oh » souffla la Serdaigle en hochant la tête. « Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Ginny hésita. Vraiment. Hermione et Luna n'étaient pas les amies les plus sincères. Mais, si la Gryffondor était dans un véritable état de décrépitude, comme elle se l'imaginait, la Serdaigle ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider à lui remonter le morale. Elle était, en plus, très douée pour ça.

Elle accepta.

Elles se mirent donc en route pour rejoindre Hermione. Au plus elles s'approchaient de la salle dans laquelle Ginny l'avait vue sur la Carte, au plus la rouquine se sentait envahie par le stress. Dans quel état serait sa meilleure amie ? Serait-elle brisée ? En larmes ? En colère ? Furieuse ?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle s'attendait vraiment au pire.

Il n'en fut rien.

Hermione ne pleurait pas. Ne hurlait pas. Elle n'avait rien détruit autour d'elle - ce que Ginny aurait probablement fait à sa place. Elle se contentait de faire les cent pas, visiblement dans un état d'anxiété sans précédent, et marmonnait à voix basse d'un air totalement hystérique.

« Mione ? » l'appela-t-elle prudemment. La brune ressemblait à un lion enfermé dans un cage…

« Oh, c'est vous » remarqua la jeune fille, d'une voix bien trop aiguë. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je voulais voir comment tu te sentais » avoua la rouquine en grimaçant, toujours avec prudence. « Et Luna a voulu m'accompagner. Tu sais, pour te soutenir... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis elle comprit. Ses lèvres formèrent un "oh" muet et étonné, et elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Je me fiche totalement de ce que Ron peut faire avec sa langue » pesta la jeune fille, en se remettant à faire les cents pas. « Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. »

Les deux cinquièmes années entrèrent dans la pièce et Ginny, après avoir fermer la porte d'un sortilège, lança un _Assurdiato_ et un _Silencio_ qui leur assureraient une totale intimité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Luna, de sa voix chantante.

Hermione éclata d'un rire froid, nerveux, hystérique. Elle se figea, et observa la rouquine avec une telle détresse que Ginny fit un pas en avant, bras tendus. La brune recula de trois pas.

« J'ai fait une connerie » avoua-t-elle, et Ginny fut plus choquée par le gros-mot que par l'annonce en elle-même. Pour qu'Hermione se mette à jurer, ce devait être grave. Vraiment grave. « Une _énorme_ connerie. »

« Je suis sûre que tu exagères » tenta de minimiser la rousse, non sans une réelle inquiètude.

« Oh non, Gin » soupira Hermione en se remettant à faire les cents pas. « Tu vas me détester. Harry et Ron vont me détester. La terre entière va me détester… Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ! »

« Hermione Jane Granger, maintenant, ça suffit ! » s'exclama Ginny, plus choquée que réellement en colère. « Tu pourrais avoir pris la Marque des Ténèbres que je ne te détesterais pas ! » déclara-t-elle alors, bien que… bon, il y avait tout de même des limites, mais, de toute façon, Hermione ne ferait jamais ça. « Crache le morceau. »

La brune hésita. Longtemps. Et puis…

« J'aiinvitéMalfoyàlasoiréedeSlughorn » déclara-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris » s'impatienta la rousse, bien que les quelques mots qu'elle avait réussi à entendre étaient suffisamment équivoques.

« J'ai invité Malfoy à la soirée de Slughorn ! » s'exclama Hermione, totalement hystérique. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?! »

Et là…

Ginny éclata de rire.

Aussi simplement que ça. Hermione la fusilla des yeux, Luna la dévisagea longuement, comme si elle était une énigme, et Ginny riait à gorge déployée.

« Ce n'est pas une blague » se vexa la brune.

« Je sais » déclara simplement la cinquième année. « C'est ta réaction qui me fait rire. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Ginny ! » la rabroua Hermione. « Tu te rends compte ?! Tout le monde sera à cette soirée. _Harry_ sera à cette soirée. Je… Il va me détester... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda soudainement Luna, avec son innocence coutumière.

La brune la dévisagea comme si elle était une extra-terrestre.

« Parce que Harry _déteste_ Malfoy, voyons ! » répliqua-t-elle, comme une évidence.

« Et alors ? » insista la Serdaigle. « Tu es libre d'inviter qui tu veux, non ? Et puis, je suis certaine que, dans le fond, Draco est un gentil garçon. Il n'a jamais demandé tout ce qui lui arrive, après tout. Comme Harry. Ils ont plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le pensent... »

Les deux Gryffondors la dévisagèrent alors avec une perplexité sincère et déroutante. Luna était comme ça. Sincère, naïve, perspicace. Un peu trop pour sa bonne santé, peut-être. Ça lui retomberait sûrement sur les épaules un jour. Et pourtant…

Ginny fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Harry était le fils de la Lumière, Malfoy le fils des Ténèbres. Et aucun des deux n'avait choisi sa place… Ils s'étaient contenté d'endosser le rôle qu'on leur avait attribué, à cause de leur naissance, de leur famille…

Harry vivait très mal sa position, Ginny le savait. Tout le monde le savait, sauf les quelques aveugles qui pensaient qu'il en jouait. La vérité, c'est qu'Harry aurait tout fait pour éviter cette étrange célébrité, pour avoir connu ses parents, pour n'être qu'un enfant comme les autres, pour éviter cette guerre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Était-ce la même chose pour Malfoy ?

« Tu as raison » déclara Hermione, en s'asseyant finalement sur le bureau abandonné de cette salle de classe délabrée. Le temps d'une seconde, Ginny s'inquiéta de la solidité du meuble, mais… La salle était étrangement propre. Pas de poussière, pas de saleté. Hermione devait probablement venir ici souvent… elle avait fait le ménage.

« Tu l'aime bien ? » demanda Luna, toujours avec son inocence pertubante.

La brune secoua les épaules.

« Il est différent, ces temps-ci » répondit-elle simplement. « Il a l'air plus sincère, avec moi, depuis une semaine. Il m'intrigue. Et il me fait rire. C'est… Je sais que, d'un certain point de vue, c'est _mal_ , mais… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis, je n'arrête pas de réfléchir, et je vois les choses différemment... »

« C'est à dire ? » l'interrogea Ginny, inquiète.

« Elle ouvre les yeux » déclara Luna, avec un énorme sourire.

« Oui, voilà, c'est ça » déclara Hermione, non sans légèrement rougir. « Gin, tu ne trouve pas qu'on est un peu… fermés d'esprits ? Comment as-tu agi avec les Serpentards, lorsque tu es arrivé à Poudlard, la première année ? Je veux dire, dès les premiers jours ? »

La rouquine secoua les épaules, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Les Serpentards sont mauvais parce que c'est ce que tout le monde pense » chantonna Luna, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait normale. « Ils ne le sont pas dès leur entrée à l'école, ils le deviennent parce que nous ne leur laissons pas le choix. »

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête, et Ginny se mit à réfléchir.

Elles avaient peut-être raison, après tout. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de sa première année. Tout du moins, pas des premiers jours. Le seul souvenir qu'elle gardait de cette année là, c'était le journal, la Chambre, et lui. Jedusor.

Elle frissonna.

Néanmoins, si elle devait être honnête avec elle même, elle devait avouer que, les autres années, elle n'avait pas particulièrement été très aimable avec les premières années de Serpentards. Elle n'était pas méchante, bien sûr. Mais elle avait sûrement été, au moins, méfiante. Suspicieuse. Vigilante. D'autres avaient peut-être été agressifs, directement. La haine ancestrale qui divisait la Maison des Serpentard des trois autres était trop profondément ancrée dans les moeurs…

S'était-elle laissé aveuglée par ses préjugés ? Et les autres ?

« Vous me donnez mal au crâne » avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus trop réfléchir à tout ça. Elle se sentait… mal à l'aise. « Donc, tu as fini par craquer pour le mauvais garçon, hein ? » taquina-t-elle Hermione, non sans un sourire lubrique.

« Ne te moques pas de moi » grogna la brune. « Je n'ai pas _craqué_ pour lui. Seulement… Il y a ce truc… Ce truc bizarre qu'il fait avec ses yeux, quand il me parle… Il y a une telle intensité dans son regard… Et, je te jure, Gin, ses prunelles deviennent plus sombres… C'est vraiment super étrange. »

La rouquine éclata de rire, mais au fond d'elle, elle était totalement choquée. Parce qu'Hermione rougissait. Elle avait beau la taquiner, et la brune avait beau se targuer d'être insensible au charme Malfoyen - Ginny était assez objective pour avouer que le Serpentard était carrément sexy ! - Hermione avait bel et bien craquer pour le blond. Elle n'en avait probablement pas conscience, mais c'était bel et bien là. Ça se voyait dans sa façon de parler, dans les mots qu'elle employait, dans l'intonation de sa voix…

Et dans le stress qu'elle ressentait.

« Bon ! » s'exclama la rousse, en tapant énergiquement dans ses mains. « Il va falloir qu'on se bouge les fesses ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'inquiéta Hermione, la panique revenant au galop sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

« Hmm... » soupira Ginny, espiègle. « Déjà, j'ai un garçon à aller voir... »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Luna, surprise.

« Pour noyer le poisson » déclara-t-elle, mais les deux jeunes filles ne comprenaient visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir. « Je vais inviter Dean à m'accompagner à la soirée de Slug. Comme ça, Harry sera tellement vert de me voir avec lui qu'il ne remarquera peut-être pas qu'Hermione est accompagnée par Malfoy. »

« Gin, tu n'es pas obligée... » commença Hermione, émue.

« T'inquiète pas » s'amusa-t-elle. « De toute façon, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter de me cacher. Et puis, comme ça, Dean me fichera peut-être enfin la paix avec ces histoires de secret. »

La brune acquiesça et la remercia. Et puis…

« Demain, Pré-au-Lard ! » s'exclama Ginny, et elle vit le visage de sa meilleure amie se décomposer. « Puisque nous n'avons pas cours, et que nous sommes autorisés à nous rendre au village quand nous voulons, puisque nous sommes des cinquième et sixième années - et ça, c'est vraiment top ! - on va aller faire quelques courses. Et te trouver une robe digne de ton Serpentard... »

« Hors de question ! » s'exclama Hermione, réellement paniquée, cette fois.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, ma chérie » déclara la rouquine. « Je te kidnappe pour la journée. Je ne te rendrais que le soir venu, quand on Prince Charmant viendra te libérer. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, afin d'appuyer le sous-entendu, et Hermione rougit fortement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Oh oui, elle en pinçait pour lui.

Que Merlin les protège, ce serait probablement la soirée la plus catastrophique de l'année…

Et pourtant, Ginny était impatiente d'y être…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Luna se dirigeait de son pas sautillant en direction de la bibliothèque, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était heureuse.

Elle avait passé presque toute la matinée avec Ginny et Hermione, à discuter de la soirée du Professeur Slughorn. Et elle était heureuse. Parce qu'Hermione était amoureuse. Et que ça remplissait son coeur de Soleil.

Oh, bien sûr, la Gryffondor n'en avait pas encore conscience. Mais Luna savait, elle. Elle l'avait vue. La lueur dans ses yeux. Et la panique à l'idée que sa soirée soit gâchée par le mauvais caractère d'Harry… Si vraiment, elle s'était sentie coupable, elle aurait trouvé le courage d'aller voir Draco Malfoy pour lui dire que c'était une erreur, et tout annuler. Mais non, elle _voulait_ aller à cette soirée avec lui. Et elle avait juste peur de ce que les gens penseraient d'elle en l'apprenant.

Luna n'en pensait rien. En tout cas, rien de négatif. Elle était heureuse pour son amie parce que son amie était amoureuse. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quant à elle…

« Luna ! » s'exclama une voix masculine derrière elle, et la jeune fille s'arrêta dans le couloir pour observer le jeune homme venir jusqu'à elle. Il rougissait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait courut, ou pour autre chose ?

« Bonjour Neville » le salua-t-elle lorsque le Gryffondor fut arrivé à sa hauteur. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va et toi ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement nerveux.

« Ça va très bien » annonça la jeune fille, sincère.

Elle était heureuse, après tout.

« Tant mieux » approuva le garçon. Puis il se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant. « Dis, j'avais quelque chose à te demander... »

« Je t'écoute » déclara-t-elle, soudain soucieuse. Pourquoi rougissait-il à ce point ?

« Tu voudrais être ma cavalière pour la soirée de Slughorn ? » demanda Neville, d'une toute petite voix, sans oser la regarder.

 _Oh_ , pensa-t-elle, et elle sentit son coeur se resserer.

« Je suis désolée, Neville » soupira-t-elle, en posant sa main sur le bras du Gryffondor, avec douceur. « J'ai déjà accepté d'y aller avec Harry. »

Ce qui était totalement vrai. Harry l'avait abordé quelques minutes plus tôt, à peine, pour lui demander si elle savait comment se portait Hermione. Ils avaient discuté un peu, la Serdaigle n'avait rien dit de ce que la Gryffondor pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Elle savait garder des secrets, et celui-là ne lui appartenait pas. Et puis, il lui avait demandé, comme ça, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment à qui d'autre demander, et qu'elle était l'une des rares filles avec lesquelles il s'entendait bien, et qui n'avait pas de sentiments - qu'ils soient sincères ou juste motivés par sa célébrité - pour lui. Elle avait accepté. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë dans son invitation.

Mais concernant Neville, en revanche…

« Oh, euh... » commença le jeune homme, visiblement profondément déçu. « Très bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Je… Je vais… euh... »

« Tu sais Neville, tu devrais demander à Hannah Abbot de t'accompagner » déclara la Serdaigle, avec son sourire innocent. « Je crois qu'elle aimerait beaucoup ça. »

« Vaiment ? » s'étonna le garçon, et Luna acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne suis pas faite pour toi, Neville » ajouta-t-elle avec le plus de douceur possible. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, et, je suis désolée, mais je pense que je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Hannah, en revanche... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui annoncer que la Poufsouffle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis… Oh, au moins depuis l'année précédente, peut-être plus. Le sous-entendre, oui. Le lui affirmer, non.

Neville lui sourit.

« Merci, pour ta franchise » répondit-il simplement, et elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire.

La seconde d'après, le Gryffondor partait à la recherche de la Poufsouffle, et Luna se sentait encore plus heureuse qu'avant cet échange.

Elle avait mit du soleil dans le coeur de Neville. Peut-être aussi, d'une certaine manière, en aurait-elle mit dans celui d'Hannah Abbot.

Elle reprit son chemin en direction de la bibliothèque, ses longs cheveux blond rebondissant dans son dos à chaque sautillement.

Elle était heureuse. La journée était magnifique. La neige recouvrait tout le paysage, les élèves étaient joyeux d'être en vacances deux jours plus tôt que prévus, et elle avait mit un peu de Soleil dans le coeur de ses amis. Hermione, d'abord. Harry, ensuite. Et, à présent, Neville et Hannah.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers l'une des tables collées au mur de droite. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme qui y était assis, seul, un manuel de potion posé devant lui, elle sourit de plus belle.

Elle allait pouvoir mettre un peu de Soleil dans le coeur de Théodore Nott, aussi.

Et ça, plus que le reste, ça en mettait dans le sien à elle.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Il abuse, quand même » soupira Pansy, agacée. « Il pourrait mettre sa fierté de côté, un peu. C'est les vacances ! Et je suis sûre que ce sera une bonne soirée. Moi non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas de n'être qu'une simple "cavalière" mais… bon, tant pis, je m'en contenterai... »

« Merci ! » pesta Blaise, vexé, et la brune lui tira la langue.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel.

La veille au soir, Draco avait été introuvable. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu lui parler de leur projet pour la soirée de Slughorn. Blaise avait eu une bonne idée, et ils pouvaient aller à cette fête tous ensemble. Mais, lorsqu'ils lui en avaient parlé, quelques minutes plus tôt, le blond avait sèchement annoncé qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.

Et depuis, Pansy pestait contre lui, Blaise faisait la tête, et elle…

Elle attendait juste que Théo revienne de la bibliothèque pour avoir son avis.

Ce qui la gênait le plus, c'était surtout l'idée qu'elle se retrouve sans cavalier. Il était convenu qu'Astoria inviterait Théo, et qu'elle inviterait Draco. Mais puisque le blond avait mieux à faire…

« Oh, et puis, tant pis pour lui » pesta Pansy une nouvelle fois. « C'est lui qui va manquer une bonne occasion de s'amuser... »

Daphné ne l'écoutait plus.

Théo venait d'entrer dans leur salle commune, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Bon, au moins, lui, il avait passé un bon après-midi. Probablement avec sa Luna. Elle était tellement contente pour lui… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, ces derniers temps.

« Salut » lança-t-il de son air rêveur, tout en prenant place à côté d'elle sur le canapé qu'elle occupait.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et Pansy fit une réflexion à voix basse, mais Daphné crut entendre distinctement les mots "amour" et "pathétique". Elle sourit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger son meilleur ami sur son après-midi. Astoria se laissa tomber à ses pieds, là où elle s'installait toujours, en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« J'ai invité Finnigan à la soirée de Slug » annonça sa soeur, s'attirant tous les regards du groupe d'amis qui l'entourait.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Pansy, choquée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Théo, amusé.

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'étouffa Blaise, ahuri.

Astoria tourna lentement la tête vers Daphné, attendant sa réaction. La blonde lui sourit.

« Si tu pense passer une bonne soirée avec lui, ça me va » déclara la sixième année avec prudence.

Vu ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Survivant, elle était mal placée pour faire la leçon de moral à sa petite soeur. Et puis, pour la première depuis le séjour de Draco à l'infirmerie, Astoria avait l'air… joyeuse. Peut-être pas heureuse, mais au moins, elle souriait avec sincérité. C'était, à ses yeux, le plus important.

« Il est venu me voir pour me demander ce que je voulais comme cadeau à Noël, parce qu'il a pioché mon nom et qu'il ne sait pas du tout quoi m'offrir » expliqua la cinquième année. « J'ai pioché son nom aussi - ce qui, soit dit en passant, confirme que Dumbledore a trafiqué le tirage. Et, comme Draco a dit qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu… J'ai invité Finnigan. Je me suis dit que Daphné pourrait inviter Théo. »

Elle secouait les épaules à intervalles réguliers, comme pour minimiser ce qu'elle racontait. Daphné n'était pas idiote. Astoria espérait probablement se rapprocher du Gryffondor, et, peut-être, devenir amie avec lui. La sixième année ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour sa petite soeur. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait pas tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute, et oublier ses sentiments pour Draco.

En espérant que leur mariage serait annulé un jour où l'autre, sans quoi… Ce serait une situation catastrophique. Elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Ils étaient encore jeune, tous. Ils avaient bien le droit de profiter de leur innocence encore quelques temps, de tomber amoureux, de vivre des chagrin d'amour, et d'espérer éviter la responsabilité des engagements que leurs parents avaient pris à leur naissance…

Elle s'accrochait à cet espoir. Parce qu'elle-même espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à se marier avec Marcus Flint… Même si elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'Harry Potter se rende soudain compte de son existence, elle ne voulait pas perdre tout espoir maintenant.

Elle avait encore quelques mois d'insouciance devant elle. Une belle année, elle l'espérait.

« Vous pensez que la soirée va bien se passer ? » demanda Astoria, d'une petite voix inquiète.

« Ça va faire bizarre d'y être sans Draco... » soupia Pansy, toujours un peu déçue que son meilleur ami ait refusé de les accompagner.

« On s'amusera sans lui » déclara tristement Théo. Lui non plus n'était pas enchanté par ce refus, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer.

« On sera ensemble, c'est le principal » approuva Blaise avec un sourire rieur.

« Ensemble » approuva Daphné.

 _Avec les Gryffondors_ , songea-t-elle. Potter et ses amis seraient forcéments présents, eux aussi.

Elle se demandait vraiment comment la soirée allait se dérouler.

Elle était impatiente de le découvrir.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Voilà, beaucoup de blabla, maintenant._

 _J'avais l'intention de vous faire l'éloge de ma personne (non, je suis pas du tout arrogante) parce que, franchement, là, tout de suite, je m'aime tellement que je pourrais me vénérer moi-même. Si si, j'vous jure. Je viens de finir d'écrire (c'est pour ça que je poste si tard, j'était trop à fond dans ma rédaction) le chapitre de demain. Et, je vous annonce tout de suite la couleur : ca va être sublime ! Par contre, ça va être long. Le chapitre fait 15 000 mots (oui, pour une fiction qui devait pas dépasser les 5000 mots par chap, j'ai fait fort). Mais, franchement, ça en vaut la peine._

 _Bon, maintenant que je vous ai donner de quoi me maudire comme la femme la plus sadique de l'univers avec ces quelques mots, et maintenant que vous êtes frustrés et impatients, j'ai BESOIN de vous. ENCORE._

 _Merci **ALICIA** pour l'idée. J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas encore vraiment mise à réfléchir aux cadeaux (ce qui est honteux, parce que c'est quand même le nœud de l'histoire) et même si j'ai une idée  globale, j'ai quelques trous pour le reste... Enfin, je me comprends. En gros, il y a certains persos, je sais exactement ce qu'ils vont offrir à leur binôme, mais pas les autres._

 _Du coup, je vous demande vos avis. Que voudriez-vous que les personnages s'offrent en cadeau ?_

 _Je rappelle les binômes tirés "au sort" :  
Hermione & Draco  
Harry & Snape  
Ron & Parkinson  
Blaise & Ginny  
Luna & Théo  
Daphné & Dean  
Astoria & Seamus  
Goyle & McGonagall  
Dumby & Hagrid  
Les autres, ils sont soit pas là, soit on s'en fout totalement...  
_

 _Voilà. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

 _Demain, c'est la GRANDE SOIREE ! Alors, accrochez vous, les amis, parce que je vous jure que vous allez adorer !_

 _Lala lala lala *oui, je suis une putain de sadique*_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	17. La Soirée

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _ON Y EST ! Niak niak niak !_

 _Installez-vous confortablement, faites-vous couler un bain, posez-vous tranquille dans votre canapé, ou votre lit, ou n'importe où là où vous vous sentez à l'aise. Préparer à manger, à boire, tout ce qu'il vous faut pour ne SURTOUT pas interrompre votre lecture (pensez bien à aller aux toilettes avant, héhé), prévenez vos proches de ne SURTOUT PAS vous déranger..._

 _Parce que vous en avez pour un bon petit moment !_

 _17 000 mots. Presque 18 000 ! LE PLUS LONG CHAPITRE que j'ai jamais écrit ! Et, en toute modestie, ma plus belle réussite. Je suis très fière de ce chapitre, sachez-le. J'ai hésité, comme toujours devant un chapitre aussi gros, à vous le mettre en un seul morceau, ou en deux... Mais... Non, en un seul. Préparez un bloc note, un stylo, pour noter toutes vos remarques pour ne pas les oublier, parce que là, vraiment, c'est du lourd (et je parle vraiment du fait que le chapitre est COMPACT et qu'il y a énormément d'informations à retenir !)_

 _Voilà. Je parle beaucoup mais, en vrai, je suis super anxieuse. Parce que je suis vraiment fière de moi, et que si vous me dites que vous détestez ce chapitre... je crois que je finirais mes fictions et tirerait probablement un trait sur ma carrière parce que je serai vraiment trop déçue de moi... Voilà, c'est dit (non, je vous met pas du tout la pression)._

 _Bon allez, trêve de bavardage. Je réponds au review anonymes et je vous laisse savourer ce fabuleux chapitre._

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Dramione Love : Oui, Hermione panique toujours dans mes fictions, j'aime bien la voir un peu comme une névrosée... Héhé !  
Titnini : J'ai quelques idées pour quelques cadeaux, mais pas tous... Va falloir que je creuse l'idée, mais si on peut m'aider un peu, je prends ! Après tout, c'est Noël, et je veux faire participer les lecteurs...  
Lys Blanc : Le Triangle du Sang, ça parle de quoi ? HP ? Dramione ? J'suis curieuse... Le string léopard, j'aurai plus pensé à Ginny pour Blaise, Ahahahaha ! Et, moi aussi, j'adore ma Luna. Encore plus dans ce chapitre ci...  
Nel : Parce que je suppose que c'est bien toi qui se cache derrière le "guest" ? Tu as du oublier de mettre ton nom, mais vu que le commentaire poursuit la conversation d'hier... Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. J'ai du mal avec le fait d'être défini par un seul et unique trait de caractère. Hermione est à Gryffondor pourtant elle est très intelligente et très loyale (ce qui aurait parfaitement convenu à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle) et on pourrait même dire qu'elle est lâche, parce que dans le canon, elle ose pas aller vers en sixième année... Donc bon, je pense que c'est un peu pareil pour tout le monde. Je suis contente que tu partages mon point de vue !  
Rine : La première édition est une bonne idée, mais je trouve que c'est classique... En dernier recours, si je trouve rien d'autre... Je verrai bien.  
_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 16 : La Soirée**

* * *

 **Ve** **ndredi 16 Décembre**

Brusquement, Albus se cacha dans une alcôve et, par mesure de précaution, se lança un sort de désillusion afin de s'assurer une totale invisibilité.

Il n'avait pas imaginé trouver qui que ce soit dans la Tour d'Astronomie à cette heure-ci. La majorité des élèves se trouvaient dans leur salle commune. Les autres, ceux qui se rendaient à la soirée d'Horace Slughorn, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall. Il avait espéré profiter de cette soirée pour filer en douce. Il avait l'intention de se rendre, une nouvelle fois, sur les traces de Tom Jedusor et recueillir quelques nouveaux souvenirs qui pourraient les aider, Harry et lui, dans la quête des Horcruxes.

La Tour d'Astronomie était l'endroit idéal pour transplanner incognito.

C'était également l'endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous secret. Et il comprenait parfaitement le besoin de tranquillité des deux élèves qui se trouvaient, sans le savoir, devant lui.

« _J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas_ » avoua la jeune fille, anxieuse.

« _Je ne refuserai jamais un défi, Granger_ » lança le jeune homme, moqueur. « _En revanche, je suis étonné que tu ne te sois pas défilée._ »

« _Je suis une Gryffondor, Malfoy_ » déclara la lionne, toujours avec une nervosité mal contenue. « _Tu es sûr de toi_? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« _Pas toi ?_ » répondit le serpent, sûr de lui.

« _Harry sera à cette soirée_ » avoua Miss Granger. « _Et les autres aussi. Je… J'ai un peu peur de la façon dont ils vont réagir._ »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et puis…

« _On s'en fiche, non ?_ » demanda Mr Malfoy. « _J'ai envie d'aller à cette soirée avec toi. Et puis, mes amis non plus, ne le savent pas. Personnellement, je pense que ça va être plutôt drôle._ »

La Gryffondor lui sourit, non sans rougir légèrement. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« _On y va, alors ?_ » décida-t-elle, déterminée.

« _A moins que tu préfères passer ta soirée ici ?_ » demanda le Serpentard, non sans une lueur d'espoir.

Hermione Granger hésita. Juste une fraction de seconde.

« _Non_ » déclara-t-elle, et elle ne semblait plus du tout nerveuse. « _Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'aller à cette soirée avec toi._ »

Draco Malfoy lui sourit, et lui tendit son bras de manière très élégante.

« _Au fait, tu es ravissante_ » la complimenta-t-il, tandis qu'elle nouait son bras au sien. Elle le remercia en rougissant, ce qui accorda parfaitement son teint à la robe rouge vif qu'elle portait.

Ils quittèrent la Tour d'Astronomie en plaisantant.

Albus sortit de sa cachette, et poussa un profond soupir satisfait.

Vraiment, il était un génie. Et son plan fonctionnait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il sortit sa baguette et transplanna.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Pansy s'ennuyait. La soirée battait son plein, et elle s'ennuyait.

Blaise, qui était censé être son cavalier officiel, avait disparu depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle le soupçonnait fortement d'être en train d'essayer de draguer la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance...

Pathétique.

Elle lorgnait sur le buffet de hors d'oeuvre.

 _Résiste_ , s'ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté.  
 _Tu es plus forte que ça_ , s'encouragea-t-elle.  
 _Pense au kilos que tu vas prendre_ , insista-t-elle.

Elle soupira, prit un canapé au saumon qui avait l'air absolument divin, et l'engloutit rapidement, tout en priant pour que personne n'ait remarqué son moment de faiblesse.

Personne ne faisait attention à elle, de toute façon.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Et puis…

Son oeil acéré, ou son radar comme l'appelait ses deux meilleurs amis - détecta une chevelure blonde qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il entré, puisque personne ne l'avait invité ? Et pourquoi était-il venu, lui qui avait soit-disant mieux à faire ?

Elle se faufila parmi la foule jusqu'à atteindre le Serpentard. Et se figea subitement lorsqu'elle vit qui l'accompagnait…

« Hermione ! » s'exclama la voix choquée de Potter, de l'autre côté du Couple Improbable. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Malfoy ?! »

Pansy grimaça. Était-il vraiment obligé de hurler comme un porc à l'abattoir ? Toute la salle les observait, à présent, alertée par les cris - et l'annonce choquante - que venait d'émettre le Survivant. Personne ne parlait, personne ne semblait même respirer. Et même la musique s'était arrêtée !

Draco ne semblait pas vraiment mal à l'aise. Au contraire, il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. C'était tout lui, ça. Provoquer l'apocalypse et s'en réjouir comme un matin de Noël…

« Harry... » commença la Gryffondor, hésitante, embarrassée… « Tu veux bien qu'on en discute plus tard, s'il te plaît ? Ou ailleurs, au moins ? »

Elle semblait à deux doigt de fondre en larmes, ou de s'évanouir sous le coup du stress. _Tout le monde les fixait_. Pansy n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place, et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point la Serpentarde aimait être le centre de l'attention…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ? » cracha Potter, en fusillant Draco du regard.

Avait-il vraiment l'impression d'avoir sorti sa baguette magique en toute discrétion ?

Pansy avait déjà la sienne en main. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut le reste de ses amis qui, eux aussi, avaient sorti leur baguette. Les Gryffondors également, d'ailleurs. Si Potter faisait le moindre geste, cette histoire finirait en pugilat sur place publique…

« Harry... » supplia Granger une nouvelle fois...

Draco s'avança simplement vers elle, sans chercher à se saisir de sa baguette, avec une assurance plutôt déroutante, et posa délicatement sa main dans le creu de son dos, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Lache-la ! » ordonna le Survivant, en s'avançant d'un pas, menaçant, à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle.

Un tourbillon de robes noires qui claquèrent dans le vent boucha la vue de Pansy l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Puis Snape entraîna un Potter furibond à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que ce balourd de Slughorn tentait d'éparpiller ses convives avec des sourires et des courbettes. Il n'accorda qu'un léger regard surpris au Couple Improbable, et entraîna Cormac McLaggen, qui semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de travers, en direction d'un haut dignitaire du Ministère…

Pansy planta sa baguette dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama Draco, d'une voix haut perchée. « Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! »

Le reste de leur groupe s'était également rassemblé autour d'eux. Granger semblait légèrement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi entourée de Serpentards. Pansy lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Tu nous explique ? » demanda poliment Blaise, tout en lui lançant - à elle - un regard presque menaçant, et la jeune fille aurait bien aimé lui hurler à la figure qu'elle se fichait complètement du protocole, à cet instant. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait une explication…

Bordel, c'était quoi cette histoire ?!

« Les amis, je vous présente Hermione Granger » se moqua Draco, en récoltant plusieurs grognements agacés. « Ma cavalière pour la soirée. »

« En fait, c'est plutôt _toi_ , mon cavalier, je te signale » lui rappela la Gryffondor, moqueuse, s'attirant de ce fait plusieurs regards indéchiffrables. Blaise semblait amusé par sa répartie, Théo et Daphné étaient intrigués, et Pansy… Elle, elle était toujours un peu furieuse. « Il a perdu un défi » expliqua-t-elle ensuite aux Serpentards, toujours un peu perplexes.

Draco lança un tel regard à Granger, à cet instant, qu'au fond d'elle, Pansy sut instantanément que non, il n'avait absolument rien perdu du tout. Il avait plutôt gagné au change…

Elle poussa un profond soupir, dépitée.

« Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir, histoire qu'on garde une oeil sur son chien de garde » déclara-t-elle, toujours un peu grognon.

Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait des cachotteries. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même de n'avoir rien deviné plus tôt. Et, pire que tout, le buffet avait l'air succulent et elle refusait de se laisser tenter une nouvelle fois.

Pansy était frustrée, et elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

Draco claqua un baiser mouillé sur sa joue, comme un gosse, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Lâchez-moi ! » ordonna Potter, furieux, et Severus raffermit sa prise sur son bras pour le tirer jusqu'au coin de la salle le plus éloigné du couple qui venait d'y entrer.

Il s'y était attendu, n'est-ce pas ?

« Seulement si vous vous calmez » marchanda-t-il, une fois l'oasis atteint. Là, ils étaient suffisamment reculés pour avoir une discussion sans que quiconque ne vienne les déranger.

Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard, mais finit par obtempérer. Il prit trois grandes inspirations et Severus le lâcha enfin. L'adolescent ne fit aucun geste pour s'échapper. Bien. Il comprenait vite.

« Vous êtes un idiot, Potter » déclara-t-il simplement, et une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure approche. Le gamin le fusilla du regard une nouvelle fois, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Le Professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Ça se passe sous vos yeux depuis des jours et vous n'avez absolument rien remarqué. »

« Malfoy lui a jeté un sort » accusa le Gryffondor, bravache. « Et vous, vous le protégez ! »

 _Vraiment idiot_ , songea le Maître des Potions.

« Vous vous trompez sur mon compte, Harry » déclara sobrement l'adulte, avec le plus de sincérité possible. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, pour la toute première fois en plus de cinq ans. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. « Je ne suis pas le monstre que vous vous étiez imaginé. Et Mr Malfoy non plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ? » demanda Potter au bout d'un long moment de silence. « Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une tentative de manipulation ? »

« Absolument rien » concéda le Professeur, parce que c'était la vérité. Il n'avait aucune preuve à lui fournir. Juste sa bonne foi. « J'ai connu votre mère, vous savez » déclara Severus au bout d'un court instant, d'une voix pâle, presque un murmure.

« Je sais » répondit prudemment le garçon. « Je ne vois pas... »

« Lily Evans était très douée pour accorder le bénéfice du doute » poursuivit le Maître des Potions, sans se préoccuper de son intervention.

« Et cela lui a coûté la vie » cracha le gamin, amer.

Severus observa le gamin, surpris et choqué. Potter avait tant de rancune en lui…

« Peut-être » concéda-t-il à nouveau. « Mais cela faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité. C'était probablement ce qui était le plus beau en elle, au-delà de sa gentillesse et de son intelligence. Elle avait cette faculté à aimer les gens de tout son âme, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas… »

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du Gryffondor, et se concentra sur les souvenirs de Lily qui peuplaient sa mémoire. Il venait de baisser toutes ses protections mentales. L'enfant n'était peut-être pas en mesure d'entrer dans son esprit, il n'était pas legilimens et n'avait même pas lancé la formule, mais Severus était persuadé qu'ainsi, il pourrait peut-être voir dans les yeux de son Professeur ce que celui-ci se refusait à lui dire à voix haute.

Il avait aimé Lily Evans plus que de raison.

« Je n'ai probablement pas mérité la confiance qu'elle m'avait accordée » déclara Severus, non sans regrets. « Mais Draco Malfoy _n'est pas moi_ , Hermione Granger _n'est pas_ votre mère. Et, incontestablement, vous n'êtes pas votre père... Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. »

Potter écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

Severus détourna le regard, et observa le Couple Improbable qui discutait passionnément près du buffet de hors d'oeuvres.

« Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que votre père, Harry » conseilla-t-il alors, d'une voix presque suppliante. « Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ne restez pas enfermé dans vos préjugés. »

Et, sur ces paroles beaucoup trop intenses, il tourna les talons et se mêla à la foule.

Il espérait sincèrement que le gamin écouterait son conseil. Il l'espérait de tout son coeur. Parce qu'alors, ça voudrait dire que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Ni pour Harry, ni pour Draco et Hermione, et ni pour lui.

Il espérait comme jamais il n'avait espéré auparavant.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ginny était satisfaite.

Les choses ne s'était peut-être pas passées comme elle le souhaitait, mais elle était tout de même satisfaite. Hermione semblait passer une bonne soirée - si tant était qu'une soirée en compagnie de Malfoy puisse être bonne, mais ça avait pourtant l'air d'être le cas. Harry avait disparu elle-ne-savait-où avec Snape, et bien qu'elle s'inquiétait légèrement de le savoir seul avec cet homme-là, elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne revienne pas dans le groupe pour provoquer une nouvelle esclandre.

La soirée se passait bien. Évidemment, beaucoup d'invités commentaient ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle ne leur prêtait pas vraiment d'attention. Hermione était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quant à elle…

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas ça louche, quand même ? » s'insurgea Dean, presque choqué. « Elle est venue avec _Malfoy_ , Luna ! Même _toi_ tu devrais comprendre que ce n'est pas _normal_. »

Ok, là, il était grand temps d'intervenir.

« Dean ? » l'appela-t-elle simplement, attirant automatiquement son attention. « Ferme-la ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Peut-être un peu blessé, aussi, mais Ginny n'en avait franchement rien à faire.

Qu'il ait du mal à croire qu'Hermione n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une quelconque magie - sortilège ou filtre d'amour - passait encore. Qu'il prenne la défense d'Harry et veuille, à son tour, aller confronter le Serpentard pour défendre leur amie, passait difficilement, mais passait quand même… Mais qu'il sous-entende clairement que Luna était soit totalement folle, soit totalement idiote, passait pas. Passait pas _du tout_.

« T'es sérieuse, Gin ? » demanda-t-il, vexé. « Tu trouve ça normal, toi ? »

« Je trouve surtout que tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! » déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Il poussa un profond soupir, se massa les tempes, et finit par hocher doucement la tête.

« C'est vrai, t'as raison, excuse-moi » roucoula-t-il en la prenant par la taille. « Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Pas ce soir. Pas alors que tu accepte _enfin_ qu'on se montre en public... » Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui sourit. « On va danser ? »

« Vas-y, toi » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, Dean » cingla-t-elle, avec plus de véhémence qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention. « Tu ne comptes quand même pas venir me tenir la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas Neville et Hannah, là bas ? » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle près de l'orchestre. « Va les rejoindre, je te retrouve après. »

Il accepta et elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Luna avait déjà disparut depuis un moment. Elle se fondit dans la masse. Elle en ressortit près du buffet de boisson, et se précipita presque sur le serveur.

« Vous avez de l'alcool ? » demanda-t-elle directement. Le serveur haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle devait probablement avoir une sale tête...

Il lui servit une coupe d'hydromel. Elle en but la moitié d'une seule traite.

« Envie de prendre une cuite, Weaslette ? » se moqua une voix masculine, juste à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ? » pesta-t-elle.

Elle en avait assez, des Serpentards.

« Ouh là... » soupira-t-il, moqueur. « Querelle d'amoureux ? » Elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître d'une réplique acerbe, mais il se rapprocha vivement d'elle, la désarçonnant. « Tu déchantes, Weasley ? »

« Dégages, Zabini » ordonna-t-elle, agacée.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de parler de ses problèmes de coeur avec un foutu Serpentard !

« T'es un putain de cliché, Weasley, tu le sais ? » s'énerva le Serpentard, et il sentait l'odeur du Whisky Pur Feu à plein nez. « La gamine qui tombe amoureuse du meilleur ami de son grand-frère, cliché ! La groupie qui tombe amoureuse du Sauveur de l'humanité, cliché ! La nana qui tente d'oublier son chagrin d'amour dans les bras d'un autre, cliché ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Zabini » cracha la jeune fille, tout en faisant mine de partir.

Il la retint par le bras, déterminé à poursuivre.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui est positif, là dedans ? » demanda-t-il, mesquin. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « C'est que, maintenant que t'es devenue grande, tu réalise à quel point tu es pathétique. Tu essaie de tourner la page et d'oublier dans les bras d'un gars qui ne te voit pas comme une simple gamine. Ce qui est triste, c'est que ce n'est pas mieux. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde… Mais t'as juste inversé les rôles. Thomas t'admire tellement qu'il prend ça pour de l'amour, il s'écrase devant toi comme si tu détenais la Sainte Parole. Mais tu sens que ça cloche. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas. L'amour, c'est pas ça. Pas pour toi. L'amour admiratif, c'est bon pour les autres, mais pas pour toi. Parce qu'à tes yeux, l'amour, c'est la haine. C'est la passion. Parce que tu es accro à l'adrénaline, que tu ne vies que sur un champ de bataille. Que ce soit ici, à Poudlard, contre une bande d'idiots arrogants, ou au Ministère, face à des Mangemorts, et même chez toi, dans ton lit, devant un homme capable de te tenir tête. Parce que c'est ce qui te donne l'impression d'être vivante... »

Il se tut, à bout de souffle, et l'observa avec une telle intensité que Ginny se sentit happée par ce regard. Pourquoi l'avait-elle écouté ? Pourquoi ses paroles la touchaient-elles autant ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle pensait être satisfaite de sa vie, à défaut d'être heureuse, se sentait-elle tout à coup totalement perdue ?

« Et c'est quoi le positif, dans tout ça ? » finit-elle par demander, hypnotisée par les yeux noirs du Serpentard, persuadée qu'il allait lui offrir une vérité qui changerait totalement sa vision des choses.

« Le positif, Weasley » commença Zabini d'une voix grave, envoûtante. « C'est que si tu acceptes ça, si tu acceptes cette part inavouable qui sommeille en toi, alors tu deviendras enfin la femme forte et sûre d'elle que tu te force à afficher au quotidien. Assume ce que tu es, assume ce que tu désire, et peut-être qu'enfin, un homme pourra t'aimer à ta juste valeur. Parce qu'au fond, c'est bien ce que tu souhaites, non ? »

Choquée, dans un état second tant ses paroles l'avaient secouées, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de hocher doucement la tête. Il lui sourit et bomba le torse, fier de lui, avant de s'en aller sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Jamais qui que ce soit ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi troublée par l'intensité d'un regard, hypnotisée par de simples mots… Jamais quelqu'un n'avait vu aussi juste, pas même elle. Blaise Zabini venait d'énoncer avec un calme troublant des désirs sombres qu'elle-même n'avait jamais osé s'avouer…

Comment en était-elle arrivée là, elle n'en savait rien. Pourquoi cet échange lui avait autant remué l'estomac, elle n'en savait rien non plus.

Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que plus jamais elle n'observerait le Serpentard de la même manière…

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Bonsoir Théodore » lança une voix fluette, juste derrière lui.

Il se tourna et sentit son coeur cesser instantanément de battre. Elle portait une robe argentée qui étincelait sous la lumière du lustre en cristal et des torches accrochées au mur. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une demi-queue de cheval, ce qui dégageait son visage poupin, et ondulaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle n'était pas maquillée, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Elle était magnifique.

« Bonsoir Luna » la salua-t-il alors, d'une voix rauque.

Il avait la gorge sèche. Il avait soif. Pas forcément d'eau, d'ailleurs…

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, ce soir » déclara la Serdaigle en s'avançant un peu plus près de lui. Elle se pencha en avant, et Théo sentit la panique poindre dans son ventre. Elle se redressa, mutine, et avala un canapé au concombre. Il soupira, soulagé.

Que s'était-il imaginé ?

« On a décidé de venir tous ensemble, avec les autres » déclara-t-il alors, avec un léger cran de retard. Bon sang, ce qu'il se sentait bête ! « Et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie du Club de Slug… »

« Oh non » s'amusa la jeune fille. « Le Professeur Slughorn ne sait probablement même pas que j'existe. J'accompagne Harry, en fait. Mais je ne sais pas où il a disparut. »

Dire que Théo se sentit soudainement furieux aurait été un euphémisme. La jalousie lui brûlait le sang.

« Tu sors avec Potter ? » osa-t-il demander, d'une voix blanche, aussi calme que possible.

Ce qui était paradoxal, vu la bataille qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller fracasser la tête du Survivant, là, tout de suite.

« Etant donné que je l'accompagne à cette soirée, je pense que oui » déclara la Serdaigle avec son innocence coutumière, et Théo ferma brusquement les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. En vain. « Mais puisque nous n'avons pas quitté le château, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que nous sommes sortis. Je suppose donc que tout est une question de point de vue. »

Il rouvrit subitement les yeux et l'observa, bouche bée. Elle souriait. Avec espièglerie. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

« Et toi, qui est ta cavalière, ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

« Daphné » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » insista-t-elle, et à la lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'elle se moquait bel et bien de lui.

« C'est ma meilleure amie » répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

« Harry aussi est un ami » chantonna la Serdaigle, et Théo se détendit immédiatement. « Je crois que nos cavaliers respectifs nous ont abandonnés pour discuter ensemble, d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-elle ensuite, tout en observant le coin opposé de la pièce.

Théo se tourna vivement dans cette direction, surpris. Et, effectivement, il trouva Daphné et Potter en grande conversation. Sa meilleure amie semblait très déterminée, et le Survivant avait l'air un peu perdu. De temps en temps, la blonde posait sa main sur l'avant-bras du Gryffondor, comme pour appuyer ses propos, ou le rassurer. Le brun avait l'air d'avoir reçu un cognard en pleine poitrine.

« Je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre, puisque nous discutons ensemble, nous aussi » lança soudainement Luna, et le jeune homme reporta son attention sur elle.

« Je suppose, en effet » concéda-t-il.

Il devait faire un énorme effort pour ne pas traverser la salle et s'assurer que sa meilleure amie se sente bien. Pour la toute première fois en cinq ans, Daphné avait une discussion avec Potter. Et il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela provoquerait en elle…

« Tiens, du gui » s'étonna la jeune fille, en désignant une petite grappe de baies blanches suspendues juste au dessus d'eux. Théo avala sa salive de travers. « Tu savais qu'ils sont souvent infesté de Nargoles ? » demanda la jeune fille, en l'observant avec une étrange intensité.

Son coeur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Beaucoup trop fort.

« Non, je l'ignorais » répondit-il simplement. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient les Nargoles…

« Il faut s'en méfier » déclara la jeune fille, en faisant un pas dans sa direction, réduisant la distance entre eux à seulement quelques centimètres. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et prenant appui sur son torse, se pencha vers lui, et murmura à son oreille un secret qui changerait à jamais sa vie : « Ils provoquent de drôles de sensations dans le coeur... »

Théo ne douta pas un seul instant que le gui qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux en était fortement infesté…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Assis sur l'un des canapés installés dans un coin de la pièce, Harry observait l'ensemble de la salle d'un oeil torve, les paroles de Snape tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

 _Vous vous trompez sur mon compte, Harry. Je ne suis pas le monstre que vous vous étiez imaginé. Et Mr Malfoy non plus… Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que votre père, Harry. Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ne restez pas enfermé dans vos préjugés._

Pourquoi ces mots lui retournaient-ils l'estomac ? Pourquoi se remettait-il en question, à présent ? Pourquoi remettait-il _toute sa vie_ en question ? Comme si tout n'avait été que mensonges…

« Il a raison, tu sais » annonça une voix douce près de lui, le sortant instantanément de la transe songeuse dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Blonde, des yeux marrons tellement foncés qu'ils semblaient presque être noirs, une peau naturellement bronzée, et un sourire timide sur une bouche naturellement rosée. Elle était plutôt belle. Le genre de beauté naturelle qui happe et retient l'attention, sans pour autant être vulgaire ou exagérée. Elle portait une robe bleu roi qui moulait sa taille fine et s'évasait à partir de ses cuisses pour tomber en une traîne élégante et légère autour de ses pieds.

Il mit un certain temps à la reconnaître. Déjà, parce qu'elle était, en général, tellement discrète qu'il ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention. Ce fut sa posture droite, digne, fière, aristocrate, qui lui permit de mettre un nom sur ce visage angélique. Daphné Greengrass. Serpentarde. Sixième année. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas écouter votre conversation » s'excusa-t-elle, en prenant son silence pour de la colère. « Mais j'en ai entendu quelques bribes, et… Enfin. Le Professeur Snape a raison. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres... »

Il secoua les épaules.

« Certains d'entre vous, peut-être » concéda-t-il à contrecoeur, parce qu'il lui semblait presque impossible qu'une jeune fille d'apparence aussi pure et fragile soit fondamentalement mauvaise. « Mais les autres... »

Elle soupira, avança prudemment de quelques pas et lui demanda poliment la permission de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Etonné par son manège, il accepta d'un simple geste nonchalant, et elle prit place, le dos droit, les mains posées bien à plat sur ses genoux. Harry grinça des dents. Bon sang, elle n'avait que seize ans et, déjà, elle se tenait telle une femme de la haute société ! Arrogante, hautaine, comme tous ces foutus serpents.

Comment pouvait-il changer d'avis quand ils se comportaient tous comme s'ils étaient supérieurs à tout autre personne ? Et pourtant, le visage de Greengrass semblait tellement… naturel. Avenant.

 _Elle cherche à te manipuler_ , songea-t-il immédiatement.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur, presque avec tristesse.

Il haussa un sourcils.

« Tu es Daphné Greengrass » annonça-t-il simplement. Il n'y avait, de toute façon, rien d'autre à dire. Il en était d'ailleurs un peu choqué. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Ils étaient dans la même année, partageaient des cours en commun depuis plus de cinq ans, mais… Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle.

En même temps, elle était tellement discrète.

« Et tu es Harry Potter » soupira-t-elle tristement, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire amer. « Lors de notre première année, tu m'as tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever après que je sois tombée dans les escaliers. Tout le monde se moquait de moi, mais toi, tu t'es arrêté et tu m'as aidée. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de cet événement, mais… Il dut admettre que non, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'était pas étonné d'avoir agi ainsi, ça lui semblait… normal.

Et puisque c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'avait pas vraiment marqué sa mémoire.

Il avait probablement pensé cette dernière phrase à voix haute, puisqu'elle sourit et hocha la tête avec tristesse.

« Je m'en doutais » déclara-t-elle sobrement. « Mais, tu te mens à toi-même. Tu n'aurais pas agi de cette façon là avec n'importe qui. Tu n'aurais, par exemple, jamais tendu la main à Pansy, ou à Draco... »

« Ce sont des... » commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa d'une main douce sur son avant bras.

« Des Serpentards ? » compléta-t-elle avec une douceur amère. « Tout comme moi. Des Mangemorts ? Déjà à cet âge-là ? Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que ça... »

Que cherchait-elle à dire ? Que cherchait-elle à lui faire comprendre ?

« Tu n'as peut-être pas fait attention à mon blason, ce jour-là » concéda la jeune fille. « Mais les autres l'avaient bel et bien vu. Et personne ne m'avait tendu la main avant toi. Ça a toujours été comme ça, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour me faire accepter. On m'a rejetée parce que je porte les couleurs de Serpentards... »

Elle se tut, probablement pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ses propos. Et, bien malgré lui, il devait avoué être touché par son discours. C'était dérangeant. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce que les Serpentards ressentaient. Il s'en foutait complètement. Ils n'étaient que des…

Non, elle, elle ne semblait pas comme ça. Certes, elle avait cette façon de se tenir droite, rigide, qui était dérangeante, mais… Elle était douce. Dans sa voix, dans sa façon de poser sa main sur son avant-bras pour appuyer certains propos… Elle était douce. Un peu comme une mère. Un peu, d'une certaine manière, comme Molly Weasley pouvait l'être lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à livrer une vérité dérangeante ou une mauvaise nouvelle…

C'était touchant. C'était révoltant. Harry n'était plus un enfant. Certes, il n'avait jamais connu la douceur d'une mère, mais tout de même ! Se jouait-elle de lui ? Essayait-elle de se servir de ses faiblesses pour le manipuler ? A quelle fin ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas envie de la croire. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Mais… Au fond de lui, c'était presque déjà trop tard. Combinées à celles de Snape, ces paroles l'avaient chamboulé. Et il avait envie, comme le lui avait conseillé le Maître des Potions, de lui offrir le bénéfice du doute.

Parce que ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Comment aurais-tu réagis, si le Choixpeau Magique avait voulu t'envoyer chez nous plutôt que chez les Gryffondors ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, toujours avec cette douceur tendre qui atténuait étrangement la dureté de ses propos.

Ou, plutôt, la dureté des vérités qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre.

Parce que le problème était bien là. Ces vérités là, il n'en voulait pas. Et pourtant… Elle avait raison.

« Il a essayé » avoua-t-il dans un murmure, troublé. Il n'avait jamais raconté cette information à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Ron ou à Hermione. « Il m'a dit que j'avais ma place chez les Serpentards, que j'étais destiné à faire de grandes choses et que cette Maison pouvait m'y aider... »

« Et ? » pressa la jeune fille d'une voix calme, mais curieuse, tout en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son avant-bras.

« J'ai paniqué » déclara-t-il, en se sentant soudain très honteux. « Je… On venait juste de me dire que Serpentard avait été la Maison de Voldemort. De l'homme qui avait tué mes parents… Et de tous ses aspirants… Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ces gens... »

Il lui lança un regard d'excuses, plus embarrassé et honteux qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre. Lui avouer ça, à elle, à une Serpentarde, c'était… Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise.

Elle pressa son avant-bras pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau. Elle ne semblait pas offusquée. Elle semblait même plutôt… satisfaite. Compréhensive. Triste et amère, aussi.

« Tu vois... » commença-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'avais mit les pieds dans ce château que depuis une petite heure. Tu ne connaissais ce monde que depuis quelques jours seulement. Et, déjà, tu avais des préjugés sur nous. Imagine ce que les sorciers ayant grandis dans cet univers devaient penser... »

Il voulut protester, lui rappeler que, en toute honnêteté, les Serpentards leur avaient donné de quoi les haïr, mais elle secoua la tête et sourit avec cette tendresse maternelle qui lui remuait l'estomac.

« Il faut une certaine estime de soi pour faire parti de Serpentard. Une certaine fierté, que les autres peuvent facilement prendre pour de l'arrogance, mais qui n'en est pas vraiment. Pas au début. Pas les premiers temps. Il faut avoir foi en soi pour accepter le regard des autres, les préjugés, l'isolement. Sans cette fierté, aucun Serpentard n'arriverait à tenir plus d'une année dans cette ambiance de haine et de rancoeur. » Elle soupira, observa la salle tout autour d'elle et reprit d'une voix plus grave, plus sérieuse. « Je ne dis pas que nous n'y sommes pour rien. Je dis juste que nous ne sommes pas les seuls responsables. La haine ancestrale qui unit les autres Maisons contre la mienne, le regard des autres, les insultes, les préjugés, les moqueries… Tout ça, on ne l'a jamais désiré. Je dirais même que certains d'entre nous ont tout fait pour que ça s'arrête. Et... »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, le transperça de son regard sombre avec une telle intensité qu'il se figea, retenant sa respiration.

« Imagine ce que tu aurais ressenti, à notre place. Lorsque tout le monde te pointe du doigt parce que tu es forcément quelqu'un de mauvais, un fils ou une fille de Mangemort… Imagine ! » ordonna-t-elle, et elle était tellement passionnée qu'elle planta, involontairement, ses ongles dans la peau tendre de son avant-bras. « Quand tu n'as rien voulu de tout ça… Tu… Tu ne serais pas, toi aussi, devenu ce qu'on attendait de toi ? Tout le monde n'a pas forcément la force de ses convictions pour rester fidèle à soi-même. Alors, petit à petit, même si tu fais tout pour l'éviter, la rancoeur te prend au tripes, et te ronge de l'intérieur. Et tu deviens exactement ce qu'on attendait de toi. Un monstre. Un Serpent. »

Elle se tut, prit trois grandes inspirations, et observa à nouveau la salle qui les entourait.

« Certains sont fondamentalement mauvais, je te l'accorde. Mais, des gens comme ça, il y en a dans toutes les Maisons. L'Histoire l'a prouvé. Quant aux autres... » Son regard dévia légèrement vers Malfoy, puis, un peu plus loin, vers Théodore Nott qui discutait avec Luna, puis vers Blaise et Pansy qui riaient près du buffet des boissons, et revint enfin sur lui. « Les autres, ils se sont un peu perdus sous le masque. On n'a pas choisi notre camp, tu sais. On est juste nés du mauvais côté. »

Elle se leva, avec une dignité qu'il ne trouva pas une seule seconde arrogante. Elle semblait encore plus belle que lorsqu'elle s'était assise près de lui. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait annoncé des vérités qui avaient, déjà, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, fait leur chemin dans son esprit ?

« Un Gryffondor a toujours le choix » déclara-t-elle soudain, son visage grave et son regard intense. « Un Serpentard n'en fait aucun. »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, le laissant seul sur son canapé, plus perdu et troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Avoue, quand même, que tu passe une bonne soirée ! » s'exclama-t-il, moqueur, non sans une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

Ça se voyait, évidemment. Elle ne cessait de rire et de sourire, détendue. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre le lui confirmer. Il avait besoin de s'en assurer.

« Je ne flatterai pas ton ego surdimensionné, Malfoy ! » répliqua la jeune fille, espiègle.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas froisser le tien, Granger ! » contra Draco, amusé.

La Gryffondor fit la moue, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, avant de lui sourire, secrète.

« Peut-être » concéda-t-elle, puis elle éclata de rire.

Assis sur l'un des multiples canapés qui jonchaient la salle - franchement, Slughorn avait-il refait _toute_ la décoration de son bureau pour cette seule soirée ? ou bien l'homme aimait-il réellement le confort à ce point ? - le Couple Improbable de la soirée discutait de tout et de rien depuis leur arrivée.

Lorsqu'un Elfe de Maison passa devant eux, un tablier noué autour de la taille et un plateau d'argent dans les mains, Draco s'empressa d'attraper deux coupes d'hydromel. Il en tendit une à sa cavalière.

« Je n'arrive franchement pas à croire que Slughorn ait réquisitionné des Elfes pour sa soirée ! » s'offusqua Granger pour la millionième fois - au moins - depuis qu'elle les avait remarqués. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

C'est à cet instant là qu'il vit la petite grappe de baies blanches qui les surplombait.

Il ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

« A cette étrange soirée ! » porta-t-il son toast, et la jeune fille secoua la tête, dépitée mais amusée, avant de faire s'entrechoquer leurs coupes.

Elle avala une première gorgée qui la fit tousser légèrement.

« C'est fort » remarqua-t-elle, et Draco haussa un sourcil, moqueur. « Oh, c'est bon Malfoy, je ne suis pas une ivrogne, _moi_. »

« Mais, moi non plus » fit-il remarquer, tout en avalant presque la moitié de sa coupe en la fixant du regard.

Avait-il imaginé la façon dont elle venait de loucher sur ses lèvres, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les joues légèrement rougies ?

Il lui sourit.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question » fit-il remarquer.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que c'en était une » riposta-t-elle, narquoise.

Elle avait raison. La construction de sa phrase avait été plus proche de l'ordre - voir de la supplique, étant donné le ton employé - que de la question. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, satisfait de ne pas la voir reculer…

« Est-ce que tu passe une bonne soirée, Granger ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux rivés aux siens.

« Ça pourrait être mieux » répliqua-t-elle, joueuse, mais son sourire étincelant et les éclats brillants de ses yeux répondaient clairement à sa place.

Bon, il s'en contenterait…

« Serpentarde ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, non sans sourire comme un dingue.

Il finirait avec des crampes à la mâchoire, si ça continuait.

Il s'en foutait complètement.

« Merci ! » déclara-t-elle, sincère.

Ce simple mot fit naître en lui un tourbillon de chaleur qu'il mit un temps fou à comprendre. Elle ne le prenait pas comme une insulte ce qui, venant d'une Gryffondor, était surréaliste. Elle n'avait même pas hésité une seule seconde avant de le remercier. Comme si, à présent, être décrite comme une Serpentarde était tout à fait naturel.

Ou, tout du moins, plus du tout insultant.

Ainsi, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait réellement ouvert les yeux… Il avait bien remarqué certains changement dans son comportement depuis la fameuse discussion qu'ils avaient eu à la bibliothèque, presque une semaine plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'en tant que Serpentard, il n'avait pas forcément la possibilité de faire les choix qu'il aurait souhaité. Elle avait d'abord arrêté de le voir comme un monstre, puis comme un ennemi… Elle avait accepté de s'ouvrir un peu à lui, de discuter simplement, de _plaisanter_ , même.

Elle l'avait mis au défi de se rendre à cette soirée avec lui.

Et elle lui avait clairement avoué, dans la Tour d'Astronomie, un peu plus tôt, qu'elle en avait vraiment envie.

Mais il ne prenait conscience de tout ça qu'à cet instant précis, tandis qu'ils se fixaient du regard avec une étrange intensité. Il y avait comme de l'électricité statique entre eux. Il la sentait crépiter dans l'air, lui picoter la peau, lui ronger les entrailles…

Comment avait-il fait, durant toutes ses années, pour ne pas remarquer à quel point elle était belle ?

De ses yeux caramels soulignés d'un léger trait d'eye-liner, à ses quelques tâches de son qui parsemaient son nez et ses pommettes, en passant par ses lèvres fines et naturellement rosées qui souriaient avec timidité, jusqu'à ses cheveux fous, retenus en un chignon négligés dont tombaient quelques boucles brunes jusqu'à sa joue et son épaule dénudée…

Il fixa l'une de ces mèches avec une telle intensité… Elle tourbillonnait jusqu'à caresser la peau nue de sa clavicule, et Draco sentit sa gorge s'assécher soudainement. Il avait tellement envie de dégager sa nuque, d'y poser la main, de se pencher en avant et…

Et Granger le fixait avec une panique qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, il se rendit compte que sa propre main était suspendue dans les airs, à mi-chemin entre lui et la gorge fine de la Gryffondor. Il déglutit et poursuivit son geste avec un léger cran de retard, se contentant, néanmoins, de faire glisser la mèche folle qui tombait sur son épaule jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille.

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, et fit doucement retomber sa main entre eux, bien à plat sur le canapé.

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Euh, et donc, ton histoire ? » demanda la Gryffondor d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë, ce qui trahissait sa gêne d'une façon totalement hilarante.

Draco sourit, amusé. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle, et que Potter les avait clairement humiliés en se comportant comme le plus rustre des hippogriffes - et il ne remercierai jamais assez son parrain pour être finalement intervenu - Granger avait eu beaucoup de mal à se détendre et à profiter de la soirée, ce qui avait profondément contrarié le Serpentard. Il s'était donc mit à lui décrire ce qui les entourait comme s'il s'était agit d'une immense pièce de théâtre - ce dont il était, plus ou moins, persuadé puisqu'ils n'étaient, après tout, que des pions sur un échiquier à taille réelle, ce qui revenait au même - tout en ponctuant son récit de petites plaisanteries à l'égard de tous les personnages de cette absurde comédie.

La Gryffondor avait beaucoup ri, l'avait parfois réprimandé pour quelques moqueries qu'elle trouvait de mauvais goût, mais avait surtout bu ses paroles avec beaucoup d'attention. Et, progressivement, elle s'était enfin détendue.

« Il faudrait un élément perturbateur pour lancer le deuxième acte » déclara-t-il simplement, tout en s'approchant encore un peu plus d'elle.

Ils étaient bien trop proches, Draco en avait conscience. Il était un peu plus grand, presque une tête de plus, et elle devait lever la sienne pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentait son souffle chaud lui chatouiller la nuque, et s'il baissait légèrement le regard, il avait une vue plongeante sur…

Elle se recula vivement.

« Malfoy, il me semblait avoir dit _pas de gui_ » cingla-t-elle, après avoir remarqué la branche qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il éclata de rire. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien, toutes les branches de gui étaient enchantées pour se diriger au dessus de n'importe quel… _duo_ , partout dans le château. Il aurait pu lui faire remarquer que, la veille, pendant qu'ils discutaient dans le couloir du septième étage et qu'elle le "défiait" de venir à cette soirée avec elle, une branche identique avait flottait au-dessus d'eux durant tout leur échange. Il aurait pu protester qu'il n'était pas un rustre, qu'il était assez gentlemen pour se contenir, ou bien, tout simplement, lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'une grappe de baies blanches vienne flotter au-dessus de leurs têtes pour avoir envie de l'embrasser…

Il aurait pu.

Il se contenta de l'attirer brusquement vers lui. Elle hoqueta de surprise, rougit brusquement, fronça les sourcils et déglutit avec difficulté.

Il se pencha vers elle.

« Malfoy » gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Un toussotement gêné derrière lui brisa cet instant étrange, et il ne sut jamais comment cela aura pu terminer. En réprimandes sèches ? Ou bien…

Déjà, Granger le repoussait avec empressement, rouge d'embarras.

« Miss Granger, je vous ai cherché partout » susurra la voix agaçante de Slughorn. « Je voudrais vous présenter Monsieur Eagles, qui travaille au Ministère, au service juridique » ajouta-t-il, en désignant l'homme qui se tenait juste derrière lui. « Il me semble que vous étiez intéressée par cette idée de carrière, n'est-ce pas ? »

La Miss Je-Sais-Tout s'était déjà levée, comme vissée sur des ressorts, et serrait la main du haut dignitaire. Draco retint un soupir à fendre l'âme, fusilla son Professeur du regard, et se leva à son tour. Il s'installa juste à côté de la Gryffondor, plaça une main presque possessive sur son dos - petit rappel discret qu'elle avait un cavalier et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'oublier - et revêtit son masque du parfait petit lèche-botte afin de saluer Monsieur-Eagles-le-haut-dignitaire-qui-venait-de-briser-un-instant-magique.

La Gryffondor lui lança un sourire éblouissant, et sa frustration s'envola immédiatement.

Il avait encore toute la soirée devant lui, n'est-ce pas ?

A moins qu'un élément _très_ perturbateur ne vienne gâcher la soirée...

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ron bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

Comment avaient-ils osés ?! Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça, à lui ?! Le trahir à ce point !

Et dire qu'il les prenait pour ses meilleurs amis ! N'importe quoi !

Oh, ils allaient voir. Oh oui, ils allaient voir ! Ronald Weasley ? Ce gentil garçon qui ne dit jamais rien, se laisse marcher sur les pieds, n'est qu'un benêt sans importance qui s'aplatit sans cesse. Lui ? Se rebeller ? Dire en face à ses soit-disant meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient de beaux enfoirés ? Incapable de le faire ?!

Oh, ils allaient voir, ce que ça faisait de mettre un Weasley sur les nerfs…

Dire qu'il avait été choqué lorsque Cormac McLaggen lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu à cette soirée aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait d'abord insulté le Gryffondor de septième année, avait argué que c'était totalement impossible, et puis…

Et puis Lavande s'était mise à glousser sur ses genoux. Elle avait déclaré que Romilda Vane avait entendu dire que… et que… et que…

Et la vérité s'était imposée à lui.

Merlin ce qu'il avait été aveugle !

Trop absorbé par ses pensées colériques, il ne vit pas le concierge s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers lui. Rusard le saisit par sa robe de chambre et approcha de lui son visage à l'haleine putride.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... » susurra-t-il, mauvais. « Qu'avons-nous là, ma belle Miss Teigne, hm ? Un élève qui rôde dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? »

« Je vais à la soirée de Slughorn » annonça le Gryffondor en tentant, vainement, de se dégager de la poigne sévère du Cracmol.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna celui-ci. « Dans cette tenue ? » Ron grimaça, il portait son pyjama, ses pantoufles, et sa robe de chambre. « Est-ce que vous avez votre invitation, jeune homme ? »

« J'ai été invité par une amie » mentit-il. « J'étais retourné me coucher, mais j'ai oublié… de… euh… Lui dire quelque chose. Alors j'y retourne... »

« Et bien c'est que nous allons voir, très cher » annonça Rusard, mauvais. « C'est ce que nous allons voir... »

Et, sans le lâcher, il le traîna jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Slughorn, où se déroulait la soirée.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'abondance de vert. D'immenses tentures recouvrait les murs et le plafond, dans diverses teintes de vert - du sombre au plus clair en passant par le très horrible vert-caca-d'oie. Le lustre en cristal projetait une lumière blanche presque aveuglante, et les torches accrochées sur les murs se reflétaient étrangement sur les tentures. On se serait cru sous le lac…

Et puis, il la vit, _elle_. Détonante dans sa robe d'un rouge vif et profond. Rouge sang. Elle était magnifique, évidemment. Rayonnante. Elle discutait avec un homme qui avait tout d'un employé du Ministère. Et, accroché à son bras, Malfoy la couvait des yeux comme si elle était la femme la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue - ce qui, sans aucun doute, était le cas, puisqu'Hermione _était_ la plus belle femme du monde, mais il n'avait _pas le droit_ de l'observer comme ça !

Quant aux autres…

Harry était assis dans un coin de la pièce, et discutait avec animation avec Neville Londubat et sa cavalière, Hannah Abbot, ainsi que Seamus Finnigan et la sienne, Astoria Greengrass, une Serpentarde de cinquième année. _Traîtres !_

A quelques mètres de là, Luna dansait dans les bras de Théodore Nott, Serpentard, _lui aussi_. Ginny, de son côté, semblait se disputer avec Dean Thomas. A cette vue, il sentit son sang s'échauffait. Ce salaud de Dean sortait avec sa petite soeur, McLaggen le lui avait dit. Oh quand il le tiendrait entre quatre mur, celui-là…

Pas très loin d'eux, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, les deux favoris de Malfoy, discutaient simplement. Le Serpentard lançait régulièrement des coups d'oeil lubriques à _sa petite soeur_ \- ! - tandis que sa copine lorgnait sur les petits fours et autres mignardises étalées devant elle sur le buffet...

Dans quel monde de fou avait-il atterri ?!

« Professeur Slughorn » appela Rusard, de sa voix nasillarde, s'attirant l'attention de toute la pièce. « J'ai trouvé cet élève qui prétend avoir participé à votre soirée... »

Ron n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'à l'instant, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. De honte et de colère. Un cocktail explosif, chez lui.

« Lâchez-moi ! » pesta-t-il en se dégageant finalement de l'emprise du concierge. « Désolé, Professeur. Je ne voulais pas déranger votre petite soirée. Je n'ai, de toute façon, plus rien à faire ici... »

Il avait mit un tel venin dans ses paroles qu'il était étonné de ne pas se transformer instantanément en Basilic… Quoique, non, trop reptilien pour lui. Et, à l'instant, tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin aux Serpentards lui donnait envie de vomir.

Même ses propres amis…

« Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Hermione en s'avançant vers lui. A peine eut-elle posé la main sur son bras qu'il se dégagea brutalement, non sans la bousculer au passage.

« Ne me touche pas ! » siffla-t-il, furieux.

Elle se recula vivement, blessée. Il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put.

Elle n'avait aucun droit de sembler blessée par sa faute. Pas après sa trahison...

« Ron, tu exagère » le réprimanda sèchement Harry, de l'autre côté.

Bon, très bien, puisqu'ils voulaient une confrontation, ils en auraient une…

« Moi, j'exagère ?! » cracha-t-il avec hargne. « Alors ça, c'est la meilleur ! Qui est-ce qui profite d'une super soirée sans Ron-le-Gros-Boulet pour aller fricoter avec les Serpentards ?! Vous me dégoûtez ! »

Hermione tourna vivement la tête, comme s'il l'avait giflée. Harry le regarda avec tant de déception que Ron aurait vraiment voulu, le temps d'une seconde, effacer cette expression dégoûtée du visage de son meilleur ami à l'aide de coups de poing bien placés...

« Allons, allons, mes enfants » tenta d'intervenir Slughorn de son ton paternaliste et désuet. « Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Mr Ralph Welsbey peut bien rester avec nous, s'il en a envie… Merci, Argus... »

« RON WEASLEY ! » s'écria celui-ci, à bout. « Je m'appelle RON WEASLEY ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre de ce gros balourd, qui se trompait sans arrêt sur son nom et ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Harry ou Hermione… Serait-ce donc toujours comme ça ? Serait-il toujours dans l'ombre de ses soit-disant meilleurs amis ?

La gifle monumentale qu'il reçu eut le mérite de le sortir de son état de colère avancé.

« Et tu es le plus sombre crétin que la terre n'ait jamais accueilli ! » s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, furieuse. « Non mais pour qui tu te prend, Weasmoche, pour débarquer ici comme un hippogriffe et faire un scandale ? Tu t'es cru où, chez les rustres ? »

Choqué, il ne trouva absolument rien à dire à la jeune fille, et se contenta de l'observer, les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte.

Non mais quel culot…

« Je crois que ça suffit pour le spectacle » annonça sobrement Snape, en le fusillant du regard. « Je propose qu'à présent, vous retourniez dans votre salle commune et y restiez pour le reste de la soirée, Mr Weasley. »

Le ton n'était pas discutable. C'était un ordre, aussi simple que ça.

Pourquoi il le suivit, ça… Il n'en savait rien. La gifle de Parkinson l'avait tellement choqué qu'il était incapable de réfléchir convenablement.

Il se laissa donc traîner par Rusard jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, lança le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame d'un air absent, ignora les gloussements inquiets de Lavande, et partit directement dans son dortoir.

Là, allongé sur son lit, il percuta _enfin_ ce qui venait de se passer.

Parkinson l'avait giflé. Cette fille… C'était… Un ouragan ! Il n'avait aucun mot pour la décrire. Une véritable folle hystérique.

Il se mit à sourire bêtement, tout en caressant sa joue afin d'apaiser la douleur de la gifle.

N'avait-il pas, quelques jours plus tôt, pensé qu'elle semblait triste et éteinte, ces derniers temps ? Et bien, il semblait qu'elle s'était finalement réveillée…

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Non mais quel abruti ! » s'exclama Astoria, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Ce rustre de Ronald Weasley venait de plomber l'ambiance. Le silence était pesant dans la salle, et son exclamation résonna longtemps parmi les convives estomaqués.

Daphné lui lança un regard désapprobateur et la cinquième année rougit brutalement. _Le Protocole_ , comme toujours. La Bonne Éducation. Elle avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Et elle était entourée de Gryffondors…

« Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! » répliqua son cavalier, Seamus Finnigan, avec son sourire innocent.

Sixième année et Gryffondor, pourtant. Elle aurait imaginé qu'il prendrait la défense de son ami. Mais son intervention à lui réveilla les invités et les élèves, et tout le monde se mit à commenter ce qui venait de se passer… Astoria soupira, soulagée de ne plus être le centre d'attention. Elle se concentra sur les conversations tout autour d'elle.

Neville Londubat - sixième année, Gryffondor - partageait le point de vue de Ron, bien qu'il ne le disait pas clairement. Il était un peu choqué par le Couple Improbable de la soirée, et avait du mal à comprendre ce qui leur était passé par la tête. Hannah Abbot, sa cavalière - sixième année, Poufsouffle - était plus réservée. Elle était étonnée, certes, mais pas totalement réfractaire. A ses yeux, les concernés étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et ils n'avaient aucun droit de jugement sur la vie des autres.

En entendant cette déclaration, Neville Londubat sembla se calmer légèrement, et admit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, même si ça restait, à ses yeux, totalement hallucinant.

Sur ce point, tout le monde se rejoignait.

Draco avait-il eu conscience d'avoir provoqué l'apocalypse, en acceptant d'être le cavalier de Granger ?

Discrètement, elle se tourna vers le principal concerné. Dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur un canapé, il tentait de rassurer sa cavalière, visiblement très choquée et perturbée par l'intervention brutale de son meilleur ami. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses gestes, tellement d'amour refoulé dans son regard pour elle...

Astoria détourna vivement la tête, avec l'impression dérangeante d'être une voyeuse.

« Laissez tomber, les gars » pesta Dean Thomas en intervenant dans la conversation de Seamus et Neville. « Ils ont tous perdu la tête, de toute façon... »

Son regard s'attarda sur Ginny Weasley, qui se tenait un peu plus loin et était en grande conversation avec la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Et Astoria comprit.

Il avait dans son regard la même amertume qu'elle mettait parfois, inconsciemment, dans le sien lorsqu'elle observait Draco… L'amertume d'un amour qui vient tout juste de se briser. Elle les avait vu arriver à la soirée ensemble, s'embrasser timidement à plusieurs reprises, puis discuter vivement avant que la jeune fille prenne la fuite en direction du bar. Puis elle avait vu Blaise aborder la Gryffondor. Quelques minutes avant l'intervention de Ron Weasley, le tout jeune couple s'était fortement disputé. Depuis, la rouquine lançait des oeillades étranges à Blaise, et Dean Thomas grognait dans sa barbe inexistante.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'ils avaient rompu…

Prudemment, elle s'avança vers le Gryffondor au teint basané…

« Tu finiras par t'en remettre, tu sais » déclara-t-elle timidement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait envie de le consoler. Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Mais ce qu'elle parvenait à voir en lui, à travers le simple regard qu'il lançait à son ex-petite-amie…

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, la toisa de toute sa hauteur - et, bon sang, il était vraiment grand ! - et fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'appelle Astoria » se présenta-t-elle, puisqu'il ne parvenait visiblement pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. « Astoria Greengrass, cinquième année, Serpentarde. »

Il hocha la tête, poussa un soupir, et se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny Weasley, l'air torturé.

« Tu finiras par t'en remettre » réitéra-t-elle, convaincue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Je le sais, c'est tout » répliqua-t-elle avec tristesse et, inconsciemment, elle lança un nouveau regard en direction de Draco. Il venait d'entraîner Granger sur la piste de danse. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple. Improbable, certes, mais ils allaient bien ensemble. Ça lui crevait le coeur, mais, elle n'était pas aveugle. Draco n'avait jamais été fait pour elle.

Et si elle pouvait se remettre de ce chagrin, Dean Thomas pouvait se remettre du sien.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, il l'observait à présent avec curiosité. Elle lui sourit, secoua les épaules, et se tourna de nouveau vers son cavalier et ses amis. Harry Potter venait de les rejoindre, maussade, et se plaignait de l'impulsivité de son meilleur ami, tandis que les trois autres plaisantaient en se souvenant de toutes les fois où Ronald Weasley avait légèrement dépassé les bornes.

Elle participa du mieux qu'elle put à la conversation, donnant son point de vue extérieur et serpentard à ces souvenirs hilarants, et faisant de son mieux pour intégrer Dean Thomas dans leur discussion, histoire de lui changer les idées…

Elle ne regarda plus Draco une seule fois du reste de la soirée…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Blaise avait peut-être un peu abusé du Whisky Pur Feu.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être ivre, loin de là. Il n'avait, après tout, bu que deux ou trois verres, à peine dosés en plus.

Mais la scène qu'il venait de voir ne pouvait, décemment, pas s'être réellement déroulée. Ronald Weasley n'avait pas débarqué en pyjama en plein milieu de la soirée pour hurler à Granger et Potter qu'ils étaient des traîtres, et Pansy, son adorable petite soeur de coeur, ne lui avait pas collé la gifle la plus magistrale de l'Univers.

N'est-ce pas ?

 _N'est-ce pas_ ?!

« Oh, bon sang ce que ça fait du bien ! » soupira sa meilleure ami en venant le rejoindre, un immense sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. « J'ai cru que cette soirée resterait d'un ennui mortel jusqu'à la fin... » Elle lui prit son verre des mains, l'avala cul sec, et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. « Tu te sens bien, Blaise ? »

Il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Ça s'est vraiment passé ? » demanda-t-il alors, toujours un peu sceptique.

« Évidemment ! » s'insurgea la Serpentarde. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable ? Depuis le temps que je rêve de lui fermer son clapet, à ce rustre... »

« Bon sang » souffla-t-il, estomaqué. « Pansy Parkinson tu es… La femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vue ! »

« Merci » répondit-elle tout en faisant une petite courbette, amusée.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

« T'as pas peur des représailles ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, parce que, quand même, l'ego de Weasley avait dû prendre un sacré coup.

« Qu'il essaie ! » menaça-t-elle, non sans un sourire machiavélique.

« Il pourrait t'offrir des chocolats pour Noël » déclara-t-il, très sérieux.

Ça ressemblait bien au personnage, d'ailleurs.

« Oh Merlin, quel horreur ! » s'horrifia Pansy, blanche comme un linge. « Il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il pourrait même penser que ça te ferait plaisir » affirma-t-il, parce qu'il en était convaincu.

Ronald Weasley était tout l'inverse de Pansy Parkinson. Là où la Serpentarde surveillait minutieusement tout ce qui pénétrait à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour être certaine de pas avaler la moindre graisse, le Gryffondor s'empiffrait comme s'il était susceptible de mourir de faim à tout moment. Récemment, Blaise l'avait même vu faire le tour du château pour ramasser les chocolats de St Nicholas que les angelots et les Elfes de Maison avaient disséminés un peu partout. Un vrai goinfre.

Bien sûr, il ne comprendrait jamais l'obsession de sa meilleure amie pour la nourriture. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelques kilos en trop. Bien au contraire ! Le Serpentard trouvait même qu'elle aurait bien eu besoin de quelques kilos _supplémentaires_ … Elle semblait flotter dans sa robe fourreau, d'une couleur noir de jais qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux coupés au carré et faisait ressortir son teint blafard. Ses bras était trop fins, et il pouvait voir les os de ses clavicules au travers du tissu. Ses yeux noirs étaient ternes, tristes. Depuis longtemps - depuis le début de l'année, en fait, depuis que Draco avait écopé de cette mission - elle ne semblait plus aussi vivante…

Sauf depuis qu'elle avait mis sa main en plein sur le visage du Gryffondor...

« Je déteste le chocolat ! » se plaignit la jeune fille, terrifiée à l'idée que celui qui avait pioché son nom lors du tirage au sort puisse lui offrir ces monstruosités.

« Tu n'en as jamais mangé ! » argua-t-il, amusé malgré lui.

« Ça fait _grossir_ » geignit-elle, boudeuse.

Elle se torturait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Combien de fois Blaise l'avait-il vue lorgner sur les plats ô combien caloriques étalés sur leur table, lors des repas ? Combien de fois l'avait-il vue loucher sur les desserts alléchants que proposaient les Elfes de Maison ? Combien de fois avait-elle observé ses amis avec envie tandis qu'ils savouraient des repas délicieux sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du poids qu'ils pourraient prendre ?

Et, depuis le début de cette soirée, combien de temps avait-elle passé à détailler le buffet de hors d'oeuvres à la recherche de ce qu'elle pourrait avaler sans culpabiliser, ou grossir ?

Vraiment, elle se faisait du mal pour rien…

« Tu n'auras qu'à les donner à Millicent » pouffa-t-il, moqueur.

Il aimait bien Millicent Bulstrode, elle était sympathique. Naïve, peureuse et lâche, mais sympathique. Et, surtout, elle était tout l'opposée de Pansy, ce qui était une source de moquerie illimitée lorsqu'il était question de taquiner sa meilleure amie.

« Pour qu'elle savoure _mon_ cadeau de Noël ? » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Hors de question ! Tu vas voir, je vais attraper ce morveux entre quatre murs et je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il est absolument _hors de question_ qu'il m'offre des putains de chocolat ! »

Blaise éclata de rire.

S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait presque pu croire que Pansy _voulait_ que Ron Weasley lui offre des chocolats, juste pour le plaisir de s'en prendre à lui. A moins qu'elle ne veuille réellement qu'il lui offre un cadeau plaisant...

Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas si improbable que ça… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Avec toutes ces nouvelles relations qui s'établissaient autour de lui, le Serpentard n'en aurait même pas été surpris.

Inconsciemment, il chercha une tête rousse dans la foule. Il la trouva en grande conversation avec la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle semblait tellement passionnée par ce qu'elles se racontaient…

Blaise se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il l'avait abordée ?!

Il avait surpris sa conversation avec Dean Thomas, tout au début de la soirée. Leur petite altercation au sujet de Luna Lovegood. C'était ce qui avait attiré son attention, d'ailleurs. Le Gryffondor avait insinué que la Serdaigle était folle à lier et, après avoir passé tant de temps à la bibliothèque en sa compagnie, Blaise appréciait vraiment la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas supporté les insinuations de Thomas, et avait voulu prendre part à la conversation pour lui dire de la fermer.

Ginny Weasley s'en était chargé à sa place.

Après quoi, elle avait tout fait pour fuir son petit-ami, et était partie chercher du réconfort près du bar. Le Serpentard l'avait suivie, et...

La voir avaler la moitié de sa coupe d'hydromel d'un seul coup… La façon dont sa peau s'était soudainement teintée de rouge sous le coup de la chaleur provoquée par l'alcool…

Il l'avait trouvé tellement belle. Là, appuyée contre le bar, sa coupe dans les mains, ses cheveux de flammes ondoyant autour de son visage échauffé, sa robe prune faisant ressortir l'éclat de colère qu'elle avait dans les yeux, et moulant parfaitement sa taille fine, sa poitrine discrète et tentatrice...

Et il avait complètement déraillé.

Il lui avait raconté tout un tas d'inepties. Tout un tas de conneries qui, en fait, le décrivait lui. L'adrénaline, le besoin perpétuel d'un affrontement… Tout ça, c'était lui. Ces derniers temps, il s'ennuyait tellement… Sa vie manquait cruellement de piment.

Et Ginny Weasley avait l'air d'être un défi à sa hauteur.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. La jeune fille semblait tellement farouche que l'apprivoiser pourrait s'avérer particulièrement difficile, et tout à fait distrayant. Et puis, voler la petite amie - non officielle, certes, mais tout de même ! - de Potter était une revanche qu'il se promettait de savourer. Après tout, le Survivant lui avait volé Daphné. En quelques sortes. Bon, c'était plus compliqué que ça, mais, dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, c'était assez clair pour que l'idée soit attrayante.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un certain temps à réaliser que la Gryffondor le fixait elle aussi. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, et se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec la joueuse de Quidditch mondialement connue.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Dean Thomas avait vu leur échange de regards, et il était présentement en train de le fusiller du sien. Le Serpentard sourit de toutes ses dents, leva son tout nouveau vers de Whisky Pur Feu dans sa direction en un toast muet, et l'avala cul-sec. Il les avait vus se disputer, un peu plus tôt. Et étant donné que le Gryffondor semblait à deux doigts de venir lui fracasser la gueule, il n'était pas très difficile de deviner qu'ils avaient probablement rompu…

Dire que cet événement réjouissait le Serpentard aurait été un euphémisme. Il _jouissait_ d'avoir pu mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire. Surtout, il jouissait d'avoir eu autant de pouvoir sur la Gryffondor. Parce qu'il était évident que la rouquine avait rompu avec son petit-ami à cause de - ou, de son point de vue, grâce à - la conversation qu'ils avaient eut tout les deux...

Le vent tournait. Et Blaise était bien décidé à saisir sa chance au vol. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas un Attrapeur, il préférait être un Poursuiveur. Et au Quidditch, comme dans la vie, chaque but était décisif.

Dans le match qui l'opposait à Ginny Weasley, il venait de marquer le premier.

Et, foi de Serpentard, ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Luna n'était plus heureuse.

C'était beaucoup plus que ça.

Le Soleil brillait de mille feux dans son coeur, qui tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait presque mal. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que cette soirée ne cesse.

Elle se sentait tellement bien. Là, dans les bras de Théodore, à danser au milieu d'une foule d'autres personnes réunies pour fêter, avec un peu d'avance, ce qui s'annonçait être le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Autour d'elle, elle voyait les visages rayonnants de ses amis, et elle souriait de plus belle. Même les amis de Théodore semblaient passer une bonne soirée. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête et que la soirée dure indéfiniment.

Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ronald Weasley.

Elle observa, choquée, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer à quel point il pouvait être méchant, parfois. Il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, il était juste impulsif. Mais, tout de même. Certains mots étaient plus durs que d'autres. Et l'impact qu'ils avaient sur son entourage était parfois plus douloureux qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Lorsque le Gryffondor fut reconduit à l'extérieur, la soirée eut beaucoup de mal à se relancer. Les visages qui l'entouraient n'étaient plus aussi joyeux, et Luna se sentait nostalgique. Pas triste, non. Jamais triste. La tristesse était un sentiment trop brut. Mais nostalgique, oui… Nostalgique des quelques minutes de bonheur qu'elle avait vécues avant l'intervention de celui qu'elle considérait, malgré tout, comme un ami.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Ça va, Luna ? » s'inquiéta Théodore, et elle se tourna vers lui.

Il avait vraiment l'air soucieux. Un peu gêné aussi, comme s'il se sentait responsable de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr.

« Les gens ne s'amusent plus autant » remarqua-t-elle simplement, parce que c'était la vérité.

Les sourires et les rires semblaient forcés. Comme si les invités essayaient de paraître joyeux, sans vraiment l'être. En fait, ils avaient l'air inquiet. Peut-être que, comme elle, ils avaient un peu peur qu'un autre événement vienne perturber la soirée ?

« Je suis désolé » grimaça le Serpentard, et il avait vraiment l'air sincère. « Pansy peut parfois être un peu impulsive. »

Luna mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il pensait qu'elle en voulait à son amie pour la gifle qu'elle avait mis à Ronald. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et lui caressa la joue.

« Je crois qu'elle a bien fait d'agir » déclara-t-elle alors, honnête. « Ron est un peu bête, parfois. »

Il lui sourit, mais le coeur n'avait pas l'air d'y être. C'était comme s'il se sentait gêné, embarrassé… A moins que ce ne soit autre chose ? Elle avait du mal à le dire. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité…

« Tu voudrais pas aller faire un tour ? » demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix rauque, la gorge sèche.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête.

Ils quittèrent le bureau du Professeur Slughorn, et, une fois dans le couloir, le silence soudain la mit mal à l'aise. Elle frissonna, et Théodore, en gentlemen, enleva sa veste de costume pour la poser délicatement sur ses épaules.

« Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose » demanda-t-il alors, les yeux rieurs, en lui tendant la main.

Elle noua ses doigts aux siens et le suivit parmis le dédale des couloirs.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, il la fit grimper dans un petit escaliers qu'elle n'avait, jusque là, jamais remarqué. La montée dura quelques minutes de plus, et ce furent tout essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir qui semblait être abandonné.

Les fenêtres étaient brisées et le vent soufflait fort à cette hauteur. Le sol était couvert de neige, et aucune torche n'était allumée.

De toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

La lune, haute et magnifique, presque pleine, brillait haut dans le ciel, et projetait sa lumière blanche et pure dans le couloir désert. Presque automatiquement, Luna se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et observa le paysage. Les étoiles brillaient, scintillantes, dans le ciel dégagé. Et tout le domaine était couvert d'une neige pure et éclatante sous la clarté de la Lune…

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Théodore, en l'entourant de ses bras pour la réchauffer.

« C'est magnifique » répondit-elle, sincère.

« C'est toi qui est magnifique, Luna » déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, intense.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les papillons qui lui nouaient l'estomac… Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de Nargoles dans les parages…

« Regarde, une étoile filante ! » s'exclama le Serpentard, et la jeune fille se tourna vivement pour observer le ciel. « Il faut faire un voeu » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La Serdaigle n'avait pas vu l'étoile filante, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Son père lui avait toujours répété que la Lune avait le pouvoir d'exaucer chaque souhait formulé avec sincérité au creu de la nuit. Elle ferma donc très fort les yeux, et souhaita que cet instant dure toute l'éternité.

« Tu as fais ton voeu ? » demanda Théodore, elle et se tourna vers lui tout en acquiesçant.

Pourquoi le Serpentard avait-il sa baguette dans les mains ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, lorsqu'il désigna un point au plafond, juste au-dessus de leur têtes. Il avait fait apparaître une branche de gui, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit des branches de gui ? » murmura-t-il. « On dit qu'elles sont infestées de Nargoles... »

Elle plongea son regard surpris dans le sien, presque choquée, mais totalement ravie. Jamais personne n'était entré dans son jeu, jamais personne ne l'avait soutenue dans ses croyances étranges. En général, elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle se savait différente, et ça lui allait très bien.

Mais ce qu'elle ressentit, à cet instant, c'était beaucoup trop fort pour mettre des mots dessus.

« Tu connais la tradition, lorsqu'on se trouve sous du gui ? » demanda-t-elle alors, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Elle le vit clairement déglutir avec difficulté. Elle-même avait la gorge un peu sèche, et son coeur battait bien trop fort contre sa poitrine. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et, lentement, se pencha vers elle.

Le baiser qui lui offrit fit éclater son coeur dans une lumière aveuglante qu'elle seule put percevoir.

Et elle sut, à cet instant précis, que la Lune avait exaucé tous ses souhaits.

°O°O°O°O°O°

La fête était sur le point de se terminer. Il était presque minuit, à présent, et beaucoup d'élèves retournaient dans leur salle par petit groupe.

Daphné était assise sur un canapé, et observait les élèves qui restaient d'un air maternel, satisfaite.

Cette soirée avait été riche. En émotions, en événements, en discussion et en retournement de situation… Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée. Mais elle ne voulait pas encore rentrer. Pas tout de suite. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure, pour elle, de quitter la fête.

A sa grande surprise, Astoria semblait épanouie. Elle discutait, plaisantait et riait de bon coeur avec son cavalier, Seamus Finnigan. Pendant un instant, Daphné avait eu un peu peur que sa petite soeur tente d'oublier Draco dans les bras d'un autre garçon, ce qui n'aurait en aucun cas été une relation saine. Mais Astoria n'avait rien d'une jeune fille qui espère faire taire un amour impossible. En revanche, elle avait tout d'une jeune fille de quinze ans se trouvant à une soirée chic en très bonne compagnie. Et les regards qu'elle lançait au meilleur ami de son cavalier étaient très équivoques...

Dean Thomas n'avait pas l'air de la remarquer, cependant. Ce n'était probablement pas par manque de volonté, ou parce qu'il était idiot - elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle ne voulait pas porter de jugement. En fait, il était juste contrarié.

Personne n'était dupe, néanmoins. Le fait qu'il soit arrivé à cette soirée au bras de Ginny Weasley et qu'ils se soient fortement disputés - avant l'intervention du grand frère de la jeune fille - y était probablement pour quelque chose. D'autant que, depuis, la rouquine discutait avec la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead et lançait régulièrement des coups d'oeils intrigués en direction de Blaise…

Daphné avait d'abord été surprise, et puis... Elle avait compris.

Ginny Weasley avait un caractère fort. Le genre de caractère qui pouvait parfaitement rivaliser avec celui du Serpentard. Elle était le feu, il était la glace. Le choc entre eux était forcément brutal. Qu'ils finissent par se tourner autour n'était peut-être pas si surprenant que cela. Si l'on faisait abstraction de leurs Maisons respectives, ils avaient tout pour former un couple explosif…

Daphné était heureuse pour son ami. La gêne qu'elle avait toujours ressentie de savoir que Blaise était amoureux d'elle avait enserré son coeur pendant des années. Elle n'aimait pas le faire souffrir. Et savoir qu'il arrivait enfin à tourner la page la soulageait. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Vraiment.

Quant aux autres…

Théodore avait filé depuis une bonne demi-heure, maintenant. Avec Luna Lovegood. Il semblait plus heureux que jamais, ce qui paraissait improbable vu le bonheur qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours. Et pourtant… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là. Sûr de lui, serein, accompli. Fou amoureux, en somme. Et certain de l'être en retour.

Elle n'avait aucun mot pour décrire à quel point elle se réjouissait pour son meilleur ami. Son bonheur était le sien. Elle n'était pleinement heureuse que lorsqu'il l'était également. Ils avaient une relation très fusionnelle. Elle l'aimait comme un frère.

De son côté, Draco avait mis un point d'honneur à rester le plus discret possible tout au long de la soirée. Ce qui, venant de lui, était assez exceptionnel pour être souligné. Il n'avait pas lâché sa cavalière d'une semelle, et à chaque fois que Daphné avait posé les yeux sur lui, il rayonnait. Avait-il enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Hermione Granger ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais, si ce n'était pas encore le cas, ça ne tarderait pas. Quant à la Gryffondor… Elle avait l'air de passer une bonne soirée. Elle souriait, plaisantait, riait à gorge déployée. Elle semblait heureuse. Le seul point noir dans sa soirée avait été l'arrivée catastrophique de Ronald Weasley. Pendant plusieurs minutes, après son départ, elle avait semblé maussade, triste, déçue.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne les choses en main et invite la Gryffondor à aller danser…

Depuis, Daphné faisait de son mieux pour ne plus les observer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une voyeuse, et c'était très embarrassant.

La seule personne qui semblait avoir passé une mauvaise soirée était Pansy. La jeune fille s'était profondément ennuyé, c'était un fait indéniable. Elle n'avait eu de cesse que de lorgner sur le buffet d'hors d'oeuvres, tout en refusant - comme toujours dans ce genre d'événements "mondains" - de grignoter quoi que soit. Elle n'avait presque pas prononcer un mot de toute la soirée, sauf à ses amis proches, et elle lançait régulièrement des regards noirs à Draco.

Et puis… L'ouragan Ronald Weasley avait débarqué.

Depuis la gifle qu'elle lui avait mise, étrangement, Pansy se sentait beaucoup mieux. Si Daphné avait été du genre romantique, elle aurait presque pu s'imaginer que ça cachait quelque chose d'autre…

Mais elle ne l'était pas. Pas vraiment… Enfin… Si, un peu. Bien malgré elle. Sinon, elle aurait depuis longtemps tiré un trait sur ses sentiments pour un certain balafré…

Depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui, néanmoins, elle se sentait… apaisée. Sereine. Elle était assez fière d'avoir trouvé le courage de l'aborder. Sans compter qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contenté de parler de la pluie et du beau temps… Elle avait trouvé en elle la force nécessaire pour tenter de lui faire ouvrir un peu les yeux.

Après cette discussion, le Gryffondor était resté un long moment sur son canapé, à réfléchir. Elle l'avait remarqué à cette manie qu'il avait de frotter sa cicatrice, ou de se pincer l'arête du nez par-dessous ses lunettes, ou de froncer les sourcils en regardant dans le vide…

Elle le trouvait tellement beau, quand il était comme ça…

Et puis, Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbot étaient partis le voir. Et, depuis, il s'était fait une joie de discuter avec le plus de monde possible, allant même jusqu'à intégrer le petit groupe que formaient Astoria, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

Et, progressivement, il avait finit par se détendre...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit un long moment avant de se rendre compte que le garçon qui les hantait venait tout juste de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Salut » lança le Gryffondor, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut » répondit-elle, en se sentant comme la pire des idiotes de rougir ainsi.

Quelle éloquence ! Elle qui avait su lui tenir une conversation très intéressante en début de soirée…

« Drôle de soirée, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua gentiment Harry, et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Vraiment, pourquoi n'était-elle plus capable de dire le moindre mot ? « Désolé pour Ron, au fait, il peut être un peu impulsif, parfois... »

Pourquoi s'excusait-il à la place d'un autre ? Elle le dévisagea longuement, perplexe. Il semblait réellement embarrassé du comportement de son ami. Étrange…

« Pansy n'est pas mal non plus, dans le genre » concéda-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Elle avait beau critiquer son amie pour son manque évident de bonne éducation, elle l'adorait comme elle était.

« La gifle... » commença le Gryffondor, et elle grimaça. « C'était magnifique ! » Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Il éclata de rire. « J'adore Ron, vraiment. C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais, parfois… J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, lui en coller une pour lui remettre les idées en places. » Il secoua les épaules. « Parkinson a un sacré tempérament. »

« Ce n'est rien de le dire » affirma la jeune fille, avant de rire avec lui.

Puis le silence s'installa, gênant. C'était étrange, de se trouver là avec lui, à discuter de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était… embarrassant. Vraiment. Il y avait comme un gouffre entre eux. Un gouffre qui représentait cinq années d'ignorance. Cinq année d'un amour à sens unique et d'une animosité injustifiée.

« C'est bizarre, non ? » demanda le Gryffondor, et elle grimaça, gênée.

« Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

« Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure » déclara-t-il soudainement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, surpris par son aveu. « J'ai peut-être été un peu… borné. Je suis désolé. »

Elle secoua les épaules d'un air nonchalant qui contrastait terriblement avec la douce chaleur qui venait de s'infiltrer partout dans son corps.

« Je suppose que le principal, c'est que tu finisse par ouvrir les yeux » déclara-t-elle alors, avec cette tendresse qu'elle mettait à toute chose.

Il lui sourit. D'un sourire éblouissant, jeune et reconnaissant.

« Tu es toujours comme ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il au bout d'un court instant passé à l'observer. « Je veux dire, tu es toujours aussi tolérante, patiente et douce ? »

Elle rougit brutalement sous les compliments. Il rougit tout autant de sa maladresse. Le silence gênant revint s'installer entre eux, et puis..

« Je te l'ai dit, Harry » déclara-t-elle en posant naturellement sa main sur son avant-bras, l'emploi du prénom lui venant instinctivement. « Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Je sais » assura-t-il alors, sincère, en recouvrant sa main de la sienne. « J'ai compris. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, Daphné. »

A cet instant précis, elle sut que son monde venait de basculer.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« C'était une soirée étrange, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira la jeune fille, avant d'étouffer un bâillement de façon peu discrète.

« Fatiguée, Granger ? » se moqua-t-il, tout en resserrant la prise de sa main autour de sa taille.

« Un peu » avoua Hermione, tout en calant sa tête plus confortablement contre l'épaule de son cavalier.

« Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques jours » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rêveuse. « Que je serais à cette soirée avec Hermione Granger, qu'on danserait ensemble, et que je trouverai ça tout à fait normal... »

Il avait l'air de penser à voix haute…

« On a donné des sueurs froides à Trelawney, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Parce que tu crois à la Divination ? _Toi_ ? » argua-t-il un peu sèchement.

« Et toi, Malfoy ? » répliqua Hermione tout en levant les yeux vers lui, curieuse.

Malgré cette soirée, elle avait toujours l'impression de ne rien savoir de lui. C'était déroutant, quand même. Ils avaient plus ou moins vécu ensemble, sous le même toit, partageant les mêmes salles de classes, pendant cinq ans, et elle ne savait rien de lui. Oh, bien sûr, elle connaissait les bases. Sa famille, sa passion pour le Quidditch, et… c'était tout. Elle ne savait rien d'autre.

Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser… Quel genre de livre aimait-il lire ? Qu'elle était sa saveure préférée dans une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu ? Aimait-il seulement ces sucreries, où préférait-il se passer du goût du risque et se contenter d'avaler des patacitrouilles ? Quelle était sa matière préférée ? Potions, comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé ? La Divination ? Qu'aimerait-il faire comme métier, après Poudlard ? Et..

« Ça fait beaucoup de questions, ça » se moqua Malfoy, non sans lui sourire.

Elle rougit. Bon, d'accord, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de penser à voix haute… Elle n'y pouvait rien.

Il la fit tourner au rythme du slow, et elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Lorsqu'il la serra de nouveau contre lui, elle cala sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde, et pourtant...

« Je lis un peu de tout » déclara-t-il soudain, de sa voix rauque et profonde. « Des romans en tout genre, des recueils de poésie, des bibliographies, des essais psychologiques, des recherches… En fait, tant que le sujet me passionne, je peux presque tout lire. » Il se tut un instant, pivota sur lui-même en l'entraînant avec lui. « J'adore les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, et ma saveur préférée reste, incontestablement, celle à la fraise. Voir celle à la glace fraise et beurre de cacahuètes. En revanche, je déteste les patacitrouilles, ça colle aux dents et c'est désagréable. Mais je peux me gaver de chocogrenouilles jusqu'à en être malade. Ma matière préférée, évidemment, c'est Potions, mais j'avoue avoir un certain penchant pour la Métamorphose, même si je suis nul et que McGonagall me déteste. Quant à savoir ce que je veux faire après Poudlard... »

Il se tut, songeur. Hermione n'osait pas insister, ni même relever la tête. Elle avait senti quelque chose en lui, lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, qui lui brisait le coeur. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, en fait. Elle comprenait. Les mots se bousculaient tellement dans sa tête, et elle connaissait tellement bien sa voix, maintenant, qu'elle pouvait presque l'entendre le dire dans son esprit.

 _Survivre à cette guerre serait déjà une bonne chose._

Elle se pressa contre lui. Autant pour le réconforter un peu que pour se rassurer elle-même. Ils n'avaient pas aborder de sujets trop sombres, ce soir-là. D'un commun accord tacite et muet, ils avaient décidé de laisser leurs différences, leurs préjugés, les disputes et la guerre à l'extérieur de cette salle…

« Et concernant la Divination ? » relança-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je n'y crois pas vraiment » concéda Malfoy. « Mais je ne crois pas au libre arbitre pour autant. »

Elle releva la tête, il baissa la sienne. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment.

« Un Serpentard ne fait aucun choix, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-elle alors, en référence à une conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt. Malfoy hocha la tête. « Pourtant, tu as choisi d'être ici avec moi, ce soir » argua Hermione, et elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Nous ne sommes que des pions sur un immense échiquier géant, Granger » affirma-t-il, sérieux. « Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Dumbledore est le metteur en scène de cette gigantesque pièce de théâtre. Lui seul sait quel sera la prochaine scène, le prochain acte, et lui seul sait comment elle se terminera... »

« Pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour toi d'admettre que tu es capable de faire tes propres choix ? » riposta-t-elle, un peu choquée.

« Parce que je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité » avoua-t-il, lui-même surpris par son honnêteté. « Et puis, loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser, mais je ne fais que des choix minimes, sans grandes conséquences. Le reste... » Il poussa un profond soupir, avant de laisser un rire amer traverser la barrière de ses lèvres. « Le reste, un vieux chapeau rapiécé l'a décidé pour moi il y a des années... »

« Chaque choix a ses conséquences, Malfoy » déclara la Gryffondor, sérieuse. « Aussi minimes qu'ils soient. »

Elle le pensait vraiment. En acceptant de l'accompagner à cette soirée, il avait totalement chamboulé sa vie. Pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, il l'avait déjà chamboulé depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis qu'il avait épuisé toute son énergie pour la sauver d'un sortilège de magie noire qu'elle n'aurait, à l'origine, jamais dû recevoir… Et depuis...

« Merci » lança-t-elle tout à coup. « D'avoir répondu à mes questions. »

C'était peut-être idiot, mais ça lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Pour toute réponse, il la serra plus fort contre lui.

Ils dansèrent encore pendant un long moment. Hermione ne sentait bien. La petite voix dans sa tête qui, au début de la soirée, n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il s'agissait de _Malfoy_ et qu'elle n'aurait _pas dû_ passer une bonne soirée avec lui, avait fini par se taire. Oui, c'était Malfoy. Et après ? C'était un garçon comme un autre, avec un passé, une histoire, un vécu. Avec sa personnalité, sa propre façon de penser, ses propres désirs… Elle l'avait jugé sans le connaître, se contentant d'analyser ses actes sans même réfléchir à ce qui se cachait derrière.

Mais ce soir, et depuis quelques jours déjà, il l'avait laissé apercevoir l'homme derrière le masque.

Et elle voulait en voir plus.

« Je suis désolé, mes enfants » annonça la voix faussement contrariée du Professeur Slughorn, juste à côté d'eux. « Il va bientôt être minuit, la soirée est terminée. Vous devriez rentrer dans vos salles communes. »

Hermione se détacha rapidement de Malfoy, un peu gênée. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait totalement oublié le monde qui les entourait.

A contrecoeur - parce que, franchement, la jeune fille aurait bien aimé que cette soirée dure indéfiniment - ils quittèrent tous les deux le bureau du Maître des Potions. Une fois dans le couloir, la Gryffondor frissonna. Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre un gilet, parce que le château était suffisamment chauffé pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la morsure de l'hiver, et que malgré la neige, la soirée avait été douce. Même dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

Elle sursauta en sentant la chaleur d'un tissu posé sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers Malfoy, qui venait de retirer sa veste de smoking pour elle, et lui sourit.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune ? » proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bras, gentleman.

Elle aurait pu s'en offusquer, arguer qu'elle n'était pas une poupée fragile et qu'elle était en mesure de se protéger si jamais elle rencontrait un quelconque danger dans les couloirs. Elle aurait pu se moquer de lui, prétendre qu'ils ne vivaient plus au Moyen-Âge et qu'il n'était pas obligé de jouer les chevaliers servants.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Pas encore. Et à la lueure qu'elle apercevait dans ses yeux, elle était persuadée qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Tu ne vas pas t'attirer des ennuis ? » demanda-t-elle, parce qu'il devrait quand même faire le chemin jusqu'à sa propre salle commune, à l'autre bout du château, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait une retenue à cause d'elle…

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Miss Règlement » se moqua-t-il. « Après tout, je suis un mauvais garçon, non ? »

« Non » déclara-t-elle, avec une sincérité qui était troublante, même pour elle. « Non, tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon. »

Elle accepta son bras.

Sur le chemin, il lui conta la fin de son histoire. Le dernier acte de sa pièce de théâtre. Elle buvait ses paroles, émue et amusée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione avait la gorge nouée.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle, sans pour autant lui lâcher le bras. « J'ai passé une excellente soirée. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi » déclara sobrement Malfoy, tout en s'inclinant légèrement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par son manège.

« Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ton pari, Malfoy ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu quoi que ce soit, ce soir, Hermione » avoua-t-il avec une sincérité déroutante, tout en lui prenant la main. Il la fixa longuement, avec une telle intensité que c'en était troublant…

« Hermione ? » remarqua la Gryffondor, troublée.

« Après cette soirée, je pense qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas ? » argua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Merci, Draco » murmura la jeune fille, non sans rougir.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Et puis, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa la commissure des lèvres, exactement comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée. La Gryffondor sentit son coeur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione » murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de s'en aller sans se retourner.

Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, puis elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans sa salle commune. La Gryffondor referma le portrait de la Grosse Dame derrière et, tout en poussant un profond soupir, s'appuya contre la porte. La seconde suivante, elle éclatait d'un rire euphorique et naïf qui ne la surprit même pas.

Elle venait de passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

Oh, bien sûr, au début, ça avait été un peu compliqué. Elle avait été anxieuse, à juste titre, de la réaction des ses amis lorsqu'ils découvriraient qui était son cavalier. Et puis, une fois que Snape avait entraîné Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle avait enfin pu respirer. Ginny et Luna, qui étaient les seules à être au courant avant le début de la soirée, s'étaient occupé de maintenir les autres à distances. Slughorn aussi, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès. Et Snape également. Après l'intervention de Ron, ça avait été un peu plus difficile, la honte se bousculant à la peine dans son coeur. Mais Malfoy avait su lui changer les idées...

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'avança dans la salle commune qui, heureusement pour elle, était totalement vide. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter ses amis ce soir. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée.

A cet instant précis, l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur en face d'elle sonna les douze coups de minuits.

Elle éclata de rire.

 _Cendrillon, vraiment ?_ se moqua sa conscience, et elle secoua la tête face à sa propre stupidité, amusée malgré elle. Elle n'était pas une Princesse de contes de fée, et Malfoy n'était pas un Prince Charmant. Sa jolie robe rouge n'allait pas se transformer en haillon, elle n'avait pas de citrouille transformée en carrosse, et n'avait pas non plus abandonné sa pantoufle de vair derrière elle…

Et pourtant, lorsque le douzième coup de l'horloge résonna dans la pièce, son sourire s'éteignit et elle fondit en larmes.

Elle se sentait _exactement_ comme Cendrillon. Pauvre petite fille abandonnée, seule, qui se rend au bal, tombe amoureuse du Prince, et doit rentrer chez elle avant minuit et perdre tout espoir de le revoir un jour…

Oh, bien sûr, elle reverrait Malfoy. Tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Voir avant, puisque la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur de ce château finirait bien par les réclamer un jour, l'un comme l'autre. Et, malheureusement, ils ne seraient pas dans le même camp…

Et c'était bien pour ça que Malfoy ne pouvait pas être son Prince Charmant. Elle le savait, et il le savait également…

Pendant des heures, il lui avait décrit la soirée comme une immense pièce de théâtre. Hermione s'était laissée bercer par le son de sa voix, hypnotisée, subjuguée. Draco Malfoy était un très bon orateur, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle l'avait écouté presque religieusement, avait ri, s'était sentie émue à plusieurs reprises, l'avait réprimandé lorsqu'il s'était moqué de ses amis… Mais, surtout, elle avait apprécié de connaître son point de vue. Elle-même n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux événements, se contentant - pour une fois - de les vivre pleinement plutôt que de les décortiquer et de les analyser comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Elle s'était laissée porter par son récit, un mélange de comique absurde et de conte pour enfant qui cachait une réelle réflexion sur leurs vies et les rôles qu'ils auraient tous à jouer dans la réalité sombre qui se profilait. Et, surtout, sur ce qui découlerait, peut-être, de cette soirée qui avait semblé se dérouler hors du temps. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait imaginé une fin satisfaisante - voir presque heureuse - pour tous les personnages de son histoire.

Tous, sauf eux.

En ce qui les concernait, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était retenu, elle l'avait senti. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une fin heureuse à leur histoire, ou parce qu'il n'en avait absolument pas envie, elle l'ignorait. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Et Hermione avait eu bien trop peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait lui fournir pour poser la moindre question.

Parce que, finalement, elle n'était pas la Princesse d'un quelconque conte de fée. Draco Malfoy n'était pas son Prince Charmant. Et il n'y aurait probablement pas de Happy End en ce qui les concernait…

« Hermione ? » appela une voix hésitante derrière elle.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Harry, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, le visage inquiet. En trois enjambées, il la rejoignit sur le canapé et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait toujours, remarqua-t-elle, et ce maigre réconfort lui faisait du bien.

« Est-ce que... » hésita son meilleur ami au bout d'un long silence. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

Hermione remarqua bien l'absurdité de la situation. Après avoir passé des mois à soupçonner le Serpentard de comploter quelque chose pour Voldemort, après l'avoir ouvertement accusé de la manipuler elle, Harry _hésitait_ à lui demander simplement si Malfoy l'avait fait souffrir…

« Non » répondit-elle, sincère, en se dégageant doucement des bras de son meilleur ami. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues, prit trois profondes inspirations, et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du Survivant. « Oh, Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, tout en fondant en larmes une nouvelles fois.

Il voulut la reprendre dans ses bras, elle refusa d'un geste de la tête. Ce n'était pas de ses bras à lui dont elle avait besoin… Elle se sentait tellement perdue…

Il restèrent silencieux un long, un très long moment. Lorsqu'Harry finit par reprendre la parole, les larmes de la Gryffondor s'était taries, et sur l'horloge, la petite aiguille pointait presque le numéro un…

« C'est à ce point là ? » comprit-il, et elle grimaça.

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire d'autre.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda simplement Harry, d'une voix douce et calme.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention. Il ne semblait ni en colère, ni déçu. Il n'avait même pas l'air de contenir ses émotions. Il était juste curieux. Peut-être un peu choqué, mais surtout très intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle, toujours un peu perdue. « C'est arrivé comme ça. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, ce soir, il était déjà trop tard... »

« Et Ron, dans tout ça ? » protesta-t-il, non sans une réelle douceur, afin de ne pas la brusquer.

« Je crois que... » hésita-t-elle, avant de soupirer. « Je crois que j'étais plus amoureuse de l'image que nous aurions renvoyé que de sa personnalité... »

« Et Malfoy ? » poursuivit Harry, perplexe.

« Je sais que c'est totalement dingue, mais... » commença-t-elle, avant de se taire subitement. Elle n'était pas encore prête à prononcer ces mots là.

« Tu l'aime ? » insista son meilleur ami.

Elle releva vivement la tête, plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts, et se remit à pleurer.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Harry serra fortement la mâchoire, accusant le coup. Puis il finit par se détendre et lui sourit, tout en lui tendant les bras. Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de se laisser réconforter. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Et puis…

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux » annonça-t-il, à contrecœur. « Alors, je finirais par l'accepter. Enfin, je suppose. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de son meilleur ami, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres, et un bon pressentiment dans le coeur…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Épuisé mais satisfait, le Directeur se laissa mollement tomber dans son fauteuil. D'un geste de la main, il enchanta le service à thé qui reposait sur une petite table non loin de là, et d'un _Accio_ informulé, il fit venir à lui une petite fiole de potion dont il versa le contenu dans sa tasse. Il grimaça lorsque le goût amer de la potion de force vint chatouiller ses papilles gustatives.

Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

La soirée avait été difficile, mais concluante. Un nouveau souvenir venait s'ajouter à sa collection. Un souvenir important. Un souvenir qui achevait de le convaincre qu'un des Horcruxes se trouvait dans cette affreuse grotte. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il savait déjà, il pouvait presque parier sur le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard…

Il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre - devait-il, ou pas, proposer à Harry de l'accompagner lorsqu'il partirait en quête du maudit objet ? - lorsqu'un toussotement lui fit vivement lever la tête.

« Minerva » salua-t-il sa Sous-Directrice.

La sorcière pinça les lèvres.

« Où aviez-vous encore disparu, Albus ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement, tout en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face du Directeur.

« Là où personne ne peut aller à ma place » se moqua gentiment le vieux sorcier.

La lionne leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne devriez pas abuser de cette potion, Severus a dit que... » commença-t-elle, réprobatrice.

« Je sais très bien ce que Severus pense de cela, Minerva » coupa-t-il avec un mouvement de la main, comme pour chasser cette conversation. « Qu'ai-je manqué, ce soir ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« La soirée d'Horace a été… surprenante » commenta-t-elle, et Albus pouvait clairement voir la désapprobation et l'étonnement qu'elle tentait de réprimer.

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-il, faussement surpris.

Minerva se lança alors dans un récit détaillé de cette soirée. Entre ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir elle-même pendant sa ronde de surveillance, et ce que les élèves, invités et Professeurs qu'elle avait croisés lui avait raconté, elle avait beaucoup d'informations à lui fournir. Le Directeur écouta religieusement son compte rendu, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Et bien » soupira-t-il, amusé. « Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir moi-même participé à cette petite soirée. »

Et c'était la vérité. Il aurait presque été tenté de réclamer quelques souvenirs aux personnes présentes dans le bureau du Maître des Potions, ce soir là. Mais il tenait un peu trop à la vie privée de ses élèves pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. C'était fort dommage, il aurait pu se réjouir du bon déroulement de son plan tout en appréciant le divertissement…

« Que manigancez-vous, Albus ? » s'inquiéta Minerva, soupçonneuse. « Je suis prête à parier que vous aviez prévu ce retournement de situation... »

Parfois, sa Sous-Directrice était trop intelligente pour son propre bien…

« Enfin, voyons, Minerva » s'offusqua-t-il gentiment. « Comment voulez-vous que j'eusse pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi… surprenant ? »

La Directrice des Gryffondors leva les yeux au ciel.

« A d'autres, Albus » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Je vous connais. Vous êtes forcément derrière tout ça. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ce stupide tirage au sort... »

 _Bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien_ , songea-t-il. A moins qu'il ne soit un peu rouillé ? Peut-être n'était-il plus aussi discret qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« Allons, allons, Minerva, réjouissez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-il. « En ces temps troublés, une union entre les Maisons ne peut être que bénéfique pour tout le monde. »

Et servir ses plans, évidemment.

La sorcière soupira, puis se mit en tête de lui parler de ses responsabilités en tant que Directeur, tout en lançant régulièrement des regards mauvais à la pile de parchemins qu'elle lui avait apporté, quelque jours plus tôt, afin qu'il y appose sa signature, et qui attendait toujours qu'il y porte son attention…

Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, l'esprit ailleurs. Cette soirée avait été beaucoup plus que concluante. Il avait acquis un nouveau souvenir, et ses élèves s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres au-delà de ses espérances.

Plus que quelques petits coups de pouce et, d'ici peu, ses élèves auraient retrouvé leur joie de vivre, et il aurait de nouveaux jeunes sorciers très prometteurs dans son armée...

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilààààààààààà !_

 _En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, maintenant... J'ai un peu peur de ce que vous allez en penser..._

 _Ah, si ! C'était ce chapitre que je voulais écrire comme une pièce de Théâtre (d'où les petits clins d'œil dans l'histoire). La construction du chapitre restera, je pense, la même dans l'OS que je publierai après Noël (genre, quelques jours, ou quelques semaines après, mais pas trop non plus). Par contre, j'ai pas mal réfléchi et, je publierai l'OS sous la forme d'un chapitre Bonus à la suite de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui me suivent sur le Poids du Silence, je mettrai un petit mot pour vous prévenir quand ce sera fait._

 _J'ai également eu une autre idée. Je m'étais franchement laissé emporter sur le PDV de Draco et Hermione, et j'avais écris presque la totalité de la petite histoire que Draco raconte à Hermione pendant la soirée. J'ai décidé de ne pas la mettre parce qu'en fait, ça aurait totalement spoiler le reste de ma fiction. Limite, la conversation aurait pu servir de fin à cette histoire, mais j'ai encore neuf jours à tenir, alors bon, fallait pas que je m'emporte de trop... DU COUP, je posterai cette petite conversation, cette petite histoire, sous forme de chapitre bonus également, peu après Noël. Voilà. Comme ça, vous êtes prévenu. L'histoire ne s'arrêtera pas forcément le vingt-cinq._

 _Je posterai aussi un troisième chapitre bonus, qui répondra à toutes les questions restées sans réponses que vous pourrez vous poser à la fin de cette histoire, et qui expliquera également certains de mes choix, tant au niveau de l'écriture que de l'histoire en elle-même._

 _Voilà (pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à dire sur cette petite note, j'en ai quand même dit pas mal)._

 _Demain... J'ai pas encore finit d'écrire le chapitre de demain, mais, grosso-modo, on connaîtra un peu les réactions de certains personnages suite à cette soirée un peu étrange..._

 _Voilà voilà._

 _La la la... La la la... La la la...?_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	18. La Trêve

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Je passe juste en coup de vent pour vous poster le chapitre ! (Un peu tard, désolé, mais j'suis vraiment super occupée...)_

 _Je mettrait le chapitre à jour demain avec les réponses aux reviews, et tout et tout._

 _Mais je voulais quand même vous dire que... **JE VOUS AIME !** Merci mille fois pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre d'hier..._

 _Bisous bisous !_

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _: (Je réponds aux reviews postées sur le chapitres 16)  
Guest : Merci beaucoup !  
Fan de Twilight : Merci à toi pour ton super commentaire ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Et, surtout, que mes petites histoires te plaisent. Ca fait vraiment plaisir, et ça rassure. Alors merci.  
Dramione love : Oui, moi aussi j'ai vraiment bien aimé la gifle de Pansy. Je trouve que ça leur correspond vraiment bien...  
Rine : Harry évolue beaucoup dans ce chapitre, j'aimais bien cette idée. Contente que ça t'ait plu !  
Titnini : J'espère que ce chapitre fait un peu plus "ambiance de Noël" du coup ? Héhé.  
Nel : Ton commentaire est vraiment intéressant. Effectivement, la soirée semble être une parenthèse, et c'était un peu le but, donc je suis contente d'avoir réussi. C'était l'ambiance que je voulais. J'ai conscience que cette fiction n'est peut-être pas super logique sur tout, mais j'ai vingt-cinq jours pour vous y faire croire, et je n'ai pas autant de temps pour expliquer les choses que d'habitudes. Ron et Pansy... Je dirais pas que c'est un coup de foudre, plutôt la rencontre de deux forces brutes, tu vois le genre ? Ils sont tous les deux impulsifs (je le dit depuis le début de l'histoire) et je pense que, forcément, avec tous les autres rapprochement, il arrive un moment où ils explosent un peu l'un comme l'autre. Je les vois un peu comme deux trains à pleines vitesses qui finissent par se percuter... Ca risque d'ailleurs de faire mal quand ils vont conclure... ce qui m'amène donc à ta remarque sur les couples. Je ne pense pas qu'ils finiront tous en couple d'ici la fin. Je laisserai peut-être le suspens sur certain duo, parce qu'effectivement, ça serait un peu cliché et franchement bizarre que, comme par hasard, ils tombent tous amoureux à Noël... Je verrai bien selon mon inspiration, et selon les personnages qui n'en font (souvent) qu'à leur tête (exemple : Ron n'était pas DU TOUT censé débarquer à la soirée...)  
Lys Blanc : Je me doutais que le passage Luna et Théo serait ton préféré... Je me demande pourquoi... Héhé. J'avoue que j'imagine bien Blais enfiler le string devant les autres, ça lui correspondrait bien ! Par contre, Snape... Oulaaaah ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il fasse exploser Poudlard d'un seul coup ?  
_

 ** _POUR LES MEMBRES DE FANFICTIONS_** _: J'ai l'impression que ça fait deux ou trois jours que les réponses que je vous envoie par MP n'arrivent pas à bon port... A moins que vous avez la flemme totale de me répondre ? Mais... Tous ? Je trouve ça bizarre... Je sais pas ce que fait FF en ce moment, il doit y avoir des bugs, le compteur de review m'indique des commentaires qui ne s'affichent pas, et j'ai des problèmes avec les boîtes mails... Envoyez moi un MP si vous n'avez pas reçu vos réponses..._

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 17 : La Trêve**

* * *

 **Samedi 17 Décembre**

Un coup violent sur son épaule le réveilla en sursaut.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda franchement où il était, ce qu'il foutait en tenue de pingouin, et pourquoi Hermione dormait contre lui, agrippée fermement au col de sa chemise comme si elle sa vie en dépendait.

Et puis, il se souvint. La soirée de Slughorn. Hermione et Malfoy. Snape. Daphné Greengrass. Les invités. Les élèves. L'hydromel. Ron. La gifle. Daphné Greengrass. L'hydromel. Les cachots. Daphné Greengrass. Le sourire de Daphné Greengrass. Le baiser de Daphné Greengrass. Malfoy et son sourire niais. La Grosse Dame. Hermione sur le canapé de leur salle commune.

Hermione qui pleurait…

Hermione qui lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait Malfoy…

« Vous allez louper le petit déjeuner » siffla une voix grognon près de lui.

Le Survivant tourna vivement la tête, et réprima de justesse la vague de colère qui naquit soudainement en lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se concentra sur le positif.

Il avait, au moins, fait l'effort de les réveiller.

Autour d'eux, beaucoup d'élèves déambulaient dans la salle commune, où il s'était endormi la veille, et leur lançaient des regards intrigués et curieux. Certains d'entre eux, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil en tête de liste, chuchotaient avec conspiration, colportant déjà des ragots qui, il en était certain, allaient l'emmerder profondément.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Mione, réveille toi » secoua-t-il sa meilleure amie, toujours blottie contre lui, avec beaucoup de douceur malgré son embarras.

La brune papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, et finit par se réveiller pleinement. Durant un instant, elle eut cette expression perdue qui prouvait que, comme lui, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'elle faisait là. Et puis elle écarquilla les yeux, ses lèvres formèrent un "oh" muet et la seconde suivante, un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Harry la serra contre lui une nouvelle fois.

« Calme toi » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Prends sur toi, ne craque pas ici, pas devant eux... »

Elle avait enfouie son visage dans le creu de son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue. Elle prit de profondes inspirations et finit par se reculer. Puis elle le vit.

Toujours debout devant la cheminée, indécis, il les regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable tant les émotions se bousculaient sur son visage. La colère, toujours bien présente, la gêne aussi, ses oreilles étaient rouges écarlates, la curiosité, il se mordait la lèvres pour réfréner ses questions, et la tristesse, elle se voyait dans ses yeux.

Hermione dût en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui, puisqu'elle poussa un profond soupir.

« On en discutera plus tard, Ronald » déclara-t-elle tout en se levant. « Là, je veux juste prendre une douche. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en le regardant lui.

Harry acquiesça et la jeune fille s'en alla dans son dortoir. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche aussi » annonça le brun. « Tu m'attends ici, où tu pars en avance ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Tu veux que je t'attende ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bah oui » répondit Harry. « Enfin, je sais que tu détestes arriver en retard au petit déjeuner, donc je t'en voudrais pas si tu pars à l'avance. Surtout si tu me garde une part de tarte à la mélasse. »

Son meilleur ami semblait totalement perdu.

« Non, c'est bon, vas-y » déclara le rouquin. « Je t'attends ici. »

« Je fais vite » promit le Survivant et, déjà, il s'élançait dans son dortoir.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il s'accorda dix secondes pour souffler et rendre un rythme stable aux battement erratiques de son coeur. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. La soirée de la veille avait, certes, été surprenante, étrange, et… il n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire à quel point cette soirée avait changé sa vie.

Il aurait aimé prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, d'analyser les événements, de décortiquer tout ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait appris - sur lui et sur les autres - et ce qu'il devait en conclure, ce qu'il avait ressenti, etc, _avant_ de devoir affronter Ron, mais… Il n'avait pas le temps. L'urgence, c'était de convaincre son meilleur ami qu'il tenait toujours cette position, que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'y changeait rien.

Parce que le problème de Ron était bien là.

Il était juste mort de trouille à l'idée que ses amis puissent l'abandonner, surtout au profit des Serpentards. Ron manquait tellement de confiance en lui que c'en était, souvent - _très souvent_ \- très agaçant. Mais Harry devrait prendre sur lui. Pour Ron. Pour leur amitié.

Il se dépêcha donc d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt simple - son préféré, le bleu avec les coutures noires. Il attrapa son écharpe et sa veste de Quidditch et se précipita dans sa salle commune, ses cheveux dégoulinants dans sa nuque.

Ron était assis dans le canapé, son regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée.

« On y va ? » lança-t-il, tout en nouant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Il s'élancèrent dans les couloirs, silencieux, jusqu'à arriver finalement dans le hall. Là, Harry eut un léger mouvement de panique, et il s'arrêta. Combien de fois, en un peu plus de cinq années, avait-il eu le déplaisir d'entrer dans cette salle et de subir les regards, les chuchotements, les rires étouffés.. Il pouvait déjà les voir et les entendre, dans sa tête. Sa célébrité lui donnait envie de vomir. Encore plus à cet instant.

Ron le dévisageait, silencieux. Lorsque le brun se tourna vers lui, son meilleur ami grimaça et posa une main brusque sur son épaule, signe silencieux de soutien.

 _Bien, tout n'est pas perdu_ , songea Harry, en entrant finalement dans la Grande Salle.

Et, comme il l'avait prédit, le silence fut instantané. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, puis les chuchotements, les rires étouffés. La douce rumeurs des ragots qui enflaient dans la pièce le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assis à sa table. Là, entouré de ses amis, il arrivait plus facilement à faire abstraction de tout ça.

« C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'un élève qui a assisté à la soirée débarque » soupira Neville, en massacrant son pudding d'un nouveau coup de fourchette ennuyé.

Et le Survivant eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte par lui-même lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Ginny fit à son tour irruption dans la salle. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, et se dirigea simplement vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? » demanda-t-elle, en s'installant naturellement à côté de lui.

Neville lui expliqua, et la rouquine hocha simplement la tête, avant de se servir une part de tarte.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, la soirée de Slughorn étant un sujet soigneusement évité par chacun. Puis le silence se fit assourdissant, encore plus que précédemment. Harry se tourna vivement vers les grandes portes, et sentit son coeur lui tomber dans l'estomac.

Hermione se tenait là, figée d'horreur face à ce silence inhabituel et équivoque. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui, les joues rouges d'embarras, avant de s'installer silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Pas un mot, s'il vous plaît » supplia-t-elle.

Le Survivant ne broncha pas, se contentant de passer son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la soutenir. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire de remerciement, et ils se remirent tous à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Cet étrange manège se poursuivit tout au long du repas. Chaque fois qu'un élève qui avait assisté à la soirée de Slughorn faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle, le silence les accueillait, puis les chuchotements. Cormac McLaggen sembla grandement satisfait de cette attention, mes son sourire s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'attention qui venait de lui être accordé s'évaporait rapidement.

Tout le monde n'avait pas le même degré d'attention.

C'était ce qu'Harry avait remarqué, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était comme si la totalité de l'école était au courant de ce qui s'était passé, comme si, selon les élèves qui arrivaient, ils étaient jugés selon ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la soirée. Hannah Abbot eut à peine droit à un silence curieux, tandis que Dean Thomas dût supporter les chuchotements moqueurs ou compatissants jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit installé à table.

Ginny s'était soudainement figée en le voyant.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait en penser.

Mais le pire… Le pire, ce fut l'arrivée - visiblement tant attendue - du groupe de Serpentard. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott et les deux Greengrass. Ils se tenaient dans l'embrasure des grandes portes, dignes, fiers, et absolument pas étonné par cet accueil. Ils n'eurent aucune surprise, aucun mouvement de recul, rien. Ils se dirigèrent simplement jusqu'à leur table et s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, le silence était assourdissant. Personne n'osait plus respirer, personne n'osait bouger. Cela dura encore bien après qu'ils se soient installés, et les chuchotement se transformèrent en discussions animées lorsque les serpents se mirent enfin à prendre leur repas, comme si de rien n'était.

Harry les observait, songeur. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, après ce que Snape lui avait dit, ce que Daphné lui avait dit, après ce qu'il avait lui-même compris… Il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de leur sang-froid. Et peiné, aussi. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il avait sous les yeux la preuve que, quoi qu'il arrive, les Serpentards seraient _toujours_ pointés du doigt. Et vu ce qu'il percevait des conversations autour de lui, ils seraient toujours désignés commes les méchants de l'histoire.

Il en était révolté. La colère grondait dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il serrait les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

Il croisa le regard de Daphné. Elle lui sourit. De ce sourire maternel qui voulait dire " _Tout va bien_ " et qui lui remuait l'estomac.

Il lui sourit en retour, et reporta son attention sur les amis qui l'entouraient.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se poser et de réfléchir à tout ça. Mais le regard que Ron lui lançait promettait une longue conversation à laquelle il ne pourrait pas échapper.

« C'est les vacances, aujourd'hui » rappela Ginny. « A onze heures, plus de la moitié des élèves seront partis. Ça finira par se tasser. »

Harry hocha la tête. Une fois que le château se serait vidé, les choses seraient plus simples.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? » demanda Astoria, la voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

Daphné se mit à caresser tendrement les cheveux de sa soeur, assise à ses pieds comme à son habitude, avant de les lui tresser. Pansy faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, sa façon à elle de montrer son agacement. Théo était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait dans le vide, un sourire niais sur son visage. Draco se tenait dans le fauteuil en face du sien, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Et Blaise, comme d'habitude, était nonchalamment enfoncée dans un canapé, et observait tout ce beau monde en se demandant franchement comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Personne ne répondait à Astoria.

Personne n'avait de réponses à lui fournir.

Ce matin là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, ils s'étaient tous rejoint dans la salle commune et avaient longuement discuté. De ce qui s'était passé la veille, de ce qui en découlerait. Ils avaient décidé de faire front pour entrer dans la Grande Salle parce que, franchement, subir ce genre de silence à chaque fois qu'un élève entrerait dans la pièce… Non, merci.

Blaise n'était même pas étonné. Cormac McLaggen, cet idiot de Gryffondor, avait assisté à la soirée. Et, étrangement, il avait disparu peu avant l'intervention de Weasmoche, entraînant sa cavalière - nulle autre que Parvati Patil, la version gryffondorienne de Millicent Bulstrode lorsqu'il s'agissait des ragots, puisque Lavande Brown était, incontestablement, celle de Pansy - avec lui.

Pas étonnant que toute l'école soit déjà au courant des événements.

Pas étonnant non plus que Weasmoche ait débarqué dans cette état de colère. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que McLaggen et Patil avaient bien pu leur raconter, mais, vraiment, ils avaient probablement exagéré.

Toujours était-il qu'à présent, les Serpentards étaient rassemblés dans leur salle commune, et personne ne savait ce qu'il serait judicieux de faire, ni ce qui les attendait. Le seul qui aurait pu répondre à cette question avait l'esprit à des années lumières, perdu au fin fond des souvenirs merveilleux de sa soirée.

« Oh ! Théo ! » s'exclama Blaise, agacé. « Redescends sur Terre, on a besoin de toi, là. »

L'intello de la bande papillonna des yeux, quittant la Lune sur laquelle il semblait s'être posé depuis la veille pour finalement reprendre pieds avec la réalité, et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Ça ira mieux une fois que le Poudlard Express aura emmené plus de la moitié des élèves » affirma-t-il, et il avait, comme toujours, probablement raison.

« Et après ? » insista Astoria.

Blaise en était un peu étonné parce que, franchement, la brune n'était pas vraiment au coeur des rumeurs les plus surprenantes.

Les cinq autres, en revanche.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eue lieu » répondit simplement Théo, et, vraiment, il aurait pu s'abstenir.

Il avait embrassé sa Luna. Il avait concrétisé un amour qu'il éprouvait depuis presque quatre ans. Il était l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers. Bien sûr, qu'il ne comptait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela aurait été contre-productif.

Mais les autres…

« Moi non plus » décida Draco, tout en se redressant soudainement, convaincu.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Parce que cette décision _là_ était probablement la plus étonnante, la plus surprenante, la plus folle qu'ils aient entendus ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention d'éviter le sujet, et c'était une décision qui engendrerait tout un tas de conséquences auxquelles personne ne voulait penser. Surtout pas lui-même.

Ses parents. Sa mission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Guerre.

Draco avait un trop grand rôle dans tout ça pour se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Il en avait conscience, bien sûr. Mais… Que pouvait-il y faire, de toute façon ?

Blaise avait peur pour son ami. C'était un sentiment horrible qui lui prenait les tripes. Plus que pour lui-même, plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre, les jours qui suivraient seraient décisifs pour l'avenir de Draco.

Avait-il ouvert les yeux ? Blaise devait absolument s'en assurer. Il devait parler, seul à seul, avec son meilleur ami. Le plus vite possible.

« Je crois que je n'en ai pas envie non plus » hésita Daphné, après avoir fini de tresser les cheveux de sa cadette. « Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls concernés. »

Et elle avait raison.

Il y avait toute une troupe de lions dont ils ne devaient pas oublier l'implication. C'était bien beau, de vouloir assumer ce qui s'étaient passé - et ce n'était pas du tout dans leur caractère, soit dit en passant - mais si les Gryffondors décidaient de faire semblant de rien…

« Ne sont-il pas censés être défini par leur courage ? » souffla Astoria.

« Et ne sommes-nous pas censés être des Mangemorts ? » riposta Blaise, agacé. « Ne sommes-nous pas censés être lâches ? Tu sais très bien que tout ça, c'est des conneries, Ash. »

« Ils ne feront pas comme si de rien n'était » affirma Draco, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

 _Putain_ , songea Blaise, choqué. Il était _vraiment_ mordu ! Ça se voyait à sa posture, à ses yeux rêveurs, à ce petit sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Il pensait à _elle_ , c'était certain. Et, franchement, s'il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ses sentiments, c'était qu'il était vraiment le plus aveugle des non-voyants !

« On verra bien cet après-midi » déclara Pansy, tout en prenant place à côté de Blaise sur le canapé.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et, rapidement, ils plongèrent tous de nouveau dans leurs pensées.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ron se sentait mal.

Vraiment mal.

Déjà, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, la colère lui rongeant la poitrine. Et puis, la culpabilité, lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami arriver, la peur d'avoir dépassé les bornes une fois de trop. Il s'était remis en question et, franchement, ce n'était pas agréable.

Et maintenant, il avait un mal de crâne lancinant. Mais il se refusait à aller dormir. Il voulait avoir une conversation avec ses amis. Savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans leurs têtes pour qu'ils lui fassent un coup comme ça. Savoir ce que ça signifiait.

Et, surtout, savoir s'il avait toujours sa place parmis eux.

« On va faire un tour dans le parc ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonade, et Harry hocha la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Trio d'Or, accompagné de Ginny, se dirigeaient jusqu'au grand hall.

Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent silencieusement dans l'épaisse couche de neige jusqu'à rejoindre un banc de pierre près du lac. D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione dégagea la neige qui s'y trouvait et ils s'installèrent, toujours silencieux. A nouveau, la brune sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître un bocal vide dans lequel elle enferma une flamme bleue qui les réchauffa petit à petit. Ron adorait quand elle faisait ça…

« J'ai dépassé les bornes » déclara soudain le roux. « J'ai pas réfléchi, et... »

Il ne voulait pas s'excuser. Pas explicitement. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas eu d'explications à leur comportement. Il avait besoin de comprendre.

« C'est de ma faute » souffla soudain Hermione. « Je suis tellement désolée... »

Elle semblait à deux doigt de pleurer et Ron tendit la main vers elle, pour la réconforter, mais Harry le prit d'avance et entoura la jeune fille de ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas de _ta_ faute, Mione » déclara le brun. « C'est juste… ce n'est la faute de personne en particulier. Mais, je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin de parler. »

Ron hocha la tête, et puis… Ginny prit la parole.

Elle leur raconta qu'elle sortait avec Dean depuis deux semaines, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Ron, qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse de lui et que, la veille, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle faisait du mal au sixième année. Elle avait mit fin à leur relation pendant la soirée, et depuis… Elle se tut alors, incapable de poursuivre.

Le roux serra les dents, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus, à vrai dire.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Harry de parler. Il leur raconta les quelques échanges étranges qu'il avait eu avec Snape et surtout celui, très particulier, qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Ce que le Professeur lui avait dit, ce qu'il lui avait conseillé. Et puis, l'intervention de Daphné Greengrass. Ron se sentit horrifié de remarquer qu'il avait une étrange expression rêveuse en parlant d'elle. C'était… dérangeant. Vraiment. Il leur raconta d'ailleurs comment il s'était proposé de raccompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à son dortoir, puisque son cavalier avait disparu au court de la soirée. Il rougissait tellement que Ron comprit qu'il leur cachait quelque chose...

Mais, là encore, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait du mal à concevoir la simplicité avec laquelle son meilleur ami retournait sa veste. Franchement, les Serpentards leur avaient vraiment donné de quoi les détester, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, soudainement, il se mettait à essayer de les comprendre…

Et puis, ce n'était toujours pas les explications qu'il attendait le plus.

Hermione hésita. Longtemps. Et puis…

« Je ne vais pas te dire que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, Ron, parce que ce serait mentir » déclara la jeune fille. « Ça fait des jours que… Que Malfoy se montre différent avec moi. Il ne m'insulte pas, me parle normalement. Il… Il est gentil. Il me fait rire. Et j'ai énormément réfléchi. Je sais que tu détestes les Serpentards, je sais que tu détestes encore plus Malfoy, à cause de cette haine qui semble opposer vos familles depuis des générations, mais… » Elle se tut, se mordit la lèvre, et puis… « Je croyais être amoureuse de toi, Ron. Mais... »

« Attends... » souffla le roux, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire… « Tu veux dire que tu es _amoureuse_ de Malfoy ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça » répliqua-t-elle, mais elle rougissait tellement que ça semblait être évident. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque je suis venue dans la salle commune pour t'inviter _toi_ à cette stupide soirée, tu étais ventousé à Lavande la Pimbêche, et... »

« N'essaie même pas de me dire que c'est de _ma_ faute ! » répliqua-t-il, furieux. « Tu ne t'es pas gênée, toi, pour embrasser Krum pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »

Elle poussa un profond soupir, agacée.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Ron, c'est que je me suis vraiment sentie mal » déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Je me suis sentie trahie, blessée, humiliée. Parce que je pensais être amoureuse de toi. J'avais le coeur brisé, Ron. Et Malfoy était là... »

« Donc tu as juste voulu me remplacer, c'est ça ? » cracha-t-il, écoeuré.

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait…

« Absolument pas ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Mais si tu me laissais finir, peut-être que je pourrais _enfin_ t'expliquer comment je me suis retrouvée à cette soirée avec lui ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, Hermione ! » s'exclama le rouquin, en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

« Ça suffit ! » répliqua Harry en se levant à son tour.

« Tu prends sa défense ? » pesta-t-il, furieux. « Vraiment ? _Toi_?! Toi qui pense que Malfoy est un...»

« Un quoi, Weasmoche ? » lança une voix grave derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, et son sang se figea dans ses veines.

 _Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

°O°O°O°O°O°

Pansy observait la scène, sa baguette fermement maintenue par ses doigts. Si ce rustre faisait le moindre geste…

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » cracha Weasmoche, et, vraiment, était-il obligé de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ?

Draco avança d'un pas, et les deux Gryffondors sortirent leurs baguettes. Du coin de l'oeil, Pansy remarqua que ses amis en avaient fait autant. Et ils avaient l'avantage du nombre…

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama Granger, en s'avançant entre les deux groupes, sa voix tremblante trahissant sa détresse. Elle se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. « S'il vous plaît, baissez vos baguettes. »

Potter hésita une fraction de seconde, mais finit par lui obéir. Quant à l'autre…

« Eux d'abord » marchanda la roux.

« C'est toi qui les a agressé, Ron » insista la brune.

« Tu prends leur défense, maintenant ?! » cracha-t-il. « Mais vas-y, Hermione ! Va voir Dumbledore et supplie-le de te laisser changer de Maison, puisque tu tiens à ce point à t'intégrer à eux ! »

« Tu es incroyable ! » riposta-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse être aussi obtu ! Je ne veux pas changer de Maison, Ron. Je veux juste qu'on arrête de les accuser de tout, même de ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait. J'en ai marre de ces putains de préjugés ! »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Granger savait dire des gros-mots ? Première nouvelle…

« Mais oui, c'est ça » pesta Weasley. « C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal, après tout. C'est bien connu, les Serpentards sont des anges. C'est pas comme s'ils nous avaient insultés pendant cinq ans, c'est pas comme s'ils nous avaient _agressés_ pendant cinq ans, c'est pas comme s'ils... »

Tout à son discours, il ne vit pas la Serpentarde s'avancer vers lui. Et, franchement, deux gifles en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Pansy méritait une médaille pour être la seule à avoir assez de cran pour lui fermer son clapet.

Comme la veille, le Gryffondor la dévisagea, bouche bée, choqué.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança la voix fluette de Lovegood, à quelques mètres d'eux, s'attirant de ce fait l'attention générale. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ron ? Tu as mal aux dents ? » demanda-t-elle, joyeuse, en voyant le rouquin se tenir la joue.

« Salut Luna ! » s'exclama la mini-Weasley en avançant vers son amie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'allais aux écuries, et je vous ai vus... » déclara la blonde, tout en secouant ses épaules d'un geste nonchalant. Puis son regard dévia sur Théo, et elle rougit légèrement.

Le Serpentard se dandinait sur ses pieds, hésitant visiblement à franchir l'espace qui les séparait et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut finalement la Serdaigle qui s'avança vers lui, et déposa un timide baiser sur sa joue.

« Toi aussi ?! » s'exclama Weasmoche, et la Serpentarde se tourna vivement vers lui, menaçante.

« Tu es le seul ici à faire ton hippogriffe, Weasley ! » affirma-t-elle, agacée. « Peut-être que tu devrais faire fonctionner le seul neurone qu'il te reste pour finir par comprendre qu'ici, le seul problème, c'est _toi_. »

Il se recula d'un pas, exactement comme si elle venait de le gifler une nouvelle fois. Puis il se tourna vers ses amis, cherchant visiblement un signe de réconfort.

« Tu vois ?! » triompha Weasmoche. « C'est avec _ça_ que vous voulez sympathiser ?! »

« Ron, s'il te plaît » supplia Granger.

« T'y as peut-être été un peu fort, Parkinson » la réprimanda Potter, et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je lui ai juste dit ce que vous-même vous n'osiez pas prononcer » se défenda-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas là pour vous, je suis là pour mes amis. C'est tout. J'en ai rien à faire des états d'âme du rouquin. »

« Ça suffit, Pans' » siffla Draco, et elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. « Je crois qu'on a compris. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, plus pour la forme que par réelle colère. Qu'il la reprenne quand ils étaient dans leur salle commune, elle s'en fichait bien. Mais qu'il le fasse devant les lions…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda _gentiment_ Granger, mais elle ne regardait que le blond.

« On voulait vous parler » avoua celui-ci et, lui aussi, il ne regardait qu'elle. « De ce qui s'est passé hier, et de ce que vous comptez faire. »

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Potter, en s'avançant légèrement jusqu'à poser une main rassurante dans le dos de sa meilleure amie.

La mini-belette en fit autant, tandis que du côté des Serpentards, ils se rassemblaient également pour offrir un front uni.

Sur la gauche, sans prendre position, Théo et sa Luna les observaient, collés l'un à l'autre. Weasmoche, quant à lui, se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière sa soeur. _Trouillard_ , songea Pansy.

« On voulait juste savoir si vous comptiez faire comme si de rien n'était » déclara Blaise, puisque Draco ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. « Ou si vous accepteriez de signer une trêve. »

« Une trêve ? » demanda Weaslette, surprise.

« Plus d'insulte, plus de dispute, plus de… _mauvaises plaisanteries_ » précisa l'afro-britannique, tout en souriant narquoisement à Weasmoche.

Discrètement, Pansy fit de nouveau glisser dans sa main la baguette qu'elle avait rangé pour pouvoir frapper le roux. S'ils refusaient, s'ils devenaient virulents, ou violents…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? » demanda sèchement Potter, presque dégoûté par l'idée.

Draco et Granger continuaient de se dévisager, comme s'ils avaient une discussion silencieuse. Pansy les observait à tour de rôle, tout en ayant l'impression d'être une voyeuse. Ça en devenait presque gênant...

« Parce que nous sommes fatigués de tout ça, Harry » déclara simplement Daphné en s'avançant d'un pas supplémentaire dans leur direction. « Et puis, c'est Noël, non ? »

Le silence s'installa, pesant, limite embarrassant, et puis…

« Je signe » déclara Granger, et son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel.

« Evidemment » grogna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Mais il finit par accepter également, et la mini-belette aussi. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Weasmoche, qui semblait à deux doigt d'exploser de rage. Pansy ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge…

« Jamais » s'entêta-t-il.

Granger s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui, et se mit à lui parler à voix basse, si bien que les Serpentards n'entendirent pas ce qu'elle lui racontait. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, il finit par soupirer.

« Je le fais pour Hermione » déclara Weasmoche. « Sûrement pas pour vous. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et ils décidèrent de retourner chacun à leur occupation. Et, sans grande surprise, Draco et Granger décidèrent simultanément d'aller à la bibliothèque…

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. C'était presque écoeurant...

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Comme promis, j'ai fait la petite mise à jour pour répondre au review du chapitre précédent, et je répondrais au review de ce chapitre ci ce soir, dans le chapitre prochain qui parlera d'ailleurs de..._

 _QUIDDITCH !_

 _Voilà. Comme ça c'est dit._

 _A ce soir !_


	19. Quidditch

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Bon, autant vous prévenir, je suis passablement de mauvaise humeur. A l'heure où j'écris cette note, ça fait déjà plus d'une heure (depuis 20h50 précisément) que j'essaie de télécharger mon chapitre dans le Doc Manager, et que ça ne fonctionne pas ! Ca me met tout un tas de caractère bizarre, ça ressemble à rien, et je galère vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. Je viens TOUT juste de réussir (je sais d'ailleurs pas comment) et j'ai passé les dix dernières minutes à remettre ma mise en page comme il faut (les mots en italiques) parce que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, pas moyen de les faire s'afficher correctement... Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas si, quand je vais sauvegarder le document après avoir écrit cette note, il va rester tel quel ou s'il va encore m'afficher n'importe quoi n'importe comment... Croisons donc les doigts très très fort..._

 _Bref, j'ai perdu un temps considérable et, vu que je n'ai pas DU TOUT finit le chapitre de demain, et que je ne serai pas chez moi de tout l'après-midi et de toute la soirée puisque nous fêtons Noël entre voisins, je suis franchement stressée à l'idée d'être EN RETARD ! Ce qui, du coup, me rappelle pourquoi je ne voulais plus écrire de fiction avec des délais de publication précis..._

 _Sans compter que le site semble vraiment avoir une dent contre moi puisque, comme je le pensais, j'ai des soucis avec les commentaires. Je m'excuse donc officiellement auprès de ceux qui n'ont pas reçu mes MP. Je réponds à tout le monde, et je sais pas pourquoi vous n'avez visiblement pas reçu mes réponses ces deux derniers jours. En plus, pour les commentaires du derniers chapitres, je crois qu'il y en a deux ou trois qui ne s'affichent pas (ils ont été comptabilisés dans mes statistiques, mais pas moyens de les lires) donc, là aussi, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir y répondre._

 _Sur ces notes pas très joyeuses, je vous offre malgré tout un chapitre tout léger et fort sympathique, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié d'écrire._

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
Titnini : Oui, j'aimais bien l'idée que ce seraient les Serpentards qui feraient le premier pas. Et puis, en même temps, ils sont tous d'accord, alors que chez les Gryffondors, Ron fait encore son hippogriffe mal luné...  
Dramione Love : Petite passage entre Draco et Hermione aujourd'hui, contente ?  
_

 _(Ce sont les seules reviews anonymes qui s'affichent... Pour les autres, je vais essayé une nouvelle fois de vous répondre par MP et, si ça ne fonctionne pas, je prendrais le temps de vous répondre ici)_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 18 : Quidditch**

* * *

 **Dimanche 18 Décembre**

« Luna ! » appela Ginny, tout en avançant vers la jeune fille.

« Bonjour Ginny » la salua la Serdaigle, avec son habituel sourire innocent. « Pourquoi tu portes ta tenue de Quidditch ? »

« On va aller faire un match, avec les autres » déclara la Gryffondor, très excitée. « Ça te tente ? »

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis nulle au Quidditch » soupira-t-elle. « Mais je veux bien venir vous regarder. »

« Tu pourras tenir compagnie à Hermione, comme ça » répondit la rouquine en souriant.

Elles partirent donc en direction du grand hall, afin de rejoindre le terrain. Sur le chemin, Ginny interpellait chaque élève susceptible d'accepter de participer aux matchs, quand soudain…

« Weaslette ! » appela une voix masculine derrière elle.

Ginny se retourna, prête à insulter l'idiot qui venait de l'appeler ainsi, et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les trois Serpentards s'avancer vers elle. « Tu organises un match ? » demanda Zabini, un sourire excité sur les lèvres.

« Un match _amical_ , Zabini » insista la jeune fille.

McGonagall avait donné son autorisation à l'unique condition qu'ils se dispensent des cognards et qu'au moins deux préfets soient présents en cas de chute…

« On peut jouer ? » supplia presque le Serpentard.

Ginny les examina à tour de rôle. Zabini sautillait presque sur place tant il était excité, Malfoy semblait se réjouir également, bien qu'il le cachait, et Parkinson semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Elle finit par accepter, parce qu'ils manquaient cruellement de joueurs - le ciel était dégagé et le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel, mais les températures avoisinnait les zéro degrés et personne ne semblait très emballé à l'idée de faire un match sous ses conditions..

Les trois serpents retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour se changer, et prévenir les autres, tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'en allaient jusqu'au terrain.

« Tu as accepté ?! » s'exclama Ron, une fois qu'elle eut prévenu le groupe de Gryffondors rassemblés sur le terrain. « Sérieusement ? »

« Il me semble qu'on a signé une trêve, non ? » riposta sa cadette, agacée. « Je les ai prévenu qu'on ferait un match amical. Et puis, j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait éviter les accidents... »

Et elle comptait bien attendre que tout le monde soit sur le terrain pour leur annoncer son plan…

Lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver, tous en tenue de Quidditch ou de sport, leurs balais en main, elle sourit de façon tout à fait diabolique.

« On mélange les Maisons » déclara-t-elle tout à coup, sans s'offusquer des diverses protestations. « C'est ça on ne joue pas ! »

Ginny regretta presque immédiatement son idée, lorsqu'elle vit les élèves autour d'elle se disputer pour former les équipes. Entre ceux qui se disputaient un poste précis et ceux qui refusait tout bonnement de jouer avec tel ou tel élève dans la même équipe, une cacophonie sans nom régnait sur le terrain. A bout, une migraine lancinante menaçant de lui vriller les tympans, elle finit par prendre les choses en main et forma les équipes elle-même.

« Bien, je rappelle les règles » soupira-t-elle, une fois que les deux équipes se tenaient de part et d'autre d'elle. « On n'est pas là pour gagner, juste pour s'amuser. Pas de cognards, pas de coups bas, pas de violence » insista-t-elle, tout en fixant chaque joueurs à tour de rôle.

Elle ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur les Serpentards, parce qu'ils avaient plutôt bien accepté son idée de mélanger les joueurs et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air offensifs. En revanche, elle fusilla son frère du regard, histoire de bien lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas jouer les rabat-joie une fois de plus.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, elle lança le coup d'envoie et ils s'envolèrent tous d'un même mouvement.

Le match se déroulait plutôt bien, et elle en était agréablement surprise. Draco et Harry, les seuls attrapeurs dignes de ce nom, fouillaient le ciel à la recherche du Vif d'Or, tandis qu'au-dessous d'eux, les autres élèves se disputaient le souafle avec bonne humeur. Puisqu'ils étaient six par équipe et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer avec les cognards, ils étaient quatre poursuiveurs de chaque côté au lieu de trois, et les buts s'enchaînaient rapidement.

Son équipe perdait, ce qui l'agaçait profondément.

Elle s'était volontairement mise avec Malfoy - moins bon attrapeur qu'Harry, mais elle espérait vraiment marquer suffisamment de point pour remporter ce match amical - Parkinson aux buts, et Dean, Seamus et Astoria Greengrass avec elle pour attraper le souafle.

De l'autre côté, Ron gardait les buts - évidemment - tandis que Zabini, Nott, Daphné Greengrass et Katie Bell se passaient le souafle avec énergie, cependant qu'Harry cherchait toujours le Vif d'Or.

L'équipe de Ginny perdait, 110 points à 80. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à Parkinson, parce qu'elle était vraiment une bonne gardienne. C'était juste qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à attraper le souafle, et elle se sentait vraiment frustrée.

En fait, le vrai problème venait surtout de Zabini et Dean. Elle jouait dans la même équipe que son ex, seulement deux jours après l'avoir quitté, et, franchement, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce qui, par conséquent, l'empêchait d'aller lui donner des conseils sur son jeu. Sans compter qu'il préférait perdre le souafle plutôt que de le lui envoyer. C'était comme s'il l'ignorait. Quant au Serpentard…

Zabini ne cessait de venir la taquiner. Qu'elle ait le souafle entre les mains, ou pas. Il s'approchait d'elle et lui lançait quelques piques, plus ou moins gentilles, mais surtout agaçantes. Beaucoup de réflexions en rapport avec leur discussion lors de la soirée de Slughorn, aussi. Et sur son nouveau célibat…

A croire que ça l'amusait…

Elle s'empara vivement du souafle, l'interprétant en plein vol lorsque Katie Bell fit une passe à Zabini. Elle tira la langue à ce dernier, et s'élança à toute vitesse en direction des buts gardés par son frère.

A cinq mètres des buts, Zabini la rattrapa et la bouscula gentiment. Elle maintint le souafle contre sa poitrine et piqua à toute vitesse vers le sol. Et lorsqu'elle vit le Serpentard la suivre, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

A quelques mètres du sol, elle releva brusquement le manche de son balai, et fit une passe à la plus jeune Greengrass, qui marqua presque immédiatement après avoir reçu le souafle.

« Tu aimes faire des acrobaties, Weaslette ? » s'amusa Zabini.

Ginny ne répondit pas.

Pourquoi sa question semblait être autant chargée de sous-entendus ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Draco survolait le terrain de Quidditch où les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'amusaient, observant la scène d'un oeil circonspect.

Si on lui avait raconté ça seulement trois jours plus tôt…

Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Il n'y avait aucune rivalité entre les deux Maisons, puisque la mini-belette s'était chargée de mélanger les deux groupes pour former des équipes mixtes. Ils étaient juste en train de s'amuser. Et c'était franchement déroutant.

« On n'est pas amis pour autant » lança une voix à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui.

Draco ne sursauta _pas_. A peine un frémissement, à la rigueur. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Potter le regarde de haut. Il leva le manche de son balai et s'élança dans les airs jusqu'à se trouver à la même hauteur que son rival.

« Nous n'avons jamais demandé à devenir amis avec vous » riposta le blond, sans y mettre autant de sarcasme qu'il l'aurait voulu.

En fait, il avait plus ou moins cherché à devenir ami avec une certaine Gryffondor. Mais il n'avait pour autant pas demandé à intégrer toute la bande…

« Je sais » répliqua le Balafré, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, à observer leurs amis jouer ensemble. Ils étaient censés chercher le Vif d'Or mais, personnellement, Draco n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Déjà, parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Potter le trouverait probablement largement avant lui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit meilleur sur un balai, loin de là. Juste que le brun avait une meilleure vue. D'ailleurs, Draco avait toujours pensé que les lunettes devraient être interdites pendant les matchs…

Et puis, il ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette rencontre amicale. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il voyait ses amis s'amuser en toute innocence. Loin des préjugés, loin des disputes et des rancunes habituelles.

Même Pansy semblait passer un bon moment.

« Ça ne durera pas éternellement, tu sais » déclara Potter, et il semblait presque déçu.

Draco suivit son regard jusqu'à apercevoir Weasmoche qui, du haut de ses buts, lançait des regards venimeux aux Serpentards qui l'entouraient.

« Retiens ton chien de garde et ça pourrait le faire » répliqua le blond.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas d'insultes ? » riposta le Balafré.

« Ça n'en était pas une, juste la vérité » se moqua gentiment le Serpentard.

Pas de réponse.

Draco laissa ses yeux parcourir le terrain, jusqu'à tomber sur les deux jeunes filles qui, assises dans les gradins, observaient ce match improvisé. Granger semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise d'angoisse, et ne cessait de se ronger les ongles, tandis que Lovegood avait un immense sourire, et ne quittait pas Théo des yeux.

« Je te préviens, Malfoy » commença le Gryffondor à côté de lui, mais Draco partit dans un fou rire libérateur.

« Si tu me fais le coup du grand-frère surprotecteur, Potter, je te fais tomber de ton balai » menaça-t-il une fois qu'il se fut calmé. « Pas de grands discours, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça… »

« Et pourtant, je vais quand même te le dire » s'entêta le brun, en venant brutalement se positionner devant lui. « Hermione a envie de croire en toi, mais moi… Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, Malfoy. Je sais pertinnemment que tu trafiques quelque chose, dans la Salle sur Demande, et je préfère te prévenir. Si tu fais souffrir Hermione, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Voldemort sera le cadet de tes soucis. »

Et avant que le blond n'ait eu l'occasion de répliquer, il s'élança à l'autre bout du terrain à toute vitesse.

Draco serra les dents, furieux. De quel droit Saint Potter venait-il le menacer de cette façon ?! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait subir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était sa vie. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout ça, lui. Il n'avait jamais demandé à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver avec le poids d'une mission complètement iréalisable sur le dos, tout en sachant pertinnemment que s'il ne réussissait pas, sa mère en mourrait…

Potter n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il vivait. Il n'avait _aucun droit_ de venir lui dire ce genre de choses !

Un peu en colère, et beaucoup plus maussade, il prit brusquement de l'altitude et s'élança dans les airs à toute vitesse, jusqu'à avoir le souffle coupé et les doigts gelés par le froid. Plus il prenait d'altitude, plus le vent soufflait fort et plus les températures étaient basses…

Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu plus calme, il fit demi-tour et descendit vers le terrain en piquet, dans une chute vertigineuse. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse, menaçant à chaque seconde de le lâcher, ses yeux pleuraient à cause du vent qu'il se prenait en pleine figure, il avait la bouche sèche à cause de la vitesse… Mais bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien !

Il s'arrêta à seulement deux mètres du sol, et remonta lentement jusqu'aux gradins.

« Tu viens faire un tour, Granger ? » demanda, très sérieusement, le blond à la Gryffondor qui le regardait à présent comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Non » répondit la jeune fille, paniquée. « Non, merci. Je n'aime pas voler. »

« Avec les autres, peut-être » se moqua-t-il. « Mais avec moi, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer... »

« Non merci » insista-t-elle.

Il mit pied à terre et s'avança vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, charmeur. « Je te promets de faire attention, de ne pas voler trop vite, ni trop haut... »

« Tu n'es pas censé chercher le Vif d'Or ? » répliqua la jeune fille, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'angoisse.

« Je préfère voler avec toi » déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Elle vrilla son regard au sien, cherchant des réponses dans ses yeux gris. Il lui prit la main et caressa doucement la jointure de ses doigts.

« Alors ? Tu viens ? » insista-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

La seconde suivante, ils s'envolaient dans les airs. Granger se serra immédiatement contre lui, paniquée. Il savoura cet instant, qui lui rappelait tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à danser ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre, quelque jours plus tôt.

Il se sentait fier qu'elle ait assez confiance en lui pour accepter de monter sur son balai. Il se sentait heureux de partager cet instant avec elle…

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas voler ? » demanda-t-il soudain, tout en s'arrêtant.

Elle ne desserra pas la prise de ses bras autour de son torse.

« Je trouve ça dangereux » déclara la jeune fille, et Draco dût tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Elle avait le visage enfouie dans son dos, et le vent soufflait fort.

« Ouvre les yeux » ordonna-t-il, parce que, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas profiter du spectacle si elle gardait la tête enfouie entre ses omoplates.

« Non merci, j'ai le vertige » refusa la Gryffondor.

« N'es-tu pas censée être courageuse ? » se moqua le Serpentard, parce que, franchement, il trouvait la situation hilarante.

Elle voulu se détacher de lui, mais elle sembla se souvenir qu'ils étaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, et elle s'accrocha plus fermement encore à son pull.

« Allez, Hermione, ouvre les yeux » demanda-t-il plus gentiment, tout en recouvrant de ses mains les petits poings qui seraient de toute leur force son torse.

Il la sentit se mouvoir derrière lui, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Oh » souffla-t-elle tout à coup, et elle se détendit presque immédiatement.

Draco s'était installé au-dessus de l'une des tour des gradins, de façon à ce qu'ils aient une vue complète du domaine qui s'étendait devant eux. Poudlard était immense. Sur la droite, la Forêt Interdite s'étendait à perte de vue, le sommet des arbres étaient couvert de neige. Et sur la gauche, le parc était blanc, le lac gelé scintillait à la lumière du soleil.

« C'est magnifique, Draco » souffla la Gryffondor dans son oreille, et le Serpentard ne put retenir un long frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine.

« C'est pour _ça_ que j'aime voler » déclara-t-il alors. « Parce que dans les airs, tout prend une autre dimension. Je me sens libre, intouchable et privilégié. C'est une sensation grisante. »

Elle resserra la prise de ses bras autour de lui mais, cette fois, il était certain que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la peur. Parce qu'elle avait posé ses mains bien à plat sur ses pectoraux, et qu'elle était totalement détendue contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, savourant la vue et le calme apaisant.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser » remarqua la jeune fille, en parlant de leurs amis qui jouaient toujours au Quidditch.

« Blaise en pince pour la mini-belette » déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Son meilleur ami ne parlait presque plus que d'elle. Et Weaslette par-ci, et Weaslette par-là… Franchement, ça devenait agaçant.

« Sérieux ? » s'étonna Granger, avant d'éclater de rire. « Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire... »

« Elle ne le sait pas non plus » déclara-t-il, tandis que la rouquine venait de prendre le souafle des mains de Blaise tout en lui tirant la langue.

Son meilleur ami sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de la poursuivre avec frénésie à travers tout le terrain.

« J'ai froid » murmura la jeune fille, gênée.

Draco hésita. Vraiment. Elle allait probablement paniquer, mais...

Il prit ses mains, toujours détendues, et la fit se détacher de lui. Presque immédiatement, elle se mit à paniquer mais, franchement, le balai était stable, et la tenture de la tour qui se trouvait en dessous aurait - de toute façon - amortie n'importe quelle chute. Avant qu'elle n'ait véritablement eu le temps de protester, il fit une petite acrobatie et se positionna juste derrière elle. Il l'entoura tout de suite de ses bras, et la serra contre lui de toute ses forces.

« Non mais tu es complètement dingue ! » s'exclama la Gryffondor, tout en se remettant de ses émotions.

Il lui accorda les quelques secondes nécessaire pour se calmer, et puis…

« Tu veux diriger le balai ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix douce dans son oreille.

Elle se figea.

« Tu veux que je nous tue ? » paniqua-t-elle.

« Je suis là » déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, très sérieux. « Je ne lâcherai pas le manche. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, Hermione. »

Elle se détendit légèrement, et finit par accepter.

Il lui expliqua comment faire, et la laissa diriger leur vol. Ils allaient franchement lentement, mais Draco ne s'en plaignit pas.

Il volait avec Granger, et elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ils perdaient ce foutu match.

Et il ne pouvait même pas prétendre que les Serpentards trichaients, parce qu'il en avait trois dans son équipe, et que trois Gryffondors faisaient partie de l'équipe adverse…

Néanmoins, il pouvait quand même rejeter la faute sur _un_ Serpentard. Le pire. Et non, il ne parlait même pas de Malfoy - quoi que, le décoloré n'avait apparemment aucune envie d'attraper le Vif d'Or, puisqu'il était présentement occupé à apprendre à Hermione comment manier un balai.

Zabini n'arrêtait pas de déconcentrer Ginny, ce qui l'empêchait de surveiller le souafle correctement. Elle avait à peine marqué trois buts depuis le début de cette mauvaise plaisanterie… Tout ça parce que ce vil serpent s'acharnait sur elle…

Dean intercepta vivement le souafle que venait d'envoyer Daphné Greengrass en direction de Katie Bell, et fonça à vive allure vers les buts adverses. Mais lorsqu'il passa derrière Zabini et Ginny…

« … me demande si tu est _tout le temps_ aussi passionnée... » se moquait le Serpentard.

Ce fut instinctif. Il lança le souafle de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Zabini. Mais la balle fut récupérée juste à temps par Astoria Greengrass, qui s'élança vers les buts et marqua son cinquième but depuis le début de la partie.

Elle vola jusqu'à lui.

« Ça, ce n'était pas fair-play, Thomas » le réprimanda-t-elle, non sans sourire avec indulgence.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires » pesta-t-il, vexé.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus.

« Blaise n'es pas méchant » insista-t-elle. « Et je crois que Weasley est capable de se défendre toute seule. »

« Et en quoi ça te regarde, hein ? » répliqua-t-il.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« En rien » concéda la jeune fille. « Mais ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais ce que tu vis » déclara-t-elle, et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers Malfoy et Hermione, à quelques mètres en dessous-deux, à présent. Et une expression peinée s'afficha sur ses traits. « Et que je ne pense pas que tu mérites ça. »

Puis elle tourna le manche de son balai et s'en alla rapidement vers le reste des élèves pour reprendre la partie.

Le Gryffondor la suivit. Il se sentait un peu perdu, comme si une information cruciale lui échappait.

Il faisait parti de la même équipe et, malheureusement, Ginny avait insisté pour qu'ils se concentrent tous sur un membre de l'équipe adverse. Il reporta donc son attention sur Katie Bell, la seule poursuiveur de Gryffondor qui jouait contre lui, et se colla à elle pour l'empêcher d'intercepter le souafle.

Ginny intercepta la balle rouge au moment même où Nott l'envoyait vers Zabini, puis elle s'élança en direction des buts adverses. Dean s'élança dans cette direction, tout en gardant un oeil sur son ex-petite amie. Il avait du mal à jouer avec elle. C'était trop étrange. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé pour le quitter flottaient encore dans sa mémoire, trop vifs.

 _Je ne suis pas faite pour toi, Dean. Et, pour être franche, je crois que tu n'es pas fait pour moi non plus. Je t'apprécie vraiment, mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner entre nous…_

Il était littéralement devenu dingue, après ça. D'autant qu'il l'avait vu discuter avec Zabini, quelques minutes seulement avant qu'elle ne vienne le voir. Et il les avait vus s'échanger des regards étranges tout le reste de la soirée. Et la veille dans la Grande Salle, au dîner. Et là, pendant le match…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le souafle fonçait droit sur lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Astoria Greengrass hurla son prénom. Il attrapa la balle rouge à la toute dernière seconde, et, emporté par l'élan, il fit une vrille spectaculaire sur son balai. Lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans le bon sens, il lança le souafle qui traversa presque immédiatement l'un des grands cercles de fer qui se trouvait devant lui.

Ron pesta dans sa barbe inexistante, et Dean ne put que se faire la réflexion que, lui aussi, il semblait totalement ailleurs.

Puis il vit le sourire resplendissant d'Astoria Greengrass.

Et il en ressentit une étrange chaleur dans le ventre. Il le mit sur le compte de la fierté.

Après tout, c'était toujours agréable de voir que quelqu'un était fier de lui, non ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ce match était du grand n'importe quoi.

Mais Daphné s'amusait vraiment pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle aimait jouer au Quidditch, mais uniquement lors de matchs amicaux, comme celui-ci. Elle détestait la compétition. Elle la détestait depuis toujours, en fait. Ça lui rappelait trop facilement la rancune qui pouvait s'installer dans le coeur des gens lorsqu'ils avaient ce genre d'état d'esprit.

Encore une chose qu'elle détestait à Poudlard. La compétition entre les quatre Maisons. Une raison supplémentaire de haïr les Serpentards...

Mais, présentement, elle s'amusait vraiment. La jeune Weasley avait vraiment eu une bonne idée, en mélangeant les équipes. Et elle appréciait passer ce moment avec eux. Que ce soient ses amis de Serpentards ou les élèves de Gryffondors. Elle se sentait bien.

Son équipe gagnait - bien qu'ils ne jouaient pas vraiment pour la victoire - et cela lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir. Même si ce plaisir était en parti gâché par le fait que, vraiment, peu de personne semblait prendre ce match très au sérieux...

Théodore se faisait une joie de pouvoir montrer ses talents sur un balai à la jeune fille qui, assise dans les gradins, n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il manquait une passe sur deux, même s'il marquait à chaque fois qu'il avait le souafle dans les mains - ce qui provoquait les hurlement appréciateurs de Luna Lovegood et faisait rougir son meilleur ami.

Pansy passait presque plus de temps à hurler des ordres aux joueurs de son équipe, et à les insulter lorsqu'un souafle passait ses buts - alors qu'elle en était pourtant la gardienne, et que c'était son rôle de les retenir. Mais personne ne lui prêtait vraiment d'attention. Pour les Serpentards, ce comportement n'était pas inhabituel. Pansy était mauvaise perdante, tout le monde le savait. Quant aux Gryffondors… Ils semblaient s'en moquer profondément.

Blaise profitait de ce match pour taquiner la jeune Weasley aussi souvent que possible. C'était à croire que cette partie de Quidditch n'était qu'une compétition entre eux. Mais puisque la lionne semblait s'en amuser tout autant que le serpent, Daphné ne réprimandait pas son ami.

Draco avait rapidement relayer la recherche du Vif d'Or au second plan, et était présentement en train d'apprendre à Granger comment manier un balai. Si elle avait été étonnée, au départ, de voir la Gryffondor accepter de voler avec le blond, Daphné ne l'était à présent plus du tout. Granger avait un visage rayonnant, Draco semblait être en compétition avec Théo pour le titre de l'homme le plus heureux, et, vraiment, la jeune fille ne demandait rien d'autre.

Ne restait plus qu'Astoria et elle. Les deux seules qui jouaient ce match, du côté des Serpentards, du moins, avec un minimum de sérieux. Malheureusement, elles ne faisaient pas partie de la même équipe. Et se retrouver confrontée à sa soeur était désagréable.

Elle avait du mal à expliquer pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un match amical. Mais c'était étrange. Astoria et elle n'avait jamais, de toute leur vie, était ammenée à se trouver l'une contre l'autre. Jamais…

Seamus Finnigan fit une passe longue à Astoria, justement, et Daphné s'élança à toute vitesse. Sa soeur attrapa le souafle et se mit à voler en direction des buts. Du coin de l'oeil, la Serpentarde vit, à deux mètres au-dessus d'elle, Katie Bell - qui faisait partie de son équipe - se dirigeait vers sa soeur. Elles échangèrent toutes les deux un regard, et Daphné prit grand soin d'être le plus discrète possible, tandis que Bell fonçait droit sur sa cadette.

Le choc fut moins brutal qu'il n'en eut l'air, et Astoria grogna de frustration lorsque la balle rouge lui échappa des mains.

Daphné la rattrapa au vol et s'élança à pleine vitesse vers Pansy.

La brune la menaça du regard, mais la blonde n'en avait rien à faire. Elles étaient là pour jouer, après tout ?

Elle slaloma parmis les joueurs de l'équipe adverse qui se jetaient sur elle, fit une petite vrille sur elle-même lorsque Seamus Finnigan tenta une approche trop brutale et, de plus en plus proche de Pansy, leva le bras en l'air pour tirer dans le but de droite. Son amie se précipita justement vers celui-ci, une seconde trop tôt, ce qui libéra totalement les deux autre cerceaux.

Daphné tira violemment sur le manche de son balai pour faire un rapide looping, profita de ce nouvel élan pour foncer à gauche, et tira dans le cercle le plus éloigné de la gardienne.

Au loin, elle entendit les cris de satisfaction des membres de son équipe.

« C'est pas juste ! » s'écria une Pansy boudeuse, tandis que Daphné lui tirait la langue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, Harry hurlait à plein poumons.

Tout le monde se tourna vivement vers lui, pour le voir brandir son bras levé, un sourire aux lèvres, la petite balle dorée fermement maintenue par ses doigts rougis de froid.

Ils mirent pied à terre, et se félicitèrent mutuellement.

« Daphné, cette dernière action était… spectaculaire ! » s'exclama le Survivant en se jetant presque littéralement sur elle, ce qui la fit presque immédiatement rougir. « Tu as vu ça, Gin ? C'était franchement génial ! »

« Brevet déposé, Potter » répliqua Draco, en s'approchant d'eux, un bras passé par-dessus les épaules de Granger. La lionne semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, mais le blond s'en fichait visiblement. « Je t'interdis d'utiliser cette technique pendant un véritable match. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun commentaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'avançaient tous en direction du château, mélangés les uns aux autres sans faire grands cas de leurs blasons.

Harry continuait de lui faire tout un tas de compliments sur sa technique, lui posant parfois quelques questions, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait jamais voulu entrer dans l'équipe des Serpentards. Elle le lui expliqua, de plus en plus gênée, mais il changea rapidement de sujet, tout en continuant malgré tout de parler Quidditch, discutant de leurs équipes favorites…

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall, Daphné remarqua bien les visages ahuris des élèves qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin. Elle nota également l'expression totalement choquée du Professeur McGonagall, et celle étrangement sereine du Professeur Snape.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment.

Elle, elle se sentait plus heureuse que jamais.

Contre toute attente, Serpentards et Gryffondors semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Et ça lui allait parfaitement.

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Et voilà pour ce soir !_

 _Bon, je croise les doigts pour que la sauvegarde se fasse comme il faut, et que je puisse - enfin - publier ce chapitre ! Quant à celui de demain... Et bien, soit je le poste avant 13h, soit je le posterai probablement tard dans la nuit (je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle je vais rentrer, pas trop tard, je pense, parce que faut quand même pas que mon fils se couche trop tard, mais voilà, je sais pas, donc je peux rien vous promettre, et je préfère prévenir que guérir)_

 _Demain, justement... Et bien... J'en sais rien. J'ai à peine commencer le chapitre, et j'avoue que j'improvise un peu parce que je n'avais rien prévu de particulier, donc... Ce sera la surprise. Voilà !_

 _Vous sentez comment je suis stressée ? Ah !_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	20. Bonhomme de Neige

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Bon, bah voilà. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, **PAS BIEN DU TOUT** ! m'en veut. C'est certain._

 _J'ai fais le compte. **IL ME MANQUE 18 REVIEWS QUE JE N'ARRIVE PAS A LIRE !**_

 _Qu'elles soient anonymes ou pas, d'ailleurs. Je ne comprends ABSOLUMENT PAS comment ça se fait ! Et, je suis méga frustrée. Parce que vous êtes tous adorables de me laisser des commentaires, et que moi je ne les voit même pas, et que je ne peux même pas les lire, et que je peux, du coup, encore moins vous répondre ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se fait. Je n'arrive toujours pas, non plus, à envoyer des messages privés. Donc là, je suis mal, je suis agacée, et frustrée._

 _Ca me fout les boules vous pouvez même pas imaginer._

 _Le pire, c'est que je vois clairement le nombre de commentaire augmenter. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, hier matin, j'étais à 118 commentaire et là, on m'en affiche 136. Mais pas moyens d'avoir accès au 18 commentaires qu'il me manque ! J'ai tout essayé. Sur mon téléphone, sur l'ordinateur, en passant par tous les liens possibles, je n'y arrive pas ! Le dernier commentaire que je vois, c'est celui de Dramione Love qui date du 18 décembre..._

 _Voilà. Je suis vraiment mal._

 _J'espère que le bug ne durera pas trop longtemps, et que je pourrais rapidement répondre à tous vos commentaires. Parce que, je suis vraiment mal. C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que vous en pensez..._

 _Croisez les doigts pour moi, hein._

 _Et, encore une fois, **je suis vraiment désolée**. Parce que, du coup, je peux pas vous répondre..._

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 19 : Bonhomme de Neige**

* * *

 **Lundi 19 Décembre**

Théo se sentait l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Et, pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Luna…

En revanche, cela avait tout à voir avec Daphné et Astoria. Et ses autres amis de Serpentards, dans une moindre mesure.

Qui aurait cru que les serpents s'entendraient aussi bien avec les lions ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Il avait beau avoir souffert, les deux premières années, de sa condition de Serpentard, il avait beau avoir du mal à se sentir à sa place au sein de sa propre Maison, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses puissent changer. Encore moins aussi rapidement, encore moins aussi… aussi brusquement.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Ses deux meilleures amies étaient heureuses. Et Théo ne demandait rien de plus. Juste… que ça dure.

Parce qu'il était loin d'être idiot. Cette trêve ne durerait pas éternellement. Seulement deux jours, et il y avait déjà quelques tensions. Et les Gryffondors n'étaient même pas au grand complet… Lorsque la rentrée arriverait… La bulle fragile dans laquelle ils évoluaient tous finirait par exploser. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait avant…

Mais, en attendant, Théo préférait voir le bon côté des choses.

Daphné s'était grandement rapprochée de Potter, durant la soirée de Slughorn. Et si, sur le moment, Théo avait eu un peu peur des conséquences, il se sentait à présent un peu plus serein avec cette idée. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé de son côté, mais le Survivant semblait avoir mûri en l'espace d'une soirée. Déjà, samedi, lorsqu'ils avaient été les rejoindre pour leur proposer cette idée de trêve, le lion avait l'air plus… posé, plus réfléchi.

Sa meilleure amie lui avait, dans les grandes lignes, expliqué leur soirée. La conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Snape et Potter, ce qu'elle avait elle-même raconté au Gryffondor après ça. Puis ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il était venu la trouver, vers la fin de la soirée. Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'aux cachots, après ça - parce que Théo avait disparu avec Luna - et Daphné l'avait embrassé. Sur la joue, certes, mais c'était largement suffisant pour que la jeune fille affiche un petit sourire sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

A bien y réfléchir, l'hydromel n'y était probablement pas pour rien…

Toujours était-il que, depuis, Potter et Daphné se retrouvaient régulièrement, à différents endroits, et ne cessaient de discuter de tout et de rien. De Quidditch, le plus souvent. Et Daphné avait le coeur gonflé d'amour. Ça se voyait au sourire discret qui ne la quittait plus - ce qui, pour Daphné la petite aristocrate bien élevée, était assurément une marque de grande euphorie !

Quant à Astoria…

Théo ne savait pas vraiment si la jeune fille était pleinement heureuse, mais elle l'était déjà beaucoup plus que durant les jours qui avaient suivis le séjour de Draco à l'infirmerie. Elle souriait, discutait avec tout le monde, elle riait. Et, énorme progrès, elle arrivait de nouveau à se tenir à quelques mètres du blond sans afficher cette expression de douleur pure, sans fondre en larmes… En bon grand frère de coeur qui se respecte, Théo gardait l'oeil sur elle. Il l'observait interagir avec les lions et il avait remarqué qu'elle portait beaucoup d'intérêt à Dean Thomas. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était là une bonne chose. Parce que, vraiment, deux coeurs brisés ensemble ? C'était un peu… malsain. Mais si, pour le moment, cela faisait du bien à Astoria… Il préférait largement attendre et réparer les chaudrons fissurés que d'intervenir tout de suite et faire du mal à la jeune fille…

En ce qui concernait les autres…

Blaise arborait sans arrêt cette expression d'excitation mêlée d'espièglerie qui, en temps normal, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais comme l'idée de la trêve venait de lui… Théo lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas mettre cette bulle fragile en danger. Néanmoins, il avait bien remarqué le jeu auquel s'amusait son ami. La jeune Weasley lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. L'attrait du danger, probablement. Parce que, vraiment, cette fille était dangereuse. Si Blaise s'accrochait à elle… C'en serait fini de lui, c'était certains. Elle représentait un défi qu'il se ferait une joie de relever. Théo espérait juste qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre à son propre jeu…

Mais le plus beau restait Draco. Il avait… littéralement changé ! Personne n'était dupe, dans leur groupe. Et Théo encore moins que les autres. Il avait bien remarqué, depuis le début de l'année, à quel point son ami était malheureuse. Il était terrifié, angoissé, sous pression. Théo se doutait bien que ce qu'il laissait filtrer dans ses discours - concernant l'ambiance au Manoir et ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de ses parents - n'était que le sommet émergé de l'iceberg. Il leur cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de pire, de beaucoup plus sombre. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, Théo n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer pour ça. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi proche de Draco que pouvait l'être Blaise, par exemple.

Néanmoins, il avait remarqué des choses. Le fait que le blond passait énormément de temps dans cette salle étrange du septièm étage, et demandait toujours à Vincent et Grégory de faire le guet. Draco séchait parfois les cours, ne mangeait plus beaucoup, et ne dormait presque pas. Au début, Théo se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit, alerté par les cauchemars de son ami. Et puis, Blaise avait fini par intervenir. Tous les soirs, il jetait quelques sorts sur le lits de son meilleur ami pour que les bruits de ses cauchemars n'alertent que lui. Draco n'avait encore rien remarqué…

Mais depuis la soirée… Non, en fait, depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie. Depuis Granger… Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Draco semblait plus heureux, moins sombre, moins… déprimé. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Théo le savait. Il était passé par là. Lui aussi, au tout début, il avait cherché à nier ses sentiments pour Luna. Lorsqu'il avait craqué pour elle, trois ans plus tôt, il avait tout fait pour se la sortir de la tête. En vain. Il avait nié, avait tout rejeté en bloc, et quand il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux…

Ça avait fait mal. Terriblement mal.

Et Draco n'avait pas encore mal comme ça. Mais lorsque ça finirait par arriver…

Théo ne voulait pas y penser.

La seule personne pour qui cette trêve n'était pas une partie de plaisir, c'était Pansy. La jeune fille ne cessait de râler, à longueur de journée, parce qu'elle jugeait que ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que les autres également, la forçaient à supporter les lions. Et, surtout, _un lion en particulier_. Dire que Pansy Parkinson détestait Ronald Weasley aurait peut-être était un peu fort, mais… Ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité… Il représentait, à lui seul, tout ce que la Serpentarde détestait, sans même se rendre compte de tous leurs points communs. Parce qu'il y en avait. Oh oui, il y en avait. Des tonnes ! Leur impulsivité, leur dévotion pour leurs amis, leur "mauvaise tenue" - Pansy se fichait pas mal du protocole et de toutes ces histoires de bonne éducation, et elle le faisait savoir aussi souvent que possible - et, bien évidemment, leur haine viscérale l'un pour l'autre.

Parce que, franchement, le rouquin ne se gênait pas pour la provoquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à se prendre des gifles, à croire qu'il était masochiste..

Théo n'était pourtant pas aveugle. Il voyait bien ce que le Gryffondor tentait de faire. Il voulait briser la trêve. Il voulait provoquer une dispute si violente que ses amis prendrait forcément son parti, et que bulle fragile qui les entourait finirait par exploser. Et il avait trouvé la personne idéale pour ça. Parce que Pansy voyait cette trêve d'un très mauvais oeil, elle aussi. Et qu'elle serait donc la seule qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à tout ficher en l'air…

Et Ronald Weasley était un Gryffondor ? Il aurait fait un très bon Serpentard… Vil, manipulateur…

A moins que Théo ait loupé une autre information ?

C'était ce que Daphné lui avait suggéré, lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé. Son explication était, pour lui, aussi saugrenue que son hypothèse pouvait l'être pour elle. Comme si Weasley avait un faible pour Pansy ?

Sauf s'il était _vraiment_ masochiste, mais là… Théo ne pouvait rien faire pour lui…

Pour le moment, il gardait un oeil sur ce groupe étrange, et il patientait. Il attendait que la bulle finisse par exploser. Parce qu'il en était certain, elle finirait par exploser. Entre Weasley et Pansy, Blaise et la jeune Weasley - décidément ! - et entre Dean Thomas et Blaise… Les tensions étaient bel et bien présentes… Sans compter que, malgré tout, Potter restait sur ses gardes en ce qui concernait Draco.

Et quand celui-ci finirait par ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments pour Granger…

Alors Théo attendait.

Parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à ajouté le mauvais ingrédient dans la potion. Lui, il réparait les chaudrons fissurés…

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Mione, on peut parler ? » demanda une voix embarrassée derrière elle.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, et suivit Ron jusque dans son dortoir. Ce n'était pas si rare qu'elle s'y rende pour voir l'un ou l'autre de ses meilleurs amis. Aussi, ce fut naturellement qu'elle prit place sur le lit d'Harry, tandis que Ron s'asseyait sur le sien, juste en face d'elle.

Il grimaça, elle lui sourit.

« De quoi tu voulais qu'on discute ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

« De tout ce qui se passe en ce moment » déclara le rouquin. « De… Des Serpentards, en fait. »

« De Malfoy, je suppose ? » sourit Hermione, et lorsqu'il grimaça, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

« J'aimerais juste comprendre... » avoua le Gryffondor. « Comment… Comment tu as pu lui pardonner… A lui ? _Toi_ ? C'est… J'ai du mal à accepter ça, Hermione. Après tout ce qu'il a fait... »

La brune poussa un profond soupir. Oui, elle pouvait facilement voir ce qui était si difficile à comprendre. Après tout, Malfoy avait vraiment été horrible avec elle, durant toutes ces années. Il ne s'en était même jamais excusé, d'ailleurs. Mais…

« Il m'a sauvé, chez l'apothicaire » déclara Hermione. « S'il n'était pas intervenu... »

« Et ça efface tout le reste ? » riposta Ron. « Parce qu'il a fait _une_ chose de bien, ça excuse tout ce qu'il a fait de mal avant ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça » soupira la jeune fille. « Mais si tu veux que je t'explique, il ne faut pas que tu m'interrompe... »

Il hocha la tête, et la brune se mit à lui expliquer, du mieu qu'elle le put, comment les choses avaient changé entre eux…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait une étrange nostalgie en se remémorant ces souvenirs. La boutique de l'apothicaire, leur dispute pendant le cours de Défense, celle à l'infirmerie, puis leur discussion lorsqu'il était venu s'excuser, l'échange de petits mots pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, leurs plaisanteries à la bibliothèque…

Et puis…

Cette discussion plus importante que les autres, quand il l'avait consolée et qu'elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn.

Elle lui raconta tout ça, dans les détails. Mettant, pour la toute première fois - puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu de conversation _aussi_ développée avec Harry - sur les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle ne lésina pas sur les mots, elle ne le ménagea pas. Elle voulait être franche avec lui, sincère. Parce qu'en tant que meilleur ami, il méritait la vérité.

Elle se livra toute entière dans ce récit. Et puis…

« Je sais que ça te semble inconcevable » poursuivit-elle, un peu émue. « Mais j'ai vraiment passé une merveilleuse soirée avec lui. Il m'a soutenu quand Harry a mal réagi en nous voyant arriver, il m'a changé les idées, il m'a fait rire, m'a fait sourire… Il… Il ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une petite fille. Il me regarde comme je suis en réalité. Avec mes défauts et mes qualités. Et, je sais que ça semble totalement dingue, mais je crois qu'il m'accepte comme ça. »

« Et toi ? » demanda soudain Ron, angoissé. « Tu l'accepte comme il est ? Arrogant, imbu de lui même, _raciste_ ? Tu as conscience de ça, quand même ? Peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis en ce qui _te_ concerne, mais pour le reste... »

« Je crois que tu te trompes, Ron » déclara simplement Hermione, non sans sourire avec indulgence. « Je crois qu'il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il a agi comme ses parent le lui ont appris, il a cru ce qu'on lui a dit. Et, lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Tout le monde s'était fait une image bien précise de lui, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit exactement ce qu'il était. Mais... » Elle hésita, quelques secondes seulement, et puis… « Je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être vraiment lui-même. Sauf avec moi, durant cette soirée. Et… J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. D'apprendre à le connaître. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, oui, je l'accepte comme il est. Comme il est _vraiment_. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, et Hermione se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait. Elle comprenait que Ron ait besoin d'explications, elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de temps pour digérer et accepter, mais… Elle s'était attendu à quelque chose. Des reproches, des cris, de la tristesse peut-être… Mais quelque chose. Au moins un mot. Ou ne serait-ce qu'un regard…

Mais non. Ron observait ses mains, et il restait désespérément silencieux. Et puis, lorsqu'elle commença à vraiment se sentir mal…

« Je comprends » déclara-t-il soudain, et elle relâcha immédiatement un souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas eut conscience de retenir. « Il me faudra du temps pour l'accepter, je préfère te prévenir. Mais… Je comprends. Enfin, je crois... »

« Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, Ron » accepta la jeune fille, des larmes de soulagement brillant dans ses yeux. « Tant que nous restons amis... »

« Évidemment ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, Mione. Quoi qu'il se passe... »

Hermione se détendit immédiatement, et poussa un profond soupir de bien-être.

Et puis…

« _Ron-Ron_ , tu es là ? » susurra la voix irritante de Lavande, tandis qu'elle entrait dans le dortoir.

Ils se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, mais ce geste les faisait passer pour bien plus coupables qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici avec elle ?! » pesta la blonde.

Hermione grimaça, et détala à toute vitesse. Elle ne tenait _absolument pas_ à voir ça…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Les doigts engourdis par le froid, Luna fit léviter un dernier caillou qu'elle guida jusqu'à sa place, puis elle baissa sa baguette et observa son oeuvre d'art, très satisfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantante, attirant le regard de Théodore sur sa réalisation.

« Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un bonhomme de neige traditionnel, mais... » hésita-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne, et la serra fort contre lui. « Il est magnifique » déclara-t-il alors, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Ils contemplèrent son bonhomme de neige qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être un, et la jeune fille poussa un profond soupir de bien-être, avant de soudainement réaliser qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle avait pensé aux yeux, deux bouchons de bièraubeurre qu'elle avait retiré de son propre collier. Elle avait pensé au nez, trois petits cailloux qui formait un petit triangle. Elle avait pensé à la bouche, une simple branche de houx. Elle avait fait des bras avec quelques algues qui traînaient près du lac. Et avait même pensé à lui faire un petit chapeau avec une branche de gui.

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors, en remarquant ce qu'il manquait cruellement à son bonhomme de neige…

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment la forme d'un bonhomme. Il ressemblait plutôt à un énorme tas de neige fondue sur lequel on a disposé quelques éléments pour faire apparaître un visage. mais avec ce qu'elle voulait y ajouter…

Elle se recula rapidement de Théodore, défit son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle, et l'enroula autour de son tas de neige, à l'endroit supposé de son coup.

« Comme ça, il n'attrapera pas froid » déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

Théodore éclata de rire, avant de s'approcher d'elle et d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il déposa un baiser sur son nez rougit, et Luna sentit des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre.

« C'est _toi_ qui va attraper froid, comme ça » riposta-t-il, tout en enroulant sa propre écharpe autour du cou de la blonde. « Là, comme ça, tu es sublime, ma Luna. »

La blonde se sentit rougir, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Ni avec le fait qu'elle portait - plutôt fièrement, il fallait le préciser - les couleurs de Serpentard. Non. Ça avait tout à voir avec le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire, et la chaleur de ses doigts sur ses hanches.

Il se pencha en avant, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme.

Il restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, leur baiser devenant un peu plus passionné à chaque instant. Luna se sentit frissonner dans les bras du brun, d'un frisson de plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir.

« Rentrons, avant de tomber malade » proposa le Serpentard et, sans la lâcher vraiment, il l'entraîna jusqu'au château.

La Serdaigle se sentait tellement légère, depuis quelques jours, qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. C'était une sensation grisante. Une sensation de liberté, de bonheur, d'euphorie. Et tout ça, grâce à Théodore.

Il était tellement parfait, avec elle. Doux, tendre, attentif, protecteur… Elle avait une chance incroyable de l'avoir rencontré. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur elle, chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, chaque fois qu'il la regardait…

« Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient enfin à l'intérieur du château.

« Oui, il pense avoir trouvé une véritable corne de Ronflak Cornu » annonça-t-elle avec excitation. « Il m'a promis de la ramener pour me la montrer... »

« Le Ronflak Cornu ? » insista le Serpentard, curieux.

Elle se mit alors à lui décrire, avec beaucoup de précision, la créature, et à quel point il était difficile d'en trouver. Elle lui expliqua tout ce que son père lui avait raconté, les témoignages qu'il avait recueilli, et les multiples voyages qu'il faisait à travers le monde pour prouver l'existence de cette créature…

« J'espère qu'il y parviendra » déclara-t-il, très sérieusement.

Luna s'arrêta d'un seul coup, et le dévisagea, bouche bée.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle, parce que jamais personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil lorsqu'elle parlait du Ronflak Cornu…

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua le jeune homme, tout en avançant de nouveau vers elle. « Tout va bien, Luna ? »

« Je t'aime, Théodore » déclara-t-elle alors, parce qu'à cet instant, elle le pensait vraiment.

Ginny lui avait dit de faire attention à ce genre de paroles impulsives. Elle avait dit que le Serpentard aurait peut-être peur, et qu'il prendrait la fuite. Qu'elle devait se faire désirer, entretenir le mystère. La Gryffondor lui aurait probablement dit qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour dire ce genre de choses. Mais la Serdaigle s'en fichait totalement. Elle le pensait. Vraiment. Elle ne voyait aucune raison de garder ça pour elle.

Et, vu le sourire resplendissant que le jeune homme lui offrit, elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage en coupe entre ses grandes mains, et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Luna » murmura Théodore contre sa bouche.

La Serdaigle sourit.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse…


	21. Sur le Lac Gelé

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde !  
_

 _Bonne nouvelle ! **J'ARRIVE A VOIR VOS COMMENTAIRES !** Et ils m'ont énormément touchée, je vous le dis. Bon, je ne sais pas s'ils sont tous bien là, mais j'en ai déjà un beau paquet que je n'avais pas encore ce matin (j'ai passé toute ma journée à actualiser la page des reviews... ils ne sont apparu que vers 17h...) et c'est déjà très bien. Vu l'heure un peu tardive, je ne vais pas y répondre ce soir, parce que je veux vraiment prendre mon temps pour vous répondre le mieux possible. Je m'en occuperai demain matin, et je mettrai ce chapitre à jour, comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques jours, avec toutes mes réponses. J'espère aussi que j'arriverais de nouveau à envoyer des messages privés, ce qui sera beaucoup plus pratiques pour moi également._

 _Du coup, voilà, j'ai retrouvé ma bonne humeur. Et je vous ai concocté de belles surprises. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 ** _UPDATE : Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes_** _:  
_ _Nel :  
(ch. 18) J'avais vraiment envisager de partir sur la voie de "je fais comme si de rien n'était" après la soirée, mais... Pas assez de temps. Du coup, c'est peut-être un peu moins réaliste, mais faut que j'accélère un peu les choses si je veux arriver là où je veux d'ici le 24...  
Rine :  
(ch18_ _) Merci pour ton commentaire !  
(ch19) Moi aussi, j'aime bien écrire du pdv de Daphné. Elle est posée et réfléchie, et oui, je suppose que c'est assez apaisant...  
(ch20) L'histoire de l'écharpe ? (celle que Luna met à son bonhomme de neige, ou celle que Théo lui met à elle ?) Des ennuis ? Développe ..?  
Lys Blanc :  
(ch18) Oui, pauvre Severus ! Et j'ai pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, le pauvre !  
Titnini :  
(ch19) Ron ne peut décemment pas être TOUT LE TEMPS un gros conard... Et puis, ils ont fait une trêve, il est obligé de se tenir correctement. Ne serait-ce que parce que s'il ne le fait pas, Harry, Hermione et Ginny vont lui tomber dessus...  
(ch20) On me réclame de plus en plus de faire une histoire juste sur Théo et Luna (et une autre juste sur Harry et Daphné) je crois que je vais finir par me pencher sur la question très sérieusement...  
(ch21) Ton dernier couple, j'ai jamais dit que j'allais concrétiser ça ! Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais, n'espère pas trop... J'ai du mal à les imaginer ensemble... Je t'expliquerai par tél (ou quand on se verra, vite vite vite !) Draco et Hermione te manquent ?! Je vais remédier à ça ! Et, en fait, il va y avoir 25 chapitres, puisque j'ai l'intention de poster un petit épilogue le 25 quand même, histoire de fêter Noël bien comme il faut !  
Guest :  
(ch19) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tous tes compliments ! Oui, c'était un défi d'exploiter plusieurs point de vue, c'est la première fois que je jongle avec autant de personnage, et l'exercice est plutôt sympathique. Et oui, c'était aussi un défi d'imaginer une telle histoire dans le cadre de la sixième année. Pas forcément facile, je respecte pas forcément toute la chronologie de l'histoire, mais je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal, alors je suis plutôt contente de moi. Et, surtout, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plait...  
Dramione Love :  
(ch19) Merci, ils sont tous adorables de toute façon, héhé !  
(ch20) Merci !  
(ch21) Oui, Harry et Daphné sont assez mignons, je trouve. Tout en timidité et en maladresse, je les trouve adorables.  
Alexia :  
(ch19 & ch19) Tu as posté deux reviews presque identiques sur le même chapitre, tu as remarqué ? Ahaha ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments. Et je vais quand même répondre à ta question : j'envisage depuis un moment déjà de faire un recueil d'OS sur pleins de couples différents, donc, oui, peut-être que je prendrais le temps d'écrire un OS uniquement sur Harry et Daphné...  
(ch21) Daphrry ça fait bizarre... Bon, pas plus que Harné, hein, mais ça fait bizarre ! Ahaha ! En tout cas, je constate que c'est vraiment ton couple favoris, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de ce que je leur réserve...  
Miss MZT :  
(ch19) Je répondrais à ta review par mp, puisque tu as créé un compte. Ce sera plus simple pour moi ;)  
Manon : Snamione ? Snape et Hermione, c'est ça ? Oulaaaaaaah ! J'ai du mal. Vraiment. J'en ai lu une il y a pas longtemps, mais l'histoire racontait plus la vie de leur fille, donc j'ai pas été trop traumatisée, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à les imaginer... Je devrais peut-être en lire d'autres. Tu en aurais à me conseiller ? Je suis curieuse... En tout cas, je suis ravie de faire partie de ceux qui te convertissent au Dramione, parce que, vraiment, ils sont fait pour être ensemble, ces deux là !  
_

 ** _S'il manque des réponses aux reviews anonymes, désolée, c'est que FF ne me les a pas encore toutes affichées (mais je crois que si, mais on sait jamais...). En tout cas, j'ai répondu à toutes celles que j'ai vu..._**

 _Pour les personnes inscrites sur FF, je réponds par mp. Si vous pouviez m'envoyer un petit message juste pour me dire que vous avez bien reçu vos réponses, ce serait top !_

 _(A ce soir pour la suite...)_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 20 : Sur le Lac Gelé**

* * *

 **Mardi 20 Décembre**

Pansy était de mauvaise humeur.

Et quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle mourrait d'envie de se consoler avec la nourriture. Sauf qu'il y avait cette petite voix dans qui lui rappelait sans cesse que si elle faisait ça, elle finirait comme Millicent, et, franchement, plutôt mourir que de lui ressembler.

Donc elle s'abstenait.

Ce qui la frustrait.

Ce qui la mettait encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Tout ça à cause de cet insupportable Gryffondor. Parce qu'il avait _encore_ cherché à la provoquer toute la matinée. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, en plus. Elle le savait. Elle non plus, elle ne voyait pas cette stupide trêve d'un très bon oeil, mais au moins, _elle_ , elle tenait sa langue. Elle ne passait pas tous son temps à faire des remarques désagréable à tout bout de champ.

Il était vraiment insupportable.

Comment les autres faisaient pour le supporter, ça, c'était un véritable mystère.

Et plus les jours passaient, et plus sa main la démangeait. Mais Draco et Blaise l'avaient presque suppliée - et bon sang, elle adorait quand ils faisaient ça ! - pour qu'elle se tienne convenablement. _Pas de bagarre_ , avaient-ils promis aux lions. Et même si elle, elle n'avait rien promis du tout, elle était obligée de se plier aux règles imposés par ses deux meilleurs amis. _Traîtres_.

Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de sang-froid de toute sa vie !

Elle s'attendait d'ailleurs à ce qu'ils la remercient en bonne et due forme. Et elle parcourait tout le château dans l'espoir de les trouver, pour justement le leur rappeler. Et se plaindre. Ils l'avaient bien cherché ! Ils la forçaient à supporter ce rustre, alors elle les forcerait à l'écouter se plaindre de lui aussi souvent que possible. Voilà !

Mais ils étaient introuvables, ce qui accentuait d'autant plus sa mauvaise humeur…

« Bonjour Pansy ! » lança une voix chantante derrière elle, se répercutant sur les murs froids du couloirs vide dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle se tourna vivement, et salua la Serdaigle d'un simple signe de tête, tout à fait consciente d'être impolie, mais s'en fichant royalement - n'était-elle pas de mauvaise humeur ? - avant de se tourner vers le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

« Tu sais où sont Blaise et Draco ? » demanda-t-elle avec virulence à Théo.

« Je crois qu'ils sont sur le terrain de Quidditch » déclara le brun, un peu surpris. « Draco a reçu une lettre, ce matin. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit... »

Pansy grimaça, et sa mauvaise humeur fondit comme neige au soleil, instantanément remplacée par une sincère inquiétude, et une profonde culpabilité.

Draco avait reçu une lettre qui l'avait apparemment troublé, et il avait besoin de s'isoler. Avec Blaise. Ce qui voulait forcément dire que la lettre venait du Manoir Malfoy, et qu'elle apportait soit de mauvaises nouvelles, soit de nouvelles questions sur l'avancée de sa mission.

Et pendant que son meilleur ami affrontait ça seul - elle avait tendance à oublier Blaise, lorsqu'il était question de soutien moral - elle, elle se disputait avec Weasmoche…

Vraiment, elle était une meilleure amie horrible.

« On allait justement sortir se promener près du lac » annonça joyeusement la blonde, un immense sourire aux lèvres. « Tu nous accompagnes ? »

Pansy accepta, uniquement parce qu'elle voulait rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Et puisque le terrain de Quidditch se trouvait juste à côté du lac…

Ils avancèrent en silence, et la Serpentarde leur en fut infiniment reconnaissante. Elle avait déjà suffisamment mal au crâne pour ne pas en rajouter avec du bavardage inutile. Entre Weasley qui lui avait prit la tête pendant des heures, sa frustration durant le déjeuner, et sa mauvaise humeur, sa tête bourdonnait et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait exploser à tout moment…

Luna Lovegood était peut-être la seule personne du "camp adverse" que Pansy arrivait à supporter, malgré qu'elle soit franchement une fille bizarre et peut-être un peu cinglée. Elle méritait bien son surnom, d'ailleurs. Loufoca. Entre l'existence de créatures imaginaires qu'elle affirmait réelle, ses propos parfois décalés, ses tenus bizarres et son expression innocente et naïve, la Serdaigle était vraiment une fille étrange. Mais elle n'était pas désagréable. Elle n'avait pas l'air de les détester, eux les Serpentards. Et elle était folle amoureuse de Théo, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage.

Et puis, grand point pour la blonde, ils ne s'affichaient pas en permanence sous leur nez. Ils savaient se tenir. Ce qui était, sans aucun doute, une chose qu'elle appréciait fortement. Se retrouver forcée de les voir s'embrasser ou se faire des mamours à longueur de journée lui aurait probablement donné envie de vomir…

Déjà, tout ces débordements d'hormones l'agaçait, alors si en plus, les gens autour d'elle perdait toute notion de discrétion, elle aurait fini par devenir folle. Littéralement.

Donc, vraiment, elle leur était reconnaissant pour ça.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'enceinte du château, Pansy frissonna et resserra les pans de sa cape d'hiver autour de ses épaules, et suivit son ami et sa copine jusqu'aux abords du lac. Là, elle leur fit un signe de la main, et continua son chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

Blaise et Draco étaient seuls, assis dans les gradins qu'occupaient habituellement les élèves de Serpentards qui venaient assister aux différents matchs. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et constata tristement qu'elle avait eu raison. Le blond semblait dévasté, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié cette horrible mission, et à ses côtés, l'afro-britannique ne savait visiblement pas comment le soutenir.

Elle se laissa mollement tomber à côté d'eux, et poussa un profond soupir.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-elle, sans prendre de gants, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Pour qu'il soit dans cet état là…

« Pas plus que d'habitude » répondit Blaise avec lassitude. « Les questions habituelles. Mais... »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

Lucius ou Bellatrix avait probablement envoyé une lettre à Draco pour lui demander où en était sa mission. Un moyen comme un autre de lui mettre la pression. Comme d'habitude. Seulement, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours…

Elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami. Il culpabilisait, parce qu'il avait mit sa mission de côté pendant quelques jours - il l'avait probablement totalement oublié, en fait - et avait, par conséquent, mit la vie de ses parents en danger. Et la petite bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il évoluait depuis la soirée de Slughorn venait soudainement d'exploser.

Parce que si Draco n'avait pas encore réaliser les sentiments qu'il éprouvait réellement pour Granger - parce qu'elle en était certaine, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux ! - il avait au moins apprécié les moments qu'ils avaient partagés depuis. Il s'était approché - de très, _très_ , près - de cette vérité dont ils avaient, eux, parfaitement conscience.

Draco Malfoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Mais Draco Malfoy devait tuer Dumbledore et faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard avant la fin de l'année, sans quoi ses parents serait probablement torturés et assassinés. Et ce n'était clairement pas compatible avec la possibilité d'une idylle entre lui et sa Gryffondor…

Et même s'il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, il venait, au moins, de réaliser que cette histoire de trêve n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien.

« Dray, ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur, en posant une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras du garçon.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard vide.

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ? » répliqua-t-il, non sans une grande lassitude.

Elle comprenait. Et, malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ron suivait le reste du groupe sans partager leur amusement.

Les épaules voûtées, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, il ne cessait de grogner dans sa barbe inexistante des paroles incompréhensibles dont tout le monde se fichait totalement.

Il était de mauvaise humeur.

Pour commencer, il avait l'impression horrible d'évoluer dans un univers parallèle. Depuis cette débile de soirée, organisée par ce débile de Professeur. Depuis que cet enfoiré de McLagen avait débarqué dans la salle commune pour lui annoncer ce que ses amis trafiquaient derrière son dos. Et, surtout, depuis qu'ils avaient accepté cette idée - la plus débile de toutes ! - de faire une trêve avec les Serpentards.

Et, malgré la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Hermione, il continuait de penser que cette trêve était une mauvaise idée.

Parce qu'une trêve n'était pas faite pour durer. Jamais. C'était le principe. Ce n'était qu'une pause. Une fois que Noël serait derrière eux, les hostilités reprendraient forcément. Et il avait un peu peur des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Parce qu'il voyait bien comment Hermione et Harry se rapprochaient des serpents. Même Ginny, Seamus et Dean se laissaient avoir.

Ils tomberaient de haut, quand tout serait terminée. Et ils en souffriraient. Et Ron avait peur pour eux...

Et puis, au delà de cette trêve, il était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il avait rompu avec Lavande Brown.

Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie. La femme de sa vie était en train de tomber amoureuse d'un vil serpent…

Mais tout de même, il appréciait Lavande. Elle était belle - même carrément sexy ! - et, _surtout_ , elle lui portait de l'intérêt. Il aurait pu essayer de la convaincre qu'elle s'était fait des idées, en le voyant avec Hermione dans les dortoirs, mais… Il n'en avait pas eu envie. Pas vraiment. Depuis que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit que c'était en partie de sa faute, si elle était tombée dans les bras de Malfoy - parce qu'elle l'avait vu avec Lavande lorsqu'elle était venu l'inviter à cette soirée débile - il culpabilisait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Et si ?.. Et s'il n'avait pas cédé à Lavande ce soir là ? Et s'il avait accompagné Hermione à cette soirée ?

Mais ça ne servait à rien, bien sûr. Alors il avait rompu avec Lavande. Et depuis, la jeune fille passait tout son temps avec ce débile profond de Cormac McLaggen, tout en pestant sur lui et en lui lançant des regards noirs dès qu'elle le voyait.

Alors, il était de mauvaise humeur, bien sûr. Parce que, vraiment, Lavande était canon - indécente, même - et qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'elle continue de le regarder comme elle le faisait avant. Mais aussi parce qu'en plus, il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à le remplacer avec McLaggen, et ça le dégoûtait.

Il était bien mieux que ce type !

Et puis, il y avait Parkinson.

Cette fille le faisait enrager, aussi simple que ça. Elle se prenait pour la reine du château, le regardait tout le temps de haut, avec cet air dédaigneux, et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il sentait bien que, pour elle non plus, cette trêve n'était pas une bonne chose. Et il espérait vraiment qu'elle finirait par craquer, et tout foutre en l'air.

Et si, pour ça, il devait se prendre une troisième gifle…

Bah, il était prêt à se sacrifier pour la bonne cause.

D'autant qu'il aimait tout particulièrement la provoquer. Parce que, quand il le faisait, elle s'animait. Pour de vrai. Le reste du temps, elle n'était qu'une pâle copie de la Pansy Parkinson qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer pendant cinq ans. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait dans sa vie - probablement une querelle d'amoureux entre elle et Malfoy, puisque le blond ressemblait lui aussi à un fantôme, du moins, c'était le cas avant la soirée débile - mais il jouissait d'un plaisir malsain de savoir qu'il avait un tel pouvoir sur elle. D'être le seul, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, qui parvenait à la faire sortir de ses gonds…

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda soudain Harry, qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre, tandis que les autres sortaient du château.

Ron secoua les épaules, resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, et suivit ses amis jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Depuis la tour des Gryffondors, Ginny avait vu Luna et son serpent faire du patin à glace sur le lac gelé. Elle les avait harcelé tant et si bien qu'ils avaient tous fini par accepter de rejoindre le tout nouveau couple pour en faire de même.

Sauf qu'en arrivant sur place, Ron ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir agacé. Les deux soeurs Greengrass les avaient devancés. Et si elles étaient là, cela signifiait que le reste du groupe des Serpentards ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre…

Néanmoins, sa tyrannique de petite soeur ne lui laissa pas une seule occasion de protester - ni même de râler - et métamorphosa ses chaussures en patins à glace avant de le pousser sur le lac.

Ron n'avait jamais patiné de sa vie. C'était une activité moldue qu'il trouva, au moment précis où il atterrit sur ses fesses avec douleur, d'une dangerosité alarmante.

« Tu ne sais pas tenir sur tes pattes, Weasmoche ? » se moqua la voix, ô combien agaçante, de Parkinson, qui approchait du lac en compagnie de ses deux imbécils de meilleurs amis.

Ron se contenta de lui faire un signe grossier de la main, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Parkinson ! » s'exclama-t-il alors, moqueur. « A moins que tu ais peur de te casser un ongle ? »

Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point elle était obsédée par ses ongles. Elle n'allait jamais nulle part sans ce petit bout de métal qu'elle frottait avec énergie sur ses doigts pour les égaliser et les adoucir.

A choisir entre sa lime à ongle et sa baguette magique, il était persuadé que la Serpentarde aurait choisi la première…

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas louper le spectacle » déclara-t-elle, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau. « Te voir te ridiculiser est beaucoup plus agréable de là où je suis. »

« Trouillarde ! » accusa-t-il.

« Incapable ! » riposta-t-elle.

« Mauviette ! »

« Bouffon ! »

« Lâche ! »

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama Ginny, excédée, mettant ainsi fin à leur joute verbale.

Ron lança un sourire triomphant à la Serpentarde, satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot. D'autant plus qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste pour se rendre, à son tour, sur la patinoire naturelle.

Le Gryffondor, qui s'était relevé pendant sa dispute verbale d'avec la Serpentarde, observa longuement Luna et son petit-ami, ainsi que Dean et Seamus qui les avaient rejoints, et finit par imiter leurs gestes. Après quelques petites frayeurs et deux risques de chutes impressionnantes, il parvint finalement à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, et se mit à patiner avec prudence.

Et, bien malgré lui, il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Et il ne parvint pas à réprimer son sourire sincère.

« Tu manques cruellement de classe, Weasmoche ! » souffla la voix, toujours aussi agaçante, de Parkinson, tandis qu'elle passait près de lui.

Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva, une nouvelle fois, les fesses sur la glace. Il fusilla la Serpentarde du regard, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire, avant de repartir avec joie à l'autre bout du lac, patinant comme si elle était née pour ça…

Elle était pourtant de sang pur, et il aurait été très étonnant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion, avant ce jour, de pratiquer cette activitée purement moldue.

Et là, tournoyant sur la glace avec beaucoup de grâce, un éclat de rire sincèrement amusé sur les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment belle… Horripilante, certes, mais vraiment belle.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Tu n'y vas pas ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce et amusée à côté d'elle, et Daphné secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je ne tiens pas à rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh » répondit-elle, légèrement inquiète à l'idée que ce cela serait peut-être le cas de l'un de ses amis.

Ils étaient presque tous sur le lac gelé, maintenant. Théo et Luna, évidemment, patinait avec joie, main dans la main, et s'échangeaient régulièrement des sourires heureux. Blaise avait l'air de se sentir très à l'aise, et s'amusait à tenter plusieurs acrobaties qu'elle trouvait vraiment très dangereuses. Pansy aussi avait l'air dans son élément, et elle tournait régulièrement sur elle-même, comme une danseuse étoile, avec une grâce que Daphné n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez elle. Astoria, quant à elle, avait énormément de mal à se lancer, et Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se tenaient de chaque côté de sa petite soeur et lui tenaient chacun une main pour l'aider à se déplacer sur la glace.

Seuls Draco et elle ne s'étaient pas encore lancés sur la patinoire naturelle. Et, alors que Granger semblait très déterminée à entraîner le Serpentard sur la glace, Daphné, elle, n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

Quant aux Gryffondors, ils y étaient tous, maintenant. Sauf Harry, qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle et observait tout ce beau monde avec un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça semble l'être, tu sais ? » déclara-t-il tout à coup, et la Serpentarde ne put retenir une moue sceptique.

Au même instant, Blaise s'étala de tout son long sur la glace.

« Tu disais ? » se moqua la jeune fille, tandis que son ami se relevait péniblement en se massant les fesses.

« Zabini fait n'importe quoi, aussi » grogna le Survivant, non sans sourire, amusé. « Regarde Théo et Luna » ajouta-t-il ensuite. « Ils passent un bon moment, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être dangereux... »

« Théo n'a pas l'air très à l'aise » remarqua la Serpentarde, parce que c'était la vérité.

Il perdait parfois l'équilibre, et ne devait le fait de rester debout qu'à la jeune fille qui lui tenait la main et l'empêcher de tomber de façon tout à fait ridicule.

« Viens » déclara tout à coup le Gryffondor, et elle s'aperçut avec horreur que non seulement, il se tenait à présent sur le lac gelé et lui tendait la main, mais qu'en plus, il avait métamorphosé ses bottes en de jolis patins à glace pour lui permettre de le rejoindre.

Elle voulut reculer vivement, refusant de rentrer dans son jeu, mais elle perdit l'équilibre - puisque ses patins n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour _marcher_ dans la neige - et elle manqua s'écrouler bêtement.

Harry la retint de justesse. Et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas » déclara-t-il, très sérieusement. « Je te le promets. »

Et comme il semblait tellement sincère, elle tendit les mains et accepta de le suivre.

Il lui faisait face, et patinait à reculons, sans lui lâcher les mains, l'aidant à se déplacer sur la glace. Et Daphné ne parvenait à le quitter des yeux. Il semblait totalement ravi, qu'elle ait accepté de patiner avec lui qu'elle lui fasse totalement confiance, elle n'en savait rien. Mais ses yeux brillaient et elle se sentait totalement hypnotisée par ce regard.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et la jeune fille prenait de plus en plus confiance en ses gestes. Au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par lui lâcher une main, et se tourna sur lui-même de façon à se retrouver dans le même sens qu'elle. Ils se mirent alors à patiner main dans la main et, se souvenant de la vision de Théo et Luna dans la même position, elle se sentit rougir.

C'était idiot, pourtant, mais… Elle trouvait ça trop intime. Et ils n'étaient _pas_ intimes… Pas comme ça. Ils n'étaient même pas de véritables amis, après tout. Harry était peut-être gentil avec elle uniquement à cause de cette histoire de trêve…

Non, ça, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait été gentil avec elle avant la trêve. Il avait été gentil avec elle lors de leur première année.

Et il avait été gentil avec elle pendant la soirée de Slughorn…

Il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'aux cachots.

Il avait rougit lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier…

« Est-ce que nous sommes amis ? » demanda Daphné, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Elle s'insulta mentalement d'idiote. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler avant d'y réfléchir. Comme Pansy.

Et elle ne voulait _pas_ devenir comme Pansy…

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama immédiatement le Gryffondor, et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Et bien... » balbutia-t-elle, gênée. « C'est juste que… Avec la soirée… Et… Cette histoire de trêve… Enfin… Je me demandais… Je pensais que… »

Bon sang ce qu'elle se sentait bête, à cet instant ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à former une phrase digne de ce nom ? C'était totalement ridicule. Elle était totalement ridicule !

« Je vois » annonça simplement le jeune homme, non sans sourire. « Tu penses que je suis gentil avec toi uniquement parce que nous avons conclu une trêve, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle vivement, mais elle manquait cruellement de conviction. Après tout, elle l'avait bel et bien pensé. « Enfin, pas vraiment. Tu étais déjà très gentil à la soirée, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement grâce à ça, mais... »

« Je t'apprécie vraiment, Daphné » déclara Harry, soudain très sérieux. « Et je regrette vraiment de ne pas t'avoir prêté plus d'attention avant… Avant qu'on m'ouvre les yeux. Mais j'aimerais qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaître, et peut-être… Oui, peut-être que nous pourrions véritablement devenir amis. »

Elle hocha la tête, rougit légèrement, et lui sourit enfin.

Son coeur s'était gonflé à l'entente de ces mots. Elle se sentait légère. Tellement légère qu'elle finit par lâcher la main du Gryffondor - non sans un petit pincement au coeur - et se mit à patiner vivement à côté de lui, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Elle éclata de rire.

Elle se sentait libre.

Libre et heureuse.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Depuis la Salle des Professeurs, Severus observait le lac gelé d'un air neutre qui cachait mal le maelstrom d'émotion qui faisait rage en lui.

L'étonnement. La satisfaction. La tendresse. L'inquiétude. La peur.

Et la colère.

Parce que, franchement, depuis quand ressentait-il ce genre d'émotions ?!

Depuis Albus et ses idées grotesques, évidemment.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il observait ses élèves - du moins, une partie d'entre eux, la partie la plus intéressante - faire du patin à glace sur le lac gelé, et rire et s'amuser tous ensemble. Serpentards et Gryffondors réunis. Déjà, l'avant-veille, il avait eu ouïe dire qu'ils avaient organisé un match de Quidditch amical, et que la jeune Weasley avait formé des équipes mélangeant les deux Maisons.

Lorsque Pomona Pomfresh lui avait raconté ça, lors du dîner, il avait légèrement paniqué, persuadé qu'un élève - voir même plusieurs - s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie suite à une énième dispute. Mais non. Tout s'était, apparemment, passé pour le mieux. Elle n'avait eu connaissance de cet événement que parce qu'elle les avait vus jouer depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, et qu'elle les avait elle-même observés avec inquiétude dans l'attente, vaine, qu'un accident n'ait lieu.

La veille, Severus avait gardé ses étudiants à l'oeil. Il n'avait remarqué que quelques regards et quelques sourires, lors des repas. Et, bien entendu, il avait vu le jeune Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood faire des bonhommes de neige dans le parc, en fin d'après-midi. Ces deux-là ne se cachaient pas, bien qu'ils ne soient pas non plus du genre à s'épancher en public. Ils restaient discrets. Et c'était d'autant plus…

Non, même dans son esprit, Severus s'interdisait de penser « _mignon_ ».

Néanmoins, il avait surpris, le matin-même, une dispute entre Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. Si, au départ, il avait été assez inquiet, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'ils se contentaient, l'un comme l'autre, de se provoquer verbalement. Aucun sort, aucune insulte virulente, rien. Et il avait rapidement compris pourquoi, lorsque le Gryffondor avait parlé d'une "trêve" dont il se fichait totalement, puisqu'il jugeait cette idée mauvaise - et encore, il avait été beaucoup moins poli que cela.

Ainsi donc, ses élèves avaient décidé de conclure une trêve ? Depuis quand ? Et, surtout, _jusqu'à quand_ ?

Bien sûr, il était surpris. D'autant plus que, d'après Ronald Weasley, l'idée venait des Serpentards eux-mêmes. Il était aussi satisfait, parce que si les Gryffondors avaient accepté - et il était certain que Potter et Granger avaient pris la décision pour tout le monde - cela signifiait qu'ils avaient, tous les deux, choisi de mettre leurs préjugés de côté, et d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à ses serpents. Il était également attendrit - bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute - par le spectacle de ses élèves riant avec insouciance les uns avec les autres. Surtout Harry et Daphné - un duo pour le moins étonnant, mais qui, finalement, lui semblait être assez évident, vu le caractère très maternel de la jeune fille, et le besoin évident de ce genre d'attention du jeune homme.

Et puis, il était inquiet. Parce qu'une trêve n'était jamais infinie, et qu'un jour, les rancoeurs, les préjugés et les disputes recommenceraient. Ne serait-ce que lorsque les Gryffondors découvriraient - parce qu'il était certain qu'ils finiraient par le découvrir - la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confiée à Draco.

Et il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Des conséquences que pourraient avoir ce genre de révélations. Surtout sur les élèves concernés. Il avait peur pour eux. Pour Draco, Granger et Potter, surtout. Pour les autres aussi, certes, mais dans une moindre mesure.

« Qui l'aurait cru, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira la voix amusée de Pomona, juste à côté de lui, tandis qu'elle observait les élèves qui continuaient de s'amuser sur la patinoire naturelle.

« Pas moi, c'est certain » concéda-t-il, parce que c'était la stricte vérité.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle scène, même dans ses plus beaux rêves. Il avait peut-être un peu peur de ce que l'avenir réservait à ses élèves, mais cette vision lui redonnait énormément d'espoir.

Et il était bien décidé à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que tout se passe pour le mieux.

« Vous avez l'air différent, Severus » remarqua Pomona, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas... » commença-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit d'une main douce sur son biceps.

« Ce n'est pas un mal, vous savez » déclara-t-elle alors, non sans sourire. « J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez une personne trop sombre et taciturne. Déjà lorsque vous étiez élève ici. C'est agréable, de vous voir un peu plus… _humain_. »

Il en fut totalement choqué, et resta figé un long moment, même après qu'elle soit retournée près de leurs collègues, non sans lui avoir sourit une dernière fois.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait en penser, à vrai dire. Peut-être aurait-il dû se sentir furieux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir furieux. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle venait de lui faire un compliment, ce qu'il trouvait totalement déplacé, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une collègue de travail. Elle n'était même pas, enfin pas vraiment, une amie.

Néanmoins, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Après tout, elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer une simple vérité.

Parce que Severus se sentait, bel et bien, plus humain.

Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de changer ça.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Voilà pour ce soir !_

 _Demain, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui vous réserve bien des surprises (bonnes ET mauvaises... Oui, je suis sadique...)_

 _La la la..._

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	22. Réveil Brutal

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_**

 ** _DESOLEE ! DESOLEE ! DESOLEE ! DESOLEE ! DESOLEE !_**

 _Note très rapide uniquement pour vous expliquer POURQUOI je ne peux que vous publier le chapitre que je devais normalement poster hier...  
Rien à voir avec FF, pour une fois, mais tout à voir avec les PUTAINS de TRAVAUX qu'il y a dans ma rue. Je n'ai plus d'internet, tout comme mes voisins, et c'est franchement la merde (parce que, du coup, je n'ai même plus de télé non plus !).  
Bref. En principe, ça devrait être arrangé d'ici demain matin (je croise les doigts).  
Et comme j'écris mes fictions sur Google Docs, et que Google Docs sur l'ordi, je n'y ai accès qu'avec une connexion internet... J'ai pas put écrire le chapitre que je devais normalement poster aujourd'hui... Je l'ai commencé depuis mon tel, mais c'est beaucoup moins pratique...  
Bon, du coup, là, je poste depuis mon téléphone, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de mise en page à proprement parler (comme je le fais d'habitude) mais je mettrai ça à jour quand j'aurai de nouveau accès à internet sur l'ordi...  
Bon. Voilà. Du coup, désolé, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews. Mais, pareil, je m'en occuperai demain.  
Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...Encore désolée._

 _Dabisous !_

 _Yumi Kate !_

 ** _UPDATE : Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes (SUR LE CHAPITRE 21) :_**

Titnini, Alexia, Dramione Love et Manon, j'avais déjà répondu à vos commentaire sur le chapitre 21 lorsque j'ai mis à jour toutes les réponses aux RARs que je n'avais pas vues. Donc, je ne vous ai pas oublié, juste que les réponses sont sur le chapitre 21...

 _Nel : N'essaie pas de deviner la fin, parce que si tu devine juste, je serai déçue d'avoir été trop prévisible, ahahaha ! Donc... Patience, patience...  
Rine : J'avais expliqué dans un chapitre précédent (quand Blaise aborde Luna pour la première fois) que les Serdaigle sont encore ceux avec qui les Serpentards s'entendent le mieux. Donc, non, je ne pense pas que voir Luna se balader avec une écharpe de Serpentard puisse lui attirer des problèmes. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'étonne vraiment de voir une Serdaigle sortir avec un Serpentard... Je sais plus si c'était dans une RAR ou dans une réponse par mp, mais j'avais expliqué à quelqu'un qu'en fait, je me suis mal organisée en ce qui concerne les pdv exploités dans le chapitre du Lac Gelé. J'aurai aimé, effectivement, pouvoir m'attarder sur la scène d'Hermione qui arrive à convaincre Draco de faire du patin, mais comme j'essaie d'alterner les pdv de façon à ce qu'il n'y ai jamais le même pdv sur deux chapitres consécutifs, et qu'on puisse voir régulièrement tout les personnages (je suis genre un peu psychorigide dans mon organisation)... Bref, je trouvais ça plus sympa de me focaliser un peu sur les autres, pour pas que ce soit trop "dramione" et que les autres soient laissés de côté... Mais, effectivement, ça aurait été sympa d'avoir le pdv de Draco, par exemple... Enfin. Désolée pour cette petite déception.  
Alexia : Tu as eu ta réponse, c'était pas le site, c'était les travaux dans ma rue... :/_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 21 : Réveil Brutal**

* * *

 **Mercredi 21 Décembre**

« Vous en avez mit du temps ! » s'exclama la mini-belette, visiblement très agacée.

Blaise observa sa montre et leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a _deux_ minutes de retard, Weaslette » déclara-t-il. « Et puis, c'est la faute de Pansy. Elle n'avait pas fini sa manucure... »

« N'importe quoi ! » protesta la concernée, sans aucune conviction.

Parce que c'était bien la vérité. Mademoiselle s'était cassé un ongle, le matin même, et elle avait décrété qu'il était absolument hors de question que qui que ce soit ne quitte le château avant qu'elle n'ait réparé ça. Et Pansy Parkinson pouvait être absolument tyrannique, lorsqu'elle le souhaitait vraiment.

Une fois les banalités d'usages et les salutations effectuées, le groupe de Serpentards se joignit à celui des Gryffondors et, tous ensemble, ils remontèrent le chemin de terre - couvert de neige - menant jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard.

« Je t'offre un thé chez Mme Pieddodu, Weaslette ? » se moqua Blaise, en rejoignant la rouquine qui avait prit la tête du groupe avec Luna et Théo.

« Pas pour tous les Galions du monde, Zabini » rétorqua la jeune fille, et le Serpentard sourit.

Il adorait la taquiner.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà emmenée là-bas, au moins ? » insista-t-il, mesquin. Elle leva le menton, digne et fière, et ne répondit pas. Ce qui, aux yeux du jeune homme, voulait tout dire. « Même pas Thomas ? »

« Il avait plus de goût que ça » ne put s'empêcher de répondre la Gryffondor.

L'attaque était subtile, vraiment. N'importe qui aurait pu passer à côté. Mais Blaise n'était pas n'importe qui…

« Oh, mais j'ai bien plus de goût que _ça_ , Weaslette » décréta l'afro-britannique. « Mais je fais avec les moyen du bord, que veux-tu. Si nous étions à Londres, je pourrais te proposer bien mieux... »

« Et pourquoi aurais-tu envie de me proposer "bien mieux" ? » pesta la jeune fille.

 _Gagné_ , pensa le Serpentard, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Parce que j'adorerais te voir dans ce genre d'environnement, Weaslette » déclara-t-il, très sérieux. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, se pencha vers son oreille, et ajouta à mi-voix : « Tu dois être totalement ridicule ! »

Elle se dégagea vivement, et le fusilla du regard. Mais elle ne répondit rien. Parce qu'elle était vexée, évidemment.

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui » lança Théo, exaspéré, non sans sourire néanmoins. « Il est jaloux parce que _personne_ n'a jamais accepté d'aller avec lui chez Madame Pieddodu. »

La mini-belette éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par les autres membres de leur groupe étrangement formé, qui avaient entendu la pique du Serpentard. Blaise lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir, l'insultant mentalement de traître, avant de rejoindre Draco et Pansy à l'arrière du groupe.

« Bien fait pour toi » se moqua tout de suite la jeune fille. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit ou fait, mais tu l'as bien cherché. »

« Et, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai bien cherché, puisque tu ne sais justement même pas ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour mériter ça ? » se renfrogna le jeune homme.

« Tu as proposé cette idée stupide de trêve ! » déclara Pansy, avant d'accélérer subitement pour rejoindre Daphné, Astoria, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? » cracha-t-il à l'attention du blond, qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusque là.

« Et que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? » répliqua celui-ci, visiblement fatigué. « Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, de toute façon. »

Le pire, c'était qu'il était sincère.

La veille, il avait reçu cette lettre de son père, qui lui disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatientait, et voulait des nouvelles de sa mission. Des nouvelles positives, s'entend. Et Draco n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il avait totalement oublié sa mission, depuis la soirée de Slughorn, et cette piqûre de rappel l'avait plongé dans un état second.

Même lorsque Granger l'avait traîné - de force, évidemment - sur le lac gelé, il n'avait pas réussi à profiter pleinement du moment. Ce matin, il avait passé quelques heures dans la salle aux objets perdus, et en était ressorti plus maussade que jamais. Ce qui voulait soit dire qu'il n'avançait pas, soit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer - ce qui, en fin de compte, revenait plus ou moins au même.

Blaise ne savait pas comment l'aider. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il avait essayé, évidemment. Dès le début de l'année, il l'avait soutenu du mieux que possible, avait tenté des dizaines de fois de le traîner sur le terrain de Quidditch ne serait-ce que pour échanger quelques passes, ou même lui proposer de faire une partie d'échecs ou de bataille explosive. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Draco était obnubilé par sa mission, il était sous pression, et il avait perdu le goût de vivre.

Mais depuis Granger…

Elle avait été la seule à lui redonner un peu de bonne humeur. Pour de vrai. Pas simplement quelques rictus amusés. Non. Elle l'avait fait rire, l'avait fait sourire. Et, pendant plusieurs jours, il avait eu un air goguenard sur le visage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette lettre de Lucius.

Et si même la Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées, ce n'était même pas la peine que Blaise essaye…

Il le ferait tout de même, bien sûr. Parce qu'il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Mais il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup de sorciers se retournaient sur leurs passages, surpris, voir choqués, et même inquiets pour certains. Ils les ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, mais, rapidement, la sensation d'être dévisagés comme des bêtes de foires devint trop lourde pour qu'ils puissent faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous voudriez pas qu'on se sépare, pour le moment ? » proposa Daphné, visiblement très embarrassée d'être le centre d'attention.

« On pourrait faire nos achats de Noël chacun de notre côté, et se retrouver aux Trois Balais ensuite ? » renchérit Weaslette qui, elle non plus, n'en menait pas large.

Cette proposition était apparemment acceptée de tous, ils se séparèrent en petit groupe.

Pansy se joignit à Blaise et Draco et, tous les trois, ils prirent la direction de l'apothicaire.

« Sérieusement ?! » s'exclama la jeune fille, en comprenant où l'afro-britannique comptait les emmener.

« Relax, Pans' » soupira le Serpentard. « Je veux juste acheter un cadeau pour Théo. »

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Et puisqu'il avait vu Potter, Weasmoche et Granger partir en direction de Honeydukes, il était certain de ne pas renouveler le petit épisode de leur dernière visite dans la boutique.

Ils firent rapidement le tour de l'échoppe, mais Blaise ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil anxieux autour de lui.

Il avait l'étrange sensation d'être suivi…

Et lorsque cette sensation s'intensifia, une fois dans la grande rue du village, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Pansy, sans vraiment lui prêter d'attention.

Il ne répondit pas.

Il était probablement paranoïaque, de toute façon.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ginny se figea devant le pas de la porte, et observa longuement la ruelle, anxieuse.

Elle avait l'impression d'être épiée.

Mais elle ne vit personne la regarder avec insistance et, chassant cette sensation de son esprit, elle finit par suivre Dean et Seamus à l'intérieur de la boutique de farce et attrape de chez Zonko.

Boutique qui, si ses abominables frangins parvenaient à leurs fins, s'appellerait bientôt "Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux - Pré-au-Lard" et cette idée la rendait folle de joie. Mais, présentement, le magasin appartenait toujours à Zonko, et elle avait besoin d'acheter quelques bricoles pour compléter ses achats de Noël.

Elle déambula quelques minutes dans les allées mais, rapidement, elle se retourna et scruta la foule une nouvelle fois. Elle avait _vraiment_ la sensation d'être suivie ! Lentement, le plus discrètement possible, elle attrapa sa baguette - qu'elle coinçait toujours dans sa ceinture - et se fut immédiatement rassurée lorsqu'elle sentit le bois familier dans sa main.

Ne voyant toujours personne de suspect autour d'elle, elle se retourna et poussa un cri strident.

« Non mais t'es complètement cinglé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, une main posée sur son coeur qui battait frénétiquement.

« Je te fais autant d'effet, Weaslette ? » se moqua Zabini, et elle le fusilla du regard.

« Sombre crétin ! » l'insulta-t-elle. « C'est toi qui me suit depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

« Ne sois pas si présomptueuse » répliqua le Serpentard. « Nous nous croisons ici par pur hasard. »

Elle avait un peu de mal à le croire, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle passe pour quelqu'un de totalement paranoïaque, ou psychorigide.

D'autant qu'il se tenait beaucoup trop proche d'elle, à présent, et l'observait avec une attention soutenue qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, non sans rougir légèrement.

Il venait juste de se pencher légèrement vers elle, exactement comme s'il allait l'embrasser, et son coeur se remit à battre avec frénésie. C'était idiot, pourtant. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il l'embrasse. N'est-ce pas ? Non, absolument pas ! C'était juste à cause de leur conversation, pendant la soirée de Slug. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la transe dans laquelle il avait semblé être, pendant son discours. Ni la façon dont elle avait été hypnotisée par ses paroles. Et elle devait avouer, au moins à elle-même, qu'elle aurait bien aimé le revoir ainsi.

Plutôt que de le voir agaçant et moqueur, comme il l'était sans arrêt depuis cette histoire de trêve.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda le Serpentard, curieux.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » riposta-t-elle, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle réponde à la sienne.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre » déclara-t-il, et il se rapprocha encore légèrement d'elle.

Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Ginny pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'achappait de celui du jeune homme. Dire qu'elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras auraient été un euphémisme. Entre le froid mordant de l'hiver - et, en Ecosse, l'hiver était vraiment rude ! - et l'attraction étrange qui émanait de lui et qui semblait la happer toute entière, elle n'arrivait qu'à peine à se retenir de le toucher.

« Je… Je... » balbutia la jeune fille, parce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se sorte de là.

« Tu ? » insista le Serpentard, et Ginny aurait put jurer avoir perçu une touche d'humour dans sa voix.

« Il faut que... » continua-t-elle, mais il se pencha encore un peu plus vers son visage, et elle cligna bêtement des paupières.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » finit-elle - _enfin !_ \- par prononcer, d'une toute minuscule petite voix hésitante.

Il se pencha encore un peu, leurs visages qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, et puis...

« Je me sers » déclara-t-il, moqueur, en se redressant soudainement, la faisant presque perdre l'équilibre, tout en lui montrant un paquet de bombabouses qu'il avait attrapé sur l'étagère derrière elle.

« Sale serpent » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, tout en le repoussant vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? » demanda-t-il, en éclatant de rire.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny se contenta de le contourner de s'en aller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une fois seule, elle s'autorisa trente seconde pour maudire ses hormones de lui avoir jouer un tel tour, et se concentra de nouveau sur ses achats.

Lorsqu'elle passa enfin à la caisse, la sensation d'être observée vint, une nouvelle fois, lui chatouiller la nuque. Mais, persuadée qu'il s'agit de Zabini, elle releva le menton et sortit de la boutique de Zonko sans chercher trouver une quelconque menace autour d'elle…

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Tu vas finir par faire une crise de foie, Ron » le prévint Hermione d'une voix réprobatrice, non sans sourire avec amusement.

« Tout n'est pas pour moi » déclara le rouquin, non sans faire la moue. « Il y en a aussi pour Parkinson. Puisque je n'ai pas d'autres idées de cadeau... »

De l'autre côté du jeune homme, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et articula silencieusement, pour qu'elle seule puisse le voir, quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à "désespérant" et la jeune fille se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire.

« Elle n'aime pas les chocolats » fit remarquer la brune, après s'être souvenu de ce que Draco lui avait raconté à propos de la Serpentarde. « Elle fait attention à ce qu'elle mange. Donc, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de lui offrir des chocolats… »

Ron l'observa alors comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

« Elle n'aime _pas_ le chocolat ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Impossible ! _Tout le monde_ aime le chocolat ! »

« Pas Parkinson » insista Hermione. « Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit. Draco pense qu'elle n'en a, en fait, jamais mangé. »

Le rouquin secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées dérangeantes, et observa les étagères de la boutiques de Honeydukes avec un oeil nouveau.

« Cette fille n'est pas humaine » murmura-t-il, et la Gryffondor choisit de ne pas renchérir.

Elle même avait un peu de mal à concevoir l'obsession de Parkinson pour la nourriture. Et elle comprenait parfaitement que son meilleur ami - qui, s'il l'avait pu, aurait passé sa vie à manger à longueur de journée - trouve ça totalement anormal.

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée, et reprit ses emplettes tout en souriant. Elle choisit avec grand soin plusieurs chocolats différents, tout un assortiment de saveur auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée. Elle voulait envoyer des chocolats à ses parents, cette année, et elle comptait bien leur faire découvrir des goûts qui n'existaient pas dans le monde moldu…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à la caisse, elle eut la sensation que sa nuque la picotait légèrement, de la même façon désagréable que si quelqu'un l'observait. Légèrement inquiète, elle observa la foule autour d'elle mais ne remarquant rien, elle se rendit à la caisse pour payer ses achats.

Puis elle s'en alla à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis, quand soudain, un maléfice du croche-pied la fit perdre l'équilibre, et elle s'étala de tout son long parmi les étalages. Plusieurs personnes, autour d'elle, se mirent à rire avec moquerie, avant qu'une main ne se tende devant elle.

Désorientée, elle accepta presque automatique l'aide qu'on lui proposait, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre un torse, dont l'odeur lui était à présent familière, qu'elle reconnut son sauveur. Son coeur se mit à battre beaucoup plus rapidement, et elle se sentit rougir.

« Tu ne tiens plus sur tes pieds, Granger ? » se moqua Malfoy, et elle lui frappa gentiment le torse avant de se détacher lentement de lui.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé » déclara-t-elle simplement, avant de se baisser pour ramasser ses achats, à présent éparpillés un peu partout.

Le Serpentard se baissa également pour l'aider, ce qui étonna la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucune remarque, et rapidement, ils se trouvaient de nouveau debout, l'un en face de l'autre, et un silence gênant s'installa alors.

« Tu as finis tes achats de Noël ? » finit-elle par demander, plus pour briser le silence que par réel intérêt.

« Il ne me reste qu'un seul cadeau à acheter, mais je n'ai aucune idée » soupira le Serpentard. « Et toi ? »

Avait-elle rêvé l'étrange lueur dans son regard ?

« Pour moi, c'est bon » déclara Hermione, non sans un sourire de satisfaction.

Elle avait eu énormément de mal à trouver une idée de cadeau pour Draco. Puisqu'elle avait pioché son nom, elle était obligée de lui offrir quelque chose. Mais, même au-delà du tirage au sort, depuis la soirée de Slughorn, depuis ce qu'elle avait découvert sur elle, sur lui, sur eux… elle avait _envie_ de lui offrir quelque chose.

Et l'idée lui était venu le lendemain de cette fête. Elle espérait sincèrement que le cadeau lui plairait. Elle était très anxieuse, mais en même temps, très sereine. Parce que, ce cadeau, c'était comme une évidence.

Elle avait juste peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas.

Et s'il n'acceptait le cadeau, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne l'acceptait pas elle…

« On va rejoindre les autres ? » proposa le Serpentard, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête et, rapidement, ils quittèrent la boutique de Honeydukes. Hermione resserra les pans de sa cape d'hiver autour d'elle, ainsi que son écharpe, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de claquer des dents à cause du froid. L'hiver était bel et bien installé, à présent, et la neige s'était remise à tomber à gros flocons.

Soudain, Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra fort contre lui, non sans cesser de marcher, et Hermione emmitoufla son visage dans son écharpe pour ne pas qu'il remarque à quel point elle rougissait.

Elle se sentait bête. Totalement idiote. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les réactions de son coeur, qui s'était mit à battre bien plus vite dès que le Serpentard avait posé la main sur elle, ni celles de son corps - entre les papillons dans le ventre et le rougissement, elle n'était pas sorti de la taverne !

C'était idiot, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Draco Malfoy la tenait dans ses bras, et elle se sentait comme une adolescent qui vit ses premiers émois. Pourtant, samedi, lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, ils s'étaient tenu bien plus près l'un de l'autre, et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu ce genre de réaction.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le pub, elle s'empressa de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le blond, sans pour autant paraître blessante. Puis elle chercha du regard une table vide. Elle en repéra une dans un coin de la pièce, suffisamment grande pour que tous leur groupe étrange puisse s'y retrouver. Elle s'y dirigea, et s'installa rapidement.

Elle était encore gelée, et elle ne retira pas tout de suite sa cape et son écharpe.

Elle voulut protester lorsque Draco s'installa juste à côté d'elle, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! » s'exclama Zabini, en s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille, ce qui lui donna instantanément l'impression d'être prise au piège. « Vous savez où sont les autres ? »

« Potter et Weasley sont encore chez Honeydukes » annonça Draco, et Hermione étouffa un hoquet d'horreur à l'idée d'être partie sans même les prévenir. Ils risquaient de s'inquiéter pour elle… « Et je crois que Pansy est partie faire un tour chez Sabine Toutensoie pour s'acheter une robe ou un truc du genre... »

« Elle en a vraiment besoin ? » se moqua l'afro-britannique, tout en faisant signe au serveur. « Trois bièraubeurres, s'il vous plaît. »

« Qui t'a dit que c'est ce que je voulais ? » s'offusqua la Gryffondor, mais il l'ignora royalement.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'insister puisque, déjà, le reste du groupe arrivait par petites vagues.

Tout le monde s'installa à leur table et, le temps d'une seconde, Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une dimension parallèle. C'était encore plus frappant que les jours précédents. Là, assis à la même table, Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient totalement mélangés, et riaient et discutaient de bon coeur. Seul Ron et Parkinson semblaient vouloir éviter de se mélanger aux autres, et s'entêtaient à ignorer les élèves ne faisant pas parti de leur groupe d'amis respectifs. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous les deux assis en bout de table, l'un en face de l'autre, et ils avaient bien du mal à s'ignorer… La jeune fille ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose, étant donné qu'ils passaient la plupart du temps à se disputer, mais tout le monde semblait vraiment de bonne humeur, alors elle laissa couler.

Elle passa les dix premières minutes à observer les autres, et à répondre d'une voix absente à ce que disaient Draco, Zabini et Harry autour d'elle. Et puis, la sensation perturbante qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt vint à nouveau la déranger. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas totalement dingue, puisque beaucoup de clients des Trois Balais ne cessaient de tourner la tête vers eux, choqués et parfois même inquiets à l'idée de voir des élèves qui étaient censés se détester rire de bons coeurs les uns avec les autres.

Elle s'insulta mentalement d'idiote, et de paranoïaque, parce que, vraiment, personne ne la fixait. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur la conversation en cours afin de se changer les idées.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, mec ! » s'exclama Zabini, d'une voix puissante qui attira toutes les têtes. « Les Harpies valent mille fois mieux ! »

« Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité » déclara Draco, mi-amusé, mi-agacé. « Les Tornades ont remportés plus de matchs, et leur attrapeur et plus rapide. »

« Ça m'arrache la gorge, mais je suis d'accord avec Malfoy » annonça Harry, et il semblait vraiment horrifié à l'idée d'être du même avis que son ennemi juré.

« T'es complètement fou, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron, à l'autre bout de la table. « De toute façon, ce sont les Canons, les meilleurs. »

Personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui, et même Hermione eut bien du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire. Elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus ou moins au courant de ce qui se passait de ce côté là du monde sorcier. D'autant que ses deux meilleurs amis passaient leur vie à en parler. Aussi, elle savait pertinemment que les Canons de Chudley, l'équipe favorite de Ron, était très nulle, et n'avait pas remporté un seul match depuis des années. En revanche, les Tornades de Tutshill et les Harpies de Holyhead étaient les deux équipes qui se disputaient la première place de la ligue.

C'était, à se sujet, tout ce qu'Hermione connaissait.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je soutiens Zabini » lança Ginny. « Les Harpies ont peut-être gagné moins de match, mais elles ont marqué beaucoup plus de but que les Tornades ! »

La discussion s'envenima et, rapidement, tout le monde avait prit position. Sauf Hermione, bien sûr. Et elle se sentait légèrement seule, perdue dans son coin…

« Ça va ? » chuchota Draco en se tournant vers elle.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il reporta son attention sur la conversation - ou, plutôt, le combat de coq - et la jeune fille se sentit d'autant plus délaissée.

Et puis…

Il lui prit la main.

Aussi simplement que ça. Sous la table. Le geste était assez discret pour que personne ne le remarque. Mais Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Draco lui tenait la main, et caressait doucement ses doigts.

Personne ne lui avait jamais pris la main comme ça…

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Et si on allait les rejoindre, maintenant ? » proposa Luna, et le jeune homme accepta d'un signe de tête.

Main dans la main, ils remontèrent toute la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à se retrouver à l'intérieur des Trois Balais. Sur le seuil de la porte, ils se figèrent tous les deux, et Théo ne put retenir un immense sourire.

Ils étaient tous installés dans un coin de la pièce, mais ils parlaient tellement forts qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas discrets. Tout le monde leur jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil, à moitié amusés, à moitié agacés, mais tous bel et bien choqués.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Voir une douzaine d'élèves réunis à la même table, c'était déjà quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas fréquemment - puisque rares étaient les groupes d'amis aussi nombreux - mais que ces élèves soient à moitié Serpentards et à moitié Gryffondors, et qu'ils n'y aient pas la moindre tension entre eux… Oui, il y avait de quoi être choqué.

Mais Théo, lui, était ravi. Et, à ses côtés, Luna l'était d'autant plus.

Ils s'en allèrent rejoindre le groupe et les saluèrent d'un signe de main avant de se joindre à eux.

Ils parlaient Quidditch, aussi, Théo ne se mêla pas à la conversation, se contentant de les écouter d'une oreille distraite. Il préférait les observait. Vraiment. Parce qu'ils faisaient un tableau tellement étrange et incongru qu'il espérait bien graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Juste à côté de lui, Pansy se faisait les ongles et lâchait, de temps en temps, quelques commentaires sarcastiques, principalement à l'encontre de Ronald Weasley, qui lui faisait face, et l'ignorait du mieux que possible. A côté du Gryffondor, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas encerclaient Astoria, et discutaient entre eux par dessus la tête de la jeune fille qui, elle, ne cessait de tourner la sienne vers l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons pour donner son avis sur la question - à savoir, est-ce que les Frelons de Wimbourne avaient leur chance cette année ? - et, en face d'eux, Daphné et Ginny Weasley discutaient avec animation des poursuiveurs des Harpies de Holyhead. A côté des deux jeunes filles, Harry Potter et Blaise se disputaient avec Draco - ou, plutôt, Draco et Harry se disputaient avec Blaise - sur l'équipe qu'ils voyaient gagnante de la ligue l'année prochaine - Blaise voyait les Harpies tandis que Draco et Harry soutenaient les Tornades. Cependant, le blond mettait beaucoup moins de passion dans la conversation que d'habitude, ce qui intrigua Théo.

Il l'observa alors avec beaucoup plus d'attention, et puis…

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, en remarquant les mouvement de main du Serpentard, et la position étrange du bras d'Hermione Granger - assise juste à côté du blond. Ainsi donc, ils se tenaient la main par-dessous la table, et faisaient comme si de rien n'étaient ?

La Gryffondor était d'ailleurs légèrement rouge, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur ambiante - il en était certain.

Théo garda sa langue, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Luna, assise juste à côté de lui, la Serdaigle lui fit tel regard qu'il fut certain qu'elle avait, elle aussi, remarqué la même chose que lui.

« Ils sont mignons, non ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont ouvrir les yeux » répondit simplement Théo, sur le même ton.

« Hermione s'en est déjà rendu compte » déclara Luna, toujours à voix basse, avec conviction. « Mais je crois que Draco n'en a pas encore conscience... »

Théo s'apprêtait à le lui assurer, parce qu'il était certain que son ami n'avait pas encore réalisé, lorsqu'il eut l'étrange sensation qu'on le fixait. Il tourna la tête et observa la salle d'un oeil inquiet, mais personne ne semblait le fixait, lui ou ses camarades, avec insistance.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers Luna, mais celle-ci ne souriait plus non plus.

« On nous observe » confirma la jeune fille, et Théo eut l'impression qu'une enclume venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Un mauvais pressentiment que s'intensifia d'autant plus lorsqu'une note volante atterrit devant lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa ses amis, et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les Serpentards avaient une note identique devant eux. Le silence, à leur table, fut soudain et pesant. Théo n'osait pas ouvrir sa note. Personne n'osait ouvrir les notes. A la place, ils observaient la salle du pub, à la recherche de l'émetteur de ces messages angoissants…

Mais Théo ne vit personne, et, visiblement, les autres non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ginny Weasley, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait jusque là. « Pourquoi vous ne les ouvrez pas ? Qui vous les a envoyées ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune réponse à fournir.

Théo ouvrit sa note.

Il crut mourir mille fois.

« _Vous êtes une honte pour vos familles !  
Vous êtes des traîtres à votre sang, à votre rang et à votre Maître !  
Vous allez regretter ! _»


	23. L'Infirmerie

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Bonne nouvelle : j'ai récupéré internet ! Du coup, j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma journée à terminer l'écriture de mon chapitre que je devais normalement posté hier, et le voici. Et, du coup, là, je passe encore du temps sur mon pc pour écrire le chapitre que je suis censé posté ce soir et tenter de le faire dans les temps. Sans compter qu'il faut que j'écrive les chapitres de demain et dimanche, puisque comme je vais - comme tout le monde, je l'espère et je vous le souhaite ! - fêter Noël en famille, je ne pourrais pas passer ma soirée à terminer à la hâte un chapitre pour pouvoir vous le poster..._

 _Hmm... Ca demande de l'organisation, tout ça. Et autant vous dire que là, tout de suite, je n'en ai aucune. D'autant qu'avec un bébé de deux ans qui déborde d'énergie à la maison, je peux pas me concentrer sur mon ordi autant que je le voudrais._

 _Maaaaaais bon. Je me dit que, vaut mieux un chapitre en retard mais bien écrit, qu'un chapitre bâclé pour être dans les temps. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux, comme toujours._

 _Après tout, toutes les mamans sont des Wonder Woman, non ? *non-je-ne-faillotte-absolument-pas-auprès-de-ma-maman-qui-va-lire-ces-mots-et-eclater-de-rire*_

 _#Jet'aimematitemôman_

 ** _Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes (SUR LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT) :_**

(Bon, en toute honnêteté, entre les bug de FF et les travaux, je suis totalement perdue en ce qui concerne les reviews... Je ne sais plus exactement à qui j'ai déjà répondu, à qui je ne l'ai pas encore fait, ni où est-ce que j'ai mit la réponse... Bref, c'est le bordel. DONC si vous n'avez pas eu des réponse à votre commentaire, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler !)

 _Dramione Love : Contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant !  
_ _Manon : Et bien, le voici ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !  
Titnini : Baaaah, faut bien un peu de piment, non ? Sinon, on s'ennuie... Ca peut pas être tout beau tout rose... Mais ça finit bien, promis ! Et puis, je suis certaine que tu vas adorer ce chapitre-ci._

 _Sur ce, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 22 : L'Infirmerie**

* * *

 **Jeudi 22 Décembre**

Severus papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, puis la lumière qui filtrait au travers de rideau qui entourait son lit finit de le réveiller complètement. Il ouvrit les yeux, observa son environnement avec perplexité, puis avec agacement lorsqu'il reconnut le lieu.

Il poussa un grognement.

Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? Ce fut la première question qu'il se posa, avant que les souvenirs affluent dans son esprit. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il mit un certain temps à reprendre contenance…

Voldemort.

Il l'avait convoqué, la veille au soir. Sa Marque l'avait brûlé avec une telle intensité qu'il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de _le_ rejoindre. On ne faisait pas attendre le Maître, pas quand la Marque brûlait à ce point.

Il avait été l'un des premiers à arriver au Manoir Malfoy. Cela ne lui avait pas été d'un grand réconfort, néanmoins. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux. Severus l'avait rarement vu dans cet état.

Il aurait préféré ignorer pourquoi…

La _très_ jeune Louise Goyle avait envoyé une lettre à son père, deux jours plus tôt, pour lui raconter comment se passaient ses vacances de Noël. Et, dans sa missive, elle avait laissé filtrer une information que Severus aurait préféré garder secrète le plus longtemps possible. La trêve entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de sixième année. La trêve entre Malfoy et Potter.

Curieux, le Maître avait envoyé une petite équipe à Pré-au-Lard, la veille, histoire d'entendre les rumeurs. Les Mangemorts ne s'étaient absolument pas attendus à _voir_ de leurs propres yeux à quel point cette information était exacte.

Ils avaient surpris Malfoy et ses amis en compagnie des Gryffondors. Ils avaient vus Malfoy être _très proche_ de la "Sang-de-Bourbe Granger" et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette information.

Lucius et Severus en avaient pris pour leur grade. Le premier, parce que son fils était un traître et un incapable. Le second, parce qu'il n'avait pas sut maintenir le jeune Malfoy sur le "droit chemin" ni même prévenir son Maître de cette incartade.

Ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, été torturés jusque très tard dans la nuit.

Severus ne se souvenait même plus de comment il était parvenu à rentrer au château, tant il avait été en très mauvais état…

La seule consolation qu'il pouvait en tirer, c'était d'être toujours en vie. Et puisqu'il avait fait un Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa, afin de protéger son fils, cela voulait dire que Draco n'avait rien. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… quelque chose de _grave_ … Severus en serait mort…

L'espion poussa un nouveau grognement et se redressa sur son lit. Au même instant, les rideaux qui entouraient son lit furent brutalement écartés, et Poppy Pomfresh s'approcha de lui, visiblement furieuse.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se détourner et d'observer les différentes potions étalées sur le chariot magique qui la suivait. « Avez-vous mal quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Rien qui ne soit supportable » déclara Severus, tout en serrant les dents.

La vérité, c'était qu'il souffrait le martyr. Mais, à ce stade de sa "convalescence" il était certain que ce n'était qu'un effet psychologique dû aux multiple Doloris qu'il avait reçu la nuit précédente. Ce sortilège, reçu trop de fois, laissait des traces sur l'esprit de la victime. A tel point que, pendant plusieurs heures, la douleur était toujours aussi forte que si l'impardonnable était maintenu…

« J'ai soigné vos blessures les plus graves » annonça l'infirmière, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. « Mais j'ai besoin de votre coopération pour les plus superficielles. »

« Tout va très bien, Poppy » assura le Professeur.

L'infirmière ne le crut pas un seul instant. Elle se mit à grogner dans sa barbe inexistante, furieuse.

« Ce n'est plus possible, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Vous ne pouvez plus continuer ainsi. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, Poppy... » commença-t-il, agacé de se voir réprimander par l'infirmière.

« Ça suffit ! » le coupa-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Le silence s'installa, lourd. Un silence pesant pendant lequel, ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard. Et puis, l'infirmière détourna les yeux, et Severus se sentit un peu plus à l'aise. Il détestait ce genre d'affrontement, avec l'infirmière. C'était une femme douce et intègre, malgré qu'elle soit capable des pires bassesse pour savoir, avec exactitude, ce qu'avaient ses patients. Elle n'était pas Serpentarde pour rien, après tout…

Mais Poppy Pomfresh était l'une de ces sorcières - et ils étaient rares, ces gens-là - que le Maître des Potions appréciait véritablement. Lorsqu'il était étudiant, elle était la seule à lui prêter une quelconque attention. Elle avait été la seule, d'ailleurs, à prendre sa défense lorsque Sirius Black avait trouvé intelligent de l'envoyer dans la Cabane Hurlante, un soir de pleine lune…

Elle l'agaçait, certes. Parce qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop indiscrète, parfois. Un peu mère poule, aussi, à tel point qu'il se demandait souvent comment elle avait fait pour éviter Poufsouffle lors de sa répartition…

Ils n'étaient pas amis, n'étaient pas vraiment proche, mais Poppy Pomfresh s'inquiétait pour lui. Et c'était bien là la seule raison pour laquelle, il finit par lui avouer avoir quelques douleurs au niveau de l'épaule…

« Je dois voir Albus » déclara le Professeur, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de soigner son épaule.

« Vous ne sortirez pas de cette infirmerie pour le moment » répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix qui n'offrait aucune discussion possible.

Dans ces moments là, Severus la haïssait. Elle le faisait se sentir comme un enfant, et il détestait ça. Pourtant, il ne protesta pas. C'était peine perdue, il le savait déjà.

« Pourriez-vous le faire venir, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il à la place. « C'est très important, Poppy. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Directeur était là, et Severus lui raconta, dans les moindres détails, sa réunion de la veille.

« J'avais espéré avoir un peu plus de temps avant qu'il ne découvre tout ça » finit par déclarer Albus, d'une voix sincèrement triste. « Je n'avais pas pensé que Miss Goyle... »

« C'est une enfant » le coupa Severus, parce qu'il savait très bien où voulait en venir le sorcier. « Elle n'a que douze ans. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. »

Le Directeur resta silencieux quelques instants. Et puis…

« Que compte faire Voldemort, à présent ? » finit-il par demander, d'une voix plus sérieuse.

« Il espère que la torture de Lucius aura suffit à rappeler à Draco la menace qui pèse sur lui » annonça le Professeur, et ces simples mots lui donnèrent la nausée. « Dans le cas contraire, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que Miss Granger pourrait, _en tout point,_ être la Lily Evans du garçon… »

Le silence qui s'installa suite à cette déclaration était tellement pesant que Severus se sentit très mal à l'aise. il était assailli de souvenirs… Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier, mais qui ne le quitterait jamais. Parce qu'il vivait dans la culpabilité. Et que rien ne pourrait jamais racheté ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait tué Lily.

Il n'avait certes pas tenu la baguette qui avait lancé l'Impardonnable, mais c'était tout comme. Il avait rapporté la Prophétie à son Maître, et Voldemort avait tué Lily à cause de lui…

Il avait tué Lily.

« Draco Malfoy n'est pas vous, Severus » déclara le Directeur d'une voix rassurante. « Et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour empêcher l'histoire de se reproduire... »

Severus hocha la tête.

Il devait y croire. Sans quoi…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Choqué.

Il était _totalement_ choqué.

Ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Non… Tout, mais pas Granger… Pas elle.

Il refusait d'y croire...

Lorsque le Directeur s'en alla, Draco resta un long moment figé sur place, caché derrière les rideaux du lit le plus proche de celui de son parrain, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, par ce que cela signifiait, par ce qu'il ressentait…

Lentement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il quitta sa cachette et s'approcha du Professeur.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » s'étonna celui-ci, mais le garçon ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer en silence, et puis… « Vous avez entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que compte-t-il faire à Granger ? » demanda le Serpentard, d'une voix tellement basse qu'il crut un instant que l'homme ne l'avait pas entendu. « Qu'est-il arrivé à cette Lily Evans ? » demanda-t-il plus fort.

Severus Snape ferma très fort les yeux, dans une expression de douleur que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si froid, si détaché...

« Assieds-toi, Draco » ordonna le Professeur, non sans douceur, et le blond sut d'instinct qu'il n'allait pas aimé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

L'emploi du prénom et le tutoiement étaient des indices suffisants.

Il obéit.

Et son parrain se mit à parler. D'une voix douce qui reflétait toute sa mélancolie. Et tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour cette Lily. Et tous les regrets qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui. Il parla longtemps. Très longtemps. Il lui raconta toute sa vie. De son enfance dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, sa rencontre avec la jeune fille, leur amitié malgré les origines moldues de Lily. Puis Poudlard. James Potter et ses amis, les bagarres récurrentes entre lui et les "Maraudeurs" et le dilemme de la jeune fille. Puis il lui parla de son propre père, moldu, et de la mort de sa mère, sorcière. Sa haine viscérale pour son Tobias Snape, et pour tous ceux de son espèce. Le climat de guerre qui se faisait déjà sentir à l'époque, l'influence de Voldemort que les sorciers de sang pur facilement manipulable. Il lui raconta ensuite ses erreurs auprès de Lily. Les dispute, et les insultes. L'insulte de trop. La rupture de leur amitié. Sa douleur à l'idée d'avoir peut-être perdu la seule et unique personne qu'il aimait. Et comment il s'était tourné vers Voldemort pour devenir plus puissant, et récupérer la femme qu'il aimait. Et puis… Il lui parla de sa première mission. La surveillance de Dumbledore, et comment il s'était retrouvé à la Tête de Sanglier, comment il avait entendu la prophétie qui annonçait la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comment, lui, fidèle, avait rapporté tout ce qu'il avait entendu à son Maître.

A cet instant là, Draco était déjà persuadé de connaître la fin de l'histoire. Mais il n'osait pas interrompre le Maître des Potions. Parce qu'il avait peur d'avoir raison. Parce qu'il espérait de tout son être se tromper…

Mais Severus Snape poursuivit son histoire. Il lui parla du mariage de Lily Evans et James Potter, de leur engagement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de la naissance de leur fils, Harry. Et de comment Voldemort avait conclu qu'ils étaient tous les trois ceux dont parlait la prophétie. Il lui raconta comment il avait souffert en apprenant les plans de son Maître, comment, en désespoir de cause, il s'était rendu auprès de Dumbledore pour le supplier de mettre Lily en sécurité. Comment il lui avait juré allégeance et fidélité en échange. Comment il était devenu espion.

Et puis… Comment la trahison de Pettigrow avait, finalement, provoqué la mort de sa bien-aimée. Comment, dans son coeur, il était mort en même temps que Lily. Et comment, depuis, il servait Dumbledore et espionnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour expier ses fautes. Pour protéger tout ce qui restait de Lily. Son fils. Harry Potter…

Une fois qu'il eut terminé ce récit, le silence s'installa. Draco avait énormément de mal à intégrer toutes ses informations. Severus Snape, son parrain, l'insensible Professeur de Potions, la terreur de Poudlard, avait eut un coeur… Et il avait été bousillé par ses erreurs de jeunesse…

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait conclure de cette histoire. Ni de ce que les paroles qu'il avait surprises un peu plus tôt pouvait bien signifier.

 _Miss Granger pourrait, en tout point, être la Lily Evans du garçon…_

 _Draco Malfoy n'est pas vous, Severus…_

Il avait peur de comprendre…

« Vous avez fait un Serment Inviolable avec ma mère » lança-t-il alors, parce qu'il avait _besoin_ de ne pas croire à toute cette histoire… « Vous avez juré d'accomplire ma mission à ma place, si je venais à échouer... »

Et il ne pouvait décemment pas être du côté de Dumbledore et juré - sur _sa vie_ ! - de le tuer à la place du Serpentard…

« Et il a été convenu avec le Directeur que j'accomplirais cette mission, quoi qu'il advienne » déclara sobrement le Professeur.

Draco releva vivement la tête et plongea son regard surpris dans les yeux calmes de son parrain.

« Il est au courant ? » s'horrifia-t-il. « Mais… que… Comment ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Draco, je sers Albus Dumbledore, pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres » insista le Maître des Potions.

« Vous lui avez dit » comprit le blond. « Et… Il l'accepte ?! »

Pourquoi Dumbledore acceptait-il sa mort aussi simplement ? C'était… Totalement incompréhensible.

« Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi » grimaça Snape. « Mais oui, il l'accepte. »

Draco se laissa retomber mollement contre le dossier de sa chaise, estomaqué. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et puis…

« Vous pensez que Granger est ma Lily, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« L'est-elle ? » répliqua simplement le Professeur.

Et Draco comprit…

Oui, elle l'était. Elle était sa Lily.

Cette prise de conscience fut tellement brutale qu'il sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge.

Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Et l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver le moindre mal par sa faute… Il en mourrait. Jamais il ne le supporterait. Jamais il n'aurait la force de son parrain. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre en sachant qu'il avait été responsable de sa mort…

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se levant avec force. « Elle ne _sera pas_ ma Lily ! Elle ne mourra pas par ma faute ! Jamais ! »

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire de son parrain, avant de se détourner rapidement et de quitter l'infirmerie avec empressement.

Il courut. Aussi vite qu'il le put, et avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il courut sans relâche et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa destination.

Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir la gargouille lui céder le passage sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'annoncer les raisons de sa présence.

Il monta les escaliers en colimaçon à toute vitesse, et déboula dans le bureau directorial dans une bruit fracassant.

« Vous devez la protéger ! » ordonna-t-il, à peine eut-il mit un pied dans la pièce. « Je ferai n'importe quoi, mais vous devez la protéger ! »

Albus Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête, et lui désigna la chaise qui lui faisait face d'un simple geste de la main.

« Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy » proposa-t-il en souriant. « Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

°O°O°O°O°O°

Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un bel euphémisme.

Néanmoins, il ne savait pas dire ce qui le choquait le plus. L'idée que Severus Snape ait été amoureux de sa mère, ou celle que Malfoy puisse l'être d'Hermione ?

« Vous pouvez retirer votre cape, Monsieur Potter » déclara Snape, et Harry sursauta.

Il obtempéra, non sans rougir d'embarras.

« Vous saviez que j'étais là ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

« Je vous ai entendu vous cogner contre le chariot à potions » confirma le Professeur. « Vous n'avez pas été très discret... »

« Si vous saviez que j'étais là, pourquoi... » commença le Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi ai-je, malgré votre présence, raconté mon histoire à Monsieur Malfoy ? » termina l'homme à sa place, et Harry hocha la tête. « Parce que vous méritiez de l'entendre, vous aussi. Et que je n'ai pas la force de recommencer mon récit. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants, songeur. Puis le Professeur lui proposa de s'asseoir et il accepta, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Vous devez probablement avoir des questions à me poser, non ? » lança le Maître des Potions au bout d'un certain temps, d'une voix légèrement embarrassée.

Le Gryffondor l'observa longuement, perplexe. Une seule question lui trottait dans la tête, et il était presque certain que ce n'était pas celle que l'homme attendait.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Professeur ? » souffla-t-il alors, parce que les mots lui brûlaient vraiment la langue. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Je veux dire… pour que vous deveniez aussi humain ? »

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de lui balancer au visage, il écarquilla les yeux et rougit subitement, avant de se morfondre en excuses maladroites.

« J'ai ouvert les yeux » répondit le Professeur, sans sembler offusqué par sa question - ou par son manque de tact. « Je pensais faire amende honorable en vous maintenant en vie. Je pensais que m'assurer que le sacrifice de votre mère n'ait pas été vain serait une manière suffisante de respecter sa mémoire et de racheter mes erreurs. Mais je m'étais trompé. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? » insista le jeune homme, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

Snape poussa un profond soupir, et réajusta sa position, non sans laisser une grimace de douleur s'afficher sur son visage. Instinctivement, Harry lui proposa d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, mais l'homme refusa d'un geste négligent de la main.

« Je me suis laissé aveuglé par ma haine envers votre père » déclara le Maître des Potions. « J'ai passé des années à ne voir en vous que le fantôme de James, tout en étant contraint de vous protéger parce que vous êtes le fils de Lily. Je vous ai détesté parce que vous me renvoyiez mon propre échec au visage. Sans réaliser que vous êtes bien plus que ça... »

« Sans réaliser que je suis l'Élu » cracha le jeune homme, amer.

Parce que ce n'était que ça, en fin de compte. Parce qu'il n'avait d'importance qu'à cause de la Prophétie. Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents. L'assassin de Lily. Le seul qui pourrait accomplir la vengeance du Professeur.

« Non » protesta doucement Snape. « Sans réaliser que vous êtes _Harry_ avant d'être _Potter_. Sans réaliser que vous êtes beaucoup plus que l'héritage de votre mère. Vous êtes une personne à part entière et j'ai laissé mes sentiments m'aveugler. Je vous demande pardon. »

Harry resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes, avant de se reprendre. Snape lui demandait-il _vraiment_ de lui pardonner ? Lui pardonner quoi ? De l'avoir considéré pour ce qu'il était ? Parce qu'après tout, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il était. Le fils de James et Lily. Il était le fils d'une soeur, pour Pétunia. Il était le fils d'un meilleur ami pour Lupin, et l'avait été également pour Sirius. Il était le fils d'ennemis, pour Voldemort.

Et même pour Dumbledore, il était le fils d'un couple que le sorcier n'avait pas su protéger.

Il était le fils de James et Lily.

Il était l'Élu.

Et ça s'arrêtait là.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner » déclara-t-il alors, sérieux.

« Bien au contraire, Harry » insista le Professeur. « J'ai trahi la mémoire de votre mère en vous détestant parce que je vous voyez uniquement comme le fils de James, en oubliant totalement que vous étiez également son fils à elle. Il y a en vous une part de la femme que j'ai aimée, et j'ai sciemment occulté cette information. J'ai trahi Lily, encore une fois... »

Le Gryffondor eut énormément de mal à ne pas dévisager son enseignant. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé les trémolos dans la voix de Snape. Il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé la douleur, la tristesse et la culpabilité dans ces dernières phrases. Il n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour ça. Et entendre les larmes dans la voix du Professeur était déjà bien trop difficile. Il ne voulait pas, en plus, les voir sur son visage. Il ne _pouvait_ pas les voir sur son visage.

C'était trop difficile.

« Et au-delà de ça... » reprit Snape au bout d'un certain temps, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de chagrin dans sa voix, juste une profonde tristesse, une profonde culpabilité. « J'ai eu un comportement impardonnable envers vous. Alors que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant de onze ans avide de faire ses preuves, je vous ai détesté, je vous ai méprisé, sans jamais vous accorder la moindre chance. Vous étiez innocent, et je vous ai toujours considéré coupable pour le simple fait d'être le fils de votre père. L'histoire aurait pu être totalement différente… »

Harry secoua les épaules, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, l'histoire aurait peut-être été différente. Si Snape ne l'avait pas détesté dès le premier regard, s'il s'était comporté avec lui comme il se comportait avec Malfoy, par exemple, peut-être que le jeune homme aurait fini par lui faire confiance. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait apprécié. Mais ça n'aurait, pour autant, pas changé grand chose à sa vie.

« Quelle importance ? » soupira le Gryffondor, au bout d'un certain temps. « Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut rien y changer. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas forcés de continuer sur cette voie » offrit le Professeur, et Harry releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

C'était bien plus qu'une offre de paix. C'était une supplique. Le jeune homme pouvait le voir dans le regard du Maître des Potions. Et, lentement, il hocha la tête.

Snape poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle, et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Merci, Harry » souffla-t-il alors.

Le silence qui suivit fut beaucoup plus léger que tous les précédents. Harry se repassait toutes sa matinée en tête, et il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'était même pas encore l'heure du déjeuner. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle, ce matin-là, les rumeurs sur l'état du Maître des Potions avaient attisé sa curiosité. Il avait observé la Carte des Maraudeurs - il l'avait toujours sur lui depuis qu'il soupçonnait Malfoy de trafiquer quelque chose - et il avait vu que l'homme était bel et bien à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Dumbledore, et du Serpentard, et il s'était empressé de venir voir ce qui se passait.

Ce qui lui fit penser…

« Qu'est-ce que Voldemort a ordonné à Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il, avec un peu plus de véhémence qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Snape poussa un profond soupir, découragé cette fois.

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi de vous l'expliquer » déclara l'homme.

« Mais il lui a bien confié quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » insista le jeune homme. « Je vous ai entendu. Vous avez parlé d'une mission... Une mission que vous comptez accomplir à sa place… »

« C'est exact » soupira le Professeur. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié une mission à Draco Malfoy, mais il savait que Draco ne pourrait jamais y parvenir... »

« Alors pourquoi... » commença Harry, mais Snape l'interrompit d'un rire jaune.

« Pour punir Lucius Malfoy » annonça tristement le Maître des Potions. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que Draco échoue, pour pouvoir punir Lucius en les tuant lui, sa femme et son fils. Et si par un coup du sort, Draco venait à réussir sa mission - ce qui n'arrivera pas, puisque je l'accomplirai moi-même - il prendra la Marque, ce qui serait une autre forme de punition. »

« Il ne l'a pas encore ? » s'étonna le jeune homme, et l'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que vous soupçonnez Draco d'être un Mangemort depuis le début de l'année » concéda Snape, non sans une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix. « Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit lors de la soirée du Professeur Slughorn, Draco n'est pas le monstre que vous vous imaginez. Il n'a jamais rien voulu de tout cela. Bien au contraire. Et puisque vous avez espionné notre conversation, je pense que vous vous en êtes vous-même rendu compte. »

Le Gryffondor prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, puis de peser ses mots avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hermione est amoureuse de lui » annonça-t-il alors. « Elle me l'a dit, après la soirée. »

« Miss Granger est une jeune femme très surprenante » sourit le Professeur. « Elle a plus de coeur que je ne l'aurais imaginé... »

« Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle, lui aussi » déclara Harry.

« Je le pense également » confirma l'homme.

C'était totalement dingue. Déjà, qu'Hermione soit tombée amoureuse de la fouine, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à digérer. Mais l'idée que ce soit réciproque… Ça lui faisait peur, en fait. Parce qu'avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre - ou, plutôt, les soupçons qu'il avait et qui venait d'être confirmés - il était certain que toute cette histoire finirait mal. Hermione était tellement persuadée que Malfoy ne manigançait rien… Elle serait probablement anéantie, lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce que le Serpentard lui avait caché…

Et puis… Quel avenir avaient-ils ?

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Malfoy soit parti en trombe de l'infirmerie pour faire ce qu'il fallait. Même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se sortir de là… Si Dumbledore était déjà au courant de la mission qui lui avait été confié, et qu'il n'avait rien fait jusque là, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à faire…

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'un miracle ne survienne…

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit tristement Snape.

Et le silence s'installa, songeur.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Bon, bah voilà pour le chapitre en retard. Je vais essayé de publier celui d'aujourd'hui... et bien, aujourd'hui. Ce serait bien. Bon, ça arrivera peut-être en plein milieu de la nuit, mais bon... Je vais faire de mon mieux..._

 _D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que vous allez ADORE !_

 _Ah, oui, au fait. Personne n'a remarqué - ou, du moins, personne ne me l'a fait remarqué - mais en écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une ENORME bourde ! Bah oui, c'est **Pomona Chourave** et **Poppy Pomfresh** \- et non pas "Pomona Pomfresh" comme j'ai pu l'écrire dans le chapitre du Lac Gelé... Franchement, je suis fatiguée, en ce moment. Enfin, j'irais corriger ça dès que j'aurais le temps - là, je veux me concentrer sur le chapitre de ce-soir-si-possible._

 _Voilà voilà !_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	24. Love Actually

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je vous avez prévenu que je posterai probablement tard, et... bah j'avais vu juste. Du coup, pardonnez-moi, mais je répondrais au reviews demain, parce que là, mon lit m'appelle... Vraiment. Il hurle après moi, et je ne peux pas lui résister..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 23 : Love Actually**

* * *

 **Vendredi 23 Décembre**

Ginny fit trois allers-retours devant le mur de pierre tout en désirant rejoindre Hermione, mais la Salle sur Demande ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Agacée, elle répéta le même manège à plusieurs reprises, tout en variant la formulation de sa requête, mais rien n'y faisait.

La Salle sur Demande ne voulait pas la laisser entrer.

En désespoir de cause, elle fit une nouvelle fois les trois allers-retours, tout en lisant le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main.

« _Rejoignez-moi dans la Salle sur Demande dès que possible.  
Hermione_ »

Toujours rien.

« Foutu château ! » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante, de plus en plus agacée.

« Tu parles toute seule, maintenant ? » se moqua Zabini, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, prête à l'insulter de tous les noms, mais il n'était pas seul, et elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia toutes les insultes qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui balancer au visage.

« Ron ? » s'exclama-t-elle, parce que c'était bel et bien lui qui se trouvait avec le Serpentard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Zabini ? »

« Bah quoi ? » répondit son frère. « C'est pas vous qui vouliez faire une trêve ? »

Mouchée, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait raison, après tout. Ils avaient bien décidé de faire une trêve. Mais de là à le voir seul avec Zabini…

« Toi aussi, tu viens rejoindre Hermione ? » poursuivit le Gryffondor, et Ginny hocha la tête.

« Mais la Salle refuse de s'ouvrir » déclara-t-elle, de nouveau agacée.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu n'es pas douée » répliqua le Serpentard, tout en faisant, à son tour, trois allers-retours devant le mur.

La salle ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant.

« Et toc ! » se moqua-t-elle, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience d'avoir l'air d'une gamine de cinq ans. « Ça t'apprendra, à te croire plus malin... »

Il se tourna vers elle, furieux et vexé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de riposter que, déjà, d'autres élèves arrivèrent devant le mur.

Très rapidement, le groupe était au complet, tous rassemblés par les notes volantes que la Gryffondor leur avaient envoyés juste après le dîner.

La tension était à couper au couteau, néanmoins. Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce n'était plus pareil. Les Serpentards se sentaient mal, à cause des menaces qu'ils avaient reçus lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous aux Trois Balais. Et les Gryffondors hésitaient entre crier à la trahison - parce que les parchemins qu'ils avaient reçus laissaient clairement sous-entendre qu'ils faisaient tous partis du camp adverse - et culpabiliser d'avoir mis les serpents dans une position délicate…

La vérité, c'était qu'ils avaient tous, pendant quelques jours, oublié la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Ils avaient tous oubliés qu'ils faisaient, normalement, partis des camps adverses. Et ils avaient manqué de prudence, en se rendant au village tous ensemble… N'importe qui avait pu les voir. N'importe qui avait pu envoyer ces menaces…

D'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion, depuis, de discuter des événements entre eux. Ils s'étaient mutuellement évités, la veille et le jour-même, et c'était la toute première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient réunis depuis l'incident de Pré-au-Lard…

Et comme personne n'arrivait à entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, l'agacement général ne faisait qu'augmenter.

« Oh, vous êtes là » lança soudainement la voix d'Hermione, qui venait tout juste de sortir de la Salle va-et-vient.

« Apparemment » fit remarquer Parkinson, narquoise.

« Ça avait l'air urgent » s'inquiéta Ron, en s'avançant vers elle. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. « Entrez ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur, la rouquine fronça les sourcils. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle sombre qui contenait quatre rangées de quatre fauteuils rouges faisant face à un mur sur lequel pendait ce qui ressemblait fortement à un énorme drap blanc. Lorsqu'elle eut refermée la porte derrière eux, Hermione s'avança jusque devant le mur.

« Tu nous explique ? » demanda Ron, tandis qu'Harry, Dean et Seamus échangeaient des messes-basses amusés.

« Et bien... » commença la jeune fille, tout en se triturant les mains avec nervosité. « Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours… Je me suis dit que ça nous ferait du bien de passer une soirée tous ensemble... »

« Et cette salle, c'est quoi ? » demanda Zabini.

« Une salle de cinéma » répondit Harry, et Hermione hocha la tête.

« Et c'est quoi, une salle de cinéma ? » demanda Parkinson.

« T'as qu'à regarder autour de toi ! » répliqua Ron, moqueur.

« Parce que tu sais ce que c'est, toi, peut-être ? » riposta la Serpentarde.

« STOP ! » s'écria Ginny, pour mettre un terme à leur chamailleries. « Hermione, explique-nous, s'il te plait. »

La jeune fille obtempéra, et leur expliqua d'abord ce qu'était un film, puis ce qu'était une salle de cinéma. Le silence qui suivit fut lourd de sens, et Hermione se mit à rougir.

« Donc » reprit Daphné Greengrass au bout d'un moment. « Tu veux nous faire regarder un genre de pièce de théâtre moldu qui a été comme "photographié" pendant toute la durée pour être ensuite regardée sur un drap blanc grâce à un appareil qui projette les images, c'est bien ça ? »

« Euh, oui, en gros, c'est ça » acquiesça la Gryffondor.

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée » approuva Luna Lovegood, et Théo hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Pourquoi pas ? » lança Daphné Greengrass.

« Je suis curieux » déclara Zabini.

« Ça a l'air horrible » protesta Parkinson.

« C'est une idée géniale ! » approuva Harry.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été au ciné » s'extasia Seamus.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller » fit remarquer Dean.

« Ça peut être intéressant » ajouta Astoria Greengrass.

« Ça a l'air bizarre, comme truc » bougonna Ron.

« Ça a l'air amusant » riposta Ginny.

Hermione, soulagée, se tourna alors vers Malfoy, le seul qui n'avait pas encore donné son avis. Et le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, tout en gardant une expression neutre.

« Et tu as choisi quoi, comme film ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Love Actually* » déclara la jeune fille. « Je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à la période... »

Le Survivant approuva d'un hochement de tête, et tout le monde prit place sur les fauteuils pendant qu'Hermione lançait le film.

Comment Ginny se retrouva-t-elle à côté de Zabini, ça, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle profita de l'occasion pour lui poser une question qui lui trotait dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon frère, tout à l'heure ? » s'empressa-t-elle de lui murmure, dès qu'Hermione eut éteint les lumières et allumé ce qu'elle appelait un "vidéo-projecteur".

« Tu es trop curieuse, Weaslette » répliqua le Serpentard, et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi tu es borné » riposta-t-elle, tout en le fusillant des yeux.

« Contente que tu t'en aperçoive enfin » déclara-t-il simplement, tout en la fixant de nouveau avec cette étrange intensité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda la rouquine, perplexe.

Il se pencha vers elle, remit une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille - non sans une infinie douceur - avant de se baisser jusqu'à presque y coller ses lèvres.

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, Ginny » murmura-t-il alors, et la jeune fille se sentit frissonner.

Puis il se recula et s'installa confortablement dans son siège pour regarder le film. La Gryffondor l'observa quelques secondes, troublées, avant de l'imiter et de se tourner vers l'écran.

« Ton frère voulait juste des infos sur Pansy » annonça le Serpentard au bout de quelques minutes. « Vu qu'il a pioché son nom au tirage au sort... »

« Je croyais qu'il avait déjà acheté son cadeau » protesta la jeune fille.

« En effet » approuva Zabini, non sans sourire avec un amusement sincère, comme s'il riait intérieurement d'une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

« Crache le morceau » le pressa-t-elle, parce qu'elle voyait très bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui raconter.

« Il lui a acheté du chocolat » déclara-t-il, tout en se retenant d'éclater de rire. La Gryffondor lui demanda ce qui ne convenait pas avec ce cadeau - bien qu'elle trouvait ça un peu facile et pas très recherché. « Pansy _déteste_ le chocolat. Elle va le trucider sur place... »

« Et je suppose que tu ne lui as rien dit ? » s'offusqua-t-elle, à deux doigt de se pencher vers son frère, qui se trouvait assis juste devant elle, pour le mettre en garde et lui ordonner d'acheter quelque chose d'autre.

« Bien sûr que si ! » protesta le Serpentard, et elle l'observa longuement, comme pour déceler le mensonge sur son visage. « En fait, Draco a dit à Granger que Pansy détestait le chocolat malgré qu'elle n'en ai jamais mangé, et Granger l'a rapporté à ton frère, et ton frère est venu me voir pour avoir confirmation - parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'adresser directement à Draco ou Pansy. Je le lui ai confirmé, et il a poussé un profond soupir, le genre qui voulait dire Pansy est un cas désespéré - avis que je partage, soit dit en passant - avant de rétorquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle détestait le chocolat tant qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé. J'ai répliqué qu'elle s'en fichait totalement, et qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'y goûter. Il m'a répondu que ce n'était qu'une question de motivation… Je l'ai mit en garde, et il a sourit comme un benêt en répliquant, je cite : "j'ai hâte de voir ça" et, si tu veux mon avis, ton frère devrait vraiment aller consulter un Psychomage, parce qu'elle va vraiment le tuer sur place. »

Il avait débité tout ça tout en fixant l'écran, et à voix basse, et Ginny avait bien du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une discussion avec son frère… C'était… Trop bizarre.

« Arrête ça » ordonna soudainement Zabini.

« Quoi donc ? » demandant la jeune fille, perplexe.

« Arrête de penser que c'est étrange, bizarre, ahurissant ou je ne sais quel autre adjectif tu emploie dans ta tête pour décrire ce que tu considère être une absurdité » précisa-t-il, sans pour autant la regarder.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? » se vexa la rouquine.

Depuis quand pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

« Ça te semble si absurde que ça, l'idée que ton frère puisse aimer qu'on s'oppose à lui ? » demanda-t-il, presque moqueur. « Je te rappelle que tu es mal placée, Miss J'aime-L'Adrénaline... »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » protesta la jeune fille, en détournant le regard, les joues rouges.

« Tu n'ose toujours pas assumer, n'est-ce pas ? » insista le Serpentard. Elle ne répondit pas. « Dommage... » soupira-t-il alors, avant de reporter son attention sur le film.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment…

« Tu trouve pas que ce type ressemble à Snape ?** » lança Zabini d'une voix amusée, tout en lui montrant l'un des personnages du film.

« N'importe quoi ! » répliqua la jeune fille, même si, effectivement, il y avait un petit air de ressemblance...

°O°O°O°O°O°

Daphné ne savait pas très bien comment elle s'était retrouvée assise à côté de Harry, au deuxième rang à partir du fond, mais depuis le début de la "séance" elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la proximité du Survivant.

Et il faisait tellement noir dans cette pièce…

Hermione Granger leur avait expliqué qu'il fallait éteindre les lumières pour mieux voir les images. Ça, la Serpentarde pouvait comprendre. Mais le fait que les fauteuils soient collés les uns aux autres… Elle avait un peu plus de mal. Sur le moment, elle n'avait rien eu contre. Mais lorsqu'Harry s'était installé, et qu'il avait - comme elle - posé son bras sur l'accoudoir…

Leurs coudes, leurs avant-bras et leurs mains n'arrêtaient pas de se cogner à chacun de leurs mouvement. Et, vraiment, était-il obligé de bouger autant ?

Il venait juste de piocher dans son paquet de pop-corn - du maïs soufflé qui, d'après Seamus Finnigan et Hermione Granger, était la friandise moldue indispensable lors d'une séance de cinéma - et avait reposé sa main sur l'accoudoir, frôlant la sienne au passage.

Ils étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre, mais Daphné n'osait tout simplement pas bouger. Et puis, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle aurait pu s'appuyer plus franchement de l'autre côté, puisque l'autre siège était vide, mais elle appréciait la proximité du garçon.

Ça la gênait, mais elle appréciait.

Elle n'était absolument pas cohérente.

« Ça va pas ? » chuchota Harry à son oreille, et elle se retint de justesse de faire un bond sur son siège.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit _aussi proche_ d'elle !

« Si, si, tout va bien » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre sur le même ton.

« Tu as l'air perturbé » remarqua le jeune homme. « Tu arrive à suivre le film ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer, ce qui était un énorme mensonge. A dire vrai, elle n'y comprenait rien du tout. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'arrivait simplement pas à suivre. La présence du Gryffondor, aussi proche d'elle, était trop perturbante.

« Tu veux du pop-corn ? » proposa Harry, en lui tendant son paquet.

Elle hésita, mais finit par en prendre une petite poignée. C'était bon, vraiment. Légèrement caramélisé.

« Sers-toi, si tu en reveux » déclara le Gryffondor, tout en reportant son attention sur le film.

Et elle se resservit. Parce que c'était vraiment bon, presque addictif.

Un peu plus détendue, elle se concentra sur le film, et elle se retrouva rapidement happée par les multiples histoires. C'était peut-être parfois un peu trop vulgaire à son goût, mais les intrigues étaient intéressantes, et les personnages assez attachants.

Et, d'un geste mécanique, elle piochait régulièrement dans le paquet de pop-corn qu'Harry avait positionné entre eux deux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette la main en même temps qu'elle.

Le contact était tellement inattendu qu'elle retira vivement sa main, tout en faisant tomber le paquet à terre.

« Mince, désolée » s'exclama-t-elle, horriblement gênée.

« Chuuuut » protestèrent plusieurs personnes, parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruits.

Elle se sentit rougir d'autant plus.

« C'est pas grave » chuchota Harry et d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les pop-corns qui jonchaient le sol, avant de faire venir à lui l'un des paquets étalés sur une table qu'elle n'avait, jusque là, pas remarquée.

Il y en avait plusieurs. Une bonne quinzaine, au moins. Alors, pourquoi n'en attirait-il pas deux ? Un chacun ? Cela aurait évité ce genre d'incidents…

Mais non. Il n'avait bien attiré qu'un seul paquet, qu'il ouvrit et déposa, une nouvelle fois, juste entre eux, tout en l'invitant à se servir d'un signe de la main.

Tout le reste du film, Daphné se força à penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'à _chaque fois_ qu'elle mettait la main dans le paquet de pop-corn, Harry en faisait de même.

La première fois avait peut-être été un accident.

La fois suivante avait peut-être été une coïncidence.

Mais la dizaine qui avait suivi…

Et Daphné refusait d'en tirer la moindre conclusion. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai. Elle se faisait une montagne d'un rien…

N'est-ce pas ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Luna passait un moment parfait en tout point.

Cette séance de cinéma improvisée était une expérience très intéressante. Et, lorsqu'Hermione avait expliqué de quoi il s'agissait, la curiosité de la Serdaigle l'avait emporté sur tout le reste, et elle s'était empressée de s'asseoir tout devant, très excitée à l'idée de voir, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, un film moldu.

Et elle ne regrettait pas. Loin de là. Elle espérait même que ce ne serait pas le dernier, parce que c'était vraiment très intéressant.

Elle ne comprenait pas tout, malheureusement. Il y avait quelques références au monde moldu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir, mais elle trouvait l'expérience très enrichissante malgré tout. Déjà, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de divertissement moldu, et qu'elle appréciait de découvrir une part très importante de leur culture, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'elle avait la possibilité, grâce à ce film, de découvrir certaines choses sur leur façon de vivre - comme l'utilisation du téléphone, par exemple.

Elle appréciait vraiment la séance.

D'autant plus qu'elle était assise à côté de Théodore, qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir, et qu'il ne cessait de lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts, avec une infinie tendresse.

Elle était, cependant, bien trop absorbée par les différentes histoires pour pouvoir lui accorder une quelconque attention. Mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Lui-même avait l'air d'être très intéressé par le film…

Dans la salle, personne ne parlait. A moins qu'ils se soient lancés des sortilèges de silence… Mais vu leurs visages, ils avaient tous l'air absorbé par l'histoire. Toujours était-il que Luna n'entendait rien d'autre que le film, et les bruits de mastications de ses amis qui savouraient leur pop-corn.

Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Le goût légèrement caramélisé, le croquant de la friandise sous ses dents… Elle en était d'ailleurs à son deuxième paquet, et elle n'arrivait pas à se réfréner.

Légèrement penchée en avant, les yeux écarquillés, sa main effectuant mécaniquement des allers-retours entre le paquet posé sur ses genoux et sa bouche, elle ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux, totalement hypnotisée.

Ce fut probablement pour ça qu'elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite l'agitation dans la salle…

« Mais si, j'te jure, c'est flagrant ! » s'exclama Blaise Zabini, depuis le fond de la salle. « Snape ressemble à Harry ! »

Luna tourna vivement la tête, et observa le Gryffondor, qui lui-même fronçait les sourcils avec incompréhension.

« Mais non ! » s'exclama Ginny, assise juste à côté du Serpentard, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Ils n'ont _absolument_ rien en commun ! »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » s'exclama finalement Harry, et les deux agitateurs se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Potter » déclara Zabini après s'être calmé. « Je parlais du type dans le film. Harry. Snape lui ressemble. »

Tout le monde se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran géant, attendant patiemment que ledit Harry refasse son apparition. Et lorsque ce fut finalement le cas, plusieurs ricannements s'élevèrent.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a un air » approuva Dean, qui se trouvait juste derrière la Serdaigle, avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres.

« Mais Harry n'a pas les cheveux gras, lui » ajouta Ron, assis au deuxième rang en partant du fond, à côté du vrai Harry, ce qui fit redoubler les éclats de rires.

« Ni le nez cassé » fit remarquer Théo.

« Mais taisez-vous, à la fin ! » râla Pansy, assise seule à l'autre bout de la rangée où Théo et Luna était installés.

Pour toute réponse, Ron, Blaise et Dean lui envoyèrent quelques poignées de pop-corn sur la tête, ce qui sembla la mettre très en colère. Mais, finalement, Hermione et Draco obtinrent le calme à coup de « _Chuuut_ » réprobateurs.

Luna s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et reporta son attention sur le film.

Puis, Théo fit passer son bras par dessus ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Elle se blottit contre son corps, posa la tête sur son épaule, et savoura le reste du film.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Pansy était de mauvaise humeur.

Mais, depuis cette horrible histoire de trêve, elle était _tout le temps_ de mauvaise humeur. Si bien que même ses deux meilleurs amis ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention.

Ou bien, c'était parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs béguins respectifs. Oui. _Béguins respectifs_. Parce que même s'il était établi depuis longtemps - du moins, pour elle qui savait tout sur son meilleur ami - que Draco était littéralement amoureux de Granger, en ce qui concernait Blaise, son attirance soudaine pour la mini-belette était totalement nouveau, et n'était à ses yeux qu'un vulgaire béguin. Cela finirait par lui passer.

Du moins, elle l'espérait. Parce qu'entre Draco et sa Granger, Daphné et son Survivant, Théo et sa Luna… Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que son autre meilleur ami se mette en tête de tomber sous le charme d'une Gryffondor. Il y en avait déjà trop autour d'elle - et, oui, elle avait parfaitement conscience que Luna Lovegood était une Serdaigle, mais puisqu'elle passait tout son temps avec le reste des lions, elle était comprise dans le lot.

D'autant plus que même Astoria semblait très attirée par Dean Thomas, à moins que ce ne soit par Seamus Finnigan ? Pansy avait du mal à dire, puisque la cinquième année passait presque tous son temps avec les deux garçons…

Ne restait donc plus qu'elle. La seule avec un minimum de jugeote. La seule qui ne ferait _jamais_ la bêtise de tomber amoureuse. Encore moins d'un Gryffondor.

Un projectile lui tomba dans la nuque, et elle se retourna vivement pour fusiller Weasmoche du regard. L'imbécile. Il avait beau fixer l'écran avec un air faussement intéressé, elle savait parfaitement que le pop-corn qu'elle venait de recevoir venait de lui.

Quelle idée débile, ce film.

Elle n'était pas de mauvaise foie, non. Le film en lui-même était… presque intéressant. C'était la vérité. Elle s'était surprise, depuis le début de la projection, à apprécier les différentes histoires, ainsi que les différents personnages. C'était parfois à la limite du vulgaire - et, franchement, Granger n'avait pas eu une idée brillante : faire regarder à des garçons dont les hormones faisaient n'importe quoi un film où les actrices faisait du topless ?! - mais elle avait, à plusieurs reprises, eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'exploser de rire. Sans compter que la musique était assez sympa, et certains acteurs plutôt mignon - ce type qui jouait le premier ministre moldu, par exemple, était plutôt pas mal en son genre, et avait un sacré déhanché...

L'idée de passer un moment tous ensemble était… tolérable. De toute façon, depuis cette histoire de trêve, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire, et elle avait supporté les lions - et la Serdaigle - à contrecoeur et beaucoup plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Une fois de plus, ou une fois de moins, elle s'en fichait un peu. D'autant que deux jours plus tard, ce serait Noël. Et, par conséquent, la trêve prendrait fin et sa vie pourrait redevenir comme elle l'avait toujours été. Sans aucun Gryffondor dans les parages…

De cette soirée, Pansy n'en garderait probablement qu'un seul point positif. Elle pouvait se changer les idées. Ce qui, depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et les menaces que les Serpentards avaient reçus, s'était avéré totalement impossible. Encore plus lorsqu'elle avait appris, de la bouche même de Draco, ce qui était arrivé à Lucius et Severus.

Elle culpabilisait énormément. Non pas qu'elle soit responsable, pas le moins du monde. Elle ne sympathisait pas avec les Gryffondors. Elle était cordiale, tout au plus. Parce que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient fait jurer de se contenir un minimum. Donc, non, elle ne se sentait absolument pas responsable. Et pourtant… Elle aurait dû insister. Voilà pourquoi elle culpabilisait. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre que cette histoire de trêve était une mauvaise idée.

Un nouveau pop-corn s'échoua sur le haut de son crâne et, à nouveau, elle se tourna vivement vers Weasmoche. Et comme les fois précédentes, il fixait l'écran avec une attention soutenue. Néanmoins, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son fou-rire. Bien, elle attendrait qu'il se moque ouvertement d'elle. Et à ce moment là, elle pourrait déverser tout son venin sans ressentir une once de culpabilité.

Ce type était pire qu'un gosse. Vraiment. Pansy n'était pas du genre à ne jurer que par le protocole, comme pouvait le faire Daphné - et Astoria, dans une moindre mesure - mais, tout de même ! Elle avait un minimum d'éducation, _elle_. Alors que Weasmoche…

Il lui hérissait les poils. Aussi simplement que ça. Sauf quand il lui donnait l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Là… Elle l'aimait bien. Enfin. Non. Elle ne l'aimait pas "bien" c'était juste que… Elle aimait se moquer de lui. Voilà. Elle aimait se moquer de Ronald Weasley lorsqu'il s'étalait sur les fesses en faisant du patin à glace. Ou quand il s'énervait tellement qu'il devenait rouge comme une tomate et perdait toute élocution. Ou quand il bafouillait comme un idiot en voyant une femme seins nus dans un film moldu...

Le reste du temps, elle le détestait. Il l'énervait. Sciemment, la plupart du temps. A croire qu'il adorait la rendre folle de rage. Elle attendait impatiemment, d'ailleurs, que cette histoire de trêve soit loin derrière elle, et qu'elle puisse à nouveau lui tendre la main… De préférence, en pleine figure. Et de façon violente.

Nouveau pop-corn, sur la tempe cette fois. Elle ne se retourna pas.

Elle était vraiment hypnotisée par le film, en fait. Par certains personnages plus que d'autre. Le fameux ministre plutôt canon, qui tombe amoureux de son employée : maladroit, mais plutôt mignon. Le gamin de onze ans fou amoureux de sa camarade de classe qui l'ignore totalement, presque du déjà vu, mais complètement adorable. L'écrivain en mal d'amour qui craque pour une jeune fille qui ne parle même pas la même langue que lui, pathétique et carrément maladroit - franchement, ils étaient à mourir de rire, ces deux là, incapables de se faire comprendre de l'autre, et pourtant sur la même longueur d'onde.

Vraiment, ce film était plutôt sympa… Elle ne comprenait pas toujours - c'était quoi cet objet noir dans lequel la nana rousse passait son temps à parler ? - mais elle appréciait vraiment.

Nouveau pop-corn.

Cette fois, elle se leva et se tourna telle une folle furieuse vers Weasmoche.

« Ça t'amuse, espèce de hmph ! » commença-t-elle, mais sa langue vint se coller à son palais, l'empêchant tout simplement de poursuivre son insulte.

Le rouquin semblait tout aussi étonné qu'elle, et elle supposa, à juste titre, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle observa le reste de la salle, mais personne n'avait l'air de se sentir coupable, ou furieux.

Elle, en revanche, elle était totalement folle de rage.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir quitter la salle en claquant la porte, mais… Elle voulait savoir si les trois personnages qu'elle appréciait finirait par conclure.

Aussi, elle se s'installa de nouveau dans son siège, avec brutalité - afin de bien faire comprendre qu'elle était de très mauvaise humeur - non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil assassin à l'autre imbécile de Gryffondor.

Elle aurait presque put jurer qu'il avait l'air déçu qu'elle n'ait pas pu finir de lui balancer ses quatre vérités au visage. Ou sa main, puisqu'il semblait n'attendre que ça.

A croire qu'il était vraiment masochiste…

A moins qu'il ne se soit simplement senti embêté parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège d'un sortilège de _Bloclang_ à cause de lui ?

Un peu perturbée, elle ne fit qu'à peine attention au reste du film.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Hermione adorait ce film.

Chaque année, avec ses parents, il faisait parti de leur filmographie de Noël. C'était traditionnel. Ils choisissaient tous ensemble une bonne dizaine de films qu'ils regardaient chaque soir, blottis tous les trois sur le canapé, des paquets de pop-corn caramélisés sur les genoux, et des tasses de chocolat chaud à la cannelle sur la table.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se procurer les boissons, elle se trouvait dans une minuscule salle de cinéma au lieu d'être dans le canapé de son salon et ses parents avaient été remplacés par des amis - et des ennemis-qui-ne-l'étaient-plus-vraiment-le-temps-de-la-trêve - mais c'était plus ou moins pareil. Le sentiment de familiarité était suffisamment important pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

Du moins, elle l'aurait été un peu plus si Draco s'était installé ailleurs…

Non pas qu'elle soit en colère contre lui pour une quelconque raison. Loin de là. Juste que sa proximité l'embarrassait vraiment. Ça, plus le fait d'être plongés dans le noir, d'être installés tout au fond de la minuscule salle… Elle avait l'impression d'être l'une de ses filles qui s'en va au cinéma avec son flirt du moment pour roucouler au fond de la salle…

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se tenait le plus loin possible de lui - tout du moins, aussi loin que le lui permettaient les minuscules fauteuils dans lesquels ils étaient installés. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la fixait sans arrêt. Elle sentait la brûlure de son regard sur elle.

Et elle avait énormément de mal à ne pas fixer la main qu'il avait consciencieusement installé sur _son_ accoudoir à elle, comme s'il avait espéré qu'elle y poserait la sienne sans faire attention, et entrerait donc en contact physique avec lui.

Oh, elle avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir l'air totalement folle. Elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas sérieusement bonne pour un séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Déjà, parce que le fait qu'elle, Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus studieuse de Poudlard - selon le Professeur McGonagall - puisse être sujette à ce genre de pensées totalement… niaises, c'était largement suffisant pour s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale. Mais qu'en plus, elle s'imagine sérieusement que Draco Malfoy puisse avoir réellement envie de lui tenir la main pendant une séance de cinéma, comme n'importe quel couple aurait put le faire… Là, c'était sûr et certain, elle n'était plus du tout saine d'esprit !

Et pourtant, il lui avait tenu la main, aux Trois Balais.

Et depuis, il s'était appliqué à l'ignorer du mieux que possible.

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi. Mais elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre. Depuis qu'elle avait comprit, avec effroi - il fallait quand même le préciser ! - qu'elle était _amoureuse_ de Draco, elle était, en ce qui le concernait, beaucoup plus Serpentarde que Gryffondor. Elle était morte de trouille, tout simplement. Tout le temps. Elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle, qu'il la rejette, qu'il se moque de ses sentiments, ou qu'il en joue, qu'il finisse par la faire souffrir…

Elle avait lu suffisamment de livres - parce que, oui, ça lui arrivait, à l'occasion, de lire quelques romans - pour savoir que ce genre d'interrogations étaient courantes dans sa situation. Mais ça, plus le contexte… Après tout, Draco faisait plus ou moins parti du camp adverse, dans la guerre qui les attendait. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble, elle le savait parfaitement. Sans compter qu'ils faisaient partis de deux mondes totalement différents. Pas uniquement parce qu'elle était née-moldue et lui sang-pur, bien que cela ait également son importance. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait été élevé comme un bon petit aristocrate, et qu'elle avait été élevée comme une petite fille aimée et choyée.

Les parents de Draco n'avaient eu qu'un seul enfant parce qu'il était de coutume de ne faire qu'un seul héritier. Les siens n'avaient eu qu'elle, parce qu'ils avaient eut énormément de mal à concevoir un enfant, et n'avait jamais réussi à lui donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Elle n'avait jamais manqué d'argent, certes, mais elle avait grandit dans la simplicité et l'altruisme, tandis que Draco avait été élevé dans l'opulence et l'ostentation. Et elle avait bien d'autres exemple en tête...

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir en ce qui concernait une éventuelle relation entre eux. Déjà, parce qu'il était clairement impossible qu'il puisse être attirée par une fille aussi banale qu'elle, et ensuite, parce que même s'ils venaient à essayer quelque chose… ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. La guerre les séparerait. Et si ce n'était pas elle, ce seraient leurs différences.

Hermione secoua nerveusement la tête pour chasser ses pensées douloureuses de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur le film. Elle parvint à se concentrer quelques minutes mais, du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Ron envoyer un pop-corn sur la tête de Pansy Parkinson, assise trois rang devant lui. Elle pinça les lèvres. Non mais franchement, quel âge avait-il ? Et dire qu'elle avait réellement pensé être amoureuse de lui…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il lui lança un nouveau pop-corn mais, cette fois, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et se tourna vivement vers lui, prête à l'incendier, ce qu'elle commença d'ailleurs à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui lance un sortilège de _Bloclang_ en un informulé parfaitement maîtrisé. La Serpentarde semblait totalement furieuse, mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire.

A l'écran, son passage préférait aller arrivait, et elle refusait que quiconque ne vienne lui gâcher ce moment…

« Tu y as été un peu fort, non ? » murmura Draco en se penchant nonchalamment vers elle, et Hermione sentit son coeur battre plus vite et ses joues rosir d'un seul coup. « Weasmoche l'aurait bien mérité, il l'emmerde depuis plus d'une heure... »

« Je m'en fiche » répliqua la jeune fille, parce que c'était la vérité. « Ça va être mon moment préféré... »

Draco lui lança un regard perplexe, et elle désigna l'écran géant d'un simple signe de tête. Il reporta alors son attention sur le film.

Lorsque les premières paroles de sa chanson de Noël préférée résonnèrent dans la salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de mimer les paroles sur ses lèvres, chantant silencieusement avec la petite fille de l'écran, se retenant difficilement de se mettre à taper des mains en rythme avec la batterie…

Vraiment, cette musique lui provoquait toujours énormément d'émotions. Combinée au film en lui-même, et à toutes ces merveilleuses histoires d'amour, elle fondait presque toujours en larme...

Elle était tellement hypnotisée par sa scène préférée - celle où le jeune Samuel traverse tout l'aéroport pour aller avouer à Joanna qu'il est amoureux d'elle - qu'elle sursauta lorsque Draco lui prit finalement la main. Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vivement vers lui, choquée. Mais le Serpentard observait le film avec intérêt.

Il lui caressa doucement la paume de la main.

Et elle se laissa finalement bercée par ce contact, et savoura l'instant présent…

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Voilà pour ce soir !_

 _C'était un chapitre que j'avait imaginé depuis le tout début de cette histoire. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu le film - de quelle planète venez-vous ?! - je vous le conseille vivement. Je crois que c'est mon film de Noël préféré. Donc voilà. Je félicite d'ailleurs ma super Maman, parce qu'elle avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre le titre de ma fiction et le film, puisque c'est effectivement cette chanson là qui est chantée à la fin du film._

 _D'ailleurs !_

 _* : Le film est sorti en 2003. J'ai volontairement omis de mettre l'année dans cette histoire. Donc, à vous de choisir. Soit nos élèves sont à Poudlard en 1996-1997 et le film est sorti plus tôt que dans la réalité, soit ils sont à Poudlard plus tard que dans le canon._

 _** : Petit clin d'œil à Alan Rickman, qui joue effectivement le rôle d'Harry dans Love Actually. Je voulais en faire un autre à Emma Thomson qui joue le rôle de sa femme, Karen, dans le film (et qui joue également le rôle du Professeur Trelawney) mais j'ai eu la flemme de l'intégré. Ah, oui, aussi... Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, le premier ministre moldu trop canon, c'est Hugh Grant (et son déhanché dans la scène où il danse... Miam !). En regardant le film - bah oui, y'a bien fallu que je le regarde une nouvelle fois pour me remettre toute l'histoire en tête, et pour le plaisir aussi - j'ai eu un grand éclat de rire, parce que le premier ministre cite Harry Potter parmi les choses géniales que possède le Royaume-Uni. Donc voilà. Je voulais le redire ici._

 _Ouais, je sais, il est 2h30 du matin, je me lève dans six heures à tout cassé, et je suis totalement crevée et je dis n'importe quoi, et faut vraiment que je m'arrête là..._

 _Bref. Voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu._

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate !_**


	25. NOTE du 17012017

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

* _N_ _on mais elle est sérieuse là ? Elle nous laisse sur notre faim pendant des semaines et elle revient la bouche en cœur ?!*_

Haïssez-moi, je le mérite ! Mais d'abord, lisez ça, et haïssez mon ex avec moi...

Comment vous expliquer tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières semaines ? Même moi, je sais pas par où commencer... Bon, je ne m'étendrais pas sur ma vie ô combien tumultueuse, et je passerai les grandes lignes pour en venir à l'essentiel.

J'ai quitté mon mec - mon fiancé, le père de mon fils, l'homme avec lequel je pensais #petitefillenaïve faire ma vie - à la nouvelle année. Ca faisait déjà un moment que ça n'allait plus (d'où le fait que je n'ai pas posté les deux derniers chapitres d' **All I Want For Christmas** ) et... bref. J'ai fait mon sac, j'ai prit mon fils, et j'ai quitté le domicile familial.

Du coup, autant vous dire que pendant quelques jours, ça a été un peu difficile psychologiquement parlant. Et j'ai pas vraiment eu le moral de me mettre devant l'ordinateur que mon cousin me prête gentiment (bah ouais, parce que celui que j'utilisais avant, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, c'était celui de mon ex...) pour écrire la suite de mes merveilleuses histoires.

Je m'en excuse. Et, surtout, je m'excuse de ne pas être venue plus tôt par ici pour vous écrire cette petit note.

Maiiiiiiiiiiis bref. Passons. Parce que ce n'est même pas _**Le PIRE !**_

Le pire, c'est que ce matin, bien motivée, le sourire aux lèvres et la joie de vivre dans le cœur, j'allume l'ordinateur et là...

 **LE DRAME !**

Mon super-méga-adorable-ex-petit-ami, par vengeance, à SUPPRIMER mes fictions... Non, pas ici, bien sûr. Pas sur FF. Non. Sur Google Docs. A la source, quoi. Là où j'écrivais tout. LES SEULES SAUVEGARDES !

Donc. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, les chapitres de mes futures fictions n'existent plus. Le prochain chapitre du **Poids du Silence** n'existe plus. Les deux derniers chapitres d' **All I Want For Christmas** n'existent plus. Bref. Vous avez saisi ?

Voilà. Maintenant, vous pouvez le haïr avec moi.

Bon, du coup, je me doute que vous vous interrogez. Et, en toute franchise, moi aussi. Bon, rassurez-vous, je n'ai AUCUNEMENT l'intention d'abandonner mes fictions. Je sais que parfois, j'ai du mal à tenir les deadlines, que je vous dis que je publie la semaine suivante et que le chapitre arrive un mois plus tard, ou ce genre de chose. Mais je n'abandonnerai **JAMAIS** une fiction. Voilà. Mais là, franchement, je viens de vivre un ascenseur émotionnel de dingue. La bonne humeur s'est envolé pour laisser place à une colère sourde qui, je le sais, va rapidement se transformer en tristesse. Et, franchement, j'avoue être un peu démotivée là, du coup.

Donc. Je crois que je vais éteindre mon ordi. M'installer dans mon canapé, allumé FF sur mon tel et relire les derniers chapitres de mes fictions pour me les remettre bien comme il faut dans la tête. Si dans la journée, je suis motivée, je rallumerai le pc pour écrire un peu. Mais bon. Voilà. N'attendez pas des miracles dans l'immédiat.

Je suis vraiment désolée, du coup. C'est nul. Et j'ai un peu honte de vous avoir délaissés, vous et mes fictions, alors que pourtant, ça me fait tellement de bien...

Je vais vite me reprendre, promis.

Une petite précision avant de vous laisser. Je poste cette note sur mes deux fictions en cour ( **All I Want For Christmas** & **Le Poids du Silence** ). Mais en ce qui concerne l'écriture, je valoriserai **AIWFC** parce que c'est la plus rapide à terminer, et que c'est celle qui aurait dû l'être depuis un moment déjà. Donc, j'espère pouvoir vous fournir les deux derniers chapitres avant la fin du mois. Et pour **LPDS** , je pense que ce sera plus courant février.

Voilà voilà.

Je vous embrasse fort.

Vous me manquez.

A très vite.

Et surtout, **BONNE ANNEE !**

 _ **Dabisous !**_

 _ **Yumi Kate**_


	26. Réveillon

_**Résumé :**_ _Poudlard. Sixième année. Quand Dumbledore se mêle du Noël de ses élèves... Machinations, disputes, déclarations et nouvelles amitiés... Quand un tirage au sort truqué force les élèves à se rapprocher... #Oui,résumépourri!_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione, comme toujours. Harry et Snape mentor, parce que j'avais envie. Quant aux autres, je verrai pendant l'écriture..._

 ** _Raiting :_** _Pour le moment, je met T parce que je ne pense pas aller dans le... too mutch, mais qu'il y aura quand même pas mal de... d'allusions. Vous comprendrez..._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Amitié, beaucoup. Et Famille aussi, un peu._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde !  
Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction !  
Bon, tout d'abord, je voulais **VOUS REMERCIER** , tous, pour votre soutien et vos messages d'amour. Merci pour votre compréhension, et pour m'avoir bien fait rire dans un moment où j'en avais vraiment besoin !  
_

 _Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement un(e) anonyme : **Lenny** ! Grâce à ton commentaire, une idée brillante m'est venue : Google Drive ! Je n'avais juste absolument pas pensé au fait que tout mes fichiers Google Docs étaient automatiquement enregistré sur le Drive et, effectivement, en me connectant sur mon compte, j'ai put restaurer les fichiers à partir de la corbeille qu'il n'avait pas vidée. Donc, merci ! Grâce à toi, j'ai put sauver ce que j'avais écrit, les derniers chapitres d'All I Want For Christmas, le prochain chapitre du Poids du Silence, tous mes chapitres d'avances de mes futures fictions, et mêmes les premières esquisses d'un projet personnel. Alors, **MERCI MILLE FOIS !**_

 _Du coup, je vous vois venir, si j'ai récupéré mes fichiers, pourquoi ai-je mit autant de temps à poster ce chapitre ? Et bien, tout simplement parce que je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Encore maintenant. Mais après plusieurs relectures, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérange._

 _Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Sachez qu'il reste, pour cette fiction, encore un chapitre (un épilogue, en quelque sorte), et, bien sûr, les chapitres bonus. Bon, par contre, je ne sais absolument pas quand ils arriveront. Je reprends tout doucement du poil de la bête, comme on dit, et j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain. Enfin. Bref. Patience, très chers amis. Je fais de mon mieux._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 **Chapitre 24 : Réveillon**

* * *

 **Samedi 24 Décembre**

 **Albus Dumbledore  
Rubeus Hagrid • - • Poppy Pomfresh  
Rubeus Hagrid* • - • Horace Slughorn  
Minerva McGonagall • - • Grégory Goyle  
Harry Potter • - • Severus Snape  
Ronald Weasley • - • Hermione Granger  
Pansy Parkinson • - • Draco Malfoy  
Ginny Weasley • - • Blaise Zabini  
Dean Thomas • - • Daphné Greengrass  
Astoria Greengrass • - • Théodore Nott  
Seamus Finnigan • - • Luna Lovegood  
etc… • - • etc...**

« Un plan de table ?! _Sérieusement ?!_ » s'exclama Pansy après être entrée dans la Grande Salle, en remarquant les petites lettres dorées inscrites sur les dossiers des immenses chaises qui entouraient la seule et unique table dressée pour le dîner. « Il veut notre mort, c'est pas possible autrement ! On va s'entre-tuer ! »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Sa meilleure amie avait vraiment un penchant pour l'exagération.

L'idée du plan de table pouvait avoir ces avantages. Du moins, aux yeux du Serpentard. Pour commencer, s'il en croyait les différentes associations de noms qu'il avait sous les yeux, les élèves seraient installés à côté ou en face de la personne dont ils avaient "tiré le nom _au sort_ ". Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait assis à côté ou en face de Weaslette - premier avantage. Il pourrait, par conséquent, lui offrir son cadeau en toute discrétion - deuxième avantage. Et la taquiner à loisir durant toute la soirée - troisième et meilleur avantage.

Accompagné de Pansy et Daphné, il longea presque toute la table pour découvrir qu'ils étaient placés tout au bout. Tout leur groupe. Serpentards et Gryffondors mélangés. Dumbledore - tant était que ce fut lui qui ait mit en place ce plan de table - s'était arrangé pour que les élèves soient installés par année plus que par Maison, tout en conservant les binômes formés lors du tirage au sort.

Le pauvre Grégory serait donc assis tout au bout de la table, en face de Minerva McGonagall, et juste entre les Professeur Slughorn et Snape… Il ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux étaient le plus à plaindre.

Gentlemen, Blaise aida ses deux amies à s'installer, avant de prendre place à son tour. Et d'attendre. Il n'eut, heureusement, pas à patienter longtemps. A peine s'était-il installé que le reste des élèves commençait à arriver dans la Grande Salle par petits groupes. Rapidement, la table fut presque pleine, et lorsque tous ses amis - Serpentards et Gryffondors compris, ainsi que Luna Lovegood évidemment - furent assis autour de lui, il ne s'intéressa plus une seule seconde au reste de l'école.

Ginny Weasley était magnifique. Elle portait une robe couleur marron chocolat, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses petites tâches de rousseurs, et accentuait la teinte cuivrée de ses cheveux roux. La coupe moulait parfaitement ses formes, le décolleté n'était pas très prononcé, mais la fente qui remontait jusqu'à sa cuisse offrait suffisamment de sensualité à sa tenue.

A cette vision, Blaise aurait carrément pu vouer un culte à Dumby pour les avoir plus ou moins forcés à s'habiller "correctement" pour le réveillon. Vraiment, elle était sublime. Encore plus que lors de la soirée de Slughorn - ce qui n'était pas peu dire, puisque, déjà, elle avait été magnifique dans sa robe prune…

Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui, le Serpentard lui offrit son regard le plus charmeur, mais elle l'ignora royalement et entreprit, à la place, de discuter joyeusement avec Dean Thomas, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Blaise se retint de justesse de grogner de frustration.

Elle lui préférait son ex… C'était… vexant.

« Tu viens de te prendre un vent phénoménal » fit remarquer Draco, installé à côté de lui.

Blaise le fusilla du regard, avant de lui tourner le dos pour reporter son attention sur son autre voisine, Daphné - assise en face de Dean Thomas - et de s'intégrer à la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Astoria, Théo et Luna à propos des décorations de la table - certes très belles, mais pas très intéressantes…

Il s'ennuyait.

Peu après l'arrivée des Professeurs, les premières entrées apparurent sur la table, et le Serpentard réalisa alors qu'il mourrait de faim. Les Elfes de Maison s'étaient surpassés. Tout - absolument tout ! - était parfaitement présenté, et semblait délicieux. Même Pansy, installée entre les deux Weasley, juste en face de Draco, semblait avoir énormément de mal à se retenir de tout dévorer sur place.

Le Serpentard se servit avec plaisir, et se mêla avec joie aux multiples conversations des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Ginny Weasley continuait de l'ignorer. Ce qui commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

Le directeur avait eu l'amabilité de disposer quelques bouteilles d'hydromel de leur côté de la table. Puisqu'ils étaient presque tous majeurs, et que c'était - après tout - le réveillon de Noël, Albus Dumbledore avait probablement décidé qu'il pouvait bien faire une petite exception au règlement. Ce qui, en toute honnêteté, ravissait les élèves et faisait grincer le Professeur McGonagall…

Blaise en était à son deuxième verre. L'alcool commençait doucement à lui échauffer le sang, et il se sentait de plus en plus décontracté, de plus en plus… aventurier.

Et Ginny Weasley continuait de l'ignorer.

Le plus naturellement possible, tout en continuant de converser avec Daphné et Théo, il enleva discrètement l'une de ses chaussures et tendit le pied devant lui jusqu'à rencontrer une résistante. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit la Gryffondor se figer et pâlir, avant de lui jeter un rapide coup d'oeil effrayé. Il esquissa un sourire discret et amusé, et fit remonter lentement son pied le long de la jambe dénudée de Ginny Weasley.

Elle rougit.

Blaise retint de justesse le sourire machiavélique qui manqua de s'afficher sur son visage. Il jubilait. C'était aussi simple que ça. D'autant que la Gryffondor ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter.

Il fit glisser son pied un peu plus haut… Au dessus du genou… Le long de sa cuisse dénudée… Et…

Dumbledore tapa fort dans ses mains, et Blaise sursauta légèrement. Il ne comprit pas grand chose au discours du Directeur, trop concentré à se fixer un masque impassible sur le visage.

Ginny Weasley haletait, rouge comme une tomate.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, les dizaines de paquets multicolores qui se trouvaient sous le plus grand sapin se mirent à léviter jusqu'aux élèves. Blaise se saisit rapidement de celui qui flottait devant lui, et jeta des regards menaçants autour de lui, mais… Personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Les élèves étaient bien plus occupés à s'échanger leurs cadeaux qu'à observer ce qui les entouraient. A part Weasmoche, peut-être. Mais… Blaise n'avait que faire du rouquin.

Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il tendit son paquet à la Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle décacheta la petite enveloppe qui se trouvait dessus, il se délecta de la voir rougir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, pourtant très sobre. Il n'avait pas été trop… _Serpentard_ , en écrivant cette petite carte. S'il se souvenait bien, cela ressemblait à " _Juste un petit quelque chose pour t'aider à assumer, et faire ton éducation par la même occasion. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour visualiser certains passages, n'hésite pas"_...

Quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible, en somme. Mais combiné à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du paquet…

Ginny lui lança un regard menaçant auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention, trop impatient. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit finalement son cadeau, et s'empressa de le planquer sous la table.

« Tu m'as offert un livre érotique ?! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Pas n'importe lequel... » sourit-il, fier de lui. « Je t'ai offert _Cinquante Nuance de Grey_ , très chère, et je suis certain que tu vas a-do-ré. »

Il ponctua sa petite pique d'un clin d'oeil coquin, et elle le fusilla littéralement du regard, avant de finalement se détendre et sourire. Puis elle éclata de rire.

« Ouvre ton cadeau » ordonna-t-elle après s'être calmée, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Blaise se saisit alors du paquet qu'elle lui tendait, le déballa et se retint de justesse de hurler de mécontentement lorsqu'il découvrit le titre du livre qu'elle lui avait offert.

« " _La drague pour les nuls"_ ?! Sérieusement ? » s'offusqua-t-il, et elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Vu ton niveau, je me suis dit que tu en avais probablement besoin... » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

« Mon niveau ? » nota-t-il, non sans sourire avec espièglerie. « Parce que tu as une idée de mon niveau de drague, peut-être ? »

« De ce que j'en ai vu... » commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue.

« Tu n'as absolument rien vu » affirma très sérieusement le Serpentard.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, chargé d'électricité.

« Alors montre moi » provoqua la Gryffondor, non sans rougir légèrement, avant de faire à son tour glisser son pied le long du tibia du jeune homme.

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents. Le jeu venait _enfin_ de commencer...

°O°O°O°O°O°

La soirée était un franc succès. Enfin, pour le moment, du moins.

Théo gardait quelques réserves en ce qui concernait la suite des festivités. Il avait un peu peur de ce qui arriveraient lorsqu'il serait l'heure de distribuer les cadeaux.

Oh, il n'avait pas peur pour le sien. Il était certain que le recueil des notes personnelles de Newt Scamander - aka Norbert Dragonneau, l'illustre Magizoologiste et auteur du livre _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_ \- prises lors de ses voyages seraient, de très loin, le cadeau parfait pour sa petite amie. Dès qu'il avait découvert sa passion pour les créatures magiques, il avait cherché un cadeau exceptionnel pour elle. Parce qu'elle le méritait vraiment. Il aurait décroché la Lune pour elle...

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Draco, une semaine plus tôt, son ami lui avait alors avoué qu'il existait, dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy, plusieurs journaux de voyage que le Magizoologiste avait envoyé à Leta Lestrange, la femme dont il avait été amoureux pendant ses études à Poudlard. Leta Lestrange n'étant nulle autre que la grand-tante de Rodolphus Lestrange, époux de Bellatrix Lestrange, soeur de Narcissa Malfoy, mère de Draco. Moyennant quelques dizaines de Gallions d'Or, Théo avait réussi à acquérir la collection complète des journaux de Newt Scamander, et il les avait reçu deux jours plus tôt.

Depuis, il attendait avec impatience de connaître la réaction de Luna, lorsqu'elle découvrirait son cadeau.

Il était donc assez serein.

Pour lui, du moins.

En ce qui concernait ses amis…

Il n'avait pas vraiment de craintes concernant les cadeaux que les Serpentards feraient aux Gryffondors. Les verts et argents avaient une certaine éducation, et un besoin de faire leurs preuves et d'être acceptés, sans compter que Daphné - ainsi que Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore - aurait carrément péter un plomb s'ils s'étaient amusés à faire des cadeaux empoisonnés, ou même simplement déplacés. En conséquence de quoi, il était presque certain que ses camarades de Maison avaient fait le nécessaire pour ne pas provoquer d'esclandre ce soir-là.

Non. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'insouciance des lions. La diplomatie était, quoi qu'en pensent les autres, un art que les Serpentards maîtrisaient parfaitement. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas des Gryffondors. Et Théo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était intimement convaincu que l'un des lions ferait, ce soir là, une faute diplomatique qui provoquerait l'apocalypse. Aussi simple que ça.

Entre Ginny Weasley qui semblait s'être embarquée dans un jeu de séduction plus ou moins dangereux avec Blaise, Hermione qui avait l'air de s'être attachée à Draco mais qui restait, après tout, une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout - et, venant de Théo qui était plus ou moins son homologue Serpentard en la matière, c'était assez équivoque - et Ronald Weasley qui n'avait aucun tact et ferait probablement un cadeau horrible à Pansy…

Non, vraiment, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter…

Et lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore, installé en bout de table, se leva soudainement avant de taper dans ses mains avec engouement, Théo sentit son coeur se serrer brusquement.

Vraiment, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Nous allons procéder à l'échange des cadeaux avant de servir le dessert » annonça simplement le Directeur, avant de faire léviter les cadeaux - déposés au pied du plus imposant sapin - jusque devant les élèves.

Théo se saisit du sien, les mains tremblantes, et le tendit à Luna, installée juste à côté de lui. La Serdaigle en fit de même avec le cadeau qui flottait devant elle, mais le Serpentard ne lui accorda pas beaucoup d'attention sur le moment. Il voulait voir l'expression de sa petite amie lorsqu'elle découvrirait ce qu'il lui avait offert.

Avec délicatesse, elle défit l'emballage bleu et ouvrit précautionneusement le coffret en bois qui contenait une petite dizaine de journaux en cuir. Intriguée, elle se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, totalement au hasard, et l'ouvrit en plein milieu. Ses yeux parcoururent la page avec curiosité, avant de s'écarquiller subitement. Elle se tourna vers lui, le souffle court, n'en croyant visiblement pas ses yeux.

« C'est... » commença-t-elle, choquée. « Ce sont... Non… C'est impossible… »

« Ce sont les journaux de Newt Scamander » confirma Théo, tout en réprimant un sourire sincèrement amusé face à cette réaction.

« Mais… Comment ? » poursuivit-elle, sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

Il lui expliqua alors de quelle façon il se les était procurés. Il n'avait même pas terminé son récit - il n'en était qu'à la partie "je voulais un cadeau spécial pour toi" - lorsqu'elle se jeta à son cou pour plaquer brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui coupant la parole de la façon la plus magique qui soit.

Le Serpentard lui rendit son baiser, heureux d'avoir su lui faire plaisir. Ce qu'elle confirma tout de suite après l'avoir relâché.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » s'extasia Luna, en reportant son attention sur les journaux. « Tu crois qu'il parle du Ronflak Cornu, dedans ? Papa prétend que le Ministre de l'époque a mit un véto sur la mention de certaines créatures, lors de la publication de _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_ , pour ne pas effrayer les populations... »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » déclara honnêtement le jeune homme. « Tu devras les lire entièrement pour le savoir. Mais, même s'il n'en parle pas, peut-être n'en a-t-il jamais rencontré... »

« Tu as raison » approuva la blonde. « Merci, Théodore. Ce cadeau est parfait. Ouvre le tiens, maintenant. »

Le Serpentard se tourna vers le paquet qui se trouvait devant lui, et dont il avait totalement oublié l'existence, avec une certaine excitation. Il n'avait pas peur. Non. Loin de là. Peu importait ce que la Serdaigle lui aurait offert, il était certain d'apprécier. Parce que cela viendrait d'elle. Parce qu'elle aurait pensé à lui, tout simplement.

Délicatement, il retira l'emballage - vert, évidemment - du cadeau et ouvrit la boîte en carton. A l'intérieur il découvrit, perplexe, un cadre photo qu'il examina longuement, les sourcils froncés.

Sur le cliché encadré, un magnifique cobra se dressait sur sa longueur et déployait son capuchon pour paraître plus intimidant. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui sourit.

« C'est un cobra royal » annonça-t-elle de sa voix chantante. « Papa dit que c'est l'une des espèces les plus dangereuse. Bien sûr, ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, mais tu devras quand même faire attention à ce qu'il ne te blesse pas, parce que son venin peut agir très vite... »

« Attends, attends ! » la coupa-t-il soudainement, tandis qu'une idée hallucinante se développait progressivement dans son esprit. « Tu m'offres un serpent ?! »

« Un cobra royal, oui » confirma Luna, avec son innocence coutumière. « Blaise m'a dit que tu étais passionné par ces animaux, alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Pour le moment, il est à la maison parce que nous n'avons pas le droit d'amener de serpents à Poudlard. Papa s'en occupe. Mais tu pourras venir le voir pendant les vacances de Pâques, et tu pourras le récupérer cet été. »

« Luna, tu es... » commença-t-il, mais il ne trouvait même pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer à quel point elle était merveilleuse, géniale, extraordinaire, parfaite…

D'une main, il la saisit par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser passionné. Il n'avait aucun autre moyen de lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu aime ? » demanda-t-elle alors, d'une petite voix anxieuse.

« J'adore ! » déclara-t-il, sincère. « Merci, Luna. Merci mille fois. »

Elle lui sourit et, comme à chaque fois, il sentit son coeur manquer plusieurs battements.

Dans son esprit, une image s'imposa alors à lui. Pâques. Luna voulait qu'il aille chez elle pendant les vacances de Pâques, afin de rencontrer son serpent. _Chez elle_. Là où vivait son _père_ …

Il était persuadé que dans l'esprit un peu naïf et très innocent de sa petite-amie, cette information n'avait aucune importance. Mais, pour lui, cela représentait énormément. Luna voulait le présenter, lui, à son père. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une certaine importance pour elle. Et ça, bien plus que ce magnifique cobra, c'était un cadeau d'une immense valeur pour le Serpentard.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Il se sentait comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Et cela, malgré l'apocalypse qui menaçait d'éclater à seulement quelques mètres de lui…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Harry se sentait étrangement bien. Serein. Apaisé. Et, en même temps, il se sentait mal à l'aise, gêné, coupable.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il passait un moment qu'il considérait être parfait. Et, surtout, il avait l'impression de vivre le plus beau Noël de sa vie.

Ce qui, du coup, le faisait un peu culpabiliser. Parce que, franchement, s'il s'était aventuré à avouer cela à Mrs Weasley, elle l'aurait probablement très mal prit. Et puis, il pensait aussi à tout ceux qui, à l'inverse de lui, passaient le pire Noël de leur vie, endeuillés, éloignés de leurs proches...

« Potter, si vous continuez de ressasser, j'enlève cinquante points à votre Maison » déclara Snape, en face de lui, à la fois sérieux et moqueur, insensible au regard outré que lui lançait McGonagall.

Le temps d'une seconde, il se demanda si le Professeur était entré dans son esprit, mais il se reprit rapidement. Déjà, l'homme ne se serait pas risqué à user de Légilimencie sur lui en plein repas, en public, devant Dumbledore lui-même. Et puis, lorsqu'il se laissait entraîner par ses pensées, il lui arrivait souvent d'afficher un air pensif, rêveur, nostalgique, parfois même torturé. Ce n'était, par conséquent, pas très compliqué de deviner son état d'esprit, pour qui le connaissait bien.

C'était assez étrange, de penser que le Maître des Potions le connaissait suffisamment pour lire sur son visage. Et pourtant… Ce n'était pas forcément très étonnant. Plus vraiment. Plus depuis que l'homme lui avait avoué, quelques jours plus tôt, tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Son amour pour Lily Evans, ses erreurs, ses choix, et tout ce qu'il faisait depuis. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, Harry. Pour le fils du seul et unique amour de sa vie…

Severus Snape avait, depuis toujours, accordé une grande attention au Gryffondor. Et maintenant qu'il en avait conscience, Harry voyait les choses différemment.

Par conséquent, il hocha simplement la tête, sourit timidement à son Professeur, et reporta son attention sur le reste des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Il était installé entre le Professeur McGonagall et Ron, lui-même assis à côté de Pansy Parkinson. En face de lui, le Professeur Snape était installé entre Goyle et Hermione, elle-même assise à côté de Draco Malfoy. Le reste des Gryffondors et des Serpentards était installé après des deux serpents sus-cités. Hagrid était assis à côté de sa Directrice de Maison, et prenait deux places à lui tout seul. En face de lui, à côté de Goyle, le Professeur Slughorn était installé à côté de Madame Pomfresh, et Dumbledore se trouvait en bout de table.

Tous les visages étaient rayonnants de bonheur. Et rien que pour ça, Harry se sentait léger. Presque euphorique. Hermione n'avait pas arboré un sourire aussi sincère depuis très longtemps - si ça continuait comme ça, elle finirait par avoir des crampes aux mâchoires - et Ron se gavait l'estomac en piochant avidement dans tous les plats qui se trouvaient devant lui. Tout le monde semblait passer une excellente soirée. Tout le monde souriait, tout le monde discutait avec animation, tout le monde riait...

Toute la journée, il avait appréhendé cette soirée. Et pourtant, à présent, il se sentait bien. Il discutait passionnément avec les enseignants qui se trouvaient près de lui, plaisantait volontiers avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait même échangé quelques mots, plutôt gentils et courtois, avec Malfoy et Parkinson. Zabini se trouvait un peu trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse lui parler sans se mettre à hurler pour se faire entendre, tout comme Ginny et le reste de leur groupe. Mais ce n'était pas très gênant. Il passait un bon moment.

Son seul regret, et c'était là qu'il se sentait gêné, était de ne pas avoir été placé plus près de Daphné Greengrass…

Depuis la trêve qu'ils avaient conclue, et, surtout, depuis la soirée de Slughorn, il se sentait vraiment intrigué par la Serpentarde. Elle était douce, maternelle - avec tout le monde, ce qui l'avait vraiment surpris, et rassuré puisqu'il avait encore quelques doutes quant à une éventuelle technique de manipulation - et excessivement belle.

Jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, il n'avait pas vraiment prêter d'attention à la gente féminine. Ce n'était que lors de sa quatrième année qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Cho Chang lui avait alors semblé être la beauté incarnée. Elle l'avait aveuglé pendant deux ans. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué d'autres filles. Lavande Brown - bien que trop vulgaire pour lui - les jumelles Patil - bien que trop intéressées, et trop superficielles - ou même Hermione - même si elle resterait, à ses yeux, la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, ce qui faisait, par conséquent, qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune attirance pour elle.

Ginny, aussi. Mais elle était longtemps restée, à ses yeux, la petite soeur de son meilleur ami. Quand il s'était finalement rendue compte qu'elle pouvait être un peu plus que ça, elle était en couple avec Dean Thomas.

C'était à la soirée de Slughorn, qu'il l'avait découvert. Ça lui avait fait un choc. Il n'avait pas tout de suite comprit sa subite envie d'aller exploser le visage charmeur de son camarade de classe. Il l'avait, dans un premier temps, considéré comme un besoin de protéger la vertue de celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur, de par son lien fraternel avec Ron. Et puis… Il avait fini par mettre un véritable nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.

La jalousie.

Une jalousie qui l'avait surpris, et qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur la jeune fille, pour la voir finalement comme elle était vraiment. Une jeune femme puissante, forte, indépendante, courageuse, merveilleuse, et absolument magnifique. D'une beauté brutale, sensuelle, presque étouffante. Ginny était une flamme aveuglante.

Une flamme dont il s'était rapidement détourné, pour ne pas se brûler. Parce qu'il était certain qu'il se serait brûlé. Parce qu'elle était en couple avec Dean Thomas, parce qu'elle restait, malgré tout, la soeur de son meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami très protecteur. Trop protecteur. Et il avait eu peur à l'idée de perdre Ron.

Et puis, le même soir, Daphné Greengrass était entrée dans sa vie. Aussi simplement que ça. Soudainement. Comme une apparition. Comme un ange. Elle avait toujours été présente, bien sûr. Mais elle était restée à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il ne lui avait jamais prêté attention. Mais elle avait été là. Et elle était entrée dans sa vie et l'avait guidé sur le bon chemin. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle l'avait fait grandir.

Elle était discrète, douce, patiente. Et depuis la trêve, il avait énormément de mal à se tenir loin d'elle. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était comme si son avis comptait pour lui. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas "comme si". C'était. Tout court. Son avis était important pour lui.

Parfois, ça lui faisait peur. Parce qu'elle avait, en si peu de temps, prit une place importante pour lui. Il voulait la rendre fière. Il voulait lui faire plaisir.

Et puis, elle était trop sérieuse. Il l'avait remarqué, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous rejoints sur le lac gelé. Elle n'avait pas voulu patiner avec les autres, parce qu'elle était trop sérieuse. Parce qu'elle trouvait ça dangereux. Qu'elle s'inquiétait des risques. Des éventuels accidents, des blessures… Comme une mère. Harry avait prit l'initiative de s'occuper d'elle. De la… "décoincer", en quelques sortes. A seize ans, elle aurait dû être beaucoup plus insouciante. Beaucoup plus souriante, beaucoup plus impulsive.

Et lorsqu'elle s'était finalement élancée sur la glace…

Harry ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier l'expression de son visage, à cet instant là. La confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée. L'euphorie qu'elle avait ressentie, la joie… Le bonheur, tout simplement. Il s'était échappé d'elle par tous les pores. Et c'était contagieux.

La veille, lorsqu'Hermione avait organisé cette séance de cinéma, la Serpentarde avait, encore une fois, fait preuve d'un trop grand sérieux. Elle était restée figée sur son siège, droite, rigide. Presque comme si elle avait eu peur qu'on la réprimande si elle s'installait plus confortablement. C'était probablement dû à son éducation aristocratique, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il l'avait trouvé coincée, il avait donc voulu la détendre. Les pop-corn avaient fait le travail à sa place, en quelques sortes. Et la voir se morfondre en excuse lorsqu'elle avait fait tomber le paquet au sol… Il aurait pu lui en donner un rien que pour elle, et en prendre un pour lui seul… Mais cela l'aurait conforté dans son rôle trop sérieux. Et puis, au ciné, n'était-on pas censé partager un paquet de pop-corn avec ses voisins ? Harry n'en savait rien, les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais emmené au cinéma. Mais dans les films qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir à la télé, depuis son coin du salon, lorsque son oncle était d'assez bonne humeur pour le laisser rester avec eux le soir, ou depuis la cuisine lorsqu'il faisait la vaisselle, il avait plusieurs fois remarqué que les gens, à la télé, quand ils allaient au cinéma, faisaient ce genre de choses. Partager un paquet de pop-corn...

Ça lui avait semblé normal.

C'était peut-être maladroit. Mais il s'était amusé à la sentir se figer à chaque fois que leurs doigts se rencontraient dans le paquet…

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque Dumbledore se leva de table pour annoncer qu'il était temps de procéder à l'échange des cadeaux.

Son coeur se mit à battre bien plus vite. Il avait presque oublié cette partie de la soirée. Pourtant, lorsque le paquet qu'il était censé offrir à son Professeur vint flotter devant lui, il ne put penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il contenait. Snape apprécierait-il ? Certes, le Maître des Potions s'était, au cours des dernières semaines, un peu plus ouvert aux autres. A lui, surtout. Il s'était confié. Il lui avait avoué la vérité. Mais il restait un homme assez distant, froid, réservé. Ce cadeau, devant tout ce public… Harry avait peur de la réaction de l'ancien Mangemort…

Les mains tremblantes, il tendit son paquet et attrapa celui - bien plus imposant - que lui tendait l'homme. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, inquiets. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à ouvrir son paquet en premier.

« Ouvrez-le » ordonna Snape, et le Gryffondor obéit.

Quel autre choix avait-il ?

Sur lui, il sentait les regards inquiets de Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, et même ceux de Ron et Hermione. Lui-même n'en menait pas large. Que pouvait bien lui avoir offert son enseignant ? Le paquet était immense et très lourd. Une encyclopédie sur les potions, afin qu'il rattrape le temps perdu et puisse, enfin, mériter la réputation qu'il avait obtenu auprès de Slughorn grâce au livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? Ce genre de cadeau empoisonné ne l'aurait même pas surpris...

Il arracha l'emballage et découvrit, perplexe, un immense coffre en bois clair orné de dorures. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air et l'ouvrit, avant de se figer, choqué.

Il y avait de tout. Des photos, des coupures de journal, des carnets, des lettres, des bulletins scolaires, des dessins, des fioles de souvenirs… Et partout où se posaient ses yeux, le même prénom s'affichait sans cesse. Le même visage lui souriait.

Lily.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux soudains humides.

Snape venait de lui offrir absolument tout ce qu'il possédait - Harry en était certain - qui se rapprochait, de près ou de loin, à sa mère. Tous les souvenirs, toutes les photos, toutes les lettres qu'ils avaient échangées… Il avait devant lui la preuve, s'il en fallait une, de l'amour que le Maître des Potions avait éprouvé pour Lily Evans. Un amour qui frôlait l'obsession.

Sirius et Remus lui avaient toujours parlé de son père. Il avait pu, grâce à eux, se faire une idée de l'homme qu'avait été James. Il avait hérité de certains objets qui lui avaient appartenu, des photos, des lettres, et beaucoup d'anecdotes. Mais jamais personne ne lui avait vraiment parlé de sa mère. Lily n'avait pas été très proche de Sirius et Remus.

Mais de Severus Snape, en revanche…

« Merci » souffla-t-il alors, d'une voix si basse qu'il fut étonné lorsque l'homme hocha discrètement la tête, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa le visage de sa mère qui lui souriait sur une photo. Elle ne devait pas avoir treize ans, sur le cliché. Et elle était déjà magnifique.

Sur le point de craquer pour de bon, il referma délicatement le coffre, le réduisit d'un sortilège informulé et le glissa tendrement dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, juste au dessus de son coeur. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à fondre en larmes devant tant de personnes. Et même si ça lui demandait un effort énorme, il saurait être patient. Il voulait être seul pour découvrir tout ce que le Maître des Potions lui avait confié. Il voulait être seul pour lire les lettres de sa mère, observer indéfiniment ses photos, découvrir les souvenirs du Professeur, et tout ce que contenait les carnets…

Il s'essuya maladroitement les yeux, et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. D'un simple sourire, il lui intima l'ordre - ou, plutôt, la demande polie - d'ouvrir, à son tour, le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Il se sentait beaucoup plus serein, à présent. Si Snape avait choisi d'assumer ses sentiments pour Lily en lui offrant un tel présent, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il apprécierait le cadeau du Gryffondor.

Cependant, lorsque le Maître des Potions ouvrit l'étui de velours, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle.

Avec une infinie douceur, Snape caressa le lys blanc magiquement rendu éternel qui était posé sur la soie rouge. Harry avait eu bien du mal à trouver l'idée. Et pourtant, cela semblait être le cadeau parfait. Il avait demandé à Hermione de l'aider à confectionner ce cadeau lourd de sens. Ensemble, ils avaient accéléré le développement d'un bourdon jusqu'à ce que la fleur ait atteint la taille souhaitée, puis ils l'avaient ensorcelé pour qu'il ne fane jamais. Sa meilleure amie n'avait posé aucune question. Dans tous les cas, il comptait bien lui expliquer la vérité sous peu. Mais, pour le moment, il voulait, égoïstement, garder ce secret pour lui.

Pour lui, Snape, Malfoy et - probablement - Dumbledore. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment _son_ secret. Et, depuis peu, il respectait suffisamment son Professeur pour ne pas le trahir ainsi…

Toujours était-il que, de par ce cadeau, Harry lui offrait bien plus qu'une simple fleur. Tout était dans l'interprétation. Il lui offrait Lily. Il lui offrait l'amour qu'il aurait pu recevoir, lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il lui offrait l'acceptation de l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa mère. Il lui offrait un accord tacite, une paix fragile. Il lui offrait une place dans sa vie, tout simplement...

« Lily... » souffla Snape, si bas qu'Harry ne devina le nom de sa mère qu'en le lisant sur les lèvres de son enseignant.

L'homme referma délicatement l'écrin de velours, avant de lui sourire et de le remercier sincèrement.

Le Gryffondor put respirer de nouveau.

Quelque chose venait de se passer, entre les deux anciens ennemis. Quelque chose de fort, de puissant. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de tout à fait comprendre.

Mais, à cet instant, Harry était certain d'une chose.

Son coeur s'était gonflé d'un amour puissant. Un amour bien différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione et Ron, différent de celui qu'il aurait pu éprouver pour Ginny, ou qu'il pourrait éprouver pour Daphné. Un amour différent de celui qu'il avait ressenti pour Sirius, ou Remus, ou même pour Dumbledore. Différent, également, de celui qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il pensait à ses parents.

Mais un amour qui, il le savait, aurait pu ressembler à celui qu'il aurait éprouvé pour James et Lily, s'il avait grandi avec eux, s'il avait partagé sa vie avec eux, s'ils avaient été vivants, présents, aimants…

Snape venait de prendre une place dans sa vie qui, jusque là, était restée vacante. Une place que Sirius avait failli occuper, que Dumbledore aurait pu occuper, mais que seul le Professeur avait réussi à combler.

Et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ron passait une bonne soirée.

Assis entre Harry et Parkinson, juste en face d'Hermione - elle-même assise entre Malfoy et Snape - il était entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis et les discussions allaient bon train.

Le mieux, pensait-il, c'était qu'à partir du lendemain, cette histoire de trêve serait loin derrière eux.

Il n'avait pas réussi à briser l'entente fragile qui régnait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards mais, en même temps, il n'y avait pas mis tout son coeur non plus. Il s'était concentré sur la jeune fille dont il avait pioché le nom, alors qu'il aurait très bien put s'attaquer à d'autres… Malfoy et Zabini, par exemple. Même si eux, à l'inverse de Parkinson, avaient désiré cette trêve, ils restaient les plus faciles à provoquer.

Quoi que la Serpentarde avait parfois eu l'air à deux doigts d'exploser. Comme la veille, pendant le film, alors qu'il avait trouvé très drôle de lui balancer des pop-corns sur la tête… Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'était arrêté. Elle avait semblé être victime d'un sortilège de _Bloclangue_ , mais elle avait toujours sa baguette, et un sort informulé aurait suffit à tout faire capoter…

Enfin. Il n'avait plus à attendre longtemps. Le lendemain, au réveil, tout serait terminé. Les Serpentards redeviendraient les beaux salauds qu'ils connaissaient, et ils pourraient, à nouveau, se disputer et s'insulter dans les couloirs…

C'était peut-être méchant, idiot, puéril - ou n'importe quel autre adjectif négatif - mais Ron n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de faire amis-amis avec les serpents. Toute sa vie, on lui avait expliqué à quel point les verts et argents étaient méchants, vils, cruels, manipulateurs… Et si ses deux meilleurs amis étaient prêts à leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, ce n'était absolument pas son cas. Lui, il se souvenait. Des disputes, des moqueries, des insultes… Depuis le tout premier jour de leur scolarité. Malfoy avait été exécrable avec lui, avec Harry et avec Hermione aussi. Et ses copains n'étaient pas mieux.

Ils étaient tous pareils.

« Nous allons procéder à l'échange des cadeaux avant de servir le dessert » déclara le Directeur en se levant de table, avant de faire léviter vers eux les cadeaux bien emballés qu'ils avaient déposés au pied du plus imposant sapin.

Ron observa les visages qui l'entouraient. Harry avait l'air anxieux, Snape aussi. Hermione semblait très excitée, mais inquiète également. Malfoy arborait son air prétentieux habituel. Parkinson avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Zabini affichait une expression espiègle qui ne présageait rien de bon, mais puisque sa soeur - qu'il parvenait à voir malgré qu'elle soit installée de l'autre côté de Parkinson - avait l'air déterminé, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Quant aux autres, ils étaient installés trop loin pour qu'il puisse les observer, et ceux dont il parvenait à voir les visages semblaient joyeux, tout simplement.

Il accepta le cadeau que Parkinson lui tendait avec nonchalance.

Il ne l'ouvrit pourtant pas, bien plus intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sa baguette bien en main en dessous de la table, il attendait avec angoisse que ses amis ouvrent leurs présents. Au moindre cadeau suspect, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant avant de jeter le premier sortilège qui lui passerait à l'esprit. Et peu importait Dumbledore et les autres Professeurs, peu importait qu'il soit entouré, en partie, de Serpentards. Il n'hésiterait pas.

Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, il n'y eut pas un seul cadeau "empoisonné"...

Hermione avait ouvert la paquet de Malfoy en dessous de la table, et semblait au bord des larmes, un sourire ému aux lèvres. A côté de lui, Harry était figé, et caressait du bout des doigts la photo d'une femme que le rouquin reconnut comme étant Lily Potter…

Il ne comprenait strictement rien. Pas de mauvaises surprises ? Pas de moqueries, d'insultes à demi-mots, rien…

Il se tourna de l'autre côté et, sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, il se pencha en arrière pour observer sa soeur. Elle rougissait tout en lisant un morceau de parchemin qu'elle venait de sortir du paquet que Zabini lui avait offert. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait apercevoir Luna Lovegood et Théo Nott s'embrasser avec un bonheur non dissimulé. Même Daphné Greengrass semblait être heureuse…

Il ne voyait pas les autres Gryffondors, mais il n'entendit aucun cri, aucune insulte… Rien qui puisse lui confirmer que les Serpentards s'étaient comportés comme de beaux salauds…

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Et puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le paquet qui siégeait devant lui. Parkinson lui avait peut-être offert un horrible cadeau. Il en était presque à l'espérer. Parce que, vraiment, les Serpentards se comportaient bizarrement…

Il déchira l'emballage avec rapidité, et ouvrit la petite boîte en carton dans laquelle il découvrit, choqué, deux places pour aller voir le match des Canons de Chudley contre les Faucons de Falmouth qui aurait lieu pendant les vacances de Pâques. Deux places dans le carré VIP. Deux places qui avaient dû lui coûter une fortune…

Il se sentit rougir.

Il n'était pas idiot. Tout le monde savait que les Canons étaient nuls. Mais, lorsque Ron était encore un enfant, il avait lu un article dans _la Gazette_ qui l'avait immédiatement fait tomber amoureux de cette équipe. L'article disait à quel point les Canons étaient finis, qu'ils ne gagnerait jamais plus aucun match, et que c'était totalement incompréhensif qu'ils aient encore des supporters. Ron avait décidé de soutenir, quoi qu'il advienne, cette équipe. Pour que jamais ils ne se retrouvent sans personne dans leurs tribunes.

C'était idiot. Certes. Mais c'était comme ça. Ron aimait les Canons parce qu'ils avaient le courage, malgré leurs incessantes défaites, de continuer, de ne pas abandonner, quitte à se ridiculiser.

Que Pansy Parkinson lui offre ces places, c'était… Surprenant. Déjà, parce que tout le monde se moquait de lui quand il affirmait soutenir les Canons. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir retenu cette information à son sujet. Et, enfin, et _surtout_ , parce qu'il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui offre quelque chose de… gentil. Un véritable cadeau. Un cadeau qui faisait _plaisir_ !

Il se sentait, par conséquent, totalement idiot. Parce que, lui, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché très loin. Il était resté campé sur sa première idée. Du chocolat. Même après qu'Hermione lui ait annoncé que la Serpentarde n'aimait pas ça. Surtout après que Zabini le lui ai confirmé, tout en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'offrir du chocolat à Pansy Parkinson serait synonyme de déclaration de guerre. Après tout, il était persuadé qu'elle aurait déclaré les hostilités la première, il n'avait fait que prévoir sa défense…

Mais à présent, il se sentait vraiment comme le roi des idiots.

Lui restait-il encore une chance de réparer ça ?

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé entre eux depuis le début de la soirée. Mais s'il voulait vraiment faire passer un cadeau empoisonné pour un cadeau sincère, il devait bien tenter quelque chose...

« Parkinson ? » lança-t-il avec douceur, et la jeune fille tourna vers lui un visage surpris. « Ferme les yeux. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle, choquée.

« C'est pour mon cadeau » insista-t-il.

« Comment veux-tu que je vois ce que tu m'as offert si je ferme les yeux ? » répliqua la jeune fille, agacée.

« Oh, allez » soupira-t-il, tout en faisant son maximum pour ne pas se mettre à rougir. « S'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda la Serpentarde, suspicieuse.

« Tu as la trouille ? » la provoqua le Gryffondor, en dernier recours.

Il avait déjà remarqué qu'attaquer la fierté des Serpents était la meilleure solution, peu importait le problème. Et, évidemment, cela fonctionna à merveille. Parkinson lui jeta un regard mauvais, avant de lever légèrement le menton dans une moue prétentieuse, et de fermer finalement les yeux.

« Ouvre la bouche » ordonna-t-il ensuite, rouge d'embarras.

Sorti de son contexte, cette phrase était totalement déplacée. Mais là, pour ce qu'il voulait faire, il était un peu obligé de le lui demander.

Parkinson ouvrit un oeil, le fusilla du regard, referma la paupière, et ouvrit finalement la bouche. Légèrement. Juste assez.

Ron ouvrit rapidement le paquet cadeau qui contenait un assortiment des meilleurs chocolats de chez Honeydukes et fit glisser un morceau entre ses lèvres.

Chocolat au lait praliné. Son préféré.

Pansy Parkinson n'avait _jamais_ mangé de chocolat ! Et Ronald Weasley venait de remédier à ça. Il espérait simplement qu'elle apprécierait tellement la douceur, qu'elle en oublierait de lui lancer un sortilège.

Le temps d'une seconde, le visage de la Serpentarde s'anima d'une réelle surprise, avant de se détendre complètement sous la douceur du chocolat. Et puis…

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, non sans lui lancer un regard suspicieux où brillait une flamme dangereuse.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Euh... C'était… euh… » balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise, mais Parkinson n'attendit pas sa réponse.

Elle se saisit violemment du paquet toujours ouvert entre eux, et observa ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Du chocolat ?! » s'écria-t-elle, s'attirant plusieurs regards inquiets. « C'est ça ?! Tu m'as fait manger du chocolat ? »

Ron détourna les yeux, gênés, avant de marmonner tout un tas de paroles inaudibles dans le but de se justifier. Quand soudain…

« C'était délicieux ! » déclara la Serpentarde, avant de déposer un baiser bruyant sur sa joue. « Tu m'en donne un autre ? »

°O°O°O°O°O°

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa voisine.

Il se foutait totalement du reste du monde, et des autres invités. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la magnifique jeune fille installée à côté de lui.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt de ses sentiments ? Parce que, maintenant, ça lui semblait tellement évident…

Draco Malfoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Et, pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer que ça durait depuis un bon moment. Bien sûr, ça soulevait beaucoup d'interrogations, de remises en questions et de problèmes divers et variés auxquels il ne voulait pas réfléchir dans l'immédiat.

Albus Dumbledore lui avait promis, lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans son bureau comme un cognard à pleine vitesse, deux jours plus tôt, qu'il protégerait Hermione. Draco lui avait tout raconté. Voldemort qui vivait au Manoir familial avec sa clique de dégénérés, la mission qu'il lui avait confiée, les menaces qui planaient au dessus des têtes de ses parents… Et ce vieux fou lui avait assuré qu'il prenait la situation en main, que tout était sous contrôle et qu'il devait poursuivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Et, à l'instant précis, c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire. Vivre pleinement la soirée. Et donc, profiter de la merveilleuse jeune fille installée à côté de lui.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne manquait pas les quelques coups d'oeils curieux de Weasmoche, ni les regards menaçants de Potty le Balafré, ni même ceux, amusés, de Snape.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voyait réellement que les regards débordants de joie d'Hermione.

« Nous allons procéder à l'échange des cadeaux avant de servir le dessert » déclara Dumbledore en se levant.

Instinctivement, Draco se mit à trépigner d'impatience sur sa chaise. A côté de lui, il vit clairement Hermione lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, non sans sourire avec indulgence, avant de se triturer les mains. Ainsi, la Gryffondor était stressée ?

Draco posa délicatement sa main par dessus celles de la jeune fille, et lui sourit.

« Tout va bien se passer » la rassura-t-il d'une voix grave, alors que lui-même était assez nerveux.

Elle ne le remarqua cependant pas, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Avant de lui tendre le paquet qui venait de léviter devant elle. Le Serpentard s'en saisit mais, gentleman, il le posa précautionneusement sur la table et lui tendit celui qu'il avait confectionné pour elle. Hermione rougit légèrement, et le posa délicatement sur ses genoux, par dessous la table.

Elle le déballa d'une main tremblante.

Draco ne respirait plus.

Lorsque la Gryffondor eut enfin entièrement déballé l'écrin de velours noir, le jeune homme était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes…

Lentement, comme pour mieux le torturer, elle caressa la douceur du velours avant de finalement l'ouvrir, et de se figer.

Là, posé sur un petit coussin de soie, un bracelet en or blanc forgé par les Gobelins - précision hautement importante, puisqu'il n'existe pas de bijoux plus magnifiques (et plus chers, mais chut !) que ceux forgés par les Gobelins - attendait sagement d'être passé à son poignet. Sur la structure aux motifs en corde, quatre breloques pendaient fièrement. Une perle, un lion, un livre et une baguette magique.

« C'est magnifique » souffla la Gryffondor, les larmes aux yeux, tout en continuant d'observer le bracelet.

« Comme toi » répondit sobrement Draco, sans la quitter des yeux.

Parce qu'il le pensait, évidemment. Elle était même bien plus que ça. Elle était indéfinissable. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point elle était devenue précieuse pour lui…

« Pourquoi la perle ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert son présent.

Le Serpentard rougit légèrement.

« C'est ma pierre de naissance » répondit-il dans un souffle. « Comme ça, tu auras toujours un morceau de moi avec toi... »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit.

« Ouvre le tiens, maintenant » ordonna-t-elle avec douceur, et Draco ne se fit pas prier.

Un immense sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit, sans aucune surprise mais avec beaucoup de tendresse, qu'elle lui avait offert un livre. _Évidemment_ , pensa-t-il. Curieux, il ouvrit la première page.

« Cendrillon ? » lut-il à voix haute, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est un compte pour enfant » déclara la Gryffondor. « Un compte moldu. »

« Et pourquoi m'as-tu offert ce compte ? » insista-t-il, curieux.

« Lis-le et tu comprendras. »

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, sans plus rien dire. Draco finit par sourire et la remercia.

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur ambiante. Et lorsque le Directeur annonça la fin du repas, et l'heure d'aller se coucher, le Serpentard se sentit à nouveau nerveux. Il avait un autre cadeau pour Hermione, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepterait de le suivre…

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune ? » proposa-t-il en aidant la jeune fille à se lever de table.

Elle accepta en souriant le bras qu'il lui tendait, et se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs. En chemin, il aperçut Potty qui discuter avec Daphné dans une alcôve, et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces d'aller jouer les curieux. Daphné était tout à fait capable de se défendre, et, de ce qu'il en savait, elle devait de toute façon être particulièrement heureuse de se retrouver dans un endroit isolé avec la Balafré… Il se promit, néanmoins, d'aller la questionner dès le lendemain, et d'avoir une petite discussion avec le Gryffondor, au passage. Puisque Saint Potter se permettait de venir lui faire quelques menaces concernant Hermione, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ce n'est pas la route pour aller jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors » fit remarquer Hermione au bout d'un certain temps. « Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il, non sans une légère inquiétude.

« Évidemment » répondit-elle, avec une franchise déstabilisante.

Elle se laissa alors guider jusqu'au couloir du septième étage…

« La Salle sur Demande ? » comprit-elle, et le Serpentard hocha la tête.

Il passa trois fois devant le mur et fit entrer la jeune fille.

La salle ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il avait espéré. Une gigantesque salle de bal s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Au plafond, un immense lustre en cristal faisait scintiller les lumières des torches, et un imposant escaliers menait jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'émotions.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » demanda le jeune homme, non sans sourire, tandis qu'une valse retentissait dans la salle.

La jeune femme accepta et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où ils se mirent à tourner au rythme de la musique.

« On dirait la salle de bal dans Cendrillon… » fit remarquer la jeune fille.

« Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas encore lu ton livre » répondit le Serpentard. « Tu m'en fais un résumé ? »

Il la supplia du regard, tout en continuant de la faire valser lentement au rythme de la musique. Hermione hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement lui raconter l'histoire de cette jeune fille banale qui, grâce à la magie de sa marraine la Bonne Fée, finit par se rendre au bal, rencontre son Prince Charmant, doit s'enfuir à minuit, perd sa pantoufle de vair… Heureusement, le conte finissait bien, puisque le Prince, après avoir fouillé tout le royaume à la recherche de son inconnue, finit par retrouver Cendrillon et l'emmène dans son château.

Draco écouta son récit d'une oreille très attentive. Il adorait écouter la jeune fille. Elle avait une fois absolument magnifique, et elle mettait tellement de coeur dans son histoire que sa voix ne cessait de monter dans les aigus, ou de partir dans les graves… Elle semblait tellement passionnée. A cet instant précis, il se promit de lui demander le plus souvent possible qu'elle lui fasse la lecture. Juste pour entendre sa voix pendant des heures et des heures. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle serait du genre, comme l'avait d'ailleurs été Narcissa lorsqu'il était encore un enfant, à modifier sa voix pour chaque personnage…

Bien sûr, il ne lui avoua pas qu'il connaissait déjà ce compte. Bien que dans la version sorcière, Cendrillon s'appelait Merilda, et qu'elle ne retrouvait malheureusement jamais son prince.

« Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu m'as offert ce conte » déclara-t-il une fois qu'elle eut finit son récit.

Et c'était la vérité. Comment ne pas faire le parallèle entre Cendrillon et Hermione ? Entre lui et le Prince ? Entre la soirée de Slughorn et le bal de l'histoire ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille rougit légèrement.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici, Draco ? » demanda Hermione, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le Serpentard ferma les siens et souhaita très fort que la musique change. Lorsque les premières notes de la chanson qu'il avait désirée retentirent dans la salle, la Gryffondor se mit à rire.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » plaisanta-t-elle, alors que, déjà, elle avait du mal à se retenir de chanter.

« Non, mais je trouve que les paroles sont plutôt vraies... » répliqua Draco, en plongeant son regards gris dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille.

Puis il se mit à chanter à voix basse.

* _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I Want for Christmas is you*_

 _*Je ne veux pas beaucoup de choses pour Noël  
Il y a seulement une chose dont j'ai besoin  
Je me fiche des cadeaux  
Sous le sapin de Noël  
Je te veux pour moi tout seul  
Plus que tu ne pourrais le penser  
Fais que mon voeu se réalise  
Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi*_

« Je ne comprends pas » déclara la jeune fille, visiblement perdue.

« C'est un comble, pour la première de la classe » se moqua le Serpentard.

Gentiment, elle lui tapa l'épaule, un éclat de rire perdu sur ses lèvres, avant de retrouver son sérieux. Draco, lui, était étrangement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais… Enfin. Il avait déjà eu quelques amourettes, quelques flirt par-ci par-là, mais jamais rien d'aussi sérieux. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait…

« Draco, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la Gryffondor, tout en s'arrêtant de danser, beaucoup trop sérieuse tout à coup. Elle semblait mortellement inquiète, et le coeur du garçon se serra dans sa poitrine.

Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

Doucement, avec une tendresse qu'il ne réservait qu'à la jeune fille, il lui caressa la joue et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime, Hermione » annonça-t-il alors, avant de fermer très fort les yeux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et tu es la seule chose que je veuille réellement pour Noël. »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, et le Serpentard finit par rouvrir les yeux, inquiet et embarrassé.

Hermione semblait au bord des larmes. A nouveau, il lui caressa tendrement la joue et tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la supplier de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, elle se jeta à son cou et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'avait pas imaginé la scène de cette façon. Dans son esprit, il aurait amorcé le geste après qu'elle lui ait avoué la réciproque de ses sentiments. Le baiser aurait été tendre, doux, hésitant. Au lieu de ça, il faisait face à un véritable ouragan. Hermione l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'embrassait comme si elle n'en aurait plus jamais la possibilité. Comme si elle avait l'impression de rêver, et qu'elle voulait en profiter pleinement avant de se réveiller. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais la passion de la Gryffondor était contagieuse, et à cette vitesse là…

« Hermione... » soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres en se détachant d'elle le plus délicatement possible.

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco ! » explosa-t-elle alors, avant d'enfouir sa tête au creu de son épaule. « J'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque... »

Un poids énorme s'envola des épaules du Serpentard.

Hermione l'aimait.

Et, à ses yeux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ce Noël resterait, à jamais, le plus beau de sa vie.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilà ! Bon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, tous mes couples ne sont pas encore formés, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il reste un chapitre épilogue. Donc soyez patients !_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Que les cadeaux vous semblent sympa. Bon, j'avoue, pour certains, j'étais franchement à court d'idée et j'ai juste improviser comme je pouvais. Alors, même si ce n'est pas forcément très... logique, ça reste amusant._

 _Pour le petit plan de table, j'ai hésité à vous le mettre, et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait d'autant plus facile pour vous vous repérer. Hagrid est noté deux fois parce qu'il prend deux places, tout simplement._

 _Voilà voilà._

 _Oh, aussi. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, parce qu'elles sont vraiment nombreuses (je vous aime, d'ailleurs, sachez-le !), et qu'entre celles du chapitre 23 et celles de ma petite note, j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver. Et puis, ça va me prendre pas mal de temps pour répondre à tout le monde et, c'est pas que j'ai la flemme, loin de là, mais je voulais vous poster le chapitre le plus vite possible, vu que ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que vous l'attendez impatiemment..._

 _Voilà voilà._

 _(Ca fait beaucoup de voilà, non ?)_

 _Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse !_

 _A très bientôt !_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


End file.
